The Next New Directions
by SupaGleek
Summary: It's September 2012 and all the seniors have graduated. All who remain are Rory, Sugar, Artie, Blaine and Tina. As they recruit 13 new members, will it be an unlucky number for The Next New Directions? *COMPLETE, SEQUEL HERE: /s/11154571/1/The-Next-New-Directions-2 *
1. Chapter 1 Bella, Lillian and Brian

**This chapter is about, you guessed it, Bella Tamser, Lillian Turner and Brian Davis. They're all linked together, so it makes sense to have them together. Anyway, I also meant to mention that I've accepted 2 more male characters Beckham and Flynn who'll make appearances shortly! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a hazy September morning as William Schuester walked through McKinley's carpark, his wife Emma smiling up at him with reassuring eyes. But Will was nowhere near assured, reassured or confident. He was the opposite. The majority of his glee club had graduated last June, leaving five behind. <em>Five.<em> He sighed, holding the sign up sheet carefully in his hand. Sticking it up on the bulletin boards, he stood back and nodded at it. Sue could try and tear them down all she wanted to. The New Directions weren't going down without a fight. Not by a damn long-shot.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella Tamser stood awkwardly by her locker. She looked around at the hustle and bustle around her and chewed her lip, watching a group of giggling cheerleaders march by. She sighed, turning back to her locker and smiling up at the picture of her and her best friend Lillian Turner. While she pulled her History books from her locker, Lillian herself skipped up to her, clutching her own books.

"Hey B!" she greeted brightly. Bella jumped, not noticing the brunette standing behind the locker door.

"Oh! Hey Lily!" she giggled, closing the locker and walking along with her.

"We're doing something fun this year Bell! Together! We ain't gonna be the terrified little freshman again!" urged Lillian, gazing at the jam-packed bulletin boards.

"Chess?" suggested Bella.

"Oh God no! Basketball?" replied Lillian.

"Eww... Umm... How about... What about... What about glee club?" mumbled Bella, gazing at the light blue sheet. Lillian's grin faded.

"Um... Isn't that club kinda for the losers?" she winced, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh... Yeah, yeah... I guess so..." sighed Bella, disappointed. Lillian sighed too. She wanted to join just as much as Bella did...

"Screw it. Put our names down Bell!" she grinned. Bella beamed and wrote the 2 sophomores names on the sign up sheet. They walked off to History together without a second thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brian Michael Davis strolled up the corridor, straight away spotting the bulletin boards. He knew as well as anyone that you were only 'cool' if you played sports. And he didn't. Then he got a hint of that familiar, sweet smell. That perfume that smelled like lavender and then he heard the cute voice. Bella Tamser. She and her best friend Lillian were checking out the bulletin board too. Although he thought she was beautiful and sweet and kind, he couldn't remember having even having one conversation with her that stretched past 'Can I borrow a pencil?' Still, he wanted to change that. After they had walked off, he scanned the bulletin boards, looking for that familair neat handwriting. Up at the top right hand corner of the board was the sign up sheet for The New Directions. And under the bold print heading were two names: Bella Tamser and Lillian Christine Turner. He sighed, looking from left to right. He knew glee club was a one way ticket to Losertown, but it mean't he'd get closer to Bella? And besides, he was already an outcast, what did he have to lose? He too scribbled his name down, looking from left around once again and bolted off to his locker.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lillian was daydreaming in History. While Mr Schuester waffled on, she doodled on her jotter while Bella texted discreetly under the table. Across the classroom, whenever Schuester turned around to the blackboard, the jocks threw papers and pencils at each other and the Cheerios kept glancing at their reflections in their pocket mirrors. The nerds and losers scribbled notes furiously, ignoring the hustle and bustle around them. Lillian sighed and looked behind her. Brian Davis was gazing at Bella's back, a hazy look in his eyes. 'Holy crap,' thought Lillian. 'Davis is in love with Bella!' She then laughed loudly. Bella looked at her curiously.

"What?" she hissed, as Schuester looked down at them.

"Nothing..." she giggled, hiding her face in her hands as Schuester walked over. The rest of the class were ordered to answer the questions on the board as the old Spanish teacher bent over the sophomore's desk.

"Sorry sir." mumbled Bella, hanging her head.

"No no, I'm not here to give out. I'm here about New Directions. You two joined?" he smiled. Bella and Lillian nodded together.

"Yeah, we sing together sometimes and we thought it's be fun." replied Lillian, her giggles turning into a happy smile.

"Good! Auditions are on Thursday after school, thanks girls!" he beamed, making his way down to Brian and the girls assumed by Schuester's facial expressions he was telling him the same. Brian looked up at the two brunettes, blushed as Bella smiled and went back to his work. Lillian grinned devilishly. This would be fun...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine Anderson stood alongside Rory Flanagan in the choir room, beaming at the 1st place Nationals trophy in the glass cabinet. It stood, gleaming, next to 2 regionals trophies and 3 sectionals trophies. His broad smile faded, remembering the daunting task ahead. They needed at least 7 new members, and soon. Rory and himself took a seat as Tina and Sugar walked in, followed by Artie and Mr Schue.

"Okay guys," began Will after all had taken their seats. "We already have 3 new recruits and we hope that will continue to grow. So your assignment for the week is to come up with a group number to perform with our newest members to recruit even more members." he added. This was met with groans, moans and noises of that sort. 2 years ago, after their lunchtime number, they got ignored and last year it started a food fight. Will sighed heavily. If the members he already had wouldn't co-operate with him, how could he expect the new ones to?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and after all the characters are introduced the chapters will get longer! Review Please! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Mary, Daniel and Kyle

**You guys must hate me so much! It's been FOREVER since I updated, but the good news is that I've finished all my other stories (or deleted them) and now I have most of my attention on this one, some on another story I'm co-writing. But I'm super excited and pumped for this now. I did a head count on our little club here and we have 18 members! It's looking up for us! Hahaha! Here's chapter 2, focusing on Mary, Daniel and Kyle. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mary Becken tightened up her ponytail in the girls bathroom, glancing a girl in the corner, who was wearing a Cheerios uniform. She was pretty, but wasn't even contemplating returning the look. She was topping up her mascara, concentrating on not messing it up. She finished, throwing it in her bag and walking off, nodding at Mary on her way out. Mary sighed. Being bi-curious was tough. She was always confused. <em>Always. <em>She walked out of the bathroom, looking around at the people lining the corridors. She wasn't watching where she was going and bashed into a boy.

"Oh I'm sorry..." she apologised, absentmindly. He picked up his books.

"It's okay." he smiled. She smiled back.

"Mary." she greeted.

"Kyle." he replied.

"Oh yeah, you're in my Geography class?" beamed Mary.

"Yeah! Anyway, I'm late for Math, see you around Mary!" he replied, running off. She watched him leave, smiled to herself and walked off happily to her locker.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel Emory Adams strolled down the corridor, headphones in his ears, humming along to Paramore. He opened his locker, watching Kyle Yang at the bulletin boards, but trying to disguise it. See, Daniel was gay. He didn't know about Kyle, but he knew that he definitely was himself.

"Hey Scooter!" beamed Mary Becken, standing by his locker.

"Hey Mezzie, what's up?" smiled Daniel, looking down at the smaller girl.

"Nothin', ready for another riviting year at McKinley High? " she asked, recognizing that Asian kid from earlier over by the bulletin boards.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Because McKinley High is so exciting huh?" smirked Daniel sarcastically. He liked the sophomore, she was one of the few kids in that school that was actually pretty nice.

"Oh absolutely! Hey, what clubs are you signing up for?" she asked, trying to remember the Asians name. Kris? No... Karl? God no... KYLE! Yes! That was it!

"Dunno... you?" he replied, closing the locker and following her to the board.

"Um... Soccer team again I suppose." she smiled at the other boy who they'd joined.

"Cool... hey... what about... the New Directions?" he asked, glancing ever so cautiously at the other sophomore beside Mary.

"Sounds cool! What about you Kyle? What are you signing up for?" she replied, turning to her fellow sophomore.

"Glee club sounds okay... I mean, it's kinda for losers, but that can change, right?" shrugged Kyle, smiling at Daniel.

"Sure it can!" beamed Daniel. And the 3 signed up and parted ways for class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle sat at the front of Chemistry, his mind racing. What. Had. He. Done. GLEE CLUB? He'd signed up for _Glee club_?

"Kyle, could you tell me whats so interesting about grass growing on the football field and does it have ANYTHING to do with what we're discussing at this moment?" came Mrs Travis' sharp voice from in front of him.

"I wouldn't know ma'am." he replied sheepishly, keeping his head down.

"Yes, because it doesn't have any importance, does it? Now PAY ATTENTION!" she snapped. Kyle sighed. Earlier that day, he'd signed his death warrant. Hopefully the club would be enough fun to be worth it...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As the students of McKinley High sat in their cliques for lunch, the sound of music filled the cafeteria and some older students sighed. The New Directions were plugging their tranny parade. Again...

The 5 remaining members of the rather down and out club jumped up on an empty table and began to sing:

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>  
><em>Buddy you're a boy make a big noise<em>  
><em>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<em>  
><em>You got mud on yo' face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Kickin' your can all over the place<em>

_Singin'_

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_Buddy you're a young man,hard man_  
><em>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<em>  
><em>You got blood on yo' face<em>  
><em>Y' big disgrace<em>  
><em>Wavin' your banner all over the place<em>

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_Buddy you're an old man, poor man_  
><em>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace,some<em>  
><em>day<em>  
><em>You got mud on your face<em>  
><em>big disgrace<em>  
><em>Somebody better put you back into yo' place<em>

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_Singin'_  
><em>We will<em>  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_everybody_

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

_We will_  
><em>we will rock you<em>

They finished with a flourish, looking around expectantly. Not much heed was passed of the little party, some students sniggered, others just stared for a while and then some looked just a little impressed, but hid it fantastically. Except for one kid who couldn't stick to the status quo.

"Awesome!" beamed a young boy from the front. Daniel and Mary winced at the back. The poor thing was going to get mauled by the jocks who were marching towards him. Kyle looked across at them, catching their eyes. He looked terrified but like all the other students, he was good at hiding how he truly felt. What all 3 shared though, was the scary fact that they were going to be up there very soon.

They just hoped the response this time would continue on to the next one...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next chapter will focus around Faith, Patrick and our twins Mollie and Stephanie! The chapter that follows that will introduce Beck, Flynn and my character Una and then we'll have 2 audition chapters. Some OC's won't audition straight away; we have to be realistic! But they will be so be patient if they aren't! Hope you liked the chapter! Review please! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Faith, Patrick and the Twins

**I owe you guys big time so good news! One more introduction chapter and 2 audition chapters and we're on to the good stuff! I typed all this in an hour, it's good going, eh? This chapter focuses around Faith, Patrick and the twins Mollie and Stephanie. We alse get a teeny tiny glimpse at a character for next chapter, Drama. Thats not his real name... seriously...**

* * *

><p>Faith Connors met up with her friends, Bella and Lillian in the courtyard for lunch.<p>

"Hey Connor!" smiled Lily, sitting down on the steps.

"What clubs have you guys signed up for?" asked Faith, sitting beside her, followed by Bella.

"Glee club..." mumbled Bella quietly, taking her lunch out of her bag.

"As in the Old Directions?" sighed Faith, who had excellent hearing.

"New Directions..." muttered Lily, glancing at her friend.

"Guys! Thats like a one way ticket to Loserville!" tutted Faith. Then she sighed. Who was she to talk? Her middle name was Loser, wasn't it?

"We know, but they're national champions, Faith!" smiled Bella.

"Yeah, but still!" She didn't have a comeback for that one. She knew that the Glee club were good... Like, really good. And they'd won a lot of competitions.

"You should join, no offence Faith but what have we all got to lose?" smiled Lily gently.

"Me especially..." admitted Faith, ever so quietly.

"C'mon! Please?" pleaded the two together. Faith sighed.

"I'll think about it, 'kay?" she shrugged.

For the rest of lunch, she was deathly quiet, thinking about it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea? She'd have a group of friends, support. All the seniors that were in it last years said that it was an extended family, right? She sat in Math, still thinking about it. Could she sing? Well she sure liked to crazy dance, but no one ever saw her... And finally she stood by her locker, yet again thinking about the issue that wouldn't leave her mind while staring at the dreaded list. There was 6 names on it, and a Cheerio standing looking at it. Faith didn't know if she was actually going to sign up or if she was going to deface it, either way, she looked as divided as she was. She quickly scribbled her name and ran off. Curious, Faith went to see who the mystery girl was:

_Stephanie Dunce._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie ran. She ran and ran and ran until she was on the football pitch. She'd been told... _She had been TOLD! _She thought back to the conversation in Freshman year with a fellow Cheerio who she couldn't remember the name of:

_'Listen, if there's one thing you should avoid like the plague, it's Glee club. I mean it, don't even attempt to help the freakshow out.'_

And she'd done it. She'd signed up to the club labelled 'social suicide' by 'her' crowd. She sighed. There was one person who wouldn't judge her, probably because she didn't care anyway. Mollie. Her twin. She had to, who else could she turn to for help? Twins were supposed to be supportive of each other, but these two weren't. She sighed again and went off to find the other girl. The library. She should have known. Mollie was new to Lima, only recently moved. Stephanie didn't like talking about why. All she knew was that home was hell, everyone got along, except the twins. And when two people don't get along, the rest take sides, leading to a bigger argument. Stephanie sat down opposite the smaller girl and coughed to get attention.

"I need your help." she whispered. Mollie snorted.

"Look for it somewhere else." she muttered, going back to her book.

"No really. Please." replied Stephanie, taking the book off the red head.

"Okay," sighed Mollie. "What's up?"

"I joined Glee club..." hissed Stephanie, hanging her head.

"So?" smirked Mollie, not knowing the_ importance _this was to her twins reputation as Queen Bitch.

"So! My life is over!" squeaked Stephanie, glaring at her twin who sniggered.

"Technically it's not-"

"Technically I hate you," snapped the taller girl. Mollie's grin faded quickly. "Okay listen. I need you to join."

"And if I don't...?" muttered Mollie, folding her arms. Why should she? Stephanie made her life hell.

"I'll... I'll... Oh I don't know! Please just this once can you do something nice for me?" whispered Stephanie pleadingly. She was upset. It was times like this that she really wished they got along. Mollie thought for a minute or two and then looked at her blonde twin.

"Okay." she murmered.

"Okay?" gasped Stephanie in disbelief.

"Yes I will! Daft cow..." muttered Mollie, snatching the book back and smiling slightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" beamed Stephanie. She wouldn't hug her... because that would make the, unusually good, situation... weird...

"Go on. Write my name on the list then." smiled Mollie. Stephanie ran out of the library happily.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As soon as Patrick stood up in the cafeteria, he regretted it. His mom told him to open up more. It was the last time he'd do that anyway. He was new to the school, freshman, and hadn't made friends yet. He thought the glee club was fantastic, obviously he was the minority. 5 jocks stormed up to him and carted him out of the large room.

"Time you learned the ropes kid." muttered one. Patrick was getting scared. They pulled him outside and threw him in the dumpster.

"GLEE CLUB, _SUCKS! _GOT IT KID?" yelled another. One boy, not much older than Patrick, kept his head down. Patrick thought he was the only one that noticed, but he was wrong.

"C'mon Drama, don't feel sorry for the kid, he asked for it!" tutted yet another. So called 'Drama' nodded and followed the gang back inside, not before glancing back at the dreaded dumpster.

"Are you okay?" came a girls voice. Patrick peered out of the bin and caught sight of a red headed girl.

"Never been better." he sighed sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit yano?" she replied, taking his hand and pulling him out of the bin and onto the hard concrete, slightly heated from the warm day. Patrick stood up and dusted himself off.

"Patrick." he greeted, stretching his hand to her.

"Mollie." she replied, peeling the slice of rotten bread off it and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Mollie." he smiled.

"Not being sarcastic again, are we?" she grinned, as they walked back inside again.

"No, no! Hey, what do you know about the New Directions and why does everyone hate them so much?" he asked.

"All I know is that my sister forced me into signing up." she shrugged. They stopped by the bulletin boards.

"Thats the sheet?" he asked. She nodded. The list had 8 names on it:

_Bella Tamser_

_Lily Turner_

_Brian Davis_

_Mary Becken_

_Daniel Adams_

_Kyle Yang_

_Stephanie Dunce_

_Mollie Dunce_

"Are you gonna sign up?" asked Mollie, taking a pen out of the holder at the side of the board. Patrick stared at the list.

"Yes. May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the pen. She smiled and handed it to him. He took a deep breath and wrote his name:

_Patrick Johnson._

"Make that 9 names then." smiled Mollie. And the two went their seperate ways.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Will walked down the hall after lunch. There was 9 names on the list! NINE! He beamed.

"Well hello there William, how are we today?" smiled Sue menacingly.

"Couldn't be better." beamed Will.

"Wonderful. I see your parade of misfits and losers are doing pretty well." she nodded at the list.

"Better than ever actually. We'll have 14 members if all goes to plan." he replied, going to walk away.

"Just remember William, Sue Sylvester isn't one to back down easily. If I say I'm going to destroy the club, I will." she called after him. He turned around.

"We'll be ready for you Sue. You just remember that." he replied. And with that he went off to his Freshman history class.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Good...? Bad...? Awful...? Totally Awesome...? (I'm a Starkid, sorry) Anyway I'm pretty proud of this chapter! Who else noticed that Faith didn't actually sign up...? OOOOH! Awkie Mo-mo! Anyway next chapter is about Beck, Flynn and my character Una. Two people out of the eventual 18 members won't audition straight away. We've already met one which means that either Beck, Flynn or Una won't join straight away. OH THE DRAMA! Who is it then? Take to the reviews and take a wild guess! I'll shut up and leave you alone now :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Beck, Flynn and Una

**FINALLY! It's the last introduction chapter, thank JESUS! This chapter took me a while because I couldn't agree with myself in my head how I wanted these 3 to be linked but I came up with it eventually. This story has taken over my life now. Everything I do, it's in the back of my mind. I went clothes shopping today and started thinking about what characters would wear what clothes; how sad am I? 3rd chapter in 24 hours is pretty good going if you ask me! You can't still be mad at me for how long it took after the first chapter, can you? ;) Anyway, this chapter focuses around Beck, Flynn and Una. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Flynn McCormack sat in the back of the Pierce's car. Brittany was sitting beside him, talking about how Lord Tubbington really needed his own bedroom. She'd not been accepted into any colleges and was still living at home. She didn't care though. Every now and then, Rory would turn around from the front seat to smirk at something Brittany said or to reassure the blonde haired boy. Flynn fiddled with the Claddagh ring on his finger, a gift from Rory. He was nearly 5000 miles from home and without a real family, terrified of starting 'American School' over here.<p>

"I'm tellin' ya Flynn, you'll be grand!" smiled Rory. Flynn nodded, but not very confidently.

"Say hi to Mr Schue for me!" beamed Brittany, perking up and looking at the exchange between the 2 Irish boys.

"Umm who?" asked Flynn. If Brittany was anything to go by, 'Mr Schue' probably didn't even exist.

"He's the history teacher. And he's our glee club coach." explained Rory, drumming his fingers off the headrest.

"Oh you must join glee club Flynn!" urged Mrs Pierce from the drivers seat.

"Well... what is it?" he asked. They didn't have them in Ireland...

"Show choir." smiled Rory.

"It's so fun!" added Brittany. Flynn shrugged.

"I guess it'd be okay..." he smiled gently.

"Legend! We'll sign ya up this evenin'!" beamed Rory, ruffling the blonde boys perfectly styled hair. Flynn tutted, quickly fixing it back.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beckham Knight ruled McKinley High. A sophomore, he had the characteristics of one Finn Hudson. Before Frankenteen joined the gleek club, of course. He strolled up the hall, surverying his kingdom. He eyed up a few freshmen until a few familiar faces caught his eye. That Faith Connors chic was standing, staring at the glee sign up sheet. Or was she staring at Stephanie Dunce? He didn't actually want to know...

Brian Michael Davis almost literally had his head in his locker, hiding. Beck was in a generous mood, and passed him without even a nasty remark.

Then he saw some new girl. She looked like a sophomore, and was standing nervously by an almost bare locker, despite a few books and a timetable. She had long brown hair and big bambi brown eyes. Cute, really cute. He didn't even smirk and wink at her and he didn't know why. He looked back at her before continuing his daily home time check up on the schools food chain. He completed the task everyday for two reasons. 1) To see if there was any gossip he could spread. 2) Make sure there was no bad gossip about him and if there was, basically kill the person who started it. He then cringed, spotting that Cheerio he was supposed to be dating this week... Walk Beck, walk, walk, walk...

"Hey Beck!" she beamed, bounding up to him with a 10000 watt smiled.

"Hey..." he replied. He was supposed to say her name but... well... it was hard to remember, wasn't it?

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked, twirling her blonde ponytail around her finger. Charm offensive Beck...

"Oh, yano. Babysitting. I'm really great with kids." he smiled, winking at her cheekily. She flamed red and hooked onto his arm.

"How many kids do you want...?" she asked dreamily. He tensed a little, but chuckled.

"Um 2 or 3?" he replied, nodding at a few fellow jocks who prayed for his greeting.

"I think we should have at least 4." she sighed thoughtfully. He looked at her, then looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"We?" he questioned, winking at a few freshman who blushed.

"Yeah. Baby Beck, baby Lucy, baby Ryan and baby Tiffany." she rambled. He cringed.

"Listen... um... Rose..."

"It's Hillary." she snapped. He froze and his eyes widened. He'd landed himself in it now...

"Hillary, of course, jokes." He tried a smile, but even she wasn't fooled.

"You haven't even been listening to me!" she hissed.

"Yeah I have! Well, most of the time!" he replied. She stamped her foot.

"WE'RE THROUGH BECKHAM!" she screeched. He leaned back and his eyes widened more as the girl went on a killing rampage, throwing freshmen into lockers and screaming at everyone to get out of her way. Beck sighed. There went another girl he'd never talk to again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una Donnelly twiddled her thumbs together at her locker, watching the hustle and bustle around her. Her head was getting sore from the noise and she rubbed her forehead lightly, trying to find a possible friend in this large and lonely place. First, she saw 2 girls walking along, about the same age as herself. They both smiled warmly at her, but continued walking. Next she saw an Asian guy, again about the same age as her. He nodded curtly at her before continuing on his way down the corridor, an English book under his arm. Finally, a tanned, dark eyed boy walked past. Instead of a kind gesture like the rest, he just looked her up and down, up and down and then looked in her eyes for a while before continuing on his way, pushing a weedy, glasses bearing freshman out of his path. Finally, her attention, along with a few others, was drawn to Principal Figgins.

"Mr Flanagan! Could you please bring your fellow leprechaun into my office? Miss Donnelly! Could you come too please?" he called. The two boys looked around for the Miss Donnelly and smiled when they saw her close her locker and follow them. Inside the small office, Figgins gestured towards the 2 chairs for the younger students and left the Junior standing.

"What's up sir?" asked Rory, folding his arms.

"Well Mr Flanagan, I need you to do me a rather easy favour." smiled Figgins. Rory nodded obligingly.

"Yes sir?" he grinned.

"I need you to take these two students under your wing. It appears you already have with young Flynn but Una here is also in the same boat." shrugged Figgins.

"Oh you're from Ireland too?" beamed Rory. She nodded.

"Dublin." she replied. The blonde haired boy beside her smiled.

"Mullingar." he nodded, blushing lightly as her brown eyes lit up.

"At least someone knows how it feels." she whispered.

"Hey! I'm a leprechaun too!" laughed Rory, butting in between the exchange between the two sophomores.

"Flynn." greeted the blonde, stretching his hand out to her.

"Una." she replied, shaking it.

"Great, now we all know each other, off to class." smiled Figgins, contendedly. The 3 Irish kids left the office and walked down the hall. While they were locked in conversation about sports in Ireland, Drama burst through.

"Watch where you're goin' Beck!" called Rory. The boy stopped running and turned.

"Who have we got here then Flanagan?" he asked, looking the blonde and brunette up and down. He recognized her as the pretty girl by the lockers earlier.

"This is Flynn and Una. They're from Ireland too." nodded Rory. Flynn glared at Beck, who seemed to be focused on one person and it definitly wasn't him or Rory.

"I'm Flynn." he confirmed, stretching his hand to the English accent.

"Beck," replied the other, smirking and shaking it, feeling the tight grip the boy had. "And you're Una, I saw you earlier, didn't I?" he swiftly added, turning his attention back to the girl.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, just don't go shoving us around again or you'll have trouble on your hands." she warned, shaking his hand.

"And you're this so called trouble?" he smirked.

"Not funny." she snarled. He chuckled and then nodded.

"I'll be off then." He bid farewell and ran off.

"Avoid." Flynn and Una muttered in unison, making Rory laugh heartily. They spotted the glee sign up sheet.

"Oh Flynn, glee club sign up sheet!" urged Rory, pushing the boy to the board. Flynn obliged, taking a pen and signing his name. They both turned to Una.

"Well?" questioned Flynn, handing her the pen.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it off him.

"Singing and dancing." shrugged Rory.

"I'm in." she beamed, writing her name underneath Flynn's.

"Mr Schue will be DELIGHTED!" beamed Rory, walking the two younger kids out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs happily*<strong>

**I'm so happy the introductions are over and storylines can start to develop more now, although I've teased a few in the last few chapters. We caught tiny glimpses of Faith, Bella, Lily and Kyle in this chapter, did you realise it was them? Anyway, hope you liked, review please! :)**

**Oh and why don't you tell me in reviews which character, apart from your own, is your favourite so far? I'm intrigued to see who's Mr/Ms Popular with you guys! Au Revoir maties! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Auditions Part 1

**You can't say I don't love you! Here's the first audition chapter. I have all the assignments for the year written out and there's some pretty good ones if I do say so myself! Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter, they made me smile after I woke up. Hope you like it, there's a teeny bit of everyone in this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>In the auditorium on Thursday evening nerves were high and confidence was low. The 5 members of The New Directions smiled at the 11 new wannabes as they waited for Mr Schue to arrive. Brian looked around. All these kids looked as nervous as he was. He caught sight of Bella and smiled a little at her. She smiled softly back and then turned to talk to Lily, who winked at Brian with an air of 'I know you love her'.<p>

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Are you nervous?" Mollie asked the brown haired girl beside her. Judging by the accent she guessed the girl was Irish.

"Terrified." replied the other girl, smiling softly at the small redhead, a dimple sitting in the corners of her mouth.

"Mollie."

"Una." The girls smiled at each other once more before turning to find someone else to introduce themselves too.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle stood, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. Daniel made his way up to him.

"Yo kiddo, don't be nervous!" smiled the older boy reassuringly.

"Easier said than done." chuckled Kyle softly.

"Imagine that we're all in our underwear." snorted Daniel. Kyle laughed heartily.

"That'll work for sure... in distracting me!" he laughed, looking around at the other kids and imagining what they wore underneath.

"We shouldn't worry, dude! It'll be fine!" smiled Daniel. Kyle nodded in agreement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie still didn't know why she was there. All she knew was that she refused to talk to the rest of the kids, even if they seemed okay. She brushed her Cheerios uniform down proudly and tightened her pony, looking around again. Everyone looked so nervous. She shrugged, she just had to get through it. No point in complaining now, was there?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick watched all the older kids. He was the only freshman of the group, and he desperately didn't want to be left out.

"Hi. I'm Patrick." he smiled at 2 kids, one blonde and one brunette.

"I'm Flynn." smiled the blonde warmly, with a rich Irish accent.

"I'm Mary." smiled the other girl. The three stood awkwardly for a while.

"So do you guys know anyone else that's auditioning?" asked Patrick eventually. They both nodded.

"I know Daniel and I sorta know Kyle. They're cool." shrugged Mary.

"I know Una. She's super nice. And Rory, who's already in the club, he's the best." beamed Flynn.

"Are they Irish too?" asked Patrick. Flynn nodded.

"I'm the only English kid then." smiled Mary, her accent giving that away almost instantly. The boys smiled, the awkward silence continuing.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Finally, Mr Schue arrived, smiling broadly at all the hopefuls and wishing them all the best of luck.

"Okay, I'm doing this in alphabetical order. So first up would be Bella Tamser." he nodded. Bella took a deep breath and stood up.

"Good luck." smiled Brian. She thanked him and turned to go on stage. The band nodded at her song choice.

"I'm Bella and I'll be singing The One That Got Away by Katy Perry." she smiled.

"Take it away." grinned Will, sitting beside Tina.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
><em>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<em>  
><em>And on my 18th Birthday<em>  
><em>We got matching tattoos<em>

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
><em>And climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future<em>  
><em>Like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never planned that one day<em>  
><em>I'd be losing you<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
><em>Never one without the other we made a pact<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you<em>  
><em>I put those records on (Whoa)<em>

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
><em>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<em>  
><em>It's time to face the music<em>  
><em>I'm no longer your muse<em>

_But in another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>  
><em>The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_  
><em>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<em>  
><em>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<em>  
><em>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>  
><em>The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away.<em>

Everyone cheered as Bella finished.

"That was great! You're in Bella, well done!" beamed Will.

"Next is Brian Davis." smiled Rory. Brian stood up. Bella gave him a reassuring wink as they crossed paths on the steps up to the stage. He smiled.

"My name is Brian and I'll be singing All The Small Things by Blink 182."

"Go for it!" urged Tina, smiling.

_All the, small things_  
><em>True care, truth brings<em>  
><em>I'll take, one lift<em>  
><em>Your ride, best trip<em>  
><em>Always, I know<em>  
><em>You'll be at my show<em>  
><em>Watching, waiting, commiserating<em>  
><em>Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home<em>  
><em>Na, na...<em>  
><em>Late night, come home<em>  
><em>Work sucks, I know<em>  
><em>She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares<em>  
><em>Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home<em>  
><em>Na, na...<em>  
><em>Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home<em>  
><em>Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill<em>  
><em>Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home<em>  
><em>Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill<em>

Again, everyone cheered. Brian nodded happily, glad it was over.

"Awesome! You're in!" beamed Artie.

"Next is Daniel Adams." smiled Sugar. Daniel stood up and walked to the stage, high-fiving Brian as they too crossed paths.

"I'm Daniel and I'm singing I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler." he smiled.

"Lets hear it!" grinned Blaine.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods ?_  
><em>Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds ?<em>  
><em>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed ?<em>  
><em>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need<em>

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night_  
><em>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life<em>

_Doo doo doo doooo, doo doo doo doooo, doo doo doo doooo_  
><em>Aaahhh, aaahhh<em>

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy_  
><em>Somewhere just beyond my reach<em>  
><em>There's someone reaching back for me<em>  
><em>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat<em>  
><em>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<em>

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_  
><em>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life<em>

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the the end of the night_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
><em>Out where the lightning splits the sea<em>  
><em>I could swear there is someone somewhere, watching me<em>  
><em>Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood<em>  
><em>I can feel his approach, like a fire in my blood<em>

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_  
><em>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life<em>  
><em>I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night<em>  
><em>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life<em>  
><em>I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night<em>

He gave it his all and it paid off, as everyone went wild. They loved it!

"Daniel that was great! You're in!" laughed Blaine happily.

"Next is Flynn McCormack." smiled Tina, regaining her calm after crazy dancing. Flynn made his way up to the stage, getting his hair ruffled by the older boy.

"I'm Flynn and I'll be singing So Sick by Ne-Yo." he smiled.

"GO ON FLYNN!" roared Rory, making everyone laugh.

"Take it away Flynn." chuckled Artie.

_Mmmm mmm yeah_  
><em>Do do do do do do do-do<em>  
><em>Ohh Yeah<em>

_Gotta change my answering machine_  
><em>Now that I'm alone<em>  
><em>Cause right now it says that we<em>  
><em>Can't come to the phone<em>  
><em>And I know it makes no sense<em>  
><em>Cause you walked out the door<em>  
><em>But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore<em>  
><em>(it's ridiculous)<em>  
><em>It's been months<em>  
><em>And for some reason I just<em>  
><em>(can't get over us)<em>  
><em>And I'm stronger than this<em>  
><em>(enough is enough)<em>  
><em>No more walking round<em>  
><em>With my head down<em>  
><em>I'm so over being blue<em>  
><em>Crying over you<em>

_And I'm so sick of love songs_  
><em>So tired of tears<em>  
><em>So done with wishing you were still here<em>  
><em>Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow<em>  
><em>So why can't I turn off the radio?<em>

_Gotta fix that calendar I have_  
><em>That's marked July 15th<em>  
><em>Because since there's no more you<em>  
><em>There's no more anniversary<em>  
><em>I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you<em>  
><em>And your memory<em>  
><em>And how every song reminds me<em>  
><em>Of what used to be<em>

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_  
><em>So tired of tears<em>  
><em>So done with wishing you were still here<em>  
><em>Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow<em>  
><em>So why can't I turn off the radio?<em>

_(Leave me alone)_  
><em>Leave me alone<em>  
><em>(Stupid love songs)<em>  
><em>Don't make me think about her smile<em>  
><em>Or having my first child<em>  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>Turning off the radio<em>

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs_  
><em>So tired of tears<em>  
><em>So done with wishing she was still here<em>  
><em>Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow<em>  
><em>So why can't I turn off the radio?<em>  
><em>(why can't I turn off the radio?)<em>

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
><em>So tired of tears<em>  
><em>So done with wishing she was still here<em>  
><em>Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow<em>  
><em>So why can't I turn off the radio?<em>  
><em>(why can't I turn off the radio?)<em>

_And I'm so sick of love songs_  
><em>So tired of tears<em>  
><em>So done with wishin' you were still here<em>  
><em>Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow<em>  
><em>Why can't I turn off the radio?<em>  
><em>(why can't I turn off the radio?)<em>  
><em>Why can't I turn off the radio?<em>

He finished with the guys approval and the girls adoring looks.

"That was great Flynn, welcome aboard." smiled Will. Flynn was delighted and jumped down the steps of the stage and into a waiting Rory's arms. Una chuckled at her friends oddness.

"Next is Kyle Yang." smiled Tina, her smile widening as she saw the fellow Asian make his way up the steps.

"I'm Kyle and I'm singing I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys." he smiled.

"Good luck." replied Sugar, looking at the remaining names.

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_  
><em>The one desire<em>  
><em>Believe when I say<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_But we are two worlds apart_  
><em>Can't reach to your heart<em>  
><em>When you say<em>  
><em>That I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a mistake<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_Am I your fire_  
><em>Your one desire<em>  
><em>Yes I know it's too late<em>  
><em>But I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a mistake<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_  
><em>From the way that it used to be, yeah<em>  
><em>No matter the distance<em>  
><em>I want you to know<em>  
><em>That deep down inside of me...<em>

_You are my fire_  
><em>The one desire<em>  
><em>You are<em>  
><em>You are, you are, you are<em>

_Don't wanna hear you_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a mistake<em>  
><em>(Don't wanna hear you say)<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>Oh Yeah<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin but a mistake<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>(Don't wanna hear you say)<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a mistake<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_'Cause I want it that way_

Everyone cheered as he made his way off stage, sitting down beside Daniel again who fist bumped him.

"That was great Kyle! You're in!" beamed Blaine.

"Next up is..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a meanie bo-beanie. But thats where it ends for now, until next chapter. Who's next. Go in alphabetical order to find out. (K, <em>L)<em>**


	6. Chapter 6 Auditions Part 2

**I feel on top of the world, so proud of myself! I've been working on this all week but I'm afraid things are gonna get quiet soon. I go back to school on Monday, and for 6 weeks I have intense study for upcoming exams. But from approximately June 2nd, I'm off school for 3 whole months and then I'm down to this story full time. Thats not saying I won't have chapters up in the next six weeks, I definitely will, it just won't be too regular so I'm trying to make up for it now! Here's the last audition chapter and the first assignment. Also, a surprise at the end of the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"Next up is Lily Turner." smiled Mr Schue. Lillian smiled and walked up on stage, took the microphone and looked down.<p>

"I'm Lily and I'll be singing Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood." she beamed.

"Good luck." smiled Artie.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_  
><em>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<em>  
><em>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story<em>  
><em>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_  
><em>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<em>  
><em>Unafraid, unashamed<em>  
><em>There is joy to be claimed in this world<em>  
><em>You even might wind up being glad to be you<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>The world can be yours if you let your heart<em>  
><em>Believe in ever after<em>

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_  
><em>Your head feels it's spinning<em>  
><em>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning<em>  
><em>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after_  
><em>Forever could even start today<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>Maybe it's just one wish away<em>  
><em>Your ever ever after<em>

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

Everyone clapped and Lily nodded happily.

"That was great Lily! You're in!" smiled Sugar, ticking yet another name off the list.

"Next up is Mary Becken." announced Rory, looking around for the girl, who stood up and walked on stage, smiling shyly at a beaming Lily as she went.

"I'm Mary and I'll be singing the acoustic version of One Thing by One Direction." she smiled. A few squeals were heard from the girls at her choice of song, followed by groans and moans from the boys (apart from Kyle) about the choice of band.

"Break a leg." beamed Tina.

_I've tried playing it cool_  
><em>But when I'm looking at you<em>  
><em>I can't ever be brave<em>  
><em>'Cause you make my heart race<em>

_Shot me out of the sky_  
><em>You're my kryptonite<em>  
><em>You keep making me weak<em>  
><em>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<em>

_Something's gotta give now_  
><em>'Cause I'm dying just to make you see<em>  
><em>That I need you here with me now<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

_Now I'm climbing the walls_  
><em>But you don't notice at all<em>  
><em>That I'm going out of my mind<em>  
><em>All day and all night<em>

_Something's gotta give now_  
><em>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name<em>  
><em>And I need you here with me now<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
><em>And come on, come into my life<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh<em>

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
><em>And come on, come into my life<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>Yeah, you've got that one thing<em>

Even the boys had to cheer when she finished. She blushed, taking a mock bow and running back to her seat.

"That was incredible Mary, well done and welcome!" smiled Blaine.

"Next is Mollie Dunce." added Sugar. Mollie stood up, smiling after a reassuring hand squeeze from Una who sat beside her. She walked on stage and took the mic.

"I'm Mollie and I'll be singing One and Only by Adele." she smiled.

"Tough artist to cover." commented Mr Schue. Mollie shrugged.

"I love the song." she replied, nonchantly.

"Best of luck." smiled Rory.

_You've been on my mind_  
><em>I grow fonder every day,<em>  
><em>Lose myself in time<em>  
><em>Just thinking of your face<em>  
><em>God only knows<em>  
><em>Why it's taken me so long<em>  
><em>To let my doubts go<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I've been on your mind_  
><em>You hang on every word I say<em>  
><em>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name<em>  
><em>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<em>  
><em>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it_  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>  
><em>Come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts.<em>

Everyone cheered as she skipped down the steps and sat down happily.

"Great job Mollie! Welcome to the New Directions!" smiled Will.

"Next is our freshman, Patrick Johnson." smiled Artie as the boy stood up and walked on stage.

"I'm Patrick and I'll be singing How To Save A Life by The Fray." he smiled. Everyone seemed pleased with the song choice. More intrigued than pleased maybe.

"Good luck kiddo." smiled Blaine.

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
><em>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<em>  
><em>He smiles politely back at you<em>  
><em>You stare politely right on through<em>  
><em>Some sort of window to your right<em>  
><em>As he goes left and you stay right<em>  
><em>Between the lines of fear and blame<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Let him know that you know best_  
><em>Cause after all you do know best<em>  
><em>Try to slip past his defense<em>  
><em>Without granting innocence<em>  
><em>Lay down a list of what is wrong<em>  
><em>The things you've told him all along<em>  
><em>And pray to God, he hears you<em>  
><em>And pray to God, he hears you<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
><em>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<em>  
><em>Drive until you lose the road<em>  
><em>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>  
><em>He will do one of two things<em>  
><em>He will admit to everything<em>  
><em>Or he'll say he's just not the same<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_

Everyone was cheering at the end for the newest and youngest member of the group. Patrick beamed and sat back down, waiting for the decision to be announced.

"Well done Patrick, that was great, you're in!" beamed Will. Patrick seemed delighted.

"Next we have Stephanie Dunce." nodded Sugar. A few people, notably the older kids, raised an eyebrow to this. What was _she _doing here?

"I'm Stephanie and I'll be singing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood." she announced, somewhat less happy than the others.

"Go for it." sighed Tina, remembering the slushie she'd gotten from the girl last year.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
><em>and she's probably getting frisky...<em>  
><em>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink<em>  
><em>'cause she can't shoot whiskey...<em>

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_  
><em>showing her how to shoot a combo...<em>

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_  
><em>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>carved my name into his leather seats...<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
><em>white-trash version of Shania karaoke..<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"<em>  
><em>and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably dabbing on<em>  
><em>3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...<em>  
><em>And he don't know...<em>

_That I dug my key into the side of his_  
><em>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>carved my name into his leather seats,<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
><em>'cause the next time that he cheats...<em>

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_  
><em>'Cause I dug my key into the side of his<em>  
><em>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>carved my name into his leather seats...<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

Everyone was impressed, and a little shocked that she was so good. At first there was silence until the group cheered and clapped. Stephanie smiled. It felt good. Really good.

"That was great Stephanie! You're in!" beamed Mr Schue.

"And finally we have Una Donnelly." smiled Blaine. Una smiled and walked on stage.

"I'm Una and I'll be singing We Cry by The Script." she smiled.

"Tough song." Mr Schue pondered.

"I know. But the lyrics mean a lot to me." she replied.

"Good luck buddy." grinned Rory.

_Together we cry_  
><em>Together we cry<em>

_Jenny was a poor girl, living in a rich world_  
><em>Named her baby Hope when she was just 14<em>  
><em>She was hoping for a better world for this little girl<em>  
><em>But the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree<em>  
><em>When she gets that call, Hope's too far gone<em>  
><em>Her baby's on the way, with nothing left inside<em>  
><em>Together We Cry<em>

_What about the junk head, could have gone the whole way_  
><em>Lighting up the stage tryna get a deal<em>  
><em>Now he's lighting up the wrong way, 'something for the pain'<em>  
><em>Man you wanna see this kid he was so freakin' unreal<em>  
><em>When he gets that call, he's too far gone<em>  
><em>Can't get it together to sing one song<em>  
><em>And they won't hear tonight the words of a lullaby<em>

_Together We Cry [X4]_

_Mary's ambition, she wanna be a politician_  
><em>She's been dreamin' about it since she was a girl<em>  
><em>She thought, that she'd be the one who could change the world<em>  
><em>Always tryna pave the way for women in a man's world<em>  
><em>But life happened, house, kids, two cars, husband hits the jar,<em>  
><em>Checks that don't go very far now<em>  
><em>Now she ain't making changes, she keeps her mind on her wages<em>  
><em>The only rattling cages are her own<em>

_Together We Cry [X4]_

_There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean_  
><em>We're all in tears for a world that's broken<em>

_Together We Cry_

_There comes a time when every bird has to fly_  
><em>At some point every rose has to die<em>  
><em>It's hard to let your children go, leave home, where they go, who knows?<em>  
><em>Gettin' drunk, gettin' stoned all alone<em>  
><em>Teach a man to fish, feed a man for life<em>  
><em>Show your kids the truth, and hope they never lie<em>  
><em>Instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better<em>  
><em>Bet you're sorry now, I won't be coming home tonight<em>

_I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky_  
><em>To teach us how to fly<em>  
><em>Together we cry, we cry<em>

_Together We Cry_  
><em>Together We Cry<em>

_There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean_  
><em>With all the tears from a world that's broken<em>

_Together We Cry [4x]_

Everyone cheered again and Una smiled, jumping down the steps and sitting in between Mollie and Flynn.

"That was great Una, welcome aboard!" beamed Mr Schue.

"That's it." sighed Sugar contentdly.

"Everyone was absolutely outstanding today, I mean everyone! We're gonna keep Nationals in McKinley this year! What are we gonna do?" he beamed.

"KEEP NATIONALS IN MCKINLEY!" they all cheered in unison, then laughed together.

"Okay so your assignment for this week is tougher than it sounds. Find a song to describe you and your life now. You have until next Friday to show us all. Now go on home, it's been a long day." smiled Mr Schue, letting the 16 students go. After they'd all left, he heard a voice.

"Mr Schue?" He spun around and smiled.

"Hey. Faith isn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Um... I saw all the auditions. It looks like real fun." she admitted, staring longingly at the stage.

"It sure is Faith. What did you wanna ask me?" he replied, picking up the sheets from his chair.

"Could I maybe audition?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"There's always room in this club." he smiled, gesturing towards the stage. Faith hopped up.

"I'll be singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson." she announced to the old Spanish teacher, who sat in the front row.

"Good luck." he smiled.

_Grew up in a small town_  
><em>And when the rain would fall down<em>  
><em>I'd just stare out my window<em>  
><em>Dreaming of what could be<em>  
><em>And if I'd end up happy<em>  
><em>I would pray (I would pray)<em>

_Trying hard to reach out_  
><em>But when I tried to speak out<em>  
><em>Felt like no one could hear me<em>  
><em>Wanted to belong here<em>  
><em>But something felt so wrong here<em>  
><em>So I prayed I could break away<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<em>  
><em>And I'll make a wish<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<em>  
><em>I'll take a risk<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
><em>Sleep under a palm tree<em>  
><em>Feel the rush of the ocean<em>  
><em>Get onboard a fast train<em>  
><em>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_(Chorus)_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
><em>Swinging around revolving doors<em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<em>  
><em>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<em>  
><em>Fly away, breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings_  
><em>And I'll learn how to fly<em>  
><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>  
><em>But I won't forget the place I come from<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk<em>  
><em>Take a chance<em>  
><em>Make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<em>

"Welcome to the New Directions, Faith..." smiled Mr Schue.

* * *

><p><strong>FAITH JOINED! Woop woop! Happy right now! :D <strong>

**Anyway, I'm glad all these introductions are done. Just thought I'd run the idea of a Facebook page by you. It would have character profiles and pictures, spoilers and song lists/competition set lists on it. Or else a Twitter account? I just thought it could be an idea...? Or not... I dunno, you tell me what you guys want, you're the readers! :)**

**Now from the R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W, what does that spell? REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Describe Yourself! Pt1

**Pretty happy with this chapter, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out par-taying! Anywho, we have slushies, our first catfight, shower singing, 'The Action Plan' and our first glee club meeting in this chapter! Yes, I pushed the boat out! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and as Lily and Bella walked through the school doors they spotted another girl.<p>

"Hi! Una, isn't it?" smiled Lily.

"Yeah. Lily and Bella?" replied the Irish girl, as the 3 walked up the corridor.

"Yep! Your audition was great!" beamed Bella.

"So was both of yours!" replied Una, as they turned the corner. Then, something hit them. Something ice cold and bright red.

"Slushie." breathed Lily, spitting the ice out of her mouth.

"Wh-wh-what?" chattered Una.

"Sl-sl-slushie. It-t-t-t's l-l-like a b-b-baptism of glee c-c-c-club." replied Bella, wiping her eyes.

"Oh no!" yelled Daniel from up the corridor. Rory and Kyle turned to see what he was shouting at and the 3 boys ran up to the girls.

"Are your guys okay?" asked Kyle.

"Never better." hissed Una. Mr Schue emerged from room 26 and saw the 6 glee clubbers.

"Not again..." he sighed, looking around for the culprit.

"I just don't get it. We were the only team in this damn school that won a National championship last year and they still walk all over us?" tutted Rory, frustrated.

"Emm... I don't mean to bother you all but we're freezing here." snapped Bella, looking at the 2 other girls. Lily was attempting to get the red ice out of her hair and Una still had her eyes squeezed shut. Tina and Sugar arrived beside the 3 sophomore girls and took them to the bathrooms. As they bent the girls over the sink to wash their hair, Mary and Mollie walked in.

"We're next I guess." sighed Mary. Mollie looked confused.

"Slushies." shrugged Sugar, scrubbing at Bella's hair.

"Help us will you?" asked Tina, attempting to de-ice Lily's hair. Mollie began washing Una's, ignoring the star tattoo on the back of her neck. Mary watched as the 3 girls then panicked about their clothes. Of course they all wore white, I mean they had too, didn't they? Red stains ran down Bella's white dress, Lily's t-shirt and Una's tank top. Tina left the bathroom and arrived back with 2 hoodies, which Lily and Una put on. Sugar handed Bella her button up cardigan, all the clothes hiding the awful stains pretty well.

"Get used to it. Oh and keep spare clothes in your lockers for the next time." sighed Sugar, as the 7 girls left the bathroom.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine, Flynn and Brian were in the gym locker rooms, Flynn and Brian dressing after gym class and Blaine dressing after a boxing workout. They thought they were alone, but they were wrong. From the showers, they heard a voice.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

The 3 boys peered around the side of the door, Flynn's head at the bottom, Brian's on top of his and Blaine at the top of the 3. Who was the mystery pop star? And man could the kid sing! After the steam cleared, the 3 gasped quietly. Beckham Knight? Brian snorted loudly, and the 3 swung back against the locker room wall out of sight, just in time so Drama didn't see them. The shower was switched off and the 3 boys ran to their lockers, acting as casually as they could to avoid any suspicion from the jock. After Beck left without a word, Blaine looked to the other 2 two.

"We need that guy." he whispered. The younger boys nodded in agreement.

"But how...?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

By lunch, the 3 boys had spread the message to the other glee guys, and sworn each to secrecy. If their was one thing that they couldn't afford, it was for Beck to find out about 'The Action Plan' (Blaine and Flynn had joined forces to affectionately call it so)

That afternoon in the choir room, they approached the girl they needed for 'The Action Plan'.

"Hey ladies." smiled Kyle charmingly. Bella, Lily and Una, who all sat beside each other, looked at the boy and his posse before narrowing their eyes.

"What have you done now?" sighed Faith from behind, who had revealed to the members at lunch that she'd joined them. The other 3 girls laughed.

"Not what we've done. What Bella needs to do." smirked Flynn, winking at Una who raised her eyebrows.

"What does she need to do?" sighed Una, looking from Lily to Bella to Faith and back to the 8 boys.

"She has to get Beck Knight to join glee club." nodded Daniel. Una looked to the other girl before they both spluttered loudly. Lily laughed and Faith snorted.

"Are ye all mental?" chuckled Una, trying to regain a straight face. The boys looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Patrick.

"How is Bella meant to get him to join, we got slushied just this morning?" giggled Lily.

"We know, but he might listen to her. She's pretty and she doesn't take any crap." shrugged Rory.

"I could get Faith to help me." replied Bella. The boys nodded agreeingly and everyone sat down. Mr Schue walked in.

"Okay guys, does anyone have their piece ready yet?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. Will nodded.

"Mr Schue?" questioned Stephanie.

"Yes Stephanie?" he replied.

"This assignment is really hard." she sighed.

"I know! That's the point!" smiled Mr Schue.

"Not everything is as easy as the Cheerios." muttered Faith, looking down at the blonde.

"Cheerios isn't _easy._" snapped Stephanie, looking up at the other girl.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba. I don't think you guys even practice, you just swan around in your uniforms like you're God's gift." smirked Faith. A few boys chuckled.

"If you think it's so easy then why don't you come and watch a practice?" replied Stephanie, glaring at the black haired girl.

"I don't waste my time." grinned Faith, loving how angry the girl was getting.

"So why are you here?" growled Stephanie.

"I could ask you the same question Dunce." laughed Faith. A few other members spluttered a little.

"Maybe she's a spy..." smirked Patrick. Stephanie glared at the two of them.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" she snapped.

"Same reason your group gang's up on us; no reason." replied Mary sharply. There was a few nods of agreement.

"Look, I'm not a spy. I don't know why I signed up, I just did. Now can we just get on with practice please?" sighed Stephanie. There was a few more nods.

"Oh-Kay," began Will, trying to get over his first catfight of his new members. "We have a great club here of 17 members, but if you hadn't noticed, we're a boy down. We don't need one straight away, but any sign of talent, try to get them to join," A few of the boys nodded and Bella smirked at Una and Lily. Mr Schue noticed the smiles. "What have you done?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing..." smirked Faith. This was going to be kept a secret. Even from Mr Schue. They obviously needed another guy. Hopefully Bella could pull it off...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I don't know about the Facebook page yet, I have to think about it but anyway, I think most characters were in this chapter. Maybe all...? I dunno, but I hope you liked it! Review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Describe Yourself! Pt2

**Okay, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that this chapter took so long, but with school and what not... Oh well, it's the freakin' weekend! I quite like this chapter, but I need your help. For 'Describe Yourself' week I need you to suggest songs for your character, and my favourite 4 will make the cut. That way we don't have to sit through 18 songs and lyrics which I know everyone hates. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Bella twiddled her thumbs at the Glee club lunch table. Every now and then, Kyle would kick her under the table, urging her to act. She and the glee boys were the only ones who knew the exact details of 'The Action Plan'. After about the 10th kick, she jumped up and marched to the jock table, watched curiously by Lily and Una.<p>

"Um, hi." she smiled at Beck, who turned around and looked at her.

"Uh, hey there?" he nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"I... I need to tell you something." she stuttered. He smirked.

"Go for it, I won't tell anyone." he winked. She nodded at the band that had quietly been ordered by the boys to set up in the corner and closed her eyes.

_Sing it out  
>Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it out  
>Boy, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth<em>

_Sing it for the boys_  
><em>Sing it for the girls<em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it from the heart<em>  
><em>Sing it till you're nuts<em>  
><em>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<em>  
><em>Sing it for the deaf<em>  
><em>Sing it for the blind<em>  
><em>Sing about everyone that you left behind<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_  
><em>Sing it out, boybefore they gonna kill what tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>You've got to make a choice<em>  
><em>If the music drowns you out<em>  
><em>And raise your voice<em>  
><em>Every single time they try and shut your mouth<em>

_Sing it for the boys_  
><em>Sing it for the girls<em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it from the heart<em>  
><em>Sing it till you're nuts<em>  
><em>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<em>  
><em>Sing it for the deaf<em>  
><em>Sing it for the blind<em>  
><em>Sing about everyone that you left behind<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>

_Cleaned up, corporation progress_  
><em>Dying in the process<em>  
><em>Children that can talk about it,<em>  
><em>living on the railways<em>  
><em>People moving sideways<em>  
><em>Sell it till your last days<em>  
><em>Buy yourself a motivation<em>  
><em>Generation Nothing,<em>  
><em>Nothing but a dead scene<em>  
><em>Product of white dream<em>  
><em>I am not the singer that you wanted<em>  
><em>But a dancer<em>  
><em>I refuse to answer<em>  
><em>Talk about the passer<em>  
><em>Ruling for the ones who want to get away<em>

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys_  
><em>Sing it for the girls<em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it from the heart<em>  
><em>Sing it till you're nuts<em>  
><em>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<em>  
><em>Sing it for the deaf<em>  
><em>Sing it for the blind<em>  
><em>Sing about everyone that you left behind<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>

_We've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Boy you got to be what tomorrow needs<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world<em>

By the end of the song, the whole cafeteria was staring at her.

"What is she talking about dude?" muttered Azimio, who had failed senior year and was repeating again this year. Beck blinked a few times.

"Dude. He asked you a question." growled Jake Thomas, who this time nudged the sophomore. Beck opened his mouth to answer but couldn't. Brian winced and got up to defend Bella from whatever was to come.

"OI! Are you deaf?" yelled Sean Roberts, shoving Beck quite roughly. That was the final straw. Beck shoved him back.

"I don't know what she's talking about, alright?" he shouted at the elite's table. At this point, Blaine and Rory had also joined the gang.

"We heard you singing in the locker room showers. You're great, Beckham." smiled Blaine.

"Beck." snapped the sophomore.

"Sorry," mumbled Blaine. "Anyway, you're incredible, you really are." he shrugged. Beck blushed.

"You seriously can't fall for this BULLSHIT Drama!" hissed Azimio. Beck shrugged.

"Aww come ON!" yelled Sean. Beck shrugged again.

"Have you got a twitch in your neck or something?" jeered Jake. But no one laughed. Beck gulped.

"Do you mean that?" he asked. Brian and Blaine nodded.

"You were really really good and I know you'd help us win." smiled Blaine.

"What was I singing in the shower?" smirked Beck.

"One Direction." chuckled Flynn, who'd joined the group. A few Cheerio's giggled but the jocks remained stony faced.

"You can't believe them!" snapped Jake.

"Well..." trailed Beck, looking from Bella to Brian to Blaine to Flynn to Rory.

"This is ridiculous... They're LYING to you to gain popularity for themselves after you join Beck!" sighed Azimio. Beck sighed.

"I wanna join." he shrugged. A few confused, concerned and angry looks were cast around the jock and Cheerio table.

"What?" hissed Hillary. Or was it Rose...?

"I'm going to join Glee club." nodded Beck. And that was when it started. Jake flung a lump of spaghetti at him. He replied by throwing his salad at him. From there, taco's, tater-tots, burrito's, soup, pizza and the cafeteria menu was being thrown around. Faith laughed and threw her pizza at Stephanie, who screamed and threw her yoghurt at the girl. Daniel and Kyle were in a fight to the death with 2 Cheerios, using their trays as body armour. Patrick quivered under the table, the smell reminding him of the dumpster. Tina was trying to wheel Artie out as quickly as possible, followed by Sugar who screamed loudly and held her scarf over her head. Mollie ducked and ran around, trying to avoid the food flying in all directions. Rory, Blaine, Flynn, Bella and Brian were being showered by the jocks. Lily and Una were covered from head to toe in tomato sauce, running around shoving any food they could get their hands on down the back of kids necks. Beck stood in the middle of the chaos, watching his kingdom crumbling around him...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the choir room that afternoon, the smell of food and drinks was disgusting. Not many kids had cleaned themselves up after the little party, and the 17 members sat looking at each other, all covered in food.

"I can't believe I did it..." sighed Bella.

"Why did you make her do it?" tutted Stephanie, fixing her uniform.

"We thought it would be the effective way." sighed Blaine.

"Effective in making us bigger losers than we already are?" scowled Faith.

"And how did we do that?" muttered Flynn.

"How didn't you..." sighed Faith.

"Listen, we tried to do a good thing for the club!" exclaimed Rory.

"How did it do ANY good! Not only did we make fools for ourselves, particularly Bella, we've ruined Beck's high school life! Please someone explain how this did ANY good for ANYONE?" yelled Una, glaring at the boys. The cause of the mess walked through the door.

"Uh, hey." he smiled, a stand of spaghetti hanging in his hair. A few mumbled responses were heard, the boys were watching a few of the girls fussing over their hair, the girls glaring at the boys.

"You came!" beamed Bella. Beck shrugged.

"That was really brave of you today, yano." he smiled. She blushed.

"Thanks!"

"All of you are really brave, for joining. I guess I'm tired of being a coward..." he shrugged.

"What are you trying to say Beck?" asked Mr Schue, who had abandoned todays meeting to let the kids sort themselves out after the lunchtime ordeal.

"I wanna join. I don't care what people think anymore. And I know it'll take some of you a while to trust me..." he sighed. Patrick snorted in agreement, while Una and Faith nodded, the first pulling spaghetti out of her hair, the second out of her top.

"Go ahead kid." smiled Mr Schue. The boy told the band his song choice and began singing.

_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
>Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah<em>

_Baby I just don't get it_  
><em>Do you enjoy being hurt?<em>  
><em>I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt<em>  
><em>You don't believe his stories<em>  
><em>You know that they're all lies<em>  
><em>Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why<em>

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
><em>Never worry bout (what I do)<em>  
><em>I'd be coming home (back to you)<em>  
><em>Every night, doin' you right<em>  
><em>You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<em>  
><em>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)<em>  
><em>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you<em>

_Listen_  
><em>Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts<em>  
><em>You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame<em>  
><em>Don't even know what you're worth<em>  
><em>Everywhere you go they stop and stare<em>  
><em>Cause you're bad and it shows<em>  
><em>From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know<em>

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
><em>Never worry bout (what I do)<em>  
><em>I'd be coming home (back to you)<em>  
><em>Every night doin' you right<em>  
><em>You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<em>  
><em>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)<em>  
><em>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Ooh Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Baby you should let me...<em>

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)_  
><em>We should be together girl (baby)<em>  
><em>With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!<em>  
><em>So can we make this thing ours?<em>

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>

_Baby you should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>That good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Good love and protection(protection)<em>  
><em>Make me your selection(selection)<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah<em>

_Let me love you that's all you need baby_

__Everyone clapped, some more impressed than others.

"_That_ was what we needed so badly?" smirked Faith, playing with a stand of her hair. Una and Patrick chuckled.

"Guys, Beck's doing a big thing in joining us today." nodded Mr Schue, focusing on the 2 girls and the freshman boy.

"A big stupid thing." chuckled Patrick, making Faith and Una laugh.

"I'll earn your trust. I knew I'd have to..." shrugged Beck. Faith exchanged a glance with the Irish girl who was growing on her slowly.

"Thanks Beck, take a seat! Oh and welcome to Glee club." smiled Will. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...? I hope you liked it! I have a Facebook chapter planned for next chapter. It's not good to be thinking about FanFiction in the middle of an Irish test... A Facebook idea pops into your head and all your study pops out. Thanks Facebook chapter, sincerely Failed Irish test. Anyway, review and tell me your song choices! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Facebook

**Facebook! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Tamser <strong>and **Brian Davis** are in a relationship

-**Rory Flanagan, Faith Connors** and **13 others** like this.

**Lily Turner: **AWWW! :')

**Bella Tamser: **Hee-hee, thanks Lily :)

**Daniel Adams: **ABOUT DAMN WELL TIME!

-**Flynn McCormack, Mollie Dunce **and **6 others** like this

**Brian Davis: **What do you mean?

**Stephanie Dunce: **Uhh, we aren't blind! You two undress each other with your EYES in glee club... ;)

-**Lily Turner, Patrick Johnson** and **8 others** like this.

**Bella Tamser: ***blushes*

**Brian Davis: ***blushes* (x2)

**Rory Flanagan: **Uh... trying to eat dinner here! Gross...

**Una Donnelly: **Why are you on Facebook at the dinner table...?

**Flynn McCormack: **Brittany believes the heat from laptops is good for Lord Tubbingtons health...

-**Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams** and **60 others** like this.

**Una Donnelly: **LOL

**Kyle Yang: **ROFL

**Mollie Dunce: **LMAO

**Patrick Johnson: **LMFAO

**Faith Connors:** LMAOSHIFOMDOJIDHADBIIDIDIG

**Flynn McCormack: **American alphabet?

-**Rory Flanagan** and **Una Donnelly** like this

**Mary Becken: **Uhhh Faith? What does that mean...?

-**Mollie Dunce, Tina Cohen Chang** and **Sugar Motta** like this.

**Faith Connors: **Laughing my ass off so hard I fell off my dinosaur only joking I don't have a dinosaur but if I did I'd call it Gary :D

-**Daniel Adams, Brian Davis** and **85 others** like this

**Blaine Anderson: **So gonna use that... ;)

-**Faith Connors** likes this

**Brian Davis: **All this over a relationship status...

-**Stephanie Dunce, Lily Turner **and **30 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Una Donnelly: <strong>Am I the only person in the state that hasn't seen The Hunger Games and has no intention of going to see The Hunger Games?

**-Sugar Motta, Bella Tamser **and **4 others** like this

**Sugar Motta: **I went with Artie ;) xx

**Artie Abrams: **She fell asleep 5 minutes into the commercials woke up for a drink and fell asleep again...

-**Faith Connors **and **Una Donnelly** like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **I've lost all respect for you Motta...

**Brian Davis: **I had none for her in the first place...

**Bella Tamser: **BRIAN! :O

**Brian Davis: **NOOOO! IT POSTED! Delete delete DELETE!

-**Kyle Yang** likes this

**Flynn McCormack: ** OH HE'S RUNNING! :L

**Sugar Motta: **He better run! I'm gonna FIND him!

**Patrick Johnson: **'You don't have to come and confess, we're lookin' for you we gon' find you, we gon' find you so you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that home boy, HOME HOME HOME BOY!'

-**Artie Abrams, Daniel Adams** and **20 others **like this.

**Una Donnelly: **Ah... Bed Intruder Song-we meet again!

**Mollie Dunce: **Back to the Hunger Games maybe...?

* * *

><p><strong>Faith Connors: <strong>Just sat through a Cheerio's practice... Thanks **Stephanie Dunce**... YAWN!

-**Lily Turner, Kyle Yang **and **6 others **like this.

**Stephanie Dunce: **HEY! You said earlier you enjoyed it! :(

**Faith Connors: **Yeah, so you wouldn't hit me... :)

**Mollie Dunce: **It's Cheerios, it's hardly the London 2012 Olympics...

-**Mary Becken **likes this

**Stephanie Dunce: **Shut up Mollie...

**Mollie Dunce: **Embarrasing you, am I?

**Hillary Yarris: **Stephanie, why does that girl have the same name as you? It's really weird...

-**Daniel Adams **likes this

**Stephanie Dunce: **She's my... gulp... sister...

**Jade Norman: **Isn't that the loser that got you to join Glee club...?

**Mollie Dunce: **I GOT HER TO JOIN DID I?

**Faith Connors: **My status just got Cheerio-ed...

-**Kyle Yang, Patrick Johnson **and** Mary Becken **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Beck Knight: <strong>What have I done?

-**Jake Thomas, Hillary Yarris **and **120 others **like this

**Brian Davis: **A good thing :)

**Artie Abrams: **...For once...

**Jake Thomas: **Losers...

**Mary Becken: **Yano you really shouldn't look in the mirror and go on Facebook at the same time Jake, it's quite vain...

-**Faith Connors, Lily Turner **and** 10 others **like this

**Una Donnelly: **Nah... he probably can't do two things at the one time... ;)

-**Daniel Adams, Beck Knight **and **50 others **like this

**Jake Thomas: **More losers...

**Kyle Yang: **Must be a pretty big mirror to fit all your friends in with you too, eh Jake?

-**Beck Knight, Stephanie Dunce **and **63 others **like this

**Jake Thomas: **I'm logging off now...

**Daniel Adams: **Have fun with your mirror, Jakie boy!

-**Mollie Dunce, Patrick Johnson **and **90 others **like this

**Beck Knight: **Thanks guys :)

**Lily Turner: **No problem Drama ;)

-**Blaine Anderson, Bella Tamser **and **15 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Describe yourself week... ideas for me anyone...?

-**Artie Abrams **likes this

**Lily Turner: **I don't know mine yet... so I don't think I can help you Darren Criss ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **I DO NOT LOOK LIKE DARREN CRISS!

**Beck Knight: **Here we go again...

-**Stephanie Dunce, Kyle Yang **and **10 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson: **Says Zayn Malik... ;)

-**Bella Tamser, Brian Davis **and **6 others **like this

**Flynn McCormack: **You do look like Darren Criss!

**Blaine Anderson: **Hey there Niall Horan! :L

-**Una Donnelly, Kyle Yang **and **4 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel: **Umm, Blaine... who are these kids?

-**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray **and** Finn Hudson **like this.

**Artie Abrams: **They're our new members! There's Faith!

**Faith Connors: **Hey-zels! :)

**Sugar Motta: **That's Flynn!

**Flynn McCormack: **Hello there! :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Mollie :)

**Mollie Dunce: **Hey hey hey!

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Kyle!

**Kyle Yang: **That's me!

**Artie Abrams: ***sighs* Let me finish! Stephanie, Patrick, Bella, Daniel, Lily, Brian, Una, Beck and Mary!

**Rachel Berry: **Are any of them as good as me...

**Blaine Anderson: **Maybe... :)

**Finn Hudson: **She's looking for plane tickets back to Lima to hunt down her victim... ;)

**Mary Becken: **But we're too young to die! :)

-**Daniel Adams, Faith Connors **and** 11 others **like this

**Quinn Fabray: **It's okay! I put Funny Girl on and she calmed down! :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Can ANYONE help me with my song?

**Kurt Hummel: **How about Sexy Back? ;)

**Rory Flanagan: **GUYS! Think of all our freshmen and sophomores!

**Blaine Anderson: **They'll learn one day ;)

-**Kurt Hummel **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but hey! I'm a busy gal! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Describe Yourself! Pt3

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Bella and Brian are together now which everyone seemed to see coming except them. Daniel and Kyle are besties all of a sudden but Faith, Una and Patrick definitely _aren't _bestie's with Beck, which no one seems to understand at all since Beck can actually sing. Oh well, you can't please everyone! Mollie and Stephanie hate each other for no real reason, they just hate each other. God what is with everyone arguing over nothing?**

**And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

><p>Kyle opened the squeaking gate to his home, counting the steps to the door. Oh how he hated that walk. Inside, he closed the door as quietly as he could, praying that his parents wouldn't hear the click of the lock.<p>

"Kyle?" Damn.

"Hi mom." he called back, walking into the living room to see his mother with an anonymous woman, both drinking tea.

"This is Ms Adams. Her son Daniel is in that club, what is it Happy club or something?" replied Mrs Yang. Kyle's heart raced. Daniel's mom.

"It's glee club," he muttered. "Nice meeting you Ms Adams, lots of homework so... I'll be upstairs." he nodded, turning on his heel and bounding up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and breathed deeply. Daniel's mom. As in Daniel Adam's mom. The same Daniel Adams that was in glee club and the same Daniel Adam's that he had a crush on. He groaned loudly and flopped on his bed, then thought for a few minutes. Why was he stressing? He took a deep breath and stroked his chin. Why was he stressing? He asked himself this again as his brain didn't seem to process it the first time. He thought some more. He'd only known Daniel since the first day of the current school year, but already they'd started to get along well. He chuckled to himself, remembering the food fight and how they'd fought together against the co-captains of the Cheerio's. And won, he liked to add. Then he sighed. But Daniel wasn't gay or bi... At least he thought he wasn't...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day, Bella smiled as she walked into glee club. She had her song ready and couldn't wait for everyone to hear it. Yet, her perfectly planned rehearsal was already under attack. An argument. The beginning of the glee club civil war. Patrick, Una and Faith vs Beck. She sighed and held onto Brian's hand at the door, watching the spectacle.

"Why?" questioned Faith.

"Why what?" sighed Beck, running a hand across his head.

"Why did you join?" tutted Patrick, doodling on his notebook.

"Because I respect you guys." shrugged Beck.

"Bullshit." snorted Una, who was currently dancing aimlessly to an unknown beat in her head.

"Language." replied Beck, finding the 3 members erratic behavior rather funny now.

"What about it? I speak perfectly good English, thank you." snapped Una sarcastically.

"Okay, since you guys are on a roll of asking me questions I might as well ask you a few," he smirked, ignoring Una's comment. "Why do you guys hate me so much?" he asked.

"You slushied me last year." muttered Faith, swinging her legs off the piano.

"You're a jock, jock's don't do glee club." shrugged Patrick.

"I just don't like you. I think you're up to something." added Una, taking her seat beside Flynn and Rory.

"Up to what?" sighed Beck. Sure she was pretty but man could she be annoying.

"I think you're trying to destroy us from within." she replied.

"Thanks for believing in me anyway Una." he muttered, quiet enough so she wouldn't hear. Will walked in as Brian and Bella took their seats in the front row.

"Okay so does anyone have their songs ready?" he asked. Bella put her hand up and walked to the front at Will's nod.

"I wanted to sing this to Brian." she smiled. Brian laughed lightly as the music began.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>And now you're in my way<em>

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
><em>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for this,<em>  
><em>But now you're in my way<em>

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

Lily jumped up and started doing the dance with the hand gestures, followed by Stephanie, Una, Sugar and Tina and Mollie while the boys, Mary and Faith sat rolling their eyes._  
><em>

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_You took your time with the call,_  
><em>I took no time with the fall<em>  
><em>You gave me nothing at all,<em>  
><em>But still, you're in my way<em>

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
><em>At first sight and it's real<em>  
><em>I didn't know I would feel it,<em>  
><em>But it's in my way<em>

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

The girls pulled the others onto the floor, much to Bella's delight. Mary and Kyle were mirroring each other's moves, Una was trying, and failing, to get Flynn to do the phone gestures and Lily and Rory were swapping roles, with Lily being the boy and Rory being the girl, which he exaggerated greatly.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Just at the end of the slow part, Blaine jumped on Bella and swung her around, straight into Brian's arms for her to finish the song._

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>

_So call me, maybe?_

Will laughed heartily as the members finished, all giggling and cheering.

"Job well done Bella!" he beamed. The bell rang and they all left in happy moods.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As she walked up the corridor with Mary, Stephanie was met with her fellow Cheerio's. Before she could greet them, she knew what was about to happen. Blue and red ice flew at her, piercing her eyes and digging into her face.

"Call me maybe, eh Steph?" giggled Jade, walking off with the other 6. Stephanie and Mary were spotted by Faith.

"Who?" she muttered.

"It's not worth it." whispered Stephanie. Of course it was worth it! She'd lost her reputation!

"Yes it is and you know it is." replied Faith. Before she did something she'd regret, the 3 girls spotted Lily and Mollie running towards them, followed by Kyle and Rory.

"C'mon, lets go get cleaned up." sighed Lily, who knew how they were feeling. Faith watched them go, then turned to the boys.

"We're going to get them." she snapped.

"No we're not. It'll only make things worse." shrugged Rory, taking her by the arm and dragging her to the cafeteria, followed by Kyle.

In the bathroom, Bella and Una stood talking about a group number for the upcoming assembly until they watched their friends walk in.

"Not again..." sighed Bella, cupping her face.

"Yes again. And again, and again and again." squeaked Mary, turning the tap on and trying to do the impossible, wash the dye out herself. Una tutted, doing the job for her.

"Faith's going to kill them... I could see it." whispered Stephanie, as Mollie relunctantly washed her blonde twins hair.

"Nah, Rory and Kyle will stop her." shrugged Mollie, wincing as the now purple dye didn't seem to be coming out. Well, not without half of Stephanie's blonde dye with it.

"This is never going to end, is it?" sighed Lily, leaning against the wall.

"Us being the school's boxing bag? Unlikely..." replied Bella.

"It just makes no sense." shrugged Mary, who was attemping to dry her hair on paper towels, and was failing miserably. Instead, Lily took a band out of her hair for the girl to use. Mary was right, it didn't make any sense. To anyone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That evening during a free period, Daniel sat on the steps of the school, studying for an Alegbra test the next morning. Kyle sat beside him, both quiet for a few minutes.

"Fun glee club practice today." smiled Daniel. Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Took me a while to get up and dance, but yeah, how can you resist the girls puppy dog eyes?" he chuckled. Daniel shrugged and Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"I need to tell you something..." trailed Daniel.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Kyle, picking up the abandoned book and flicking over it.

"I'm gay." admitted the older boy. Kyle looked up from the book and smiled.

"Oh..." he nodded.

"Please, just don't tell anyone..." whispered Daniel. Kyle smiled.

"As long as you don't tell anyone that I might be too." he muttered. Daniel chuckled.

"Deal." he laughed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When everyone arrived into glee club the following afternoon, they smiled at the only freshman standing in the middle of the floor, waiting for permission to sing. Will walked in.

"You have your song?" he smiled. Patrick nodded and then gave the band the signal.

_Took a long hard look at my life  
>Lost my way while I was fighting the tide<br>A big black cloud, stormy sky  
>Followed me, oh I was living a lie<br>So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness  
>When all your nights are starless<br>You're running outta hope  
>But I found the strength inside to see<br>Found the better part of me  
>And I'll never let it go<em>

_I've come a long, long way_  
><em>Made a lot of mistakes<em>  
><em>But I'm breathin', breathin'<em>  
><em>That's right and I mean it, mean it<em>  
><em>This time I'm a little run down<em>  
><em>I've been living out loud<em>  
><em>I could beat it, beat it<em>  
><em>That's right, cause I'm feelin', feelin'<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa<em>

_When you're gone for a day [Gone for a day]_  
><em>On your own [On your own]<em>  
><em>Tear your heart out just to find your way home<em>  
><em>I've been so high [Been so high]<em>  
><em>I've sunk so low [Sunk so low]<em>  
><em>I've come so far, with nothing to show for it<em>  
><em>Mistaken, I got so good at taking<em>  
><em>But now I'm tired of faking<em>  
><em>This story's getting old<em>  
><em>So I found the strength inside to see<em>  
><em>From the better part of me<em>  
><em>And I'll never let it go<em>

_I've come a long, long way_  
><em>Made a lot of mistakes<em>  
><em>But I'm breathin', breathin'<em>  
><em>That's right and I mean it, mean it<em>  
><em>This time I'm a little run down<em>  
><em>I've been living out loud<em>  
><em>I could beat it, beat it<em>  
><em>That's right, 'cause I'm feelin', feelin'<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>

_I'm not the only one_  
><em>That crashed into the sun<em>  
><em>And lived to fight another day<em>  
><em>Like a super nova<em>  
><em>That old life is over [Is over, is over]<em>  
><em>I'm here to stay<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna be<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>  
><em>[Invincible]<em>

_I've come a long, long way_  
><em>Made a lot of mistakes<em>  
><em>But I'm breathin', breathin' [I'm breathing]<em>  
><em>That's right and I mean it, mean it [Mean it]<em>  
><em>This time I'm a little run down [I'm a little run down]<em>  
><em>I've been living out loud [Living out loud]<em>  
><em>I could beat it, beat it<em>  
><em>That's right 'cause I'm feelin', feelin'<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Invincible<em>

Everyone clapped and cheered as Patrick sat back down, smiling.

"Anyone to top that?" taunted Schuester cheerfully. Faith threw her hand up and walked to the floor.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>You're living in the past it's a new generation<br>A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
>What I'm gonna do<br>An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_  
><em>No no no no no<em>  
><em>Not me me me me me<em>

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
><em>Never said I wanted to improve my station<em>  
><em>An' I'm only doin' good<em>  
><em>When I'm havin' fun<em>  
><em>An' I don't have to please no one<em>  
><em>An' I don't give a damn<em>  
><em>'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_Oh no, not me_  
><em>Oh no, not me<em>  
><em>I don't give a damn<em>  
><em>'Bout my bad reputation<em>  
><em>I've never been afraid of any deviation<em>  
><em>An' I don't really care<em>  
><em>If ya think I'm strange<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna change<em>  
><em>An' I'm never gonna care<em>  
><em>'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_Oh no, not me_  
><em>Oh no, not me<em>

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn_  
><em>'Bout my bad reputation<em>  
><em>The world's in trouble<em>  
><em>There's no communication<em>  
><em>An' everyone can say<em>  
><em>What they want to say<em>  
><em>It never gets better anyway<em>  
><em>So why should I care<em>  
><em>'Bout a bad reputation anyway<em>  
><em>Oh no, not me<em>  
><em>No no, not me<em>

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
><em>You're living in the past<em>  
><em>It's a new generation<em>  
><em>An' I only feel good<em>  
><em>When I got no pain<em>  
><em>An' that's how I'm gonna stay<em>  
><em>An' I don't give a damn<em>  
><em>'Bout my bad reputation<em>

_Oh no, not me_  
><em>Oh no, not<em>  
><em>Not me, not me<em>

"Great job Faith!" beamed Mr Schue as Faith sat down proudly next to Mary.

"So who's next?" smirked Faith. The rest of the club went until it came down to the last member. Mollie.

"What are you gonna sing?" asked Will.

"You'll see." smiled the smaller twin, walking over to the piano and taking a seat.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_  
><em>Take a shot for you<em>  
><em>And I need you like a heart needs a beat<em>  
><em>But it's nothin new<em>  
><em>I loved you with a fire red-<em>  
><em>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<em>  
><em>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you<em>  
><em>But I'm afraid...<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>  
><em>It's too late to apologize, yeah<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-<em>  
><em>I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...<em>

While the rest of the club clapped, Mollie kept her gaze on Stephanie, who stared coldly at her sister. That song was to her and she knew it.

"That was great Mollie!" smiled Will.

"Yes if we were at an old folks home full of deaf people." smirked Sue, walking through the door menacingly.

"Hello to you too Sue." nodded Will.

"So this is the group of misfits you've gathered together to worship that tub of butter in your hair, huh?" replied Sue.

"Yes Sue, this is the extremely talented group of kids I've recruited to take Nationals home again." smirked Will.

"Let's see who we have here," began Sue. "Well besides Leprechaun, Asian, Wheel's, Princess and Young Burt Reynolds we have Beckham Knight. Good thing we have no skyscraper's in Lima," she continued. This was met with gasps and horrified looks. "Next we have other Irish, the blonde version of Leprechaun. Are they planning an act of terrorism on America now they've left Britain alone?" she grinned.

"Sue..." muttered Will.

"I'm getting into it Will, go clean your Journey collection and complain later. Then we have Bono's Secret Child, another terrorist in Other Irish and Leprechaun's plan."

"Bono's Secret Child? Cheers." smirked Una.

"Then there's Bella Tamser, the one that will soon be swaying in the background just like one Quinn Fabray. Brian Davis who kids himself into believing he'll actually be with her for a week. Lily Turner, the girl that will never make it out of Lima." rambled Sue.

"Like you Coach?" grinned Lily.

"Kyle Yang, the Asian who can't dance... When did that happen? Daniel Adams who brings a gentle undercurrent of homosexuality everywhere he goes. Patrick Johnson, Wheels without the wheels, huh? Faith Connors, the girl who can't sit through a Cheerio practice without some unnecessary comment."

"That's a good thing." laughed Faith.

"Then there's Mary 'Tea with the Queen or Not' Becken. Then there's Stephanie, who shouldn't be here and then there's this one here who has an uncanny resemblance to Stephanie." finished Sue, nodding at Mollie towards the end.

"Are you done now?" asked Will.

"Why yes William I am. Now, I have to go and tell a few freshmen that they've got no future and they're all failures, you won't miss me too much, will you?"

"I'll try not to." hissed Will as Sue walked out of the room.

"What a ray of sunshine." chuckled Daniel. The other members laughed. They'd survived one round of Sue Sylvester insults unscratched. How many more could they manage?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done till next weekend! Until then... review? :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 British Band Week Pt1

**I'm kicking myself out of rage at myself. Okay so I didn't update yesterday _or _Friday but in the Christian community when a child reaches age 12 they need to be confirmed. My cousin was this child yesterday. So yesterday was a non-runner for an update and on Friday I was up to my elbows in cus-cus and potato salad and taking swiss rolls out of the oven for my aunt so taking a laptop out wasn't really on top of my to-do list. Another reason that I'm kicking myself is because, being the twit that I am, I have forgotten the password to our much talked about Facebook page and am currently so mad at myself that I'm not even considering opening a new page. *huffs like an angry child***

**Anyone this chapter is opening up a love triangle... Maybe two, I haven't decided yet so I left the 2nd one wide open for changes. It also is introducing a surprising budding romance!**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Daniel told Kyle he was gay and Kyle told Daniel he was too... kinda...sorta... maybe...**

**Stephanie and Mary got slushied and Faith got like super mad but Rory stopped her from beating up the Cheerios because he said it would make things worse.**

**Una, Faith and Patrick still hate Beck for no reason. Well, he did slushie Faith but the other two have no reason. Super harsh, right?**

**Mollie sung to Stephanie and no one knew how mad she was at her... Well except for Stephanie... Obviously...**

**Sue insulted, like, everyone. She even called Flynn, Beck Rory and Una terrorists. Ouch.**

**Brian and Bella are still super cute and happy. Are they the only 2 that _don't _hate each other. Jeez...**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Mary sat in the library, studying. But she couldn't concentrate. Things had been really hard at home the past few weeks. Her parents had been arguing and she didn't know what to do about it. All she did do was sing and block it all out and hoped that when she finished a song that they'd stop yelling at each other. And that rarely happened. She noticed someone sit opposite her and looked up. She smiled.<p>

"Hi." whispered Kyle, trying to keep the silence of the library.

"Hey." she replied quietly.

"Watcha doing?" asked Kyle.

"Studying, you?" she whispered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, yano... go somewhere, sometime?" He cringed inwardly. She chuckled.

"And where would that be?" she giggled.

"Maybe Breadsticks on Friday night?" he replied. She cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"I'll get back to you." she smirked, standing up and leaving the library. Kyle nodded at her response. Then he smacked himself. What had he done? He liked Daniel, didn't he? But he really liked Mary too... Sighing deeply, he stood up and he too left the library.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flynn sat in the cafeteria at the glee table. Beck and Blaine were in some argument over Fifa 12 and Mary and Kyle were whispering to each other. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in some kind of conversation except him and someone else. Una. He only knew her a few days but already liked her. Not as a friend liked, as in _like _liked her. He watched her curiously and noticed how quickly her face would turn stony after she laughed at one of Faith's jokes. She looked up and he averted his eyes, looking around the room at 2 jocks shoving their way to the front of the lunch queue. He looked back at her again before being nudged.

"If you don't stop staring at her soon people will start to notice..." whispered Beck, grinning. He blushed.

"I really like her..." he replied, playing with his food.

"Ask her out." shrugged Beck, biting into a mouthful of spaghetti.

"It's not that simple." snapped Flynn.

"But it _is _that simple Flynnie! I'll make it that simple." he smirked.

"I'm not like you..." whispered Flynn. Beck laughed loudly, making everyone at the table look.

"Nothing to see her, nothing to see," he grinned, waiting until they all turned back to what they had been doing, then turned back to the blonde boy. "I'll make you like me."

"She hates you..." smirked Flynn, standing up with his tray and walking to the trash can, leaving Beck grinning.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hey Rory!" beamed Lily, skipping up to him.

"Oh, hi Lily." he replied, closing his locker.

"How are you?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Good... You?" he replied, walking alongside her to practice.

"Great... I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to go out somewhere?" she asked.

"Breadsticks, tomorrow night at eight." smirked Rory, holding the door open for her. She beamed and sat down in the front row, and her smile got unbelievably wider when he sat next to her. They both sighed heavily at the latest saga of the Faith-Una-Patrick vs Beck war.

"Well I guess I've changed my mind." shrugged Patrick.

"Changed your mind? About what?" tutted Faith from the back row beside Stephanie.

"I guess Beck's not all that bad..." he replied, wincing at the girls death glares.

"And when did you come to this decision?" snapped Una, fixing her hair.

"When he sung Man in The Mirror last week." replied Patrick, smiling at Beck.

"It's a ploy..." muttered Faith.

"You two should really open your eyes and see he's not a bad guy!" nodded Patrick.

"D'you wanna say that again buddy?" hissed Faith, standing up and rolling up her sleeves. Stephanie pulled her back down again.

"I don't think I need to..." whispered Patrick.

"Look! It doesn't matter what he does or doesn't do, when he cheats us out of sectionals, you'll all see what me and Faith see." shrugged Una. Faith nodded in agreement.

"Okay yano what? Beck isn't a bad guy, he's the opposite. He did a HUGE thing joining and possibly forfeiting his position of power at McKinley. So Una, Faith. Grow up and accept the fact he isn't trying to destroy us." snapped Daniel loudly. The 2 girls rolled their eyes.

"Thanks Daniel." smiled Beck, sitting down after another tiring barrage of insults. Will walked in.

"Okay guys, great job last week, you were all incredible. This week, I have a juicy idea..." he beamed, turning to the whiteboard.

"No disco. Please God no disco..." whispered Tina, making Bella and Sugar giggle.

"British Band Week." announced Will, turning back to his group. Beck, Flynn, Una and Rory all cheered.

"Something for the Europeans to understand, C'MON BOY!" roared Rory. The 3 sophomores laughed.

"So it can be any British band?" asked Bella.

"Sure can! Girlband, boyband, young or old. The choice is yours!" smiled Will.

"I'll do it as long as we get a U2 week down the line." smirked Flynn. Rory and Una nodded in agreement.

"I'll see, Flynn, I'll see! Now get to work, it's gonna be a tough week!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beck strolled up the corridor, happier than ever. He'd done the impossible. He'd joined glee club and still ruled McKinley. Smiling at Bella and Brian at her locker, Lily and Rory strolling up the corridor and Faith and Stephanie chatting while heading for the door, he then felt cold. Extreme cold.

"All hail King Beckham!" jeered Azimio, running off with the rest of the football team who had took part in the slushie shower. The students in the corridor stopped. Their king had fallen. The monarchy was open now. While no one was running to help him, he felt something, or someone, tug him away to a bathroom. The girls bathroom he liked to add. While the cold tap water ran down his head, the Good Samaritan was still unidentified. After the small hands, obviously a girls, moved off his head, he looked at his saviour.

"You?" he breathed.

"Me." shrugged Una, leaning against the wall.

"I thought you didn't like me." he replied, looking at her curiously through his stinging eyes. She shrugged again.

"I suppose I felt sorry for you."

"Does this mean you trust me?" he asked.

"Nope. And if Faith hears about this I'll make it worse." she warned.

"If you didn't trust me then why did you help me?" he asked.

"I felt sorry for you," she repeated. "No one deserves a slushy. No one."

"It's horrible." he conceded.

"Maybe you'll think twice about doing it to your next victim?" she smirked, spiking his hair up for him again. He chuckled.

"I'm giving up slushies. And slushying people." he laughed. She smiled, folding her arms.

"I guess you aren't so bad Drama." she grinned.

"Neither are you Shamrock..."

"I suppose we're cool then?" she smiled.

"We're cool."

* * *

><p><strong>So the Faith-Una-Patrick vs Beck war has turned into the Faith vs Beck war in about 1500 words... <strong>

**So I'll only have one chapter this weekend, sorry folks. I promise next week will have more! Until next week(end)!**

**Review? Maybe? Hopefully?**

**Totally Awesome...**


	12. Chapter 12 British Band Week Pt2

**GUESS WHO'S GOOD TO YOU? Me, that's who bee-yotches**

**Hello people of earth and Mars and the rest of the solar system!**

**I felt so guilty about not having more weekend chapters that I had to get this one to you! So... here we go!**

**So here's what you missed on Glee:**

**No one hates Beck anymore! Oh wait, Faith does. Oops. Kyle asked Mary out although he told Daniel that he might be gay which is super weird and kind of makes him a man-whore. Daniel's gonna be pretty mad... Beck got slushied and no one helped him except Una, although she was supposed to hate him but now she doesn't. No continuity with that girl. Lily and Rory are going on a date... No comment. Flynn likes Una and Beck tried to give him dating advice. From the guy who couldn't remember his last girlfriends name... That'll work...**

**And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

* * *

><p>The glee girls sat in the cafeteria, waiting for the boys to come for lunch.<p>

"Something was up with them this morning." shrugged Mollie.

"Yeah, Brian was acting super weird around me." Bella agreed.

"Oh put two and two together and what do you get?" tutted Faith, chewing on a slice of pizza. The girls looked at her curiously.

"Five." suggested Stephanie, smirking. Faith swiped at her.

"They're going to do some big group number, it's New Directions tradition." shrugged Faith. And she couldn't be more right. The guitar started in the corner to the familiar beat and then the drums joined it. Brian strolled through the door and walked straight for Bella.

_You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

Kyle walked in then and winked at Mary, before getting a shove from Daniel who stalked past him angrily. Kyle shrugged it off and began to sing.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

All the other boys walked in then and began to sing the chorus. The girls in the room loved it and the boys rolled their eyes and glared at the singers.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Beck looked around at the jocks fuming faces. He took a deep breath and the thought of what he wanted to do, but knew he couldn't. He glanced at her before looking away and winking at a random girl at the nerd table.

_So c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

Artie beamed at Sugar, who blushed. He continued:

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

They all started to sing together again. Flynn's heart started to race at the thought of what he knew he was going to do. He continued with the others.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Rory and Daniel did the bridge, getting even the reluctant to clap along.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]<em>

Flynn's feet walked him to her. He sat beside her, pushing in between her and Bella and taking her hand, he looked straight in Una's eyes.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

Rory pulled Flynn up from his seat beside a scarlet Una and dragged him back to the rest of the boys to conclude the song.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful (Beck: Oh),<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Daniel: Desperately),<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

Patrick finished the song and the boys beamed as the school's girls squealed.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

The boys congratulated each other, Brian ran off to see Bella and Kyle went to search out Mary. Rory winked at Lily and Patrick smiled at Mollie, the first girl he saw, who smiled back. Beck nudged Flynn.

"Do it now. Before she forgets about this. Girls have the attention span of a goldfish." he urged him, shoving him over to the brunette girl, still flushed. Flynn stood over her as she blushed again, a darker red. The blushing seemed contagious as the blonde boy flamed scarlet.

"I uh... I don't know... I just... it just..." he stuttered. She smiled, standing up and looking at him with her head to one side.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, taking his hands, sweaty with nerves.

"I was wondering if you..."

"Yes. I will." she interrupted, pecking him on the cheek before walking over to an over-excited Rory who was dancing around in celebration, making Lily giggle.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"MOLLIE! DID YOU STEAL MY CURLING WAND AGAIN?" screamed Stephanie, running from her bedroom. Mollie sat on the couch eating pizza with Connor and Shelby, the twins brother and sister.

"Where are you off to so late?" she asked.

"Cheerios. Coach has been having mood swings lately and- I don't need to explain to you! Give me my damn curling wand!" snapped Stephanie, towel-drying her hair.

"I would... but I can't." replied Mollie, smirking.

"Why not?" hissed Stephanie through gritted teeth.

"I don't have it." smiled Mollie, making the kids laugh.

"MOLLIE! GIVE. IT. BACK." yelled Stephanie.

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAMN CURLING WAND!" replied Mollie, jumping off the couch to face her twin.

"Mollie, just give it back to her." sighed Melissa, the girls mother from the doorway.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" screamed Mollie.

"YES YOU DO!" screeched Stephanie.

"Mollie please-"

"I DON'T!"

"MOLLIE!" yelled Melissa over the twins. Mollie glared beadily at the two and stormed off, violently slamming her bedroom door behind her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In Breadsticks, Rory and Lily sat in a booth, every now and then one would strike up a conversation that lasted a few minutes but other than that, all was silent.

"Am I boring?" asked Lily. Rory's head shot up from his plate of lasagne.

"What? No of course not! Why do you ask?" he replied. She sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I dunno... I guess, we're both just quiet..." she shrugged.

"First date syndrome." he replied, hanging his head.

"What?" she smiled, trying to catch his eye again. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I've heard Finn and Puck talk about it... Last year I mean... They said that it was always a problem, not knowing what to say." he replied. She nodded.

"We can fix that." she smiled. He raised his eyebrows, amusedly.

"And how will we do that?" he asked.

"Ask me a few questions." she grinned. He laughed and thought for a minute, studying the sophomore before grinning.

"Alright then... uh... favourite movie?" he asked.

"Bridesmaids." she smirked. He groaned loudly, making her giggle. He thought for a while again.

"Okay, favourite band?"

"U2." she beamed. He laughed, making her laugh.

"You have the cutest laugh ever, yano that?" he smiled then. She smirked.

"Why thank you Mr Leprechaun..." she nodded.

"Rory will do just fine..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Everyone sat around in glee club, waiting for Will to arrive. Faith glared at Una and Patrick.

"So you just trust him all of a sudden," she snapped. They shrugged. "Go away Patrick, you made your case on Monday. Shamrock, sit." Patrick moved over beside Artie while Una sat and rolled her eyes at Faith.

"He's not that bad." she shrugged.

"OH WAKE UP GIRL! What has happened to you?" sighed Faith.

"What do you mean?" snapped Una.

"On Monday you were all mighty and independent. And on Tuesday you're practically dating Flynn and you forgive Drama?" replied Faith angrily. Una jumped up.

"What was there to forgive him for, he just wants to help us!" she insisted, glaring up at the taller girl.

"And why are you so sure of this now?" questioned Faith.

"He got slushied." conceded Una. Beck's head shot up.

"You swore you'd say nothing!" he sighed.

"And let her hear it from the gossip mill who'll have it all backwards anyway?" tutted Una.

"And what does him getting slushied have to do with you forgiving him?" asked Faith.

"I dunno... He's one of us now I guess." shrugged Una. Faith sighed and walked up to the back row angrily. Will walked in, with an infamous football player behind him.

"NO!" they all yelled in unison, as Azimio took a seat reluctantly in the front row beside Mollie.

"What is THAT doing here?" snapped Beck, not forgetting the slushie shower from the day before.

"I need extra credit so I'm here for the week." shrugged Azimio.

"So cut him some slack guys..." warned Will.

"Like hell we will..." tutted Daniel.

"DANIEL! Please." sighed Will.

"He's right! This guys makes our lives hell everyday Mr Schue! How can you expect us to treat him with ANY respect?" snapped Brian.

"It's not up for discussion." replied Will.

"One week?" insisted Artie.

"One week." confirmed Will.

* * *

><p><strong>Who was Beck talking about? *covers mouth with hand and eyes widen*<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 British Band Week Pt3

**Longest chapter yet! Proud of myself does not come close. I'm quite irritable this evening, stomach cramps and exams and tiredness and all... But managed to spend the last 2 and a half hours on this chapter. I think it includes a little bit of everyone. Think... Yeah... The reviews were Totally Awesome last chapter so thanking you! Songs in this chapter are in this order:**

_**Little Lion Man- Mumford and Sons**_

_**Let it Be- The Beatles**_

_**Glad You Came- The Wanted**_

**Here goes this chapter:**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**The boys did a big Two Directions group number and Flynn asked Una out... well, he kinda did. Stephanie and Mollie had a huge argument because Stephanie accused Mollie of stealing her curling iron and she swears she didn't. Oh well. Any excuse for those two. Rory and Lily went on a date and while it was super awkward at first, they had a great time eventually. Faith yelled at Una and Patrick for forgiving Beck for nothing so quick but maybe she'll focus her attention more on the newest member... Azimio... That can't go well...**

**And that's what you missed on**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Daniel stood outside the boys locker room after Kyle's gym class, waiting for the sophomore to come out. As the shorter boy walked past, Daniel whistled in greeting, beckoning him to follow. Kyle knew what was coming. Daniel knew. Daniel knew about Mary, but Mary didn't know about Daniel. In the empty room 24, Daniel sat on a desk, swinging his legs off the table.<p>

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked Kyle, fixing the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Mary Freakin' Becken." snapped Daniel, looking at Kyle angrily.

"What about her?" mumbled Kyle, hanging his head.

"Oh don't shit me Kyle." tutted Daniel, rolling his eyes.

"What's your problem with it anyway?" snapped Kyle.

"You told me you were GAY Kyle! And not only is that cruel to me, but Mary is my friend! She's going to be so upset when she finds out! You need to nip this in the bud NOW." replied Daniel angrily.

"Okay I said I MIGHT be gay." sighed Kyle.

"You're buying yourself time more like." muttered Daniel.

"Look. I don't know what I am right now and the last thing I need is you on my case. Get over yourself." growled Kyle, storming out. Daniel watched him leave and made up his mind for his glee song of the week...

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
>You'll never be what is in your heart<br>Weep, little lion man,  
>You're not as brave as you were at the start<br>Rate yourself and rake yourself  
>Take all the courage you have left<br>Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really effed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
><em>You know that you have seen this all before<em>  
><em>Tremble, little lion man,<em>  
><em>You'll never settle any of your scores<em>  
><em>Your grace is wasted in your face,<em>  
><em>Your boldness stands alone among the wreck<em>  
><em>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck<em>

In the choir room, everyong bopped and sang along. Kyle sat by Mary, who also danced and jigged to the music. He rolled his eyes, sighed and folded his arms, knowing it was all to him. Azimio also didn't seem impressed because... well... he's Azimio, isn't he?

_But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>I really effed it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really effed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really effed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really effed it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>

Daniel smiled at his applause. Mr Schue clapped him on the back.

"You didn't have to do another song Daniel! Your lunchtime number was awesome already?" he smiled.

"I know. I just REALLY wanted to song that song." smirked Daniel, glancing for a mini-second at Kyle before sitting down with a flourish.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flynn sorted through his locker that evening, looking for a misplaced Geography book. He looked up at the yelling.

"ONE MORE AND THAT IS IT! I MEAN IT THIS TIME BECKHAM!" yelled Mrs Jefferson, the History teacher. Beck walked from room 53, rolling his eyes. He made his way over to Flynn's locker.

"Old bat." he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Why what have you done this time?" smirked Flynn.

"Failed another History test." sighed Beck. Flynn had a brainwave.

"History huh?" he asked, closing his locker and throwing his jacket on over his shirt.

"Yeah." replied Beck, walking in step with his smaller, blonde friend.

"Una aces History." smiled Flynn.

"And Una still strongly dislikes me." smirked Beck.

"I know. But you're my friend and she's my... well..."

"Girlfriend." nodded Beck.

"Well. Yeah. And I want you two to get along a bit better." shrugged Flynn.

"Not happening." sighed Beck.

"You mean you don't mind being at each others throats all the time?" questioned Flynn. Beck sighed again.

"No. I do mind it. Alot actually." he muttered.

"Well this could be a way of getting you to get along better. And for you to pass a History test for once." smirked Flynn.

"Alright. But you ask her. She can be really scary when she's mad." chuckled Beck.

"Don't I know it! Chat ya Drama." replied Flynn, getting into the Pierces car.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." murmered Beck under his breath, walking the opposite direction.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
>And in my hour of darkness<br>She is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_  
><em>Living in the world agree<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>For though they may be parted<em>  
><em>There is still a chance that they will see<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Yeah there will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

_Let it be, let it be_  
><em>Ah let it be, yeah let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>  
><em>And when the night is cloudy<em>  
><em>There is still a light that shines on me<em>  
><em>Shine on until tomorrow, let it be<em>  
><em>I wake up to the sound of music,<em>  
><em>Mother Mary comes to me<em>  
><em>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<em>  
><em>Yeah let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, yeah let it be<em>  
><em>Oh there will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, yeah let it be<em>  
><em>Oh there will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Ah let it be, yeah let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

Lily finished the song, smiling.

"That was great Lily! Any reason behind it?" asked Mr Schue.

"Nope. It's my favourite Beatles song." she replied, taking a seat beside Rory again who smiled at her broadly. Azimio stood up.

"Okay so, I wanted to do a song for this week," This was met with groans. "So I tried to remember when Coach Bieste made us join 2 years ago. I'm gonna do The Wanted, Glad You Came."

"There's a song I'll never listen to again..." muttered Bella. Brian chuckled.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>  
><em>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<em>  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away,<em>  
><em>Away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>

"STOP!" yelled Faith.

"Jeez..." muttered Stephanie, filing her nails.

"Don't!" warned Faith, glaring at the blonde beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Azimio.

"You suck." called Beck from the back row. Daniel and Brian laughed.

"What Beck is trying to say is..." began Blaine.

"You suck." shrugged Brian.

"So do you want me to try harder?" asked Azimio.

"Don't try at all." shrugged Mollie. A few of the girls chuckled.

"Maybe you should stick to background singing?" hinted Will, trying not to upset the flunked senior.

"Whatever. I'm out of here on Monday." shrugged Azimio.

"Nice." chuckled Patrick. The bell sounded and the students filed out of the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella sat in the library, studying for a pop quiz in Math. Brian stormed in.

"What it this?" he asked loudly.

"SHHHH!" she hissed, pulling him down into the seat beside her.

"What is it?" he asked, quieter this time, still shaking in anger.

"A sheet of paper?" suggested Bella, amused.

"Seriously." he replied, opening it up and letting her read the conversation.

"'What an amazing night last night!' 'Yeah we should toatally go out again!' Who is this?" he asked. Bella snorted and began to laugh. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Bell?" he questioned. She laughed harder and then wiped her eyes.

"Oh Brye..." she chuckled.

"What?" he questioned.

"That was Lily's!" she laughed.

"Oh so you're lesbian now?" he asked. She laughed again.

"NO! She went out with Rory during the week and she showed me the notes they were passing in glee club!" she giggled. Brian's face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh... right... I look a bit stupid now..."

"Yes. Yes you do sweetie. And where did you find that anyway?" she asked.

"On your chair after glee club." he shrugged.

"Oh c'mon you rusty old tool, let's get lunch."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"No."

"C'mon! Please!" begged Flynn, following her up the corridor. She turned around.

"No." replied Una, taking her books from his arms.

"Whether you like it or not, he's my friend and you have to get used to it."

"I am used to it. I never said I was in favour of it, that's all." she tutted, opening her locker.

"So do I have to run my choice of friends by you now?" he smirked, watching her facial expressions change a-mile-a-minute.

"No. But I can have an opinion on them, can't I?" she asked, ticking yet another September day off her calender.

"Yes, but I really want you two to start getting along better." he sighed, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Well we don't." she shrugged, closing her locker and walking alongside him to the cafeteria.

"But you could. You're just too stubborn." he smiled. She chuckled, and his smile broadened at the sight of her famous dimples.

"True. But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It can be... I just think you two are more alike than you think." he shrugged.

"And how are we gonna get along if all I do is give out to him about how dumb he is at History?" she asked, a smile still present on her face.

"I'd say he'd like a girl who gives him a hard time." grinned Flynn. Una laughed.

"Are you playing matchmaker now?" she chuckled. He shook his head.

"Please? For me?" he asked, taking her hand. She thought for a while.

"Alright then... but you owe me Leprechaun Boy!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hi Mollie." smiled Patrick. She looked up from her plate of ravioli at the freshman.

"Hi... Patrick..." she replied.

"So... You were great last week in glee club. You killed that song." he grinned.

"Thanks! So did you!" she smiled.

"Remember that first day when you dragged me outta the dumpster?" he asked. She chuckled.

"And you tried to shake my hand with rotten bread on you?" she laughed. He grinned.

"Exactly! Hey, what do you think is up with some of these guys... I mean... there's some really strange vibes from a few of them..." he muttered. She nodded in agreement.

"Like Kyle... He looks like his head is screaming from the inside..." she whispered, as they both looked at the seemingly wincing boy.

"I know... And Faith looks angry all the time..." he replied. Mollie looked at Faith, who glared at her food and then at whoever caught her eye.

"True... And Una always looks upset. Or worried." she mumbled. Patrick watched as Una's face looked gloomy and terrified while Flynn chatted happily to Rory.

"And Beck. He's way more intense than I thought he was." whispered Patrick. Mollie nodded, looking at the boy at the top of the table, on the opposite side of Flynn. He seemed deep in thought.

"But everyong else seems half decent." shrugged Mollie. Patrick laughed.

"People watching is fun." she giggled.

"We should do it again some time." he agreed.

"Indeed we should Patrick, indeed we should."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After school, Faith sat on the bleachers, waiting for her. The blonde. The ditz. The _Cheerio_. She winced using the word, even silently in her head. Stephanie sat beside her, taking her Cheerios backpack off her shoulders.

"You texted?" she questioned, tightening her pony.

"Yeah..." replied Faith quietly, thinking of her next sentence.

"So...?" smirked Stephanie. Faith glanced at her.

"Look... This is embarrasing and never should have happened and it's completely ridiculous-"

"I really like you too Faith..." whispered Stephanie.

"What?" questioned the black haired girl, while Stephanie fidgeted.

"I've known for a few days. But last year I always thought you were so cool. I mean, you didn't care what anyone thought of you... You were just... out there." she smiled. Faith smiled back.

"This is awkward." she smirked. Stephanie laughed.

"So what now?" she asked. Faith shrugged.

"I always liked the idea of secret dating. It always seemed... romantic and dangerous and all..." smiled Faith.

"Faith Connors being romantic? Well bless my McKinley!" chuckled Stephanie.

"C'mon you, I told my mom to put extra on for dinner, if you feel like it?" asked Faith.

"I'd love to." smiled Stephanie

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, Lily walked through the doors of McKinley, the weight of her textbooks getting too much, she lost her grip and dropped them on the floor. Sighing, she knelt down and began the clean up. A familiar figure was soon by her side in the shape of Rory Flanagan.

"Accident?" he smiled.

"You could say that." she grinned, as he carried her books to her locker for her.

"Umm... I really enjoyed that night..." he trailed.

"So did I..." she replied, smiling at him.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to do it again some time?" he asked. She smiled again.

"I'd love to." she beamed, as her helped her stack the heavy textbooks back into the locker.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That afternoon in glee club, Flynn and Rory had left for a Gaelic football game in Cleveland and the rest of the glee club sat around as they waited for Mr Schue to walk in.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." smiled Mary at Kyle. Kyle watched as Daniel glanced at them cautiously.

"So am I." smiled Kyle.

"AWW COME ON!" yelled Daniel, making the two sophomores in front turn around.

"What's wrong Scooter?" asked Mary.

"Oh... It's just... Well Beck can't even remember who the first president of the United States was! Like seriously..." muttered Daniel. Beck looked up from his seat beside Una who was trying to get him to remember more about the renaissance.

"We aren't doing the presidents of America..." questioned Una.

"Yeah we're doing... Leonardo da Who?" added Beck. Una sighed, exasperated.

"Back to square one. Again." she muttered. At this point, Mary had become distracted by Brian bashing out on the drums so didn't see the death glare Kyle gave Daniel. Will walked in, followed by Azimio.

"So does anyone have any songs they want to cover? And where is Flynn and Rory?" he asked.

"Away." replied Faith.

"Somewhere." added Stephanie, the two taking a seat in the back row.

"Thank you girls. Very helpful." smiled Will sarcastically.

"Sir? Can I say something?" asked Azimio.

"Sure kid."

"So, Hillary Yarris told me to invite you all to her party tomorrow night at her house. Yeah. Basically what she said was to make sure Beck was at it but the rest of you can go if you want." he shrugged. Beck cringed as the others laughed.

"So no one else wants to sing," asked Will. There was no response. "Alright, you all seem preoccupied so carry on." Everyone went back to what they were doing until the bell went.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una stood by her locker that evening, struggling with fitting all her books into her satchel. By the time she'd nearly burst the bag after filling it, she tried to carry it on her shoulder, and failed.

"Hey hey hey! That thing looks heavy!" smiled Beck, lifting it for her as she put her brown leather jacket on over her skater dress.

"It's not that bad." she replied quietly, closing the door of the locker with a clang.

"You couldn't even lift it." he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I would've managed." she insisted, starting to walk.

"Are you walking home?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"I'll give you a hand if you want?"

"I don't want. But I'm guessing I have no choice." she smiled.

"No. No you don't." he grinned, glad it was Friday again.

"Are you going to Hillary's party tomorrow?" she asked, appreciating the cool breeze on the warm autumn day.

"I don't think I have a choice." he grinned. She chuckled.

"Flynn won't be back on time." she sighed, her brown biker boots clapping on the sidewalk.

"Pity..." he smiled, handing her his discarded Letterman jacket. She threw it over her folded arms and continued to walk the tree shaded sidewalk.

"You don't seem very genuine." she replied.

"You don't need any protection, no?" he grinned.

"Drama, this is Ohio." she tutted, stopping outside a large two storey house with a pretty garden and big front door.

"This your house?" he asked. She nodded, going to take the bag from him.

"I'll bring it to your front door at least." he replied, walking behind her to the gate and up the short drive.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"No problem." he replied.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally Awesome<strong>

**Review maybe?**


	14. Chapter 14 A Party and a Bedtime Story

**Much shorter chapter today, but focuses mainly on a storyline I do be preparing at the minute. So the reviews were Totally Awesome again last chapter so thanking you all dearly! Oh! And there's the outfits for sectionals on my profile so go looky-looky! And please tell me if the links don't work! Here goes chapter 14!**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Daniel got super mad with Kyle because Kyle asked Mary out and told Daniel he might be gay. Maybe Kyle shouldn't confide in Daniel anymore. Beck's flunking History so Flynn told him Una would help him out with it, but Beck's not too sure because Una still doesn't really like him, and refused to help him but then she did. Brian thought Bella was cheating on him so Bella told him that Rory and Lily are sorta dating. Patrick and Mollie went people-watching and spied on some of the glee club members. Well the weirder ones. No offence. Faith and Stephanie are secretly dating, because they both confessed they liked each other. Rory helped Lily clean up her books, and then asked her out. Again. Beck walked Una home because her 'bag seemed heavy' Yeah. Suuuure...**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Saturday evening came and the New Directions were getting ready for Hillary's party. On arriving, Bella, Lily and Brian handed Hillary their jackets and were escorted into a large living room area, where people were chatting quietly. After another half hour, everyone had arrived and the music was getting progressively louder. By 10pm, Hillary was following Beck around everywhere, rubbing up against him, trying to get his attention. The boy didn't even glance at her, even he was more drunk than usual. Daniel stood on a table, swinging his shirt around like a cowboy and screaming 'YEE HAW' at the top of his voice. Blaine, Kyle and Artie were walking dancing wildly to Kelly Clarkson while Mary and Mollie were jumping on the couch 'pretending it was the clouds'. Brian and Patrick stood in the mess, both still sober. Lily and Bella were touching each others faces 'to check the other was still there' and Faith and Stephanie were having a drink off, Sugar playing referee. Tina and Una reached Brian and Patrick, all sober.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" asked Patrick over the noise.

"What do you mean?" asked Tina.

"They're all so drunk!" replied Brian, pushing a stripping Daniel out of the way. The 4 observed the room and laughed at some of the craziness. Bella ran over and jumped into Brian's arms. She then moved onto pulling Una's nose.

"This is so fun." she giggled.

"A little drunk?" smiled Brian. Bella shook her head.

"I'm perfectly sober actually. I've been drinking things that taste like alcohol, but it isn't." nodded Bella.

"Ah... I see." smirked Tina.

"Yep. It's awesome," giggled Bella, hiccuping. "Oooh! That looks like fun!" She then jumped on the couch with Mary and Mollie and began jumping. Lily stumbled over to the 4 sober ones and fell into Una's arms.

"You're comfy." she mumbled into her arm.

"You're heavy." replied Una, shifting the girls weight a little more evenly.

"Fat?" questioned Lily, pouting.

"No. It's just Una's as weak as an old woman." smirked Patrick. Una glared at him. Lily then jumped out of the brunettes arms and onto the couch with the other 3. They looked around the room again and someone had found the washing up liquid and squirted it all over the floor, so people were slipping and sliding everywhere. Tina raised her eyebrows at the unusually hammered Beck, who was 'ice-skating'.

"He never gets drunk." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Patrick, dodging Azimio who came flying along the floor on 2 cushions.

"I mean, he never gets too drunk. It's weird." shrugged Tina. Brian was watching as Bella danced dangerously close to the edge of the couch, and just caught her before her head hit the coffee table on her way down.

"I'm bringing her home," he sighed, holding on tight to the 'fairy'. "Lily, c'mon." he called, pulling his girlfriends best friend off the couch too and dragging them both behind him.

Stopping by Lily's house, her mother stood at the door and grabbed the girls wrist, thanked Brian quickly and marched her to her room.

"You can come out when you decide you've learned your lesson." she snapped.

"I NEED TO PEE!" came Lily's muffled voice from behind the bedroom door.

Bella's mother just sighed and thanked Brian, who Bella had talked much about. Taking her daughter straight to the bathroom, she winced as the girl puked violently before falling into bed and going to sleep instantly.

Brian arrived home, said goodnight to his mom's and headed to bed. He lay down and thought. Who would go next from Hillary's party?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tina was struggling with her grip on Faith and Stephanie while pulling Mollie off the couch. Eventually she walked them home. At Faith's house, her father looked at his staggering daughter, smiled a thank you at Tina and took Faith by the hand. He tutted, bringing her upstairs and closing her bedroom door behind him.

At the twins house Melissa stood by the door, with the younger kids screaming around her, with her hand on her forehead. She thanked Tina and swiftly told the girls to go to their rooms.

Tina herself arrived home, texted Mike goodnight, said goodnight to her parents and went to bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick's technique differed greatly. He grabbed Artie's chair and rounded up Blaine, Kyle, Daniel, Mary and Sugar. He tried catching Beck, but failed and cursed loudly at him before pushing Artie with the others obeying his orders to hold hands and follow him. First up was Blaine's house, whose father shrugged and thanked Patrick with an 'I'm used to it' face. Blaine was also marched up to bed. Next they reached Daniel's apartment, where he seemed to forget what floor he lived on. His mother emerged from one door, took her son from Patrick, thanked him and dragged Daniel to his bed. Artie's parents reaction was much the same and Sugar's dad just smiled and took her inside. Mary's mother tutted, shook her head and thanked Patrick. She brought her daughter up to bed and lay her down, with a sick bowl ready for the morning. Kyle's parents... well Kyle's parents went mental.

"Thank you." murmered Mrs Yang while Mr Yang dragged Kyle upstairs and closed the bedroom door with a slam. Patrick nodded and walked home himself. Then there we 2 glee clubbers at the party. Patrick got into bed and smiled. Drunk people were funny.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The party was getting more and more out of hand, and people were starting to feel the wrath of the alcohol. The house reeked of vomit, and it lay everywhere. Watching Beck dance wildly and then fall over, Una sighed and walked over to him.

"C'mon, you've done enough for one night." she sighed. He shook his head.

"Don't be a killjoy Shamrock, loosen up a little!" he laughed. His face then turned green and soon enough, the contents of his stomach were on Una's heels.

"Come. The Hell. On." she snapped, tugging at his sleeves. He knew she was angry, and like he said to Flynn, angry Una was scary Una. Hillary glared at the shorter brunette girl in the hall.

"Going home, are we?" she snapped. Una nodded, taking her shoes off.

"We're only going because Una's a spoilsport." whined Beck.

"What is on your shoes?" winced Hillary.

"Vomit." shrugged Una, throwing them in the trash can.

"Oh. Okay. Here's your coats anyway." nodded Hillary. Una shrugged her black trench coat on and rolled her eyes at Beck who had his blazer upside down. Fixing it for him, she thanked Hillary and left.

The night was colder than the day had been, and Una's bare feet were freezing on the concrete.

"Where do you live?" she asked, supporting the staggering boy.

"I... In a house..." he replied. Una rolled her eyes.

"What street is this house on?" she asked.

"Redfern Drive." he mumbled. On arriving on the street, he pointed to the house and she pushed him along. Knocking on the door, his mother answered.

"Oh what have you done to yourself Beckham?" she tutted, pulling him in, then noticing the small, bare foot girl behind her son.

"I've been acting my age." he replied, sitting on the couch.

"Hello?" questioned his mother, smiling at Una.

"Hi. He's... well... been drinking quite a bit." smiled Una.

"And where are your shoes?" chuckled Mrs Knight.

"A trash can. Vomit never does really come out of fabric." shrugged Una.

"UNA!" came a call from the living room. While his mother opened the door for the girl to get past, Una smirked at him, sprawled out on the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He patted an empty place for her to sit down on the edge of the couch.

"Mum, is Eleanor still up?" he asked. Mrs Knight smiled once more at the new girl in her living room before going to find her 7 year old daughter.

"I'm going to tell you a story." he nodded, eyes glazed. She snorted.

"What's it about?" she asked, pulling the throw down over the shivering boy.

"A princess." he smiled crookedly. Una smiled at the pyjama clad girl walk down the stairs and sit on the coffee table, smiling at the boy lying on the couch.

"Who's this then?" smiled Una at the girl, who smiled back, her two front teeth missing.

"I'm Eleanor, I'm 7." she replied.

"Well I'm Una, I'm 15." winked the other girl, making Eleanor smile toothlessly again.

"Okay Eleanor, I'm gonna tell you my story now!" nodded Beck, his voice unnecassarily loud. Eleanor sat up beside Una, waiting for him to begin.

"Hurry up!" she urged, shaking him.

"Okay okay! Once apon a time there was a princess called... She was called..." trailed Beck, closing his eyes.

"Una! She was called Una!" beamed Eleanor. Una chuckled and got up to get him a glass of water.

"No! You have to listen!" he snapped, pulling her back down to the couch. Eleanor giggled as Una smirked.

"Once apon a time there was a Princess called Una... And?" continued Eleanor.

"Una was an ugly old hag..." murmered Beck.

"I don't like this one! Okay, once apon a time there was a Princess called Una and she had-" began Una.

"She had long silky brown hair, and cute dimples, and the prettiest eyes anyone has ever seen and a cute little nose and she has the most amazing laugh and her smile could light up a room and then there was a stupid little servant boy called Beckham and he ruined what little chance he had with the beautiful princess by getting sick all over her shoes one day after a royal ball." rambled the boy, still with his eyes firmly shut.

"That's a silly story. I'm tired. Night Beck, night Una." shrugged Eleanor, running off to bed.

"I'll get you a glass of water." mumbled Una, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Failing to find the right cupboard, Mrs Knight smiled at the girl and handed her a glass and a basin.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"For what?" replied Una.

"Getting him home. God only knows where he would have ended up." sighed Mrs Knight.

"It's no problem. I'll probably see you again anyway." shrugged Una.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs Knight.

"I'm helping him out with his History." nodded Una, taking the water and the basin into the living room.

"Sorry..." mumbled Beck as she sat down.

"For what?" she asked, handing him the glass.

"Everything. Getting sick on you, for that story." he shrugged.

"I quite liked the story." she winked, leaving the basin by the couch.

"Just when we were sort of getting along, and I ruin it all again." he sighed.

"Nah. You didn't ruin it." she smiled, sitting on the edge of the couch again. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"So are you and Flynn..."

"I'm not sure. I think so." she replied. He nodded and closed his eyes again.

"He really likes you." he smiled slightly. She grinned.

"That's good," she nodded. "I'm going to go. It's late."

"Okay, I'd walk you to the door but I'd probably get sick on you again." he smirked as she stood up.

"I'll manage," she replied. "Oh and Drama?" she added, turning to look at him from the front door.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I like you a whole lot more when you stop trying so hard." she smiled, turning back again and closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So it basically focused on nearly everyone getting drunk and Beck seemingly liking Una too. And Flynn's like his best friend. Totes awky mo-mo's!<strong>

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15 90's Week Pt1

**Okay so this is another kind of worthless chapter. I just want to update as possible this weekend because it might be the last for a while. Exam's are a bitch, right? Anyway, I have a bank holiday tomorrow so I'll try another update then. So if your character isn't in this one much then they will be tomorrow. I'm just a little... sleepy... this evening... And please tell me what you think of the sectionals outfits (links are on my wall) Here we go:**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Almost everyone got super drunk at Hillary's and their parents all got mad. Beck puked on Una's shoes and she still walked him home. He then told her a bedtime story about a princess, also called Una. Smooth.**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! So I have a new assignment for the week and-"<p>

"Why is he shouting?" asked Bella, dark sunglasses covering her eyes, her head in her hand.

"I'm not..." replied Mr Schue.

"Continue please!" called Rory, trying to get the teacher back onto his first subject.

"Umm... okay... Uh, you're assignment this week is 90's music. Music that you all grew up with. It can be any artist as long as the song was released between 1990 and 1999." continued Will.

"So basically a week of bad girlbands, bad boybands and Britney." shrugged Patrick.

"Madonna, Mariah, Whitney. The list is endless." replied Will. A few nodded in agreement.

"But most of us were born in the late 90's, so we didn't really grow up with it per say..." trailed Mollie.

"What years were you all born in?" asked Will. Assortments of years from '94-'98 were heard back.

"You'll have to research then!" he smiled as the bell went.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Before Will had walked in, the kids had planned a group number to perform at lunch. Smiling, Stephanie began the song:

_I got a hangover, whoa!_  
><em>I've been drinking too much for sure<em>  
><em>I got a hangover, whoa!<em>  
><em>I got an empty cup<em>  
><em>Pour me some more<em>

Blaine joined in, wearing a pair of dark glasses.

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_  
><em>And I can drink until I throw up, eh<em>  
><em>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh<em>  
><em>I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, going, going, going...<em>

Brian, Beck, Flynn and Rory continued on:

_I got a little bit trashed last night, night_  
><em>I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah<em>

Daniel, Kyle, Patrick and Artie took over:

_I got a little bit mashed last night, night_  
><em>I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah<em>

Bella, Lily, Mollie and Faith continued:

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>I'm on the roof<em>  
><em>If you don't know<em>  
><em>Well now you know<em>

Tina, Mary and Sugar took over from then:

_I got a hangover, whoa!_  
><em>I've been drinking too much for sure<em>  
><em>I got a hangover, whoa!<em>  
><em>I got an empty cup<em>  
><em>Pour me some more<em>

Stephanie and Blaine continued, jumping on a table:

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_  
><em>And I can drink until I throw up, eh<em>  
><em>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh<em>  
><em>I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!<em>

Brian started the rap verse:

_Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride all threw it._  
><em>End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless.<em>  
><em>Officer like what the hell is you doin'<em>  
><em>Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again<em>  
><em>Give me (gimme) Henn, Give me(gimme)gin, give me (gimme) champagne<em>  
><em>Bubbles til' the end<em>

Una continued the rap:

_What happens after that, if you inspired til I'm ten_  
><em>Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again<em>  
><em>Again and again<em>  
><em>Wasted so what, irrelevant<em>  
><em>We're kicked to the head, who's selling it<em>  
><em>I got the hangover , that's my medicine<em>  
><em>Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent<em>  
><em>A little jack can't hurt this veteran<em>  
><em>I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up<em>

The whole group finished the song:

_I got a hangover, whoa!_  
><em>I've been drinking too much for sure<em>  
><em>I got a hangover, whoa!<em>  
><em>I got an empty cup<em>  
><em>Pour me some more<em>

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_  
><em>And I can drink until I throw up, eh<em>  
><em>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh<em>  
><em>I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!<em>

The cafeteria erupted in applause, and the New Directions beamed. They actually liked it! After the noise had died down, the familiar voice came over the speakerphone.

"New Directions to my office... NOW!" Principal Figgins demanded. The embarassed members scuffled out of the room and into the corridors, each blaming someone else for the performance. Mr Schue stood with his hands on his hips in the office, and strangely, Sue sat on the couch.

"You've all got a hangover?" mumbled Mr Schue.

"Whoa..." muttered Figgins, tapping his foot.

"It's a disgrace." added Sue.

"And how did you all get these hangovers?" asked Will.

"Just before you dig into us, I'd like to add that it's ironic that the 3 Irish people aren't hungover at all." smiled Rory.

"Well Leprechaun, that's because your bodies are so used to the intoxication that it would take 10 times the amount of alcohol a normal person would consume to give you the slightest pain in your tiny craniums." replied Sue.

"Um... anyway... What happened?" asked Will.

"We went to that party..." replied Mollie.

"Hillary's?" questioned Will.

"Yep." nodded Artie. Will sighed.

"Just go." muttered Figgins.

"WHAT? These kids didn't just break school rules, the broke the law!" exclaimed Sue.

"Yes, I know that Coach but this club brought $10,000 into this school last year and were the only team to win a National title last year!" snapped Figgins.

"Don't give me that Curry Sauce! All their biggest stars graduated last year-"

"Thanks..." mumbled Blaine.

"Anytime Young Burt Reynolds. You can't let them away with this!" cried Sue.

"Since when did you have ANYTHING to do with MY club?" replied Will.

"We'll be going then...?" trailed Faith, going for the door.

"WAIT!" called Sue.

"What now?" sighed Beck.

"Lose the attitude. And preferably lose the gravity defying hair and give Schuester his gel back." snapped Sue.

"We'll ignore all the insults and ask Principal Figgins, who is the PRINCIPAL if we can leave?" sighed Brian.

"Yes, go please." he sighed. The group walked out and headed for class at the sound of the bell.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mary doodled on her diary in the library, waiting for Daniel who had texted her to meet him there. The junior walked in the door and sat down beside her.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Mary.

"How was the date?" he asked.

"Umm... okay." she replied.

"That bad?" he smirked. She giggled.

"Okay it was... well... he's quiet." she shrugged.

"Oh..." replied Daniel, nodding and then smirking slightly.

"What?" she questioned, seeing the little grin.

"Nothing... nothing..." he replied. The library door opened and Kyle strolled in, smiling at Mary and ignoring Daniel blatantly. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Mezzie, how do you feel about going out again some time?" he asked.

"Oh... uh... yeah. Okay." she shrugged.

"Great, oh! Hi Daniel." he replied, nodding at the older boy before pecking Mary on the cheek and going to find a book.

"Landed yourself in it." grinned Daniel.

"Shut up!" she replied, going back to her doodles.

"I'm off then." he nodded, standing up. Instead of heading for the door, he followed Kyle down an aisle.

"Don't start." sighed Kyle, picking up a copy of Great Expectations.

"This is getting out of hand fast Kyle." muttered Daniel.

"I already told you. I don't know what I am right now." mumbled Kyle.

"Well figure it out. And fast." snapped Daniel, storming off. It was bad enough Kyle had lead him on to believe he was gay, but leading his best friend on to possibly break her heart was too much. And he was NOT going to let him away with it...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Bella stood by Faith's locker, waiting for the girl to collect her books.

"Look. There's nothing going on between me and Stephanie!" hissed Faith.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba." smirked Lily.

"And what about you and Rory? Just friends?" asked Faith, raising her eyebrows. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I'm sort of dating Rory." shrugged Lily.

"Did you kiss him yet?" smirked Faith.

"No!" snapped Lily, making Bella grin.

"Oh just admit it Faith, you're sort of dating Stephanie." grinned Bella. Faith blushed and rolled her eyes, tilting her head back.

"Fine. Secretly." she shrugged.

"Oh! That's so romantic!" beamed Lily.

"Be quiet Mrs Flanagan." smirked Faith. Lily swatted at her.

"Wonder if their babies will have Irish accents too?" giggled Bella. Faith laughed.

"Will you emigrate with him? Back to Ireland?" she grinned.

"To get away from you two? Hell yes." replied Lily, walking alongside the two up the corridor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una sorted through her locker before French, ticked the day off her calender again and took her books.

"Did I say something stupid on Saturday night?" asked Beck. She closed the locker door.

"Um. No. But my shoes would disagree." she replied.

"Your shoes?" he questioned.

"Yep. You puked on my shoes." she replied.

"Oh... sorry." he smirked.

"Not funny." she replied.

"Okay. But... well... after that. Mum said you walked me home?" he asked.

"Yeah. You were really, really drunk." she smiled.

"I feel it now," he nodded. She smiled and headed for room 15. "You're sure I didn't embarass myself?"

"Well... you're a bit of a storyteller, aren't you?" she smiled. He clapped a hand to his face.

"Oh no! What did I say?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Princess Una?" she smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Well done Beck." he murmered.

"Servant boy Beck?" she added. He laughed as she stopped in the doorway.

"Sorry." he smiled.

"It's okay... I quite enjoyed it really..." she replied.

"I'm glad. And all Eleanor could talk about on Sunday was you." he winked. She smiled.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded

"She wants me to bring you round again. Something about how to get nice hair..." he grinned. Una laughed.

"How about I come round later to help you study for your renaissance test?" she asked.

"Sounds good. And bring your hair if you could?" he smiled.

"I'll try! See ya later." she replied.

"See ya."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie sat in her room, studying.

"MOLLIE!" screamed Stephanie. The red head rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, down to the kitchen.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell Shelby to stop crying I'm on the phone." snapped Stephanie.

"Well what's wrong with her?" asked Mollie.

"Banged her head or something." shrugged Stephanie. Mollie rolled her eyes again and walked into the living room. Shelby sat on the couch, tears running down her face and her mouth hanging open.

"Shhh. It's okay Shelby! Where's mom?" Mollie asked Connor, who muted Pokémon to look at his sister.

"Out." he shrugged, going back to 'PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!'

"Thanks..." muttered Mollie, pulling Shelby onto her lap and stroking her hair.

"I miss daddy." wept Shelby into Mollie's top. The older girl got a lump in her throat.

"So do I." she whispered.

"Where is he Dollie?" she asked.

"He's... he's..." stuttered Mollie.

"He's dead Shelby. Now shut up and don't mention it again." snapped Connor, turning the tv up louder. Mollie glared at him.

"Break it to the 9 year old gently, you jerk." she hissed, carrying Shelby up to her room for a nap.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rory stood by his locker, and then smiled, spotting the blonde boy storm up to him. His grin dropped at the boys sad expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked Flynn, who leant against the locker beside his and ran a hand over his head.

"Una." he winced.

"What? Is she alright?" asked Rory.

"Well of course she is!" snapped Flynn.

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on! What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." shrugged Flynn.

"Oh for Christ sake man, why the long face?" tutted Rory.

"It's her... I think she's cheating on me." whined Flynn.

"What?" exclaimed Rory.

"Yeah..." sighed Flynn.

"With who?" asked Rory.

"I think... think... I think it's Beck."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... That's it...<strong>

**Review? **

**Totally Awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16 90's Week Pt2

**This is a really short chapter, but leads up to a really exciting one for the next one! I'm pretty happy with it all in all :) Here goes:**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Everyone was hungover from Hillarys party. They even sang about it. They got in super huge trouble with Principal Figgins, but he decided he wasn't going to punish them. Nice dude. Mary thought her date with Kyle sucked but she still said yes for another one, which is making Daniel madder by the day... Bella and Lily guessed that something was up with Faith and Stephanie, and they were right! Beck and Una are getting along a lot better, but maybe too good for Flynn's liking because he thinks she cheating on him with Beck. Ouch.**

**And thats what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"What makes you think that?" asked Rory.<p>

"They were outisde room 15..." continued Flynn.

"So you reckon she's cheating on you because she was outside room 15?" smirked Rory. Flynn swiped at him.

"No! Let me finish! You didn't see them, she laughed at everything he said... Everything." replied Flynn. Rory rolled his eyes.

"He was probably just being Beck, a bit dim." shrugged Rory.

"They've been getting along freakishly well..." trailed Flynn.

"Oh come ON Flynn! You were the one who told her to give him History lessons so they'd get along better! You WANTED them to get along!" snapped the older boy. Flynn sighed.

"I just don't get it..." he mumbled.

"Look, I'll talk to Beck. I won't mention you, I'll just say I saw it myself." replied Rory. Flynn's face lightened up a little.

"Will you?" he beamed.

"Yeah, yeah. G'wan, off to class." sighed Rory, watching Flynn run off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"YOU TOLD THEM!" snapped Stephanie, slamming Faith's locker shut. The other girl sighed and began walking.

"Yep. They guessed." she replied.

"It was supposed to be a SECRET you MORON!" sulked Stephanie. Faith turned to look at her.

"Look Blondie. You might be my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hate you. So stop the yelling and think about this." smirked Faith. Stephanie took a deep breath and then looked at the black haired girl again.

"No one knows I'm..." trailed Stephanie.

"A lesbian?" Stephanie nodded at Faith's blunt response.

"Yes," whispered Stephanie. "So just don't tell anyone else."

"Okay..." muttered Faith, opening her locker again. Stephanie sighed and leaned against a locker door.

"What are you singing in glee club this week?" she asked. Faith shrugged, tossing a copy to the back of the locker.

"Dunno... I'll see what the others are doing first." she replied, closing the door and heading for class. Stephanie followed.

"I can definitely see you doing a cookie girlband song." smirked Stephanie.

"Don't start ditzy, you're hardly going to be rocking out to Nirvana now are you?" replied Faith, stopping outside Spanish.

"Well... if I'm persuaded I suppose I'd consider a duet." winked Stephanie, turning on her heel and sauntering off, her Cheerios skirt swishing behind her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie and Patrick sat on the bleachers, watching the footballers practice. She sat up and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..." she mumbled.

"Bullshit." he replied. She smiled slightly.

"Okay... Things at home are... hard..." she shrugged.

"How do you mean?" asked Patrick.

"Well... my...my dad died recently and-"

"Oh! I'm sorry." interrupted Patrick. Mollie shrugged.

"My sister keeps asking when he's coming back..." mumbled Mollie.

"How have you handled that?" he asked, standing up and walking along the benches with her, knowing what it felt like not to have a father.

"I haven't. My brother just sorta yelled it at her." sighed Mollie. Patrick nodded.

"Jerkface." he muttered. Mollie smiled.

"He's only 13." she shrugged.

"I never knew my dad." blurted Patrick. Mollie looked at him curiously.

"How do you mean?" she asked, swinging her rucksack on her shoulders and continuing to walk down the steps and through the lawn, back to where everyone was out for lunch.

"I don't know who he is." shrugged Patrick.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." she replied. Mary ran up to her.

"Dollie, come here, you wanted the details on the date!" she beamed. Mollie smiled and then turned to the freshman boy.

"Sorry, see you later?" she smiled.

"See ya." nodded Patrick, turning to walk away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"DRAMA!" Beck turned around from his locker in the locker room to see Rory walking towards him, a face like thunder.

"Um, yeah?" he replied.

"We need to talk." snapped Rory. Beck shrugged and sat down beside the junior.

"What about?" he asked.

"Una."

"Is she okay?" asked Beck, a worried look crossing his face, avoiding eye contact with the junior.

"Yes, of course she is. Why won't you look at me?" replied Rory. Beck rolled his eyes and held Rory's gaze.

"Now, what about Una?" he asked.

"Okay, so I wasn't supposed to say, but Flynn reckons she's cheating on him." replied Rory. Beck nodded.

"Uh... with who?" he asked.

"You." shrugged Rory. Beck laughed and shook his head.

"No. We're really not... she's just helping me with History. I mean, sure, she's super pretty and sweet and I like her, but Flynn's my friend, I'm not gonna try anything." he smiled.

"Thanks. Flynn really likes her and stuff so... "

"So wait until they split up?" questioned Beck. Rory's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think they're gonna split up?" asked Rory. Beck gulped at the deathly face Rory wore.

"They're too perfect." he shrugged, standing up.

"Then they won't break up..." trailed Rory. Beck sighed.

"You don't get it. One of them will get bored soon enough. And my bets are on Una." he replied.

"And you think she'll come running to you?" smirked Rory. Beck rolled his eyes.

"I've got a feeling she's still not my number one fan..." he trailed.

"Hey listen, not many people can get sick on a girls shoes and still have her laugh at their dumb jokes." grinned Rory. Beck chuckled.

"Not a word to Flynn?" he warned.

"My lips are sealed."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle sat under the bleachers, his head in his lap. He was so confused. So, so confused. He liked Mary, he liked Daniel, he asked Mary out but couldn't bring himself to ask Daniel out. Sighing, he stood up and walked back into the corridors, bustling with kids. Smiling at Rory and Flynn, waving to Bella and Una and winking at Mary, he hided the fact he was dying inside. The feeling of confusion was getting too much and he needed help sorting it out. He went to the only person he knew wouldn't judge him to ask for advice.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" smiled Blaine, punching bags in the locker room.

"I need to talk to you." mumbled Kyle.

"Well there's no one here. Sit down and start talkin'." replied Blaine. Kyle did as he was asked and sat down.

"I'm... I'm really confused..." he whispered.

"About?"

"I think I'm gay. But then I don't and it's all a big huge mess Blaine." sighed Kyle. Blaine stopped punching the bags and sat beside the tearful sophomore.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." smiled Blaine.

"How?" replied Kyle, wiping his cheeks angrily.

"I doubted myself for a while too. Went on a date with Rachel Berry for Christ sake. But I knew by the end of it that I was gay." shrugged Blaine.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're dating Mary right now. You need to figure out if you're gay or not pretty quickly or she is going to be absolutely devastated. You don't want her to get attached and then throw her away. Tell you what, ask one of the guys for dating advice. Or dumping advice. Drama would be pretty good at that. I'm sort of clueless, long-distance relationship and all." smiled Blaine. Kyle nodded.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Don't mention it. Now dry your eyes or people will ask questions." replied Blaine, pointing in the direction of the bathrooms. Kyle sighed, splashing water on his face at the sink

"Are you okay?" came a voice. Kyle dried his face on the towel and looked. Daniel stood in the doorway. Kyle nodded.

"Yes. I need to clear my head. Then I'm gonna sort this mess out."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella, Lily and Una sat at the back of French when Mr Schue popped into the room. He asked the teacher if her could take them out, to which she agreed. In the choir room, all the members sat, confused as to why exactly they were there.

"Okay guys. I just got off the phone with one of the biggest magazine companies in LA, where Nationals is being held this year. They want to do an interview with last years champions. You." he smiled.

"You mean a big magazine company wants to interview us?" beamed Brian.

"They sure do. So tomorrow, get your nicest clothes on and they'll pick you up from your houses at about 7am. It'll be an all day thing in a secret location. Excited?" replied Will. The whole room erupted in cheers and squeals when Artie cleared his throat.

"To think that this group started off as a five piece. We sucked. And now we're National champions, have 18 amazing members and we're gonna get interviewed. Surreal with a capital S!" he beamed. The whole room smiled at each other. The New Directions were on the way up. That's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... This is Totally Awesome for the ND's right? And I need your help. PM me the following details:<strong>

**House:**

**Bedroom:**

**Would they cheat on someone:**

**V or Not V:**

**Will they be cheeky or shy in the interview?:**

**So yeah... pumped for this interview now! It'll be dropping a few bombshells and a few secrets will slip out, setting up more storylines, all making for an explosive (possibly disastrous) sectionals. **

**Now... that's me until next weekend!**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17 The Interview Pt1

**I AM SO SORRY! I've been studying almost all weekend, exams are just 2 weeks away and I'm still colouring my timetable. Anyway, here's the last chapter for 2 weeks, I can't afford FanFiction time nowaday. But I swear, from June 2nd, expect an update once a day to once every two days. I'll make it up, I promise, I just have to set my priorities straight. Anyway, here's part 1 of the interview:**

**So here's what you missed on glee...**

**Flynn thinks Una's cheating on him with Beck, but Rory asked Beck and he said they weren't... Stephanie got super mad with Faith for telling Lily and Bella they were dating, but she forgave her pretty quickly. Mollie told Patrick about her dad, and Patrick told Mollie he didn't have one... well, he does, he just doesn't know who he is. Kyle is still really confused because he likes Mary and Daniel, so Blaine told himself he needed to sort himself out. And fast. A big magazine company wants to do an interview with the Nude Erections! Can you believe it? That's Totally Awesome if you ask me!**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>By 8am, the New Directions had arrived at the 'secret location'. That's when things got crazy. Turned out, they didn't need their own clothes, the stylists had a whole wardrobe for each them. Not only were they getting a magazine interview, but video interviews and their own individual interviews.<p>

"What's the catch?" mumbled Faith, as a hairdresser tugged at her hair.

"There is none." shrugged a man in a business suit, who Mr Schue had said was 'very important'.

"Come on. One of us is going to have to streak or something? Why are you doing this for us?" asked Stephanie.

"You're the national showchoir champions! And more than that, most of you are new members." replied the man, answering a ringing phone with 'Yes Miss Kardashian' in a sweet voice, followed by many eye rolls.

"This can't be real." mumbled Bella, watching in a mirror as a hair stylist pulled her hair into a plait.

"Well it is so let's stop complaining." shrugged Flynn, walking past in tracksuit bottoms and two slices of chocolate cake in either hand with a sandwich in his mouth.

"I agree with Flynnie boy, let's just enjoy it while it lasts." added Beck, he too had his hands full of food.

"I just want to get down to embarrasing you all." shrugged Mary deviously. Will was scurrying around the members, making sure they were all prepared. Tina was breathing heavily, while Artie sat muttering to himself.

"This doesn't seem right... I mean, what's so special about us?" mumbled Blaine.

"Jeez, thanks for the confidence boost." replied Daniel, who was sitting on a couch, fiddling a little too much.

"We're ready for you guys." smiled a girl with headphones on, poking her head around the door of the dressing room. The New Directions filed out, into a room with a few benches and a kind of directors chair. A woman in a pair of jeans and a white smile sat in the chair, letting the teenagers all sit in the benches. When everyone was ready, she smiled and explained how it would work. They were doing an interview on paper for the magazine now. That would be followed by them being split into groups of 3 for more video interviews. They all nodded in understanding as the woman began.

"So how does it feel? Most of you are new so how does it feel for the older members, to have such a group this year? Blaine?" smiled the interviewer, whose name was Kayla.

"It's incredible. I mean, we started this year with 5 members and now we have 18 and every single new member in talented in their own right." replied Blaine, sitting in between Artie and Rory.

"So what roles do you all have? Whose the leader?" she asked.

"Blaine is definitely the leader." nodded Artie.

"No, no. Artie is the leader for me, he's been here longer. So has Tina." Blaine smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes of course, Artie and Tina, you two are original members since the beginning. Seeing how much this group has grown must be incredible, right?" questioned Kayla. The two nodded in agreement.

"Definitely, we were a five piece 4 years ago and we sucked bad." chuckled Tina.

"And then last year you gained Rory, Blaine and Sugar here?" smiled Kayla. They both nodded again.

"Yeah, we already knew Blaine from the Warblers and he was dating a past member, but Rory and Sugar were new to the school so we had no idea they'd join." shrugged Artie.

"And then this year! Wow, you guys got 13 new members. Do you put that down to the fact that you won Nationals last year?" asked Kayla. Sugar shook her head.

"No. I mean, we still get picked on at school, we get bullied quite a bit. But I think a few people just opened their eyes wider than Lima." she smiled.

"And how do the new members find the club?" questioned Kayla. The new generation smiled.

"It's great, incredible in fact. Having a sort of add-on to your real family." smiled Kyle.

"Well we saw the original members in Chicago last year, and they were great, but we haven't seen you this year. You have a tough act to follow?" smirked Kayla. A few smiled back.

"Oh definitely," agreed Stephanie. "It's to be expected though, that people would want us to top it, but we're not trying to be better, and I don't believe we are yet. We're sort of just putting our own stamp on what last year achieved."

"Yeah, I agree," nodded Faith. "I mean New Directions were amazing in Nationals last year, I watched them on Youtube and they were amazing. I think we need to build ourselves up to that standard this year."

"So your school still don't accept the fact they have the best glee club in the country?" smiled Kayla, disbelivingly. Beck shook his head.

"Nope. I mean, I'm the jock," he grinned. There was a few sighs and tuts, followed by chuckles. "I hear what the 'cool' guys say about the club and it's horrible, but I think we're more or less used to it now."

"How many of you had no idea about the club before this year?" she asked. Una, Flynn, Patrick and Mollie raised their hands.

"We didn't even know what a glee club was." laughed Una, gesturing between her and Flynn. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're from Rory's part of the world, eh?" chuckled Kayla.

"Yeah, Ireland." nodded Flynn.

"Paddy-land." muttered Daniel, getting giggles and laughs from the fellow members.

"I was new to the town, so I hadn't heard of them before, we didn't have a glee club at my old school." shrugged Mollie.

"You and Stephanie look-"

"Yeah we're twins." snapped Stephanie. Kayla nodded, obviously knowing when to be quiet. She then turned to Patrick.

"You look quite a bit younger than the others, don't you?" she smiled. He nodded.

"I'm a freshman, and Lima never really promoted it's glory club." he grinned.

"Do you believe you can win again this year?" she asked.

"Absolutely." grinned Brian. This was met with beams and nods.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't think we could." agreed Bella.

"How about Sectionals this year? Do you have a setlist ready?" asked Kayla, skimming over her sheet of questions.

"We have an idea, but we're not 100% sure yet." nodded Daniel. Kayla smiled.

"Any clues for me?" she grinned.

"It's fun." replied Mary simply.

"The band?" giggled Kayla. Mary laughed.

"No no! The music. We have a bit of Jessie J in there, maybe." shrugged Mary, playing with her hair.

"Definitely maybe." grinned Rory.

"And maybe some One Direction." shrugged Lily, smiling as she did so.

"I like it, I like it!" beamed Kayla. The interview continued on some, until they were all split into their groups. The table looked like this:

_Mary, Kyle, Daniel_

_Una, Flynn, Beck_

_Brian, Lily, Bella_

_Rory, Sugar, Blaine_

_Tina, Artie, Stephanie_

_Mollie, Faith, Patrick_

A few members cringed at the selections. Kyle locked himself in the bathroom for 10 minutes, preparing himself for nudges a plenty from Daniel. Flynn glared as Una laughed at another thing Beck said. Why couldn't he make her laugh like that? Mollie winced, waiting for whatever Faith had instore for her, especially since Stephanie had probably told her everything already. Will was just amazed at how they'd got there.

He hoped no one would mess it up.

Would they?

Highly likely.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go!<strong>

**See yall in two weeks for a Totally Awesome part 2!**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18 The Interview Pt2

**I'M BACK! YAY! So it's been a while since I was last around and since then I went ice-skating for my school trip (sooo much fun, ideas for a ND trip were thought of...) and then there was the dreaded exams I babbled so much about before. They finished on Friday and now I'm free for 3 months! Yippeee! Okay rant over, this chapter is part 2 of the interviews and I cut it short due to writers block, so some people won't really be in it until the next chapter. Everyone is mentioned at least I think... Okay so here we go! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**The New Directions got invited to do an interview with a big magazine company and everyone was super excited until they figured out they were split into groups. Some disatrous. Sounds like fun right? Right?**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Before the rest of the interviews, some people felt more nervous than others. For example Kyle was currently concentrating on making sure he was still breathing. What if Daniel said anything? Not only would he make a fool of Mary to the rest of the New Directions but she'd be a laughing stock to everyone in America too. He watched as she chatted animatedly with Patrick and Artie, both seeming a lot more relaxed than he was. He glanced at Daniel in the corner and saw that he looked far from happy. This could only go badly...<p>

Meanwhile, Mollie was panicking. Faith probably knew everything. Everything. She and Stephanie had become almost inseprable. She was bound to have told her something about the past. And Faith was a person you needed on your side to survive. She watched the girl begin to start another saga of the war with Beck, who rolled his eyes and ignored her barrage of insults, instead turning to talk to Blaine. Mollie sighed and pinched her stomach, trying to ease the butterflies tickling her tummy. She needed some kind of back-up plan if Faith was going to try and tear her down. But what? She looked around and caught a glimpse of a smiling Patrick, her fellow interviewee. Jackpot.

Beck was nervous. He wasn't the type of person to get nervous, and it wasn't a nice kind of nervous. If he thought about it, he had to admit he was scared. Scared of Flynn flipping out. The boys cheeks were flaming red and he looked like he was about to scream at someone. Beck narrowed his eyes and thought about the situation he found himself in. Flynn was his best friend, and Una was _Flynn's_ girlfriend. And although he really liked Una, he wondered if losing Flynn was worth gaining her. He smiled at her, then chuckled. She was absolutely oblivious to Flynn's suspisions. How long would that last? Judging by the look on Flynn's face, not even as long as Kim Kardashian's marriage...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Okay so I'm joined by 3 of the newest members of the New Directions, national champion showchoir, 2012, Bella Tamser, Brian Davis and Lily Turner, how are you guys?" smiled the interviewer. It was a false kind of smile that made you want to slap his face off, but the 3 smiled back nevertheless.

"Good thanks." nodded Brian. The guys might have looked like a complete douche, but did that mean he was going to act like one? Don't judge a book by it's cover... but probably.

"So what was your inspiration behind joining?" asked the interviwer.

"Well I knew that the New Directions were good, like, really really good, so I was curious. I love to dance and sing so I just decided to try out." shrugged Bella, smiling.

"Yeah, Bella convinced me to join. I wasn't sure, although I knew they were awesome too, so at first I disagreed but then I told her to put my name down." nodded Lily, smiling at Bella.

"I joined because Bella was joining. I'd had a huge crush on her for a while so it was a way of getting to know her better." smiled Brian.

"A little stalkerish maybe?" smirked the interviwer, obviously trying to provoke a reaction.

"No. In fact I think it's very sweet." snapped Bella through gritted teeth. Lily glanced at Bella's red cheeks. She wasn't happy.

"Whatever you think matters I guess." he shrugged offhandedly.

"Yes. That is all that matters. If she wanted your opinion she'd ask for it and she didn't so butt out." hissed Lily, rubbing Bella's back. Brian sat on Bella's other side, blushing and looking a little scared. This really wasn't going well...

"Okay moving on... Are you worried Vocal Adrenaline are going to make a comeback and possibly rupture your efforts for a second consecutive National title? They are fantastic really, one could argue New Directions win was simply a _fluke _last year?" asked the interviewer. Brian, Bella and Lily looked at each other, furious.

"They were _amazing_ last year. Everyone knows that, they paved the way for new show choirs to win Nationals and not just Vocal Adrenaline's robot stick men." snapped Lily.

"Brian you're very quiet." smirked the interviewer.

"Yeah I'm just tired." he shrugged, lying through his teeth. The interviewer smirked.

"Bella keeping you awake?" he winked. The two blushed scarlet and then glared at the man.

"I thought this interview was about the club, not our personal lives?" questioned Bella. The interviewer shrugged.

"I see everyone's getting a little upset and annoyed, so maybe we should leave it there." he smiled, standing up.

"What? It's barely been two minutes yet!" exclaimed Lily.

"Two minutes I could have used to interview somebody who appreciates it. Bye." smirked the interviewer, opening the door and ushering the three out. In the hallway, while Lily and Bella ranted to each other about how cruel the man had been, Brian snapped.

"YOU TOTALLY FLIPPED OUT!" he yelled. Bella jumped as the rest of the club emerged from the dressing room door to see what the commotion was.

"What are you talking about I was defending you?" she replied angrily.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, I can do it by myself!" he insisted.

"You weren't doing a very good job of it back there!" she screeched.

"BECAUSE IT WAS A JOKE B! A JOKE, AS IN A HA HA HA JOKE!" he roared once more. Bella winced and the rest of the members stared in shock. This wasn't Brian, and if that interviewer could provoke a reaction like that in three of the quieter members, what was going to happen to the rest of them? Brian breathed heavily as Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I guess it wasn't all the funny to me." she whispered.

"Well I guess you need to get a sense of humour." he hissed. She glared at him.

"I had one when I was single..." she snapped.

"Well we're through then. You were obviously a lot happier without me." he growled, storming past everyone and into the dressing room. Bella blinked rapidly and ran for the bathrooms, followed by Lily. Mr Schue cleared his throat.

"So Rory, Sugar, Blaine. You guys are next." he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. So far things could not be worse. Or could they?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"THAT MAN MAKES ME WANT TO TEAR MY HAIR OUT!" screamed Sugar, marching up the hall, Rory and Blaine following, equally as mad.

"What happened?" asked Daniel, leaning against the wall.

"Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. The little ass made out Blaine was only a spy for the Warblers and that Sugar's father was responsible for nuclear weapons." sighed Rory.

"And you?" questioned Mollie.

"I got out with simply a 'Not enough potatoes in Ireland for you?'..." muttered Rory. Will sighed and looked at the list.

"Flynn, Beck and Una, you three are next." he announced. The three soon found themselves sitting before the devils apprentice.

"So we have Beck, Flynn and Una, yes?" questioned the interviewer, pointing to them each individually.

"Yep." nodded Flynn, glancing at the other two.

"So I hear you two are dating?" asked the interviewer, nodding at Flynn and Una.

"Yes. Yes, me and Una _are dating_." confirmed Flynn, a little louder than necessary. The man narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Oh-Kay. And Beck, are you dating anyone at the minute?" he asked.

"No, Beck's single." replied Flynn, talking quite fast, as if he were nervous. Una placed her hand in his and looked at him, concerned.

"We can talk too yano?" she smirked. He chuckled quietly and nodded. Beck gulped. Flynn wasn't acting like himself and it made him more nervous than he already was.

"Umm, yeah. I'm not dating anyone." he shrugged. Knowing Flynn was watching his every move made him uncomfortable.

"So have you got your eye on anyone?" he asked. Beck felt a shiver run down his spine as Flynn's eyes never moved off him. Feeling the tension, even if she couldn't understand why, Una cleared her throat.

"I thought you were asking us about the club?" she asked.

"What are you trying to cover up? You're not cheating on Blondie, are you?" he smirked.

"What? Oh look here matey, I've heard what you're like and you're not going to wind me up!" she snapped.

"It looks like I already have..." he muttered.

"Umm... No... I uh... I don't know if I do... I mean... well..." stuttered Beck. Flynn snorted, making the interviewer look closely at the two boys on either side of Una.

"What's wrong? The tension between you two could knock someone out!" he laughed. Flynn glared at Beck.

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business." snapped Una. He glared at her.

"I don't like your tone miss." he muttered.

"I don't like you." she shrugged.

"That makes two of us." he beamed.

"We're done here." mumbled Beck, standing up and walking out.

"Where are you going?" called Una after him. Flynn glared at her.

"Go on. Follow him, given that I know you would if I wasn't here. Don't let me stop you." he hissed.

"Grow up and stop being so stupid." she snapped, storming off. Flynn sighed and walked out after her, ignoring the laughs from the interviewer.

"How did it go?" asked Tina as Beck shoved past her and everyone else in the hall and slammed the door of the dressing room behind him. Next up the hall was Una, a face like thunder. She was followed by Flynn, who seemed to be catching up to her. As she went for the girls bathrooms, Flynn stopped and turned around. The interview had only confirmed what he thought, and now he was going to have to fight to keep his girlfriend.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my girl<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take her just because you can<br>Your beauty is beyond compare  
>With flaming locks of auburn hair<br>With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
><em>Your voice is soft like summer rain<em>  
><em>And I cannot compete with you, Jolene<em>

_She talks about you in her sleep_  
><em>There's nothing I can do to keep<em>  
><em>From crying when she calls your name, Jolene<em>

_And I can easily understand_  
><em>How you could easily take my girl<em>  
><em>But you don't know what she means to me, Jolene<em>

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
><em>I'm begging of you please don't take my girl<em>  
><em>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene<em>  
><em>Please don't take her just because you can<em>

_You could have your choice of girl's_  
><em>But I could never love again<em>  
><em>She's the only one for me, Jolene<em>

_I had to have this talk with you_  
><em>My happiness depends on you<em>  
><em>And whatever you decide to do, Jolene<em>

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
><em>I'm begging of you please don't take my girl<em>  
><em>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene<em>  
><em>Please don't take her even though you can<em>  
><em>Jolene, Jolene<em>

Walking back inside again from the cold air, Flynn joined Rory on the floor, his head screaming at him. He'd done this to himself. He'd brought them closer together. While Una blatantly ignored him when she came back, Beck never left the dressing room.

"Okay so Tina, Artie and Stephanie, you guys are next." sighed Will, just wanting the disaster to be over now. As the 3 headed for the interview room, the others held onto the hope that their interview wouldn't be as bad as the previous ones had been.

* * *

><p><strong>So the rival OC's! While I don't know leads yet, I think I'll accept everyone, and glance over the original OC's that I didn't pick. Anyway, I'm looking forward to a summer of this story and I've decided to do a sequel of next year seeing as none of the selected OC's are graduating this year. So that's it for now, have a happy Sunday! Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Interview Pt3

**New chapter! Last part of the interviews this chapter, so next I'll finish 90's week and then SECTIONALS! I'm excited, are you excited, everyone should be excited! Rival OC submissions are still open by the way so if you want to submit anyone else? So yeah, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, it's drama filled, just the way I like it! Anyone who's in England, I hope you're enjoying your Jubilee thingy majiggy... I don't really understand it! Okay so here we go! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**The interviews have been a disaster so far because the interviewer is a complete douche. Not does her look like someone peeled his face off with a vice and then stuck it back on with candlewax, but her broke up Brella OF ALL PEOPLE! Not only that but it looks like Flynn and Una are messy and for the last time WHERE IS BECK?**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"So Artie and Tina, you guys are the longest serving members in the club, am I right?" asked the interviewer. They simply nodded. "And this is Stephanie Dunce, one half of the twins?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm Stephanie." she replied, out of her Cheerios uniform for once.

"And Artie and Tina, you guys dated in your freshman year?"

"Um, yeah. For a while." shrugged Tina.

"And now Artie is dating, what is it? Sweetie?" questioned the interviewer

"Her name is Sugar." snapped Artie, his teeth clenched. Already this wasn't going well... The interviewer nodded and continued.

"And Stephanie, any romance on the cards for you?" he asked. She froze. What did she do now? Lie to save her reputation? Or tell the truth to save her conscience? She pondered this for a while and then sighed quietly. "Dramatic pause?" he added.

"No. I'm not. I mean, I'm not dating anyone. I'm single." she stumbled. Immediately she regretted the lie. But it would look worse going back on what she said.

"Okay, because a little birdy from McKinley told me otherwise. Someone named Sue? Sue Sylvester?" Stephanie felt her blood run cold as Tina and Artie turned to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." whispered Stephanie, struggling to draw her breath.

"Someone called Faith, she said. But surely Faith is a girls name?" And that was it. Stephanie was out of her seat running. The members in the corridor watched as she ran by in tears to the girls bathroom. Just as Faith got on her feet to follow her, Will sighed, deeper and more tired than usual.

"Faith, Mollie, Patrick. Lets just get this done..." he mumbled, sitting on the floor beside Blaine once again. Mollie took a deep breath and got up to walk. 'Let's just get this over and done with...'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So we have Mollie, the other half of the twins, Patrick and Faith?" questioned the interviewer. They all nodded.

"And before we start, we aren't going to be intimidated by you." snapped Patrick. The interviewer simply nodded, as if brushing this off as an impossibility.

"Okay so Mollie, we'll start with you," he began. She froze. "Rumour has it you and your sister don't exactly see eye to eye?" She winced inwardly. This was like giving Faith a gun with ammunition.

"Well, no. We don't really." she shrugged.

"Why not?" asked the interviewer.

"We're so different I guess. I'm not really sure." she replied.

"You must have _some_ idea why?" he pressed.

"Well she doesn't so just stop now." snapped Faith irritably. Mollie glanced sideways at her, turning away quickly when Faith returned the look.

"And what about you Faith? Seems you and Mollie's sister have gotten quite close?" smirked the interviewer. Faith's already snow white skin paled even more. She looked into her lap and wrung her hands together.

"We're close friends yeah." she replied quietly.

"And just friends?" he added.

"Yes. Just friends." she nodded, her stomach in knots.

"That's not what I heard from my source..." muttered the interviewer. Faith felt her blood freeze, as if her heart had stopped pumping it.

"And who is this source?" she whispered.

"Someone named Sue Sylvester. And Stephanie running out of the room in tears basically confirmed my suspicions." he shrugged. Faith's once cold blood heated up until she felt it boil.

"Alright buddy, I'll show you _exactly_ how close Stephanie and I are..." she growled, jumping up. Patrick grabbed her and pulled her back into her seat before they had a murder case on their hands. The interviewer, once frozen in fear, now relaxed again and went back to his cocky natured self.

"And Patrick. I hear you like the cougars?" he asked. Patrick raised his eyebrows, not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The interviewer smirked.

"As in you and Mollie have gotten a lot closer these days?" he grinned.

"Can't a guy and girl be friends nowadays without someone thinking they're together?" exclaimed Patrick.

"Cougar?" muttered Mollie to herself. Faith sat, thinking deeply.

"Well this is the easiest interview I've had so far. No one bit my head off, almost. No one acted as if they owned the place. No one refused to answer my questions and no one ran out in tears!" beamed the interviewer.

"Are we done then?" sighed Faith. The interviewer nodded and brushed them away absentmindedly.

Out in the corridor, the 3 sat down and recounted the interview to the others as Mary, Kyle and Daniel stood up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So we have Daniel, Kyle and Mary?" questioned the interviewer. They nodded and looked around at each other. Kyle gulped another breath into himself, feeling fear run around his body at the thought of the other disastrous interviews.

"How are you?" smiled Mary. She'd heard what this guy was like and it was no harm to have him on side.

"Good thanks. So Kyle and Mary, you two are dating?" he asked. Mary nodded and Kyle did, but not as confidently. Daniel glanced at him, before looking away before he was noticed.

"Yeah we went on a date or two. So yeah, I guess so." she smiled. Her smile faded at yet another pain in her stomach. She wasn't nervous, and she wasn't scared, so why was she feeling so ill? And why had she been feeling like she was going to throw up for days?

"And what about you Daniel?" asked the interviewer. Daniel cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm single." he shrugged. The interviewer nodded.

"And Mary, are you from England? You have the accent?" he asked.

"No, my parents are though so I guess it wore off on me." she smiled again, ignoring her aching stomach. Daniel glanced at Kyle again and looked away when the other boy looked at him.

"Okay, what is going on here? You two are freaking me out!" cried the interviewer, pointing at the two boys on either side of Mary. The boys froze and stared intently at the man before them.

"We um... we..." began Kyle, feeling like his body was falling apart. Daniel quickly looked at him again. Both were panicking.

"INSIDE JOKE!" laughed Daniel manically, making Mary giggle. She didn't really know what was going on, but whatever it was, it was damn funny.

"It doesn't seem all that funny to me." shrugged the interviewer. The smile cleared from Daniel's face quicker than lightning.

"Well then maybe you should get a sense of humour 'Perez'." he snapped. The interviewer glared at him and went back to his sheet of questions.

"Well it just seemed like neither of you found the 'joke' all that funny..." trailed the interviewer.

"That's because it wasn't a joke." blurted Kyle. Daniel snapped his head to look at him. Kyle just looked tired. It was if all the fear washed out of his body and he just felt exhausted of lying and pretending.

"Well then what is it?" sighed the interviewer. Kyle closed his eyes.

"None of your business." snapped Daniel. Kyle looked at him once again. If there was one thing he wasn't expecting from this interview, it was Daniel being the one trying to cover up the truth.

"It's just... we're just..." he trailed. But before he could finish his sentence there was another distraction.

"Uh, I'm gonna be sick." groaned Mary, jumping up and running out of the room. The two boys watched her leave.

"I'll go after her." mumbled Daniel, leaving too. Kyle sighed.

"I guess I'll go too." he whispered, following the other two out of the room without a backwards glance.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mary ran as fast as she could. She needed to get to the bathroom, and fast. Soon enough, the contents of her stomach were in the toilet. She heard two sets of footsteps walk into the room and looked up to see Faith and Una, both looking as troubled with their own problems as the other. Mary sighed and leant her head against the door of the cubicle as the two others examined her closely. Then, out of nowhere, she burst into tears. It all suddenly became so obvious. It just seemed too far-fetched to be true. She covered her face with her hands as she felt two pairs of arms circle her body. She held onto them gratefully. It wasn't like her arguing parents were going to be any comfort to her when she got home.

"Thank you." she mumbled into Una's long brown hair. Faith shook her head.

"For what?" she asked, patting Mary's wet face. Mary shrugged as Una dabbed at her wet cheeks with a tissue.

"For being here I guess." she whispered.

"Now. What's wrong?" smiled Una, sitting on one side of the weeping girl, Faith on the other.

"I... I just... I..." stuttered Mary.

"Nice piece of literature there." smirked Faith.

"Yeah I think she was quoting Shakespeare." grinned Una. Mary chuckled and shook her head. She wiped at a lone tear wandering down her face.

"You guys are gonna hate me so much..." she choked. Faith and Una exchanged a confused look.

"What do you mean?" asked Faith. Mary smiled waterly, tugging her hand through her hair. She looked down into her lap.

"I don't know how to say it." she shrugged.

"It's easy. Just open your mouth and let the words fall out." grinned Una. Mary burst into tears again.

"Oh guys... I think... I think I'm pregnant..."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY OLIVES MARY'S PREGGO! Well, maybe? I dunno, is she? And who's the daddy? GAHHH THE SUSPENSE IS TOO MUCH TO BARE! I'm going off to lie down for a while after all that! Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20 90's Week Pt3

**WAHEEYYYY! I'm back again! It's just all so dramatic I can't help it! This is the longest chapter yet and I only used 1 song! BOOM BOOM SHAKE THE ROOM! Anyway, here we go!**

**So here's what you missed on Glee.**

**Stephanie and Faith got outed and now the whole countries gonna know they're lesbians. Oops. Mollie and Patrick were accused of being a couple when they're not. Can two people not people watch without people getting ideas nowadays? Kyle and Daniel nearly got outed too but that was covered up because Mary thinks she pregnant. I can just smell the Fabray...**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"Who?" asked Faith immediately. Mary wiped her eyes.<p>

"I don't know." she whispered. And at that, Una was on her feet. Mary and Faith followed her out of the room and down the hall. What was she doing?

"Alright everyone gather round," she called. Everyone looked at her curiously. "And stop with the sad eyes Flynn, it's not working." she added.

"We need to tell you guys something." sighed Faith. Mary sat on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Where's Beck?" asked Sugar, looking around. Una tutted.

"DRAMA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" she hammered at the dressing room door. He opened it halfway.

"What?" he mumbled. She tugged at his arm and slammed the door behind him.

"Mary. Just tell them what you told us." nodded Faith. Mary shrugged. The two other girls exchanged a look.

"Okay this is really confusing." announced Mollie.

"Mary's pregnant." snapped Faith. Everyone gasped and Mary glared at her. Kyle stood up.

"You told me... you told me you hadn't yet..." he stuttered. She wiped at another tear.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry!" she wept.

"You cheated on me?" he snapped.

"No! No of course not! It was at a party a few weeks ago." she shrugged.

"Who?" he asked. Mary sighed and looked away.

"Who's the father Mary?" pushed Daniel. She threw her hands in the air and wept heavily again.

"I don't know!" she bawled. Una sighed.

"I'll make you some tea, it should help calm you down a bit." she smiled, patting the shorter girl on the shoulder before going off to make her tea.

"You need to retrace your steps that night." whispered Brian, pacing the floor. The others nodded.

"What was the date of the party?" asked Lily, sitting under Rory's arm.

"Uh... I don't know." muttered Mary.

"C'mon Mezzie, try and remember something at least!" sighed Faith.

"Uh the 28th of August?" tried Mary.

"Oh I was at that one. At Ricks house?" asked Beck. Mary nodded. The others racked their brains on how to get more detail.

"What time?" asked Bella, leaning against the wall beside Stephanie.

"Umm... Around 11 I guess?" shrugged Mary.

"What time did you say?" breathed Beck.

"About 11... Why?" she asked.

"I... uh... I..."

"HOLY SHIT! Mary, Beck's your baby daddy!" screeched Daniel. Just as he said this, Una arrived back in the corridor with the tea.

"What did you say?" she giggled, taking it as a joke.

"Beck is the father of Mary's baby..." whispered Patrick. Una gulped and nodded, keeping her head well down. She handed Mary the hot cup and sat next to Flynn, silent from then on.

"I... I still don't know if I definitely am though!" exclaimed Mary as Beck proceded in hitting his head off the wall.

"What is my mother gonna say?" he breathed.

"What do you mean?" whispered Will. This whole situation was all too familiar and Beck was reminding him more and more of that young sophomore years ago. Finn Hudson. Beck and Mary were kids, they were just kids.

"I mean that I'm the one that's supposed to protect them," snapped Beck. "I promised them I would and now I'm gonna be a teen dad. So much for not being a Lima loser."

"I'm so, so sorry Beck." wept Mary. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's mine really." he shrugged.

"You still need to take a test though Mary. Before we go all out crazy..." reminded Lily. Mary nodded.

"We'll help you through it." smiled Mollie. Everyone nodded. Flynn glanced sideways at Una who kept her head down, her hair covering her face. He didn't really want to see how she was really feeling because he didn't know how to react to the truth. Then he watched Kyle, who stood at the other end of the hall. He seemed distraught. Then Flynn sighed, looking up at Beck. Mary and Kyle were another couple he'd got caught up in. He looked back at Una again and her shoulders seemed to be moving in an all to familiar motion. He sighed and took her into his arms, stroking her hair. From there, he really didn't know what to do...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day, Daniel stood by his locker. The club was in tatters. Brian and Bella, the power couple, the only two people who seemed to be truly happy together, had split up. Flynn and Una were suddenly not so perfect, and they both seemed lonely in each others company. Faith and Stephanie had been outed, cruelly and horribly by that asshole interviewer. Kyle and Mary were finished, and Mary was pregnant with Beck's baby, Beck who seemed to be the cause of Flynn and Una's trouble. How in the name of all that is good were they meant to even step on stage at Sectionals next week?

"Hi." sighed a voice beside him.

"Oh. Hi Kyle." whispered Daniel. The poor kid looked heartbroken. Who wouldn't be?

"How are you?" asked Kyle.

"Average. No need to ask how you feel." sighed Daniel, patting the sophomore on the shoulder. Kyle nodded and then swiped at his eyes. Daniel reached into the back of his locker and handed him a tissue.

"Why did she lie to me? She told me she was a virgin when she _clearly _wasn't." snapped Kyle. Daniel turned his head to the side and sighed.

"She was scared. She only just found out she's pregnant with the baby of a guy she barely knows I guess." he shrugged. They watched as Flynn and Una walked past. Neither were smiling. They weren't holding hands like they usually did and they were both silent. It wasn't a nice sight.

"Ouch." smiled Kyle, just a little bit. Daniel chuckled.

"How did that happen?" he asked. Kyle shrugged.

"Lily reckons Beck's involved with them too. Little angel, ain't he?" he muttered. Daniel sighed.

"Don't think about it. Think of something happy to clear your head." he smiled. Kyle thought and tapped his chin.

"How about we go to the mall after school? We could go get milkshakes or something?" he tried. Daniel nodded.

"Sure. Do mind if I bring Cristian with me?" he asked. Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"Oh sure. Sure. Who is he?" he asked. Daniel smiled.

"He goes to Dalton. I met him a few days ago and he's really cool. So you're sure you don't mind?" asked Daniel. Kyle shook his head, although this was a lot easier than hiding the displeasure from his face.

"That's fine. Looking forward to it." he nodded. Daniel smiled and walked off to class. Kyle stomped his foot and then realised what a big child he was being. He shook his head and walked off to class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine stormed down the hall and up to Sugar's locker where Tina, Artie, her and Rory all waited for him.

"We have to do something before this get's out of hand." he sighed. They all nodded in agreement.

"They seem to be keeping it in though, which can only be a good thing." shrugged Sugar. Artie shook his head.

"No. They bottle it up this week, they let it out next week. And we cannot afford for them to let it out next week. This years Sectionals we got Aural Intensity, the same glee club we lost to 3 years ago at Regionals. This year is gonna be tough." he sighed. The others nodded in agreement.

"We still don't know if Mary is definitely pregnant though, do we?" questioned Tina. They shook their heads.

"We need to figure that out first. Has she taken a test?" asked Blaine. Rory shook his head.

"Nope. Lily says she's too afraid for it all to be real." he shrugged.

"Poor kid. She's not prepared for this." sighed Sugar, taking a Geography book out of her locker.

"I feel bad for Kyle. I mean, how must he feel?" replied Artie.

"And Beck. He wasn't expecting that at all." added Tina.

"And most importantly _no one outside glee club can find out about this._ Clear?" asked Blaine. The others nodded and went their seperate ways.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith approached Stephanie at her locker. She looked washed out and tired.

"Hey..." she smiled gently. Stephanie looked up and smiled back sadly.

"What are we gonna do now?" she sighed. Faith sighed and shook her head, watching a group of Cheerios walk by pointing and giggling.

"We need to stick together on this one. We won't let them tear us apart." she nodded. Stephanie smiled.

"No one understands. They see it as some kind of untreatable disease and it's not." she wept. Faith sighed and hugged the girl tightly.

"You're right. Unless you're going through it too, no one understands. But I know a group of people that won't judge us, no matter what." she smiled.

"Who?" bawled Stephanie, into her shoulder.

"Glee club. They might be at each others throats at the minute but we're still a family." she beamed, stroking Stephanie's long blonde hair. Stephanie nodded.

"If it hadn't been for glee club I would have spent another year not knowing you even existed." she shrugged, pulling away. Faith nodded.

"I want you to do something for me." she smiled. Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"Whenever you say that it makes me nervous." she chuckled. Faith laughed and shook her head, closing the girls locker.

"I want you to walk down the hall with me." she smiled. Stephanie laughed.

"I'm thinking there's an 'and' coming." she grinned. Faith nodded.

"And hold my hand." she grinned. Stephanie thought for a minute or two.

"What good will that do?" she asked. Faith shrugged.

"It'll show them that we're not changing to fit in with them. And anything hard you get I get too. We're in this together from now on." she whispered. Stephanie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay." she whispered.

"Thank you." beamed Faith, lacing her fingers into Stephanie's. And although they were stared at and pointed at and heckled, neither cared half as much as they did when they were alone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brian stood by his locker, headphones shoved in his ears. He wanted to block the world out somehow, anyway possible. He looked up at the door and above the picture of Travis Barker there was a picture of him and Bella before the party at Hillary's. He sighed and tore the picture off the door, shoving it to the back of the locker, so he didn't have to look at how happy she had made him everyday. He missed her, and they'd only been apart for a day. If his first breakup was like this then he didn't want to fall in love again. He tutted and sorted through the locker, the locker that suddenly seemed darker now that his favourite picture wasn't lighting it up.

Bella watched as Brian ripped that picture, her favourite picture, off the door of his locker and threw it away. She gulped and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. No make-up, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had dark circles under her red eyes. And while she had been preparing herself to go and try and work things out with Brian, he clearly didn't return the wish, especially if he couldn't even properly look at the picture. She sighed and slammed the door of her own locker shut, making Brian jump. He turned around and they made eye contact for a minute before she stormed off to class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una sat in the library, studying for her French test. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she felt so confused. She hated Beck, didn't she? If so, then why did she feel so much hatred towards Mary? She sighed, thinking of Flynn. He didn't deserve having to put up with all the drama she came with. She was damaged goods, wasn't she? All these questions circled around her head as someone sat in the seat next to her. She looked up and struggled from rolling her eyes. What was wrong with her?

"Hello," whispered Mary. Una nodded, going back to her book. "I need your help." Una looked up again.

"With what?" she asked, trying to keep the spite from her voice.

"I... I haven't taken the test yet." mumbled Mary. Una's eyes widened.

"Mary you have to, and soon! We need to know for sure." she pleaded. Mary nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me. I suppose you're the only one who'll not be too opinionated or unopinionated." she replied. Una closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay. I'll help you." she whispered, closing her book and heading for the girls bathrooms. Mary followed, confused at Una's strangely unfriendly behaviour.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Una turned around quickly, her hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm fine." she shrugged. Mary shook her head.

"No you're not. I don't know you that well Una but I know you well enough to know that something's bothering you." she replied. Una held her gaze for a while before sighing and leaning against the sinks.

"I'm just confused. There's so much going on these days." she shrugged.

"What are you confused about?" asked Mary, leaning on the sink next to her. Una sighed and then shook her head.

"I can't tell you." she mumbled. Mary laughed.

"Una, I told you I was pregnant. You can tell me anything." she chuckled. Una smiled faintly, but not enough for her dimples to come out. She looked at Mary again before nodding.

"I... I think I like Beck... I didn't even realise it until I heard he was your baby daddy and-"

"Might be. I still don't know if I'm pregnant yet." added Mary. Una smiled.

"But I'm dating Flynn and Beck is his best friend. And who am I kidding, Beck probably doesn't even like me anyway." she sighed, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Mary laughed loudly.

"Una. Trust me. You're beautiful. Any guy would like you back." she insisted. Una chuckled and then shook her head.

"Just go and take the test Mezzie," she smiled. "I'll be here when you come back." Mary nodded and took a deep breath. About 5 minutes later, Mary emered from the bathroom.

"Well?" asked Una, twiddling her thumbs.

"Negative." shrugged Mary. Una's mouth dropped open.

"So you're not pregnant?" she breathed. Mary shook her head.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about it to be honest." she whispered. Una gave her a tight hug.

"Think it over first." she nodded, going for the door.

"Oh and Una?" called Mary. The taller girl turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." smiled Mary

"No problem. No problem at all."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Rory sat in the cafeteria, waiting for the others to come. They both knew glee club was going to be tense this afternoon and neither were looking forward to it.

"What if Mary is pregnant?" questioned Lily. Rory looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If she's pregnant then this years going to be a mess, isn't it?" she exclaimed. It was as if the enormity of the whole situation was beginning to dawn on her.

"Not necessarily. We need to win Nationals again, we need to prove to this school once and for all that we're not going anywhere." he smiled. She didn't look convinced.

"But if Mary's pregnant then we can hardly fly her the whole way over to LA! At that stage she'll be almost 9 months!" she rambled, her voice high-pitched, panic running through her. Rory sighed and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about it. Don't look that far ahead. He still have Sectionals to get by." he nodded. She breathed deeply and nodded. She wasn't calm for long though.

"And Beck and Flynn are going to kill each other one day I can just feel it Rory! And what about Brian and Bella, they can't even look at each other these days! And don't even get me started on Mollie and Stephanie because there's no fixing that train wreck I mean-"

"Shhh... Calm down. Trust me, it'll all work out." he insisted, placing a finger on her lips. She took another deep breath and relaxed.

"You're right. It'll all be fine," she nodded. He smiled, glad he'd calmed her down. "But if it's not, you're a dead man walking Flanagan."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick strolled up the corridor, on his way to glee club. He spotted Beck sitting on the ground by the lockers, looking troubled.

"Hey." called Patrick. Beck looked up and smiled for a second at the freshman.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he asked as Patrick sat next to him.

"Nothing. You okay?" replied Patrick, looking up at him. Beck shrugged and sighed.

"No. I mean, I barely know Mary, do I?" he mumbled. Patrick nodded and looked around the hallway, deserted with all the students in their classes or clubs.

"Is that all that's bothering you? Because you seemed pretty upset before you found out yesterday?" he questioned. Beck sighed and then chuckled lightly.

"Girls. Pain in the ass, huh?" he smirked. Patrick grinned.

"I thought you were the master of working them?" he laughed. Beck smiled and then sighed again, his smiled fading.

"Except her." he muttered under his breath.

"Who?" asked Patrick, looking up at the boy again.

"Una Donnelly." replied Beck, running a hand through his hair. Patrick nodded.

"I thought something was up there," he trailed. "But what about Flynn?"

"That's another problem. Not only does she hate me, but she has a boyfriend she adores, who happens to be my best friend."

"Ouch. I don't envy you." smiled Patrick. Beck nodded.

"And another bump in the road is now I'm gonna be a father. Great isn't it?" he sighed. Patrick smiled sadly.

"You'll work it out. She's not all that scary really." he grinned. Beck chuckled.

"Oh she is! C'mon, lets get to glee club." he grinned.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Will walked into the quiet choir room, looking at all the depressed kids before him. He tried a smile and clapped his hands together.

"Okay so I know things may seem like they're falling apart, but it could be worse, right?" he smiled.

"Sure. Al-Queda could attack the choir room and keep us all cooped up in here together." snapped Brian.

"Sounds like my idea of paradise." muttered Bella sarcastically under her breath.

"That was aimed at me so take it back!" he snapped.

"Prove that it was aimed at you and I'll take it back!" she replied angrily, crossing her arms across her stomach.

"Look, your breakup is nothing compared to the fact that Mary's pregnant with Beck's baby!" snapped Flynn.

"I thought you'd be happy about that, it gives Beck a distraction from your girl." called Daniel from the back row.

"I am not a possesion!" announced Una, glaring up at the junior.

"Guys come on." sighed Will. The bickering continued.

"I told you Drama would ruin everything!" snapped Faith.

"Alright I am SICK AND TIRED or you accusing me of things I haven't done!" yelled Beck.

"Well lets do a check list, get a girl pregnant, check. Tear a couple apart, check. Break your best friends heart, check. The list is endless." she replied.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" shouted Mary. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" whispered Mollie.

"I'm not pregnant. I took the test this morning. There is no baby." mumbled Mary. A few sighed with relief while others mouths hung open in shock.

"Okay... back to rehearsal maybe," tried Will. The kids turned to look at him. "Alrighty, anyone have their 90's songs for me?" he asked. Una put her hand up and Will beckoned her to the front.

"This is my favourite 90's song ever. I love it." she beamed. She winked at Mary who giggled before starting.

_You'll say, we've got nothin' in common_  
><em>No common ground to start from<em>  
><em>And we're falling apart<em>  
><em>You'll say, the world has come between us<em>  
><em>Our lives have come between us<em>  
><em>Still I know you just don't care<em>

_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_  
><em>She said I think I remember the film<em>  
><em>And as I recall I think, we both kind o' liked it<em>  
><em>And I said well that's, the one thing we've got<em>

_I see you, the only one who knew me_  
><em>But now your eyes see through me<em>  
><em>I guess I was wrong<em>  
><em>So what now?<em>  
><em>It's plain to see we're over<em>  
><em>And I hate when things are over<em>  
><em>When so much is left undone<em>

_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_  
><em>She said I think I remember the film<em>  
><em>And as I recall I think, we both kind o' liked it<em>  
><em>And I said well that's, the one thing we've got<em>

_You'll say, that we've got nothin' in common_  
><em>No common ground to start from<em>  
><em>And we're falling apart<em>  
><em>You'll say the world has come between us<em>  
><em>Our lives have come between us<em>  
><em>Still I know you just don't care<em>

_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_  
><em>She said I think I remember the film<em>  
><em>And as I recall I think, we both kind o' liked it<em>  
><em>And I said well that's, the one thing we've got<em>

_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_  
><em>She said I think I remember the film<em>  
><em>And as I recall I think, we both kind o' liked it<em>  
><em>And I said well that's, the one thing we've got<em>

_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_  
><em>She said I think I remember the film<em>  
><em>And as I recall I think, we both kind o' liked it<em>  
><em>And I said well that's, the one thing we've got<em>

She sat down again beside Flynn and Mr Schue stood up once again.

"Thanks Una. Next week is Sectionals so I'll be giving you the setlist on Monday. The theme is 'new music' so we'll be focusing on Top 40 and big artists right now. Have a good weekend and try not to kill each other by Monday!" he called after the departing kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so she's not pregnant. Phew! Thanks to Beck and Mary's creators for letting me do that! Now, I've got to go and think of new plot twists for Sectionals! Review?<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**


	21. Chapter 21 Sectionals Pt1

**After 1am. I am seriously falling asleep on the keyboard here. I've just spent 4 hours at this and my back is aching. I would have updated earlier but my mum threatened me with a two week laptop ban if I didn't clean my room. It took me at least 4 hours to do that too. So a pretty productive day. Immaculate room and a long chapter for you all! Yay! Note how un-energetic I am. As I usually update in the mornings, I'm in happy mood. I'm now in the get-me-into-bed-I'm-exhausted-and-cranky mood. Anyway, a lot goes on in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Everyone thought Mary was pregnant but it turned out she actually wasn't. Although it did tell us that Beck and Mary slept together. Daniel's met this new guy from the Warblers called Cristian and Kyle doesn't seem all that happy about him being around. A little jealous Kyle? Faith and Stephanie are officially together in the halls of McKinley now, they don't even care about getting teased anymore. Brian and Bella are both still in love with each other, they're just too afraid to tell each other. Stupid, huh? Una and Mary are besties all of a sudden and Una told Mary she liked Beck, even if Beck was nearly Mary's baby daddy. Lily had a meltdown with Rory because she as scared that Mary being pregnant would tear the club apart, but he told her it would all work out. Beck told Patrick that he liked Una but he didn't want to upset Flynn because he's his best friend. Faith still hates Beck for no reason, which is super harsh and kind of annoys everyone, even people on FanFiction. Jeez. **

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and it seemed that the weekend hadn't eased the tension between anyone. If anything, the time to think it over had made matters worse...<p>

Brian and Bella, who had always sat beside each other in English, had both asked to be moved. The teacher refused and they both sat, staring straight ahead as if mesmerized by Mrs Wallis' lesson, even if neither were paying attention at all. If things were as icy as they were in class, how would it come across on stage? When the class were instructed to work with the person next to them, both avoided eye contact, mumbling responses to the others questions and then going back to writing furiously. Mrs Wallis' watched them curiously from the top of the room. There was one woman who knew how to sort these two out and Mrs Wallis' was determined to get her involved.

The pair sat in front of Emma Pillsbury-Schuester in the little office by the front door, glaring every now and then at each other. Emma sighed and got up, walking over to her pamplet holder and taking two out. She handed them to the teens before sitting back proudly.

"_'Help! My Girlfriend's a Control Freak!'_?"mumbled Brian.

"_'I Can't Believe He Dumped Me For His Cat'_?" added Bella, confusedly. Emma bit her lip.

"Wrong one, sorry." she chuckled, taking the pamplet back and handing her a new one that read _'Help! I'm A Control Freak!'_

"What good will these do?" sighed Brian, throwing his back down on the guidance counsellors desk after a brief look through.

"Maybe you see things her way now?" questioned Emma.

"Nope. I can't." he shrugged, going to stand up.

"Brian. You two need to figure things out fast. Will's been telling me about the problems you've all been having in glee club and it's such a pity you two split up. You really were adorable together." she smiled. Brian sighed and sat back down again. He agreed fully with her, but what if Bella didn't? Wouldn't that make him look like more of a fool?

"I'm not a control freak." muttered Bella angrily. Brian glared at her.

"Of course. It's not like you completely flipped out over a joke." he snapped, staring out the window. She threw her pamplet down on the desk and stood up over him.

"I didn't take it as a joke." she replied. He stood up.

"And has your sense of humour reappeared since we broke up. No? Didn't think so." he hissed, turning on his heel and storming out them door. She glared after him and then turned to Emma.

"Thanks anyway." she sighed, leaving too.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, Flynn and Una's weekends had gone far from smoothly. While Flynn had confided in Brittany about his relationship troubles, 'Lord Tubbington' (who later turned out to be Brittany herself) told Una everything. So as Una began to get her books ready for class, her boyfriend, or whatever they were calling each other today, stormed up to her.

"We need to sort this out. Before Lord Tubbington becomes the next Jerry Springer." he sighed.

"Well where do we start, huh? We're a mess Flynn!" she replied. He nodded softly and leant against the lockers.

"So what do we do now?" he whispered. She sighed and shrugged.

"I don't want to be the one to say what we're both thinking." she mumbled. He narrowed his eyes and watched her cautiously.

"And what's that?" he asked. She winced. Obviously the thought wasn't as mutual as she had thought.

"We... uh... Flynn we're seriously a match made in hell. We're both terrified we'll upset the other and this is the perfect example of it!" she replied. He sighed.

"Why were we called perfect so many times then?" he muttered.

"Because we're both Irish. It automatically gives us a million and one things to talk about with each other I guess." she shrugged. He sighed again and nodded.

"So what were you thinking?" he asked. She closed her eyes and her locker door.

"I think we need to take a break for a while. At least until after Sectionals. We need to focus on that now, not on our problems." she whispered. He nodded and gulped.

"So we're done?" he sighed. She opened her eyes.

"For now. I'm not saying for good. But for now." she nodded, heading off to class. Flynn watched her leave and only blamed one person for splitting them up. And it was neither of them...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle sat in the courtyard at lunch. The glee club's table was quiet, just like Friday really. Brian and Bella sat on seperate ends, as did Flynn and Una today. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own thoughts no one seemed to care about anyone elses. Kyle had spent his weekend hating himself. Why did he pick Mary over Daniel in the first place? Was it to cover up the fact he might be gay? And now that he and Mary were finished, was Daniel dating this Cristian guy? Cristian. Kyle hated that name. He hated the guy more. Thinking back to that disastrous afternoon at the milkshake bar at the mall on Friday would forever make him cringe...

_**Flashback...**_

"Kyle, Cristian, Cristian, Kyle." smiled Daniel, sitting in between the two others. They both frowned at each other and knew straight from the off they weren't going to see eye to eye.

"Nice to meet you. You're in the New Directions with Daniel, huh?" nodded Cristian.

"Yeah, you're in the Warblers?" asked Kyle. Cristian nodded.

"Our teams really been whipped into shape this year," he smiled, taking a sip of his milkshake. "Ever since Sebitchion left for Paris in July we've practiced hard."

"Oh yeah, that was the guy that had the crush on Blaine last year!" chuckled Daniel.

"And are you lead Warbler Cristian?" smirked Kyle, knowing well what the answer was already. Cristian's grin faded.

"No..." he trailed, going back to his milkshake once again.

"Well the Warblers is a tough group. It's gonna be hard to get lead." shrugged Daniel, glaring sideways at Kyle who chuckled lightly.

"And are you lead singer of the New Directions, Kyle?" grinned Cristian.

"We're not like the Warblers. No one's lead soloist." snapped Kyle.

"Oh yes because Quinn Fabray clearly had the same amount of solo's as Rachel Berry did last year." smirked Cristian.

"New year, new members, new format." spat Kyle. Cristian glared at him.

"There's a sale on at Game Stop, shall we go now?" interrupted Daniel, the mood seeming to get to him. He stood up and paid, then left quickly, followed by the other two.

_**End of Flashback...**_

Kyle winced again at the thought of it. Then he glanced over at Daniel who was glued to his phone, clearly texting the Warbler. All weekend Kyle had tried to come up with a crude nickname for him and couldn't. He went back to his lunch, blocking all thoughts of Cristian-and Daniel for that matter- out of his head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Alright guys I have our Sectionals set list right here so everyone quiet down. I'm glad to see no one murdered anyone over the weekend." began Will.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell us the songs." shrugged Artie, who seemed uninterested in everything, especially since Sugar was sitting on the other side of the room with an angry face on.

"Okay, we'll begin with Next To Me by Emeli Sandé. Tina you get lead on this song. You need to show the rookies how it's done! The other girls will harmonize for you in the background. Next the boy's will take on One Thing by One Direction. Now you covered What Makes You Beautiful really well at the start of the year, so this should be no different. We'll end then with our dance number, Domino by Jessie J. It's a feel good song that the girls will all get little parts in. Any questions?" he asked.

"No, 3 cool songs Mr Schue! Didn't think you had it in you." smirked Blaine.

"I also have a surprise for you guys." grinned Will.

"What?" they all questioned in unison, making him smile.

"Guys?" he called behind him. Four familiar faces walked into the choir room, making the 5 older members smile.

"Santana?"

"Mike?"

"Finn?"

"Rachel?"

The four smiled proudly and stood at the front of the choir room.

"You've done good Mr Schue. Or can we call you Will now?" smirked Mike. Will laughed.

"I'll take Mr Schue thank you very much! Now guys, these are 4 of last years seniors. They agreed to come back this week to help us rehearse and see us perform." explained Will. This was met with 18 nods and agreeing phrases.

"Lets get to work then!" smiled Finn, picking up the setlist.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beck found Mary sitting alone in the library with a book she didn't appear to be reading. He sat in the seat opposite to her and she looked up.

"Hey." she half-smiled. He smiled back.

"I thought I'd find you in here." he nodded. She closed her book.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" she smiled after all was silent for a while.

"Yes. It's been bugging me all weekend... What would we have done if you were pregnant?" he asked quietly, twiddling his thumbs. She sighed.

"I was thinking about that too... And I really was clueless." she shrugged.

"I always felt sorry for kids who were adopted. I mean, they probably think no ones loves them, do they?" he mumbled. She smiled.

"It depends on the situation I guess." she whispered. He nodded in agreement.

"I just wouldn't want my, I mean our, kid to have gone through all that." he shrugged. She smiled.

"So what was your other idea?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I still have no idea." he smiled. She laughed quietly.

"Some parents we would have been to the damn kid." she smirked. He smiled and nodded, then sighed.

"Is it wrong that I felt just a little bit disappointed when I heard you weren't pregnant? I mean, I was already thinking of what college I was going to send the kid to!" he smiled. Mary laughed again.

"I felt a little disappointed too. But it's for the best, right?" she shrugged. He nodded.

"Yeah. We're still kids ourselves really. Looking after one isn't on my to-do list yet." he sighed.

"You'll be a pretty good dad one day Drama, I can just tell." she grinned, winking at him before leaving.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel wasn't quite sure why he was sitting in Coach Sue's office with the woman herself sitting opposite him. He just knew that he smelt trouble.

"Daniel Emory Adams. How are we today?" asked Sue, standing up and pouring a glass of water for herself, not bothering to offer the junior one.

"Good. You?" he smiled.

"Never better. Now as we both know, Will Schuester is a strange man. Stranger than the guy who first discovered how to get cows milk. And that guy had to be pretty strange," she began. Daniel smirked. "But strange is picking Lady Gaga in a Vintage Themed Nationals. All out crazeballs is picking Emeli Sandé in New Music inspired Sectionals when we all know I wrote Next To Me during my brief romance with One Direction's Harry Styles last year when he was rumoured to be dating a woman twice his age when he was in fact with my 26 year old self. New is this year, not last year."

"Next To Me is an amazing song Coach, you can't doubt that."

"Yes I know it's an amazing song Adams, I wrote it, didn't I? In the same weekend I helped Mitt Romey secure the Republican candidacy and ran across England with the Olympic torch." she nodded, wearing a completely serious face that made Daniel snort with laughter.

"What do you want me for Coach?" he asked eventually.

"I hear you've got a buddy on the Aural Intensity team, huh?"

"Yeah, Candice Lee." he smiled.

"Give her this." smiled Sue, handing the junior a black bin bag.

"What is it?" he asked. Sue smiled broadly.

"Cocaine. It'll make her team more energetic in their performance to crush your little club." smirked Sue. Daniel laughed loudly.

"Oh for God's sake! You are single handedly the oddest person on the planet!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Why thank you. Now if you aren't taking the drugs, get the hell out of my office." she replied. He stood up, shaking his head and still laughing. Walking out the door, he spotted Sue throw the bin bag into a filing cabinet and then ordered Becky Jackson to wheel it into Roz Washingtons office while she called the cops to report her for drug dealing. 'Crazy ass woman,' Daniel smirked to himself, walking down the corridor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Okay so Faith just work on your breath control and you'll be able to keep that low tone for quite a while." beamed Rachel. Faith rolled her eyes for the thousandth time, making Stephanie giggle.

"Patrick, you need to try to find your inner boyband voice!" Rachel then turned to the youngest member, who was struggling with his verse.

"She needs to find her inner shut up button..." muttered Una to Bella as they took a break from working out the routine to Domino that Mike was helping them with.

They all were stood on stage in the auditorium after school, working on the numbers. Tina sounded great, the boys were getting there and the rest of the girls were all focusing on their parts. A lot worked individually, which worried Will no end. While Mollie wandered back on stage, texting, she tripped over a rehearsing Bella and Una and then fell onto Stephanie, who flipped.

"YOU CLUMSY BITCH!" she screeched at her twin. Mollie jumped up to defend herself.

"OH SHUT UP BLONDIE NO ONE CARES IF YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GET'S HURT!" she replied.

"Uh, I do, so shut up and leave her alone." snapped Faith, jumping in to defend Stephanie.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" hissed Patrick, glaring up at the black haired girl.

"Little freshman having to fight your battles Mollie?" smirked Faith.

"Patrick's probably more mature now then you'll ever end up so shut your mouth before you get yourself in trouble, Faith." interrupted Beck. Faith shook her head.

"Oh don't get involved Drama, we all know you love all this hassle, you're only in the club for a kick!" she snapped.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" exclaimed Una angrily, glaring up at Faith.

"Oh sure, defend him straight away anyway Una." muttered Flynn, walking past.

"I'll defend whoever I like thank you very much!" she yelled after him.

"You can't speak to him like that!" hissed Rory, jumping in between them.

"They broke up Rory?" mumbled Lily.

"I know, but she still has no right to yell at him like that!" snapped Rory.

"And why not? That's completely biased to Flynn and you know it Flanagan!" she replied.

"Oh don't start Lily, I'm not in the mood to argue with you today." he sighed, walking away. She glared at him and followed suit.

"Oh so you enjoy arguing with me, huh?" she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"I never said that." he muttered.

"You implied it though!" she replied. He groaned.

"Ah look here, quit this. I'm done." he tutted.

"What do you mean you're done?" she snapped.

"We're finished too, since you're obviously too busy defending your best mate to give a damn about mine!" he replied.

"I could say the same thing to you!" she hissed, storming off out of the auditorium. Sugar intervened from then on.

"Okay everyone just take a deep breath and relax!" she demanded, as the four ex-seniors and Will looked on in horror as the club unravelled before their very eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't got an ex-boyfriend that used over-react to every little thing you did." snapped Bella, glaring at Brian.

"Oh please sweetie, I have." insisted Sugar.

"You're behaviour lately has been completely crazy and you've been an emotional wreck. I couldn't keep up with you." shrugged Artie.

"Another couple down the drain." sighed Mary.

"Just like you and Kyle when you almost got yourself knocked up with Drama's baby?" smirked Daniel. Mary glared at him.

"Shut up Scooter, no one asked you." she snapped hatefully.

"I DO NOT OVER REACT!" yelled Brian.

"Exhibit A, folks." sighed Bella. Brian glared at her.

"Cool it guys..." warned Stephanie. Everyone turned to look at her.

"YOU STARTED THIS!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Don't blame her! And besides, for all we know, you really could be a spy for the Warblers." snapped Faith.

"That's more likely to be Daniel these days." muttered Kyle. The attention turned to him now, and he turned to the older boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Patrick.

"Well he's gotten very pally with one of their members." shrugged Kyle. Daniel glared at him. Everyone turned to look at the junior.

"I'm not a spy!" he laughed.

"Oh really? Tell us about your friend..." muttered Mary.

"None of your business. You'd probably try and get yourself pregnant by him anyway." replied Daniel.

"Now _that_ was bang out of order." snapped Una, jumping in to defend the girl.

"Just like we all reckon you cheated on Flynn with Beck and that's why you two broke up?" shrugged Daniel. Una glared at him as the others winced

"One, no I most certainly did not and two, I used to think you were pretty cool until now." she replied. He rolled his eyes as she turned her back on him.

"Are we done yet?" asked Will. The members, minus the missing Lily, turned to look at him.

"Yes. Good. Now down to business." added Finn, turning to Santana.

"SI CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR QUE MONTÓN DE IDIOTAS DESTRUIR LA REPUTACIÓN DE ESTE CLUB, TIENES OTRA COSA QUE VIENE!" she yelled at them. While some looked around confused, others winced at her obvious seriousness.

"Yeah. What she said." nodded Finn.

"What Santana means is that if I don't get 110% of your co-operation this week there will be trouble. Are we clear?" warned Will. They nodded in reply.

"Go home. You've probably worn yourselves out for one day." sighed Rachel, as they all filed out of the auditiorium

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So how is Sectionals gonna be? Only time will tell! I keep forgetting to mention how grateful I am to each and every one of you that review, it seriously makes my day getting a new email about how I've got a new review! They all make me smile so much, so thank you dearly, you're all Totally Awesome! So... Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome (Reviewers!)**


	22. Chapter 22 Sectionals Pt2

**Back again 10 hours later, not too shabby! Yeah, I'm just worried in case I get busy and can't update all of a sudden or something! So this is Sectionals part 2, basically a filler chapter, the New Directions are performing in the next chapter! This is pretty short but hey, it's a filler chapter, not much can be done really! Anyway, here we go! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Everyone hates each other. Like seriously hates each other. Brian and Bella got advice off Emma but it didn't really work and they ended up hating each other more. Not good. Una broke up with Flynn and now Flynn's still super super super mad at Beck because he blames him for splitting them up. Ouch. Kyle hates Daniel's friend Cristian because he kind of likes Daniel and he thought Daniel liked him back but maybe he didn't... Four old New Directioners came back to help out and everyones super happy about it. Beck and Mary had like, a heart to heart about their baby that they thought was there but it wasn't and they both didn't know what to do with it, but Mary thinks Beck's gonna be a good dad one day. Coach Sue tried to get Daniel to give drugs to his friend in Aural Intensity, but he wouldn't so she planted them on Coach Roz instead. Mollie tripped over Bella and Una and fell into Stephanie who got super mad so Mollie got super mad back and then Faith got super mad with Mollie for being super mad with Stephanie and then Patrick got super mad with Faith for being super mad with Mollie and then Faith got super mad with Patrick for being super mad at her and then Beck got super mad at Faith for being super mad at Patrick and then Faith got super mad at Beck for being Beck and then Una got super mad at Faith for being super mad at Beck and then Flynn got super mad at Una for standing up for super mad Beck and then Rory got super mad at Una for being super mad with Flynn and then Lily got super mad with Rory for being super mad with Una and then they broke up. Jeez all that over someone tripping...**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were tense, no one really spoke to one another and everyone rehearsed on their own. For Next To Me and One Thing, it was fine, as both would be almost completely improvised, but Domino was a complex routine and so far, only Bella and Una knew the dance. Will watched them perform it on stage and smiled.<p>

"I like it, but where are the others?" he asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Well, Lily's been out of school since Monday. Rory said they were over, or something. And the rest want to rehearse alone." shrugged Bella. Will sighed.

"That dance is complicated girls, you know that better than anyone. We need to rehearse it fast." he demanded, turning and leaving the auditorium.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The bus across town to Sectionals was quiet, everyone was locked in their own thoughts and how they were going to sort out their problems. When some people recognized the members from last year, they were applauded. A few members smiled, but many continued walking to their dressing room. Will looked around the room at the kids, and sighed. An argument had started already.

"I'm not wearing that damn princess dress!" yelled Faith, pointing at the other girls who all wore the frocks.

"Tough, you have to. You're hardly going to go out dressed as a boy, are you?" snapped Mary, doing Lily's hair for her.

"I haven't worn a dress since I was five, there's no way I'm wearing one now!" replied Faith, pointing at Stephanie who sighed and patted her on the back.

"Well what are you gonna wear then?" sighed Mollie, her hands on her hips. Faith thought about this, her head down. Her eyes widened.

"HEELS!" she exclaimed, pointing at Tina's shoes and sitting down angrily. Stephanie sat down next to her and sighed, looking at her.

"Please Faith? Just for a few minutes?" she pleaded, taking her hand. Faith looked at her girlfriend for a while before sighing.

"Okay. But as soon as we're done I'm getting out of that thing." she replied, standing up and snatching the white dress off the rail.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the boys were struggling with their ties. After each one had knotted their own about 4 times each, they looked over at the girls, who were almost ready for their last place slot.

"Ladies?" smirked Blaine. The girls looked over at them and giggled at their tangled ties. Tina snorted.

"You've been doing these competitions for 4 years now Artie and you still can't do a tie?" she laughed. He shrugged and she shook her head as the girls set about sorting the boys out. Brian watched Bella do Flynn's while Lily did his. Flynn watched Una do Beck's while Daniel watched Mary do Kyle's. Patrick watched Mollie do Blaine's and Sugar watched Tina did Artie's. Lily watched Faith do Rory's and Stephanie do Daniel's. Will walked back into the room as everyone sat around quietly.

"I've brought visitors for you." he smiled. Blaine and Daniel beamed as the Warblers filed into the room.

"Is that Harry Styles?" questioned Mary, pointing at the boy at the front. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm Harold Stylinson. New Warblers lead." he smiled. The New Directions nodded.

"Got rid of Sebastian, huh?" smirked Artie.

"He left for Paris again." shrugged a brown eyed, brown haired boy beside Harold. Cristian smiled at Daniel, looking away before they got noticed.

"We just wanted to wish you guys luck. We'll have one hell of a competition at Regionals if you win tonight." beamed Harold. The Warblers nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." beamed Blaine. The Warblers nodded goodbye to the New Directions and left the dressing room.

"I'm going for a walk." sighed Beck, standing up.

"I'll go with you." snapped Flynn, getting up to follow him. They glared at each other before walking out. Out of nowhere, Bella burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily, taking her best friend into a tight hug. Bella wiped her eyes, smearing black mascara down her face.

"It's nothing. It's not important." she sniffed, dabbing at her stained cheeks with a tissue.

"It clearly is." replied Faith, sitting on the other side. Brian sighed and Bella sniffed a few more times.

"It doesn't matter." she whispered. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get a drink." he tutted, slamming the door behind him. He came back a few minutes later to a silent dressing room and a hiccoughing Bella. After another few minutes Mary looked around.

"Beck and Flynn have been gone for a long time." she mumbled, biting her bottom lip. The others looked around and winced. Una stood up.

"I'll go and find them, you guys can go out, Aural Intensity are on in five minutes." she sighed, leaving the dressing room. She walked down the hall, members of the second choir, The Vocalettes, an all girls choir, walking around, panicking. It was obviously their first Sectionals and they all looked nervous. She looked around for the two boys for a good five minutes until she walked outside into the cold night air to hear yelling.

"HEY!" she shouted at them, jumping in between the scuffling boys. They stopped and looked down at the girl.

"What are you doing out here?" snapped Flynn.

"I could ask you the same question. Inside, now." she replied, ordering them inside. It was back in the now empty dressing room that the full extent of the fight came to light. She tutted and began washing their faces with hot water, both wincing.

"That hurts." groaned Beck as she rubbed angrily at his lip with a hot cloth.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to kill each other." she snapped, moving onto Flynn.

"How long until we're on?" asked Flynn. Una glanced at the clock on the wall.

"About 20 minutes. God you really did do damage to each other..." she whispered, cringing at the blonde boys bloody nose.

"Our shirts have seen better days." shrugged Beck, looking from his stained shirt to Flynn's. She rolled her eyes and ordered them to stand up, moving on to scrubbing furiously at their shirts with stain remover wipes.

"You both still look a mess." she sighed as they then looked in the mirror.

"It'll have to do." shrugged Flynn, as the familiar guitar beginning of 'The Fear' by Lily Allen began out in the theatre.

"Just promise me you'll leave what happened outside, outside?" she sighed. The looked at each other and then looked away again.

"It was his fault." muttered Flynn.

"He started it." snapped Beck. Una sighed.

"You two used to be best friends. What happened?" she sighed. The two boys looked at each other again. Should they tell her?

"Something stupid. It doesn't matter." shrugged Flynn. Beck nodded slowly in agreement.

"Just try not to kill each other out there, 'kay?" she smiled, opening the dressing room door. The three walked into the hall to see a tall blonde girl on stage performing. They slipped in beside their New Directions team mates and watched as the song quickly moved to Shake It Out by Florence and The Machine. By the end of the extremely good performance, the crowd were on their feet as the group ran off stage happily.

"And now, all the way from Perry High School it's The Vocalettes!" announced the voiceover. This was met with cheers as the girls ran out of stage in their poofy, oversized pink dresses. The lead singer, who had honey coloured hair began to sing Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds. The crowd were loving it.

"We underestimated them." sighed Will to the New Directions. Even if they were straight out favourites to win Nationals all over again, these girls were better than anyone had thought. When they finished their first number, Rolling in The Deep by Adele began and another girl stepped forward to take lead on this one. Her hair was dirty blonde and she was taller than the other girl. Her voice was incredible, and everyone in the room was shocked by the power in it. By the end of the performance the whole audience were cheering, and the girls got a standing ovation. Now it was break time and the New Directions made their way back to their dressing room.

"We're screwed..." whispered Kyle from the couch. There were nods of agreement.

"What happened to you two?" asked Mollie, nodding at Beck and Flynn. They shrugged and walked around the room quietly.

"I knew Drama would do something stupid..." muttered Faith.

"FAITH!" everyone yelled in unison. She jumped and then rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Flynn's not a tall kid, there was no need to pick on him." replied Faith, standing up to stretch her legs.

"In fairness, I pushed him first." shrugged Flynn quietly, making everyone chuckle.

"Still..." muttered Faith.

"What exactly have you got against me anyway Connors, hmm? That one slushie?" asked Beck. She shrugged. Emma stood up from her perch beside Will.

"I have pamplets that I got back from the printer yesterday, here we go." she smiled, taking them out of her bag and handing them to Beck and Faith.

"_'So You're Being Harrased By A Bitch.'_?" mumbled Beck.

"_'How To Stop Hating People For No Reason.'_" added Faith. They looked at each other.

"So Faith, why exactly do you hate Beck?" asked Emma, sitting down again. Faith shrugged.

"He's a jock and they're bad news for the club." she mumbled.

"But why would he have joined and not done anything purposely bad since he joined?" smiled Emma. Faith sighed.

"I dunno... I guess it is a little stupid of me..." she muttered.

"Is that half an apology?" smirked Beck. She looked at him and shook her head before smiling.

"Look, I'm still weary of you but I'll try not to make your life hell anymore." she shrugged. He grinned.

"I'm happy enough with that." he nodded. Finn smiled at this outcome.

"Alright, everybody gather round!" he called. The group formed into their traditional huddle and grouped together.

"Okay guys, so the past week or so has been pretty tough on you guys, but don't let that come across on stage. Nationals is ours for the taking again this year and we're not going to rest until it's safely in our trophy case in the choir room. So for the next 10 minutes, lose yourselves in the performance and leave the agro out of it. Clear?" he smiled. They nodded, then did their, again traditional, 'New Directions!' and then left the dressing room, waiting in the wings for their moment to shine to finally come.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'll try and get Sectionals Pt3 to you all ASAP! Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sectionals Pt3

**Back again! This is it... win or not win, that is the question? You'll have to read and find out! I suggest playing the 3 songs while they're mentioned. They go in this order:**

_**Next To Me-Emeli Sandé.**_

_**One Thing-One Direction.**_

_**Domino-Jessie J.**_

**I'm feeling tired and I've got a headache so I'm not even going to bother with the 'here's what you missed on glee'**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>As the New Directions sat backstage, waiting to be called, they recognized the honey haired girl from The Vocalettes walk towards them, accompanied by the blonde girl who sang Adele. They both smiled at the more established group and straightened out their uncomfortable looking dresses.<p>

"Hi! I'm Katie, this is Maisy, we're the leads of the Vocalettes!" beamed the blonde. The other nodded and looked around the group.

"Good luck with your performance, we know we're a pretty tough act to follow." she smirked. The New Directions looked around at each other and shrugged.

"We're looking forward to it now." smiled Patrick, trying to keep the friendly atmosphere. The two girls nodded.

"Emeli Sandé, One Direction and Jessie J. A little mainstream, no?" grinned Maisy, obviously relishing the displeasure on her rivals faces. Faith coughed.

"I don't think you have much right to say that, especially since you guys did Adele." she shrugged. Katie glared at her.

"Faith Connors, huh?" she smirked. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"What's it to you?" she asked. Katie twirled her hair around her finger.

"I pre-read the interview with LA Magazine." she smiled. Faith rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Stephanie.

"Well it was nice talking to you both. We'll probably be called soon, so..." sighed Una, standing up to usher them away. They stood their ground, both taller than the brunette. Una glared up at them and then sat back down again in a huff. The lead from Aural Intensity walked past, Candice Lee Fitzpatrick. She smiled at Daniel.

"Hey!" she beamed, hugging the boy.

"Uhh, Daniel. Do you know her?" asked Mollie, nodding at the taller girl. He nodded.

"Guys, this is Candice. She lives in my building." smiled Daniel. The New Directions along with Katie and Maisy nodded.

"You guys were awesome!" beamed Mary.

"Yeah, we totally underestimated the competition this year." added Blaine, shaking his head. Candice smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you guys were really good." she smiled at the two girls, who nodded as if they knew. Some of the New Directions chuckled. Someone that looked like a floor manager made their way over.

"I'm going to have to ask you to sit down, New Directions you're on in two." he smiled. The 3 girls nodded and waved goodbye to the group, who stood up and shook themselves out. Nerves were high, and the newer members still seemed to be arguing, even if they were trying their hardest to keep it in. Una had Rory and Blaine ordered to watch Flynn and Beck closely in case they lashed out at each other again. Brian and Bella would glare at each other every now and then as would Mollie and Stephanie. Rory and Lily stayed as far away from each other as possible, as did Sugar and Artie. The four Old Directions sat with Will, each one as nervous as the next.

"Okay now from McKinley High we have last years National champions The New Directions!" announced the voiceover man. The proud crowd erupted in cheers for the local team. Tina walked out on stage, and the girls stood in 2 rows of 4 behind her.

_You won't find him drinking under tables_  
><em>Rolling dice and staying out 'til three<em>  
><em>You won't ever find him be unfaithful<em>  
><em>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<em>

_You won't find him tryna chase the devil_  
><em>For money, fame, for power, out of greed<em>  
><em>You won't ever find him where the rest go<em>  
><em>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<em>

The younger girls joined in during the chorus, and Mollie felt the urge to turn around and slap Stephanie, especially since she'd gotten quite a few kicks already from her twin. She breathed deeply, instead however, and carried on.

_Next to me – wooh hooo_  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<em>

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished_  
><em>And I can't seem to find no help or love for free<em>  
><em>I know there's no need for me to panic<em>  
><em>Cos I'll find him, I'll find him next to me<em>

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_  
><em>And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe<em>  
><em>When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling<em>  
><em>I will find him, I'll find him next to me<em>

The girls joined in again and Mollie spun around and shoved Stephanie before being pushed herself by Faith. Bella and Lily managed to tear Mollie and Stephanie apart and Una and Mary held onto Faith for dear life. Tina glanced behind her at the mess and winced, but continued.

_Next to me – wooh hooo_  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>I will find him, I'll find him next to me<em>

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_  
><em>When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea<em>  
><em>When everyone has lost their heads around us<em>  
><em>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<em>

The girls had assembled back to how they were, and it seemed the skermish had gone unnoticed. They continued and the song smiles.

_Next to me – wooh hooo_  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<em>

_Next to me – wooh hooo_  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>Next to me – wooh hooo<em>  
><em>You will find him, you'll find him next to me<em>

The crowd cheered as the girls ran off stage. That could have gone better. Way, way better. They boys glared as they made their way out on stage as the music began. Kyle spun around and walked forward, starting the song:

_I've tried playing it cool_  
><em>But when I'm looking at you<em>  
><em>I can't ever be brave<em>  
><em>'Cause you make my heart race<em>

Brian continued and glanced sideways at Bella as he gave the crowd his signature smirk:

_Shot me out of the sky_  
><em>You're my kryptonite<em>  
><em>You keep making me weak<em>  
><em>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<em>

Kyle and Brian exchanged a look of worry as Beck began his verse, both wincing at the boys bruised face as he faced the crowd:

_Something's gotta give now_  
><em>'Cause I'm dying just to make you see<em>  
><em>That I need you here with me now<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got that one thing<em>

The other boys turned around but didn't walk forward like the others had. Instead they all sang the chorus together, the 6 boys behind improvising on moves and laughing at each other while the 3 at the front continued to look out to the cheering crowd.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

Now came the tricky part. Flynn had to stand beside Beck while he sang his verse. The other boys were ready to jump in if anything happened. Flynn began his verse:

_Now I'm climbing the walls_  
><em>But you don't notice at all<em>  
><em>That I'm going out of my mind<em>

_All day and all night_

Beck joined in on the last line and just before Flynn jumped at the smirk he wore, Blaine and Rory jumped in between as the other boys moved forward. Patrick, Daniel and Artie continued the next verse.

_Something's gotta give now_  
><em>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name<em>  
><em>And I need you here with me now<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got that one thing<em>

The others joined in again, making sure that there was as many boys as possible in between the angry Flynn and Beck.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
><em>And come on, come into my life<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

The crowd joined in the cheers and claps, seeming to have missed the glares and near-brawls between some of the boys. Kyle watched Cristian clap and cheer along and then wave at Daniel. He felt his stomach churn, but he continued on.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh<em>

Patrick did the next line:

_You've got that one thing_

Daniel continued and Kyle watched as he glanced at Cristian while he sang.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>

The other boys joined in for the final chorus and the crowd jumped along with the music.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
><em>And come on, come into my life<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>Yeah, you've got that one thing<em>

The audience erupted in applause for the boys as they beamed and turned around, waiting for the guitar beat of Domino to start. The crowd quietened down and the guitar began. Lily started the catchy song, walking out on stage from the wings:

_I'm feeling sexy and free_  
><em>Like glitter's raining on me<em>  
><em>You're like a shot of pure gold<em>  
><em>I think I'm 'bout to explode<em>

Faith was next out, making hand gestures of smoke that made Lily giggle:

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
><em>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<em>  
><em>Don't you know? You spin me out of control <em>

Mollie, Mary and Sugar ran out and began the oohs:

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Stephanie emerged from the wings and did the next part, swishing her blonde hair over her shoulder:

_We can do this all night_  
><em>Damn this love is skin tight<em>  
><em>Baby, come on<em>

The 3 girls did the oohs again:

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Mary ran forward and continued from where Stephanie had left off:

_Boom me like a bass drum_  
><em>Sparkin' up a rhythm<em>  
><em>Baby, come on!<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

Bella, Una and Tina ran on as Bella began the chorus with the boys still tapping their feet in time to the beat. While everyone had learned the dance, Bella and Una had choreographed it and were going to show it. Bella began:

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

Tina continued with the chorus as the boys spun around at Bella's 'domino':

_Every second is a highlight_  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

Now it was time for the boys to join in. Daniel jumped forward and began the next verse, beaming at the audience. He even did a little air guitar to the last line which made the rest of the group laugh.

_You got me losing my mind_  
><em>My heart beats out of time<em>  
><em>I'm seeing Hollywood stars<em>  
><em>You strum me like a guitar.<em>

Beck and Una continued the verse, both doing Faith's smoke gestures while grinning.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
><em>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<em>  
><em>Don't you know? You spin me out of control.<em>

The rest of the girls continued with the oohs:

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Patrick jumped forward and began the next verse:

_We can do this all night_  
><em>Damn this love is skin tight<em>  
><em>Baby, come on<em>

The others continued the oohs:

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Flynn and Mollie continued the rest of the verse:

_Boom me like a bass drum_  
><em>Sparkin' up a rhythm<em>  
><em>Baby, come on!<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

Rory and Lily continued as Bella and Una watched the others feet closely, each one following the complex routine perfectly:

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

Bella and Brian continued the chorus, even managing to smile at each other as they did it:

_Every second is a highlight_  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

Stephanie began the next part, with Faith doing the corresponding 'yeahs':

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby, baby<em>

The 5 older members jumped in and smirked doing the oohs:

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

The whole club continued with the chorus, beaming at how well everything had gone. They followed Bella and Una's instructions to do the 'Inbetweeners Dance', which made most of the crowd laugh as they finished the remainder of the song:

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

_Every second is a highlight_  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

The members beamed at each other and the thunderous applause before running back offstage again. They ran into the dressing room and cheered with glee. They'd done it! They'd given a damn good performance, despite the tiny hiccup at the start that no one noticed anyway. Will and the 4 old members entered the room and joined in the celebration. They hadn't even been told if they'd won yet, they were just glad that they managed to complete the performance without killing each other. Was it enough to win? They just had to wait and see, didn't they?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They were called back out on stage once again and stood closely together, watching the other groups, both noticeably smaller than themselves. The envelope was carried out onstage and the rather chubby man on stage in a suit that was far too small for him smiled at all the groups before opening it.

"First off we'd like to congratulate all 3 groups tonight, I think you'll all agree they were fantastic," he beamed. The crowd clapped. "In 3rd position is... Aural Intensity!" he cheered. Candice ran forward and took the smaller trophy, waved to the crowd and then left with her team. The New Directions huddled closer together, waiting for the decision. "And the winner of this years Western Ohio Sectionals is... THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" he yelled, to wild cheering. The New Directions jumped up and down in happiness, and they all beamed at each other. Brian and Bella hugged each other, Flynn and Beck hugged each other and Mollie and Stephanie even managed to hug each other. Will grabbed the trophy and they held it up happily, delighted they'd overcome the first leg on their journey to Nationals...

* * *

><p><strong>THEY WON! WOOOOO! I wasn't even sure myself when I started writing this chapter! So it's on to Regionals! The outfits for that are on my profile NOW! Go take a lookie and tell me if they don't work. Review?<strong>

**Totally Awesome**

**So The Drama ;)**


	24. Chapter 24 Duets Pt1

**Why hello there! What a weekend it's been for me! About a half hour I suppose after I updated on Friday (I think I mentioned my headache) I started feeling dizzy and ended up fainting. But me being the clumsy me of course, I had to give my head the hardest thump off the corner of the table, not only gaining me a huge scar on my forehead but also a nasty concussion so I've been told, since I was knocked out. I got to hospital anyway and woke up on Saturday morning in a ward of screeching brats with injection marks all over my arms and a scar on my head that makes me look like In played an extra in a Harry Potter action scene. So The Drama. Anyway, if 'plenty of rest' means I update, then you're in luck! I'm all tucked up in bed for the forseeable future so yeah, great way to start my summer holiday hey? Enjoy Starkids :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**The New Directions won Sectionals! Even if Mollie and Stephanie decided to start a WWE match on stage. Faith forgives Beck for doing nothing wrong. Pretty cool of her, huh? Everyone still seems a little mad at each other, but everyone hugged even Brian and Bella and *faints and hits head off table gaining concussion, not* MOLLIE AND STEPHANIE?**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, I gotta hand it to you, you blew the other teams out of the water at Sectionals and you deserved the win, well done," beamed Will, walking into the choir room. "This weeks assignment? Duets." he added.<p>

"Do we pick our own partners?" asked Tina, looking round for a suitable candidate.

"No. You know better than anyone Tina how much trouble we had with the last time you guys picked your own partners. So you're pulling them out of a hat," replied Will. This was met with a collective groan. Will set the hat on top of the piano. "This is a hat of boys names. Ladies, take your pick." After no one jumped to go and get the hat, Will sighed and handed it to Tina.

"Other Asian." she shrugged, nodding at Kyle. He got up and sat next to her as she passed the hat to Sugar.

"Artie." she snapped, storming over to her ex and sitting next to him angrily. Bella picked the hat up off the empty seat Sugar had left.

"Flynn." she smiled, moving over to the vacant seat, normally taken by Una, beside the blonde boy. She handed the hat to Lily.

"Brian." she mumbled, glancing at a scarlet Bella. She sat next to her best friends ex and then handed the hat to Una.

"Beck." she shrugged, turning around in her seat to face him, handing the hat to Faith.

"Rory." nodded Faith, sitting beside the boy and handing the hat to Mollie.

"Blaine." smiled Mollie, moving over to the ex Warbler and giving the hat to Mary.

"Daniel." whispered Mary, glancing at the junior, who shrugged and moved his bag off the seat beside him. Mary gave the hat to Stephanie.

"That leaves me with Patrick, I guess." she shrugged. Patrick gulped and looked up to the back row at her before she moved down to the front row to sit next to him. Let the drama begin!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella walked up the hall, headed for French when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and sighed.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, looking down.

"I've come to apologise." sighed Brian. She rolled her eyes.

"Well then apologise." she muttered. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted and I shouldn't have flipped out like I did. I just hope you can forgive me." he sighed. She shrugged again.

"I forgive you. But I need to think about 'us' for a while." she mumbled. He nodded.

"I get it. I'm just really, really sorry." he whispered. She smiled softly.

"Okay. Go on, off to class with you then." she smirked, patting his shoulder and turning around again, she sauntered off to class.

Brian watched her leave and then turned himself, headed for Geography himself, not quite sure what to make of her reaction. With Mr Norman doing Geography, students did an assortment of different things. Some slept, like Kyle was now, sprawled over his desk, drooling slightly. Others did homework, like Mary was now, stopping every now and then to jot down a random note that she managed to recover from Mr Normans muffled accent. Some topped up their make up, like Hillary the dumb Cheerio was now, smiling at herself in her pocket mirror. Some started World War 3: Paper Airplanes, like Flynn and Beck were now, throwing them across the room at each other. And then the others, such as Brian himself, daydreamed. He didn't really daydream about much, he never did remember what after class. That was probably because he went down the Kyle route of falling asleep. That was the problem with Old Normans class, it was single handedly the most boring thing ever known to man. Not only did the man have zero control over his class, he didn't seem to care that not one soul learned a single thing in his class. The most exciting thing that ever happened was when Flynn's airplane, aimed at Beck, hit Old Norman on the head and stuck in his wild curly hair. Now, if it had been any other teacher, both boys would have been marched straight to Figgins' office. But not Old Norman, oh no. This man operated on a totally different scheme. He walked over to Flynn and asked him how he had made the paper 'contraption' and then spent the rest of the class babbling on about airplanes in that muffled accent that not even the best translator would understand. Today though, seemed like a quieter, and less wild and crazy and out of control day than before, despite the usual aircraft 'contraptions' flying across the room. And Brian sat and stared out the window, as usual, thinking about an array of different things that crossed from Bella, to his duets assigment, back to Bella, what was on for lunch today and back to Bella again while Old Norman babbled on about rocks or countries or airplanes or whatever seemed to take his fancy on that rainy Monday morning.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily stood by her locker, getting her books ready for Maths when Rory bounded over.

"Okay, what's going on with us?" he asked breathlessly. He'd clearly ran across the school to see her and the idea of it made Lily's stomach flutter.

"I dunno, what is going on with us?" she asked. He sighed.

"I'm not good at all this..." he mumbled. She chuckled.

"Neither am I." she conceded. He nodded and then leaned against the neighbouring locker, armed with his Biology books.

"So what am I supposed to say if someone asks me if I've got a girlfriend." he asked. She sighed and closed the locker.

"Say that you're taking time out. And that you'll get back to them in a weeks time and tell them then." she smiled sadly, kissing him softly on the cheek before walking off briskly to class.

She sat beside Faith in Mrs Humphries class, exchanging a smile with the girl before Hitler the 2nd walked through the door. No one messed with 'The Hump' Humphries. Not even Sue Sylvester dared cross paths with her. She had this strange ability to know if you were paying attention or not, even without asking you a question. For instance, as soon as the words 'find x' passed from her 78 year old lips, Faith's eyes glazed over instantly. Humphries seemed to notice this with her laser 'back of the head' eyes.

"Connors, wake up," she snapped, without even turning around. Faith jumped and sat up straight. "And wipe that smirk off your face Turner." Lily gawked and then looked at Faith hopelessly before both tried as hard as they could to pay attention to the next to impossible to understand kerrfuffle that Hitler the 2nd wrote on the board, her chalk screeching against the old, battered surface, making the students wince. Mrs Humphries then began explaining algebra to the class for what felt like the millionth time. Lily wondered if The Hump had ever married. She wore a ring, Lily observed, watching her write on the board. What kind of man would ever go for a woman like Humphries? Unless he had a screw loose and didn't mind having to deal with the woman while she talked about "the beauty of finding 'x'". And what about Pythagorus' Theorum? Faith had once remarked to Lily that if she found that damn Pythagorus she'd shove his theorum down his throat and asked him how he liked it now. Well Humphries clearly had been having an affair with damn Pythagorus the way she nattered on about him. And after Lily had her own personal bitching session in her head about The Hump, without even getting caught out, she liked to add, the bell went and class was over.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day, in glee club, Will wandered in the door distractedly looking over a sheet of paper. Only half the club had arrived yet, but a girl with a blonde high ponytail and an unnaturally short Cheerios uniform stood at the front of the room. Hillary Yarris. Will wasn't quite sure what she was doing there, but he was sure he'd find out in the next few minutes. He watched some members reactions as they walked in, and he had to admit some were funny. Like Beck, who's eyes widened before he winced and seemed to be trying to think of an excuse so that she couldn't sit next to him. Then there was Faith, who looked at the girl in disgust, even managing to tut quite audibly at her before sitting next to Stephanie in the back row. And then there was Una, who looked the girl up and down before smirking and then quite purposely sat in the seat next to Beck to annoy the blonde.

"So I heard some of you were having trouble agreeing on songs with each other...?" began Will.

"No. Not at all." replied Patrick, glaring at Stephanie, who shrugged.

"But think of something you guys have in common and work off that?" smiled Will.

"Okay so we have nothing, nothing and oh more nothing's in common." snapped Sugar, glaring at Artie who chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll all work it out. Now Hillary, can we help you?" replied Will, then turning to the Cheerio.

"So, I heard you guys were pretty good. And you won something a few days ago. And I want to be on the winning team." shrugged Hillary.

"I really don't like where this is going." whispered Daniel, loud enough for the others to hear. They all laughed quietly, agreeing with him.

"So what? You want to audition?" smiled Will. Hillary nodded.

"Yeah... I guess... I'm gonna sing for you." she replied.

"Okay... Good luck." nodded Will, sitting next to Artie.

_This is more than a typical kinda thing_  
><em>Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh<em>  
><em>Didn't want to take it slow<em>  
><em>In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think<em>  
><em>You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh<em>  
><em>Waiting for my phone to blow<em>

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
><em>Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'<em>  
><em>Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour<em>  
><em>Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour<em>

_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See I've been waiting all day_  
><em>For you to call me baby<em>  
><em>So let's get up, let's get on it<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<em>  
><em>Come on, that's right<em>  
><em>Honest baby I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything you want to<em>  
><em>So can we finish what we started<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<em>  
><em>Come on, that's right, cheerio<em>

_What's the time, such a crime_  
><em>Not a single word, sipping on a Patron<em>  
><em>Just to calm my nerves, oh oh<em>  
><em>Poppin' bottles by the phone<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out<em>  
><em>That's enough, call me up<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh<em>  
><em>I don't even think you know, no no<em>

_See I've been waiting all day_  
><em>For you to call me baby<em>  
><em>So let's get up, let's get on it<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<em>  
><em>Come on, that's right<em>  
><em>Honest baby I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything you want to<em>  
><em>So can we finish what we started<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<em>  
><em>Come on, that's right, cheerio<em>

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
><em>Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view<em>  
><em>Business on the front, party in the back<em>  
><em>Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?<em>

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
><em>I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully<em>  
><em>I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio<em>

_See I've been waiting all day_  
><em>For you to call me baby<em>  
><em>So let's get up, let's get on it<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<em>  
><em>ohhhohohhhoohhhh<em>  
><em>Honest baby I'll do<em>  
><em>Anything you want to<em>  
><em>So can we finish what we started<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight<em>  
><em>Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheeri, cheerio<em>

_When you gonna call_  
><em>Don't leave me broken hearted<em>  
><em>I've been waiting up<em>  
><em>Let's finish what we started, oh oh<em>  
><em>I can't seem to let you go<em>  
><em>Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!<em>

The room was left in complete silence. A few members coughed awkwardly as Hillary stood at the top of the room, breathless from running around. Will snapped his gaping mouth shut and jumped up.

"Hillary! Uh... It was um... You need work. A lot of work." he sighed.

"Mr Schue, we have months, not decades." tutted Mollie, generating a chuckle from the others. Hillary glared at her.

"Yes Mollie, she wasn't completely up to scratch, but she can work on it. Take a seat Hillary." shrugged Will, smiling at the Cheerio. The others gawked, but were interrupted before they could argue.

"Una? You're in my seat." snapped Hillary, standing over her. Una raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Kay?" she replied, smirking slightly.

"Get up." snapped Hillary. Una laughed.

"Excuse me?" she grinned.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Seat." hissed Hillary, looking as if she was going to drag her out of it soon. Una laughed again, then stood up and moved up to the back row and sat beside Lily, both giggling as Hillary sat down in triumph and Beck winced.

"She's a catch, that's for sure." whispered Stephanie, loud enough for the back two rows to hear, and thankfully Hillary didn't.

"Okay... moving on from that..." trailed Will, smirking slightly. Even if Hillary didn't stay too long, it was bound to be highly entertaining while it lasted...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith sat on the bleachers, waiting for Stephanie to arrive. She spotted the red uniform walking up the steps and sighed. How was she going to word this?

"Hey." smiled Stephanie, sitting next to her.

"Hi..." whispered Faith, fidgeting nervously.

"You wanted to talk to me about 'something important'?" asked Stephanie, using quotation marks.

"Yeah... I... I came out to my parents last night." murmered Faith.

"Oh... And?" questioned Stephanie.

"They were really cool about it... So I told them about us..." trailed Faith. Stephanie jumped and turned to Faith once again.

"And what did they say about that?" she asked nervously. Faith sighed.

"They want to meet you. This Friday in Breadsticks for dinner." mumbled Faith. Stephanie nodded.

"Okay, lets do it." she smiled slightly.

"Seriously?" questioned Faith, looking at Stephanie through narrowed eyes.

"Yep. Remember what you said? We're in this together from now on. Team-mates?" she grinned. Faith chuckled.

"I was having a lovey dovey day. But okay. If you're cool with it then I am." she beamed. Stephanie nodded.

"Well then it's settled!" she smirked, getting up to leave again. Faith watched her go. And although her parents had been cool about her being different, she wondered how they'd react to someone that was so different from Faith herself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick was worried. And he knew the one person that could help him. Better still, he knew where this person probably was. He stormed into the locker room and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"I listened to your girl problems so you're gonna listen to mine!" he demanded. Beck smirked and turned around.

"Lose the bad attitude and then we can have a normal conversation." he chuckled. Patrick sighed.

"Not in here." he whispered, looking around the crowded room. Beck nodded.

"C'mon then." he sighed, following the freshman out of the locker room and into the deserted hallway.

Out in the corridor Patrick groaned loudly and sat on the floor. Beck raised his eyebrows and sat next to him.

"Now. What's the problem?" he asked. Patrick hid his face in his hands.

"I think I like Mollie." he muttered. Beck narrowed his eyes.

"As in the junior Mollie," he asked. Patrick nodded. Beck smiled and patted the boy on the knee before sighing. "Isn't she a little too old for you?" he asked.

"That's the problem!" exclaimed Patrick loudly. Beck chuckled.

"Look, when you're our age girls don't mean much." he shrugged. Patrick glared at him and then raised his eyebrows.

"Says the guy who declared his undying love for Una the other day?" he smirked.

"Alright I did NOT declare my undying love for her, I said I like her, they're two completely different philosophies." replied Beck, blushing scarlet, holding his hands up. Patrick grinned.

"Ooooh, someone swallowed a dictionary..." he chuckled. Beck swiped at him.

"I thought we were talking girls here?" he muttered. Patrick nodded.

"Okay, so what should I do?" he asked.

"Drop it." shrugged Beck, standing up.

"Just drop it?" muttered Patrick, staring up at him.

"We have enough drama in glee club as it is. We don't need anymore." he sighed. Patrick stood up too.

"I'll think about it." he sighed, turning around and walking off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel and Mary sat in the library, trying to come up with a common duet idea. Neither were coming up with much, Mary felt as if Daniel was acting strangely around her and Daniel felt awkward around her.

"So are you and Kyle officially over now?" asked Daniel as casual as he could muster.

"Well... Yeah I guess. I stupidly lied to him and he's pretty deep. We weren't really getting along anyway." she shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Nah... All he talked about on our dates was you, which surprised me a little because I didn't think you were all that close?" she replied, putting a line through another one of her ideas.

"No, we're not really. And what did he say?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Just about how cool you were and stuff." she shrugged. Daniel smiled slightly and chuckled to himself a little.

"Oh... That was nice of him." he smiled. Just then, his phone jumped.

**1 unread: Cristian**

Daniel clicked on the open button and read the message

_**Hey :) I forgot to say, awesome job at Sectionals, u were all great! Congrats xx**_

Daniel smiled to himself, closing the message again.

"So how about You and I by Gaga?" asked Mary.

"What?" mumered Daniel.

"Duets boy, duets!" she grinned. Daniel chuckled.

"Oh... I'll listen to it over again and get back to you, 'kay?" he smiled, getting up and leaving.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flynn stood by his locker, and spotted Una coming down the hall towards him. She smiled at him when she reached the locker.

"Hiya." he smiled back, reaching in to get a book.

"Hey..." she replied, standing in front of him in silence then. He smirked.

"Are you trying to say something?" he asked. She nodded.

"I uh... I think we..."

"I think we should go back to being best mates again too." he interrupted her. She narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked. He smirked.

"You were wearing your thinking face." he chuckled. She laughed and then shrugged.

"So...? We're cool?" she smiled.

"Well we're best mates again, aren't we," he grinned. She nodded and smiled. "But can I ask you something before I let go of you altogether?"

"Sure, what?" she replied.

"Do you like Beck? As in more than a friend?" he asked. She looked down, tracing a pattern on the dusty floor with her shoe.

"No." she lied. He didn't look all that convinced, but didn't want to start another argument with her.

"No?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"No, I don't." she mumbled. He closed his locker door.

"Okay... English?" he smiled. She nodded, still wearing the tiny smile that proved the lie all the more to Flynn. He still decided to ignore it, walking up the hall to room 4 with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, duets! Please PM me your ideas if you can't review, because I'm gonna have to delete Chapter 1, 2 and 20 because of guidelines :(<strong>

**And if you haven't checked out the regionals outfits on my profile then do it now! Review? :)**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama. **


	25. Chapter 25 Duets Pt2

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I've been soooo tired and everything that I just couldn't sit at my laptop and type. And I have annoying siblings, but hey, what can I do? So this was a rush chapter. No time to do recap, my mothers shouting at me to come off the laptop now. Enjoy! :)**

Una stood by her locker, getting her books ready for History when the blonde Cheerio stormed furiously towards her.

"Don't think I can't see straight through you Donnelly." snapped Hillary, slamming the locker door and staring beadily down at the shorter brunette.

"Okay, what in the name of God are you on about Hillary?" tutted Una, rolling her eyes.

"Beck. We've been dating for a while and-"

"Uh, he said you two broke up?" muttered Una.

"He talks about me? What did he say?" replied Hillary. Una chuckled.

"I forget. Anyway, what would that have to do with me?" she smirked. Hillary's hopeful face disappeared and a look of disgust returned.

"I mean if I hear you so much as smile at him I'll creep up on you in the middle of the night, scoop your eyeballs out with a teaspoon and peel your skin off with a carving knife." whispered Hillary darkly. Una looked at her for a few seconds before snorting loudly and laughing in the girls face.

"Oh Christ Hillary, you should be on stage..." she laughed.

"History class?" snapped Hillary, nodding at the books in Una's arms.

"Uh... Yeah. Why?" she asked. Hillary raised her eyebrows.

"With Beck?" she questioned.

"Yes. Now will you answer me why that seems to be a problem?" shrugged Una.

"You remember what I said Bambi. And watch your mouth, I don't like your tone." hissed Hillary. Una smirked.

"I don't like your's either." she replied. Hillary glared down at her in disgust.

"Yeah, but when did anyone care what a gleek club member thought?" she snapped. Una smirked again.

"You might think we all worship you Hillary. And on paper, that's what it would seem. But in our heads we all know you're an absolute toolbox." she grinned, turning on her heel and walking off before Hillary even attempted to hit her. She sat in her usual seat next to the cause of all her problems.

"Hiya." greeted Beck, not with his usual smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Una. He sighed and handed her a slip of paper. She opened it and gawked before turning to look at him.

"I know I should have told you-"

"Too right! 35%, Drama? What did Jefferson say?" she replied, glancing over the paper.

"She's furious. And says I'll be lucky if I stay another week in here." he sighed. Una tutted and threw the sheet back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was giving you and just you a test?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You were too busy with your drama with Flynn." he mumbled. She sighed.

"And now I have to suck up to her to let you stay." she muttered.

"No you don't-"

"Yes I do! Otherwise I've failed to help you with your History. And I swear Beck, you better tell me next time or there'll be trouble." she snapped, opening her book.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't start with that. And I've had enough of your Hillary today to push me completely over the edge." she muttered. He narrowed his eyes.

"My Hillary? She's not mine anyway." he chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Well tell her that. Before she scoops my eyeballs out with a teaspoon and peels my skin off with a carving knife. Her words, not mine." replied Una.

"She didn't say that..." he tutted.

"And who are you gonna believe? Me or her?"

"You obviously, but she's not smart enough to know all those words." he smirked.

"Well she's obviously not been letting on how bright she truly is." nodded Una quietly, before Jefferson stormed through the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flynn watched Bella pace the stage in the auditorium, deep in thought, him sitting in the front row glancing over the list of songs she'd made.

"I like the Foster The People idea," he shrugged. She didn't respond, lost in thought. He sighed. "What's up?"

She looked up and then gulped. "Oh, just Brian and stuff."

"And stuff?" he smirked. She chuckled.

"Oh life! And how about you and Una?" she replied, sitting on the edge of the stage and swinging her legs off of it. He shrugged.

"We're done. I lost her." he mumbled. She nodded, not wanting to upset him.

"So you like the Foster the People idea?" she smiled. He nodded as she jumped down off the stage.

"Yeah, it's a cool song. Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he replied, patting her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will be, when I clear my head." she nodded quietly.

"Because we're both sort of in the same boat. If you ever need to talk, I've got a ready pair of clúas for you." he grinned. She giggled.

"Clúas? What does that mean?" she smiled.

"Ears in Irish. Sorry, I'm used to talking to Una like this, it's a habit at this stage." he chuckled, as she sat next to him.

"Well I think it's cute. And I've learned my first Irish word, eh?" she beamed. He smiled and nodded.

"You must have a taste for languages." he smirked, standing up.

"I must. Hey, d'you think you could teach me some more Irish sometime?" she smiled. He chuckled.

"I'm sure I could find the time to teach you a cúpla focail Gaeilge eile." he smirked. She giggled as they made their way up on stage to rehearse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle was going to tell him. He was going to tell Daniel how he felt and confront him about Cristian.

Or would he wait until tomorrow?

No. He had to do it today, or he knew he never would. He stormed up to room 15, where he had heard the boy was. As he entered the room and opened his mouth to speak. Daniel wasn't alone. Oh no. He had the whole Brady Bunch with him, Cristian and Mary.

"Hey." smiled Daniel. Mary smiled faintly at Kyle before turning back to the magazine she was reading. It appeared that they had been doing their duets project and Cristian had ended up visiting. Did Dalton even have school? Or did they just walk around in the uniform and not do lessons at all?

"Hey." replied Kyle, sitting opposite him.

"How is your duet with Tina going?" asked Daniel, absentmindedly, glancing over revision sheets for a test.

"Good, she's pretty easy going about it all. How about you two?" replied Kyle.

"Good. No distractions at all." snapped Mary sarcastically from the corner, making Kyle chuckle silently.

"And what are you doing?" he asked.

"Gaga." replied Cristian. Kyle glared at him.

"I meant Daniel and Mary." he snapped.

"Yeah. They're doing Gaga." replied Cristian, rolling his eyes. Kyle tutted quietly and then sighed.

"Me and Tina are doing Train." he shrugged.

"Cool, it'll sound awesome." smiled Mary. Daniel looked up.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyle gulped and took a deep breath as 3 sets of eyes fell on him.

"Uh... I... I forgot what it was." he stuttered, lying as if trying to kid himself more than anyone.

"Dozy head huh?" smirked Daniel as Kyle jumped up, going for the door. Kyle turned.

"Yeah. Must be." he sighed, opening the door and leaving, mentally stabbing himself for being a coward.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Brian sat in the choir room, looking over duet ideas. Brian sat by the drums as Lily paced the room. It appeared that she was trying her best not to have unnecessary chat with him.

"I have a song, but I'm not sure you're gonna like it." mumbled Brian, looking over the lyrics.

"Why? What is it?" she asked. He handed her the sheet and she looked over the lyrics. She seemed to read them several times before nodding.

"It's perfect for both of us, huh?" he smiled. She nodded again.

"You miss her." she mumbled.

"You miss him." he replied quietly. She sighed and pulled a chair over to the drums.

"Let's do this then. You're right, it is perfect." she smiled. He grinned and took another copy of the lyrics.

"You're sure you're okay with it?" he repeated. She nodded.

"Oh and Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. And blaming you. It's as much her fault as yours." she shrugged. He smiled.

"No problem. I just hope I can work this all out." he sighed.

"You will. You both will." smiled Lily.

"And so will you and Rory." he beamed. Her smiled faltered.

"I hope so. I really, really hope so."

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<em>  
><em>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

Brian started the song, trying hard not to stare at Bella as he sung. He gulped every now and then as he stared at the floor instead.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

Lily joined in with him for the chorus and she tried too not to stare at the person she was supposed to be singing to.

_You're gone away_  
><em>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

Brian continued and then Lily took over:

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
><em>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<em>  
><em>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

They sung together again:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
><em>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<em>  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
><em>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<em>  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You're gone away_  
><em>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

The glee club clapped as Bella and Rory shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"That was great you guys! I'm so glad you used a song that's 10 years old, I feel old!" chuckled Will. The others laughed.

"Mr Schue? Me and Mollie are ready if that's okay?" smiled Blaine.

"Yeah, sure go ahead guys!"

"I'd like to say that Mollie, you were totally awesome to work with and I've had a great time this week." beamed Blaine. Mollie blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself HairGel Pen." she smirked, as the music started.

Blaine started the song:

_I never cared too much for love_  
><em>It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want<em>  
><em>Paid was the issue of the day<em>  
><em>If a girlfriend's got some game<em>  
><em>Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything<em>  
><em>But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me<em>  
><em>Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart<em>

Mollie joined in with him for the chorus:

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling_  
><em>Got my own thing, got the ching ching<em>  
><em>I just want real love<em>  
><em>MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of<em>  
><em>A man that understands real love<em>

Mollie continued with the second verse:

_I was a girl about the floss_  
><em>It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me<em>  
><em>Seek, for a man who's got the means<em>  
><em>To be givin you diamond rings<em>  
><em>It's what every fly girl could want or even dream<em>  
><em>But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me<em>  
><em>Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no<em>

Blaine and Mollie sung together for the chorus, smirking at each other:

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling_  
><em>Got my own thing, got the ching ching<em>  
><em>I just want real love<em>  
><em>MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of<em>  
><em>A man that understands real love<em>

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling_  
><em>Got my own thing, got the ching ching<em>  
><em>I just want real love<em>  
><em>MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of<em>  
><em>A man that understands real love<em>

Mollie continued:

_But I'm not every girl_  
><em>And I don't need no G to take care of me, no<em>  
><em>Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, oh most girls<em>

Both finished the song:

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling_  
><em>Got my own thing, got the ching ching<em>  
><em>I just want real love<em>  
><em>MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of<em>  
><em>A man that understands real love<em>

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling_  
><em>Got my own thing, got the ching ching<em>  
><em>I just want real love<em>  
><em>MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green<em>  
><em>Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of<em>  
><em>A man that understands real love<em>

_Cuz I'm not most girls, don't wanna dance if he can't be everything_  
><em>I, I just want real love, said I gotta have real love<em>  
><em>Everything that, can you be everything that I dream of<em>

The club clapped again as the bell went.

"Blaine, Mollie, well done! Guys 7 more duets to cover, make sure it's good!" called Will as they filed out of the room and off to class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie sat in English, daydreaming as she felt a paperball fly at the back of her head. She picked it up and opened it.

_Are you seriously going to Breadsticks with Faith and her parents? M._

Faith sighed and scribbled a note back to her twin, throwing it behind her when Wallis wasn't looking.

_Yes. Got a problem __bitch__ sis? S_

She wasn't surprised she got no reply from her twin. After class Mollie stormed up to her.

"We need to talk. Now." she snapped. Stephanie narrowed her eyes and followed her out of the room. Mollie continued to walk until they reached the now quiet bleachers, since lunch had begun.

"Yes?" began Stephanie.

"We're told old to be acting like 2 year olds." she sighed. Stephanie shrugged.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for hating you for no reason, for biting at you, for being a bitch to you. For everything I've ever done to you." rambled Mollie, plunking down on the bench and resting her head in her hands, her shoulders moving in the unmistakable motion of weeping. Stephanie wasn't quite sure why she did it, but she sat next to her red head twin and took her into her arms, and hugged her. She was surprised when Mollie wrapped her arms around her and wept into her shoulder. It felt strange. It felt, nice? It felt normal.

"I'm sorry too Dollie. For everything." whispered Stephanie, stroking her twins hair and sighing. Why hadn't they done this before? When they needed each other most, after their dad died? Stephanie sighed as Mollie sat up.

"I can't believe we just did that." she laughed waterly. Stephanie snorted and nodded.

"Seriously though Mol. I am sorry." she whispered. Mollie nodded.

"Me too." she grinned.

"Glee club was the best thing that ever happened to us, huh?" smiled Stephanie.

"Definitely. Now, my stomach is going to let out the dying whale noise. Let's get lunch." beamed Mollie, taking her twins hand as they walked back to the cafeteria.

While the glee club noticed the much more civil exchange between the twins, they decided against asking about it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After lunch, Flynn sighed and walked to Beck's locker.

"Hey." he greeted quietly. Beck looked at him curiously. Although the boys bruises and cuts had faded, the marks were still present.

"Hi?" he replied, taking a book out of his locker.

"I just came to say congratulations." shrugged Flynn. Beck raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You win. I give up. I don't wanna fight you anymore." mumbled Flynn. Beck nodded.

"Oh. That." he muttered, closing the locker door.

"Just, do me a fvaour, okay? Don't break her heart. There's more to her than you think." sighed Flynn. Beck smiled.

"I can't break a heart I don't have." he shrugged. Flynn smirked.

"You will. If you set your mind to it." he answered. Beck chuckled.

"I miss the Fleck bromance." he smiled. Flynn laughed.

"So do I..."

"You should be a priest. Then you'll have no more trouble with girls." smirked Beck as the two walked up the hall.

"And what about you Dr Phil?" grinned Flynn.

"I seem to enjoy the drama more. Hence the nickname?"

"Ah g'wan! Go and learn something, you might manage to impress her enough for her to look at you seriously." laughed Flynn, smacking him over the head. Beck laughed and smacked him back before strolling into room 12, happier than before at least.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Robert's got a quick hand._  
><em>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.<em>  
><em>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.<em>  
><em>Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.<em>  
><em>In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.<em>  
><em>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.<em>

Flynn began the song, tapping his foot. Bella joined in for the chorus.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

Bella sang the second verse alone.

_Daddy works a long day._  
><em>He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.<em>  
><em>And he's bringing me a surprise.<em>  
><em>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.<em>  
><em>I've waited for a long time.<em>  
><em>Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,<em>  
><em>I reason with my cigarette,<em>  
><em>And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."<em>

They both sang the rest of the song together.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

The glee club clapped as they sat down again, some noticing that Bella chose to sat beside Brian on that Thursday morning.

"Anyone wanna follow that?" smirked Will. Beck and Una raised their arms as Hillary watched on in disgust. With this song choice, Beck had picked it with annoying the Cheerio in his mind. He began the song.

_Say, Say, Say What You Want,_  
><em>But Don't Play Games With My Affection.<em>  
><em>Take, Take, Take What You Need,<em>  
><em>But Don't Leave Me With No Direction<em>.

Una continued the verse.

_All Alone, I Sit Home By The Phone,_  
><em>Waiting For You, Baby.<em>  
><em>Through The Years,<em>  
><em>How Can You Stand To Hear,<em>  
><em>My Pleading For You Dear?<em>  
><em>You Know I'm Crying Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.<em>

Beck continued then.

_Go, Go, Go Where You Want,_  
><em>But Don't Leave Me Here Forever.<em>  
><em>You, You, You Stay Away,<em>  
><em>So Long Girl, I See You Never.<em>

Una took over.

_What Can I Do_  
><em>Boy To Get Through To You?<em>  
><em>Cause I Love You Baby.<em>  
><em>Standing Here, Baptisted In All My Tears,<em>  
><em>Baby Through The Years,<em>  
><em>You Know I'm Crying Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.<em>

Beck continued.

_You Never Worry,_  
><em>And You Never Shed A Tear.<em>  
><em>You Saying That My Love Ain't Real,<em>  
><em>Just Look At My Face,<em>  
><em>These Tears Ain't Drying<em>

_You, You, You Can Never Say,_  
><em>That I'm Not The One Who Really Loves You.<em>  
><em>I Pray, Pray, Pray Every Day<em>  
><em>That You'll See Things, Girl Like I Do.<em>

Una finished.

_What Can I Do Boy, To Get Through To You? Cause I Love You Baby._  
><em>Standing Here Baptised In All My Tears, Baby Through The Years,<em>  
><em>You Know I'm Crying, Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh<em>

No one expected what happened next. While the rest of the club clapped, Hillary jumped up, stormed towards them and gave Una the most almighty slap straight across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOH! Jealous Hillary! Songs were:<strong>

_**Lily and Brian: Seether-Broken.**_

_**Mollie and Blaine: P!nk-Most Girls.**_

_**Bella and Flynn: Foster the People- Pumped Up Kicks.**_

_**Una and Beck: Say Say Say- Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson.**_

**So I need more ideas! Next chapter before Sunday probably!**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	26. Chapter 26 Duets Pt3

**OH MY GOD! I'm too sorry it's taken so long, but this chapter is long so I hope it makes up for it! I know I said Sunday and I'm sorry, but as you know, I hit my head and concussed myself nearly 2 weeks ago and I only ventured out of my house on Sunday. To add to that I've been finding it hard to sit in front of my computer for too long without feeling kinda sick. And to add to that, the Euro 2012 football games are on and I've been watching them, even if my team (Ireland) lost evey single game. Oh well, the fans kept singing till the very end and made us all very proud! I wasn't expecting any different from them all anyway! Are any of your countries in the Euro's? They have to have done better than last placed Ireland anyway! So anyway, here's Duets Pt3, my longest chapter to date! Enjoy! :)**

**So here' what you missed on Glee...**

**Hillary said she was going to kill Una if she looked at Beck again. Kind words, huh? Beck failed his History test and Una basically said she'd kill him if he failed the next. Flynn's been teaching Bella how to speak Irish... sorta... kinda... Not really. Kyle chickened out of telling Daniel he was in love with him because Cristian was there. Do Dalton kids teleport themselves to McKinley like genies whenever they feel like it? Lily and Brian both sung about Rory and Bella in their duet, and Lily said that he and Bella would work it out, even if she's not too convinced she and Rory will. STEPHANIE AND MOLLIE DON'T HATE EACH OTHER ANYMORE! They touched each other... as in hug-touched. That's intense bro. Beck and Flynn are friends again, but Flynn told him not to break Una's heart, which is kinda weird because they're not even together. But clearly Hillary must think they are because to congratulate them on their duet, she tried her hand at ripping Una's face off.**

**And thats what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bella found Brian sitting by the bleachers. She walked slowly towards him and sat beside him cautiously.<p>

"Hey." she greeted simply, folding her hands into her lap. He looked up.

"Hiya." he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Why? What did you do?" he asked. She sighed.

"I was too over protective of you, it was stupid of me really." she shrugged. But that wasn't what she was really sorry for...

She wasn't really sure why she had kissed Flynn. Maybe it was because he understood how she felt. She regretted it afterwards, and she was pretty sure he did too. Brian was unknowing to this however and smiled.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I over reacted." he mumbled. She smiled.

"Well... That's all I wanted to say." she lied. No she didn't. She wanted to beg him to take her back and to forget all their problems and-

"I still love you, yano?" he sighed. She smiled.

"Well thank God for that." she laughed, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Brella is back..." he grinned afterwards, making her giggle as they walked hand in hand back inside.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una wasn't too sure why everyone had reacted so harshly to Hillary nearly swiping her cheek off. She's been hit harder before. Way harder. As in angry Irish woman slaps. Or angry Irish men...

No. She wasn't going back there again.

Hillary had somehow managed to dig her long nails into Una's cheek, leaving quite a few faint scars. In fairness, Faith had probably done more damage to the cheerleader herself after she chased her out of the choir room and had come back a few minutes later breathing heavily with her fists clenched.

"How is your cheek?" asked a familiar voice behind the locker door. Una closed it.

"Been better, but been far worse too." she shrugged. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, that was my fault." mumbled Beck. She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault Hillary's a complete control freak, not to mention a bitch." she smirked. He didn't smile back.

"She had no right. And I blame myself." he muttered.

"Oh stop! I've been hit harder, the marks will be gone soon!" she tutted, turning to walk to Geography.

"I'll make it up to you!" he called after her, grinning. She turned around, smirked and nodded before continuing on her way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So you're still up for tonight?" questioned Faith, approaching Stephanie on her way to Maths. Stephanie nodded.

"Yup. Around 8?" she smiled. Faith sighed.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about this..." she muttered.

"Oh don't be silly! I'm looking forward to it!" laughed Stephanie, walking in step with her.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better yano." smirked Faith, rolling her eyes. Stephanie chuckled.

"Well Hillary didn't lie when she nearly ripped Una's head off yesterday and you looked like you were gonna murder her." she grinned. Faith laughed.

"Bitch deserved it. No one messes with my friends." she growled then, standing in the door. Stephanie giggled.

"I love how serious you get about it. Una said it wasn't that bad anyway." she smiled.

"Yeah but still. Has she said anything to you yet?"

"Hillary? No. I haven't seen her around anywhere." shrugged Stephanie. Faith nodded.

"Okay... And I'm sorry about tonight. Again." she sighed.

"Oh be quiet silly I don't mind! It'll be fine!" chuckled Stephanie. Faith smiled slightly.

"Thanks..." she replied, turning on her heel and walking into the room to Humphries screeching already.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_I have climbed highest mountain_  
><em>I have run through the fields<em>  
><em>Only to be with you<em>  
><em>Only to be with you<em>

Faith began the song, smiling at Stephanie. Rory continued, trying not to look at Lily:

_I have run_  
><em>I have crawled<em>  
><em>I have scaled these city walls<em>  
><em>These city walls<em>  
><em>Only to be with you<em>

Faith then joined in with him:

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>

Rory continued:

_I have kissed honey lips_  
><em>Felt the healing in her fingertips<em>  
><em>It burned like fire<em>  
><em>This burning desire<em>

Faith continued:

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels_  
><em>I have held the hand of a devil<em>  
><em>It was warm in the night<em>  
><em>I was cold as a stone<em>

They sang together again:

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>

Faith continued:

_I believe in the kingdom come_  
><em>Then all the colors will bleed into one<em>  
><em>Bleed into one<em>  
><em>Well yes I'm still running<em>

Rory continued:

_You broke the bonds and you_  
><em>Loosed the chains<em>  
><em>Carried the cross<em>  
><em>Of my shame<em>  
><em>Of my shame<em>  
><em>You know I believed it<em>

They sang together again for the final part of the song.

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for...<em>

The glee club clapped and cheered. It was perfect, Rory loved U2 and Faith liked that kind of music.

"Job well done guys, job well done." smiled Will. The kids watched the blonde Cheerio walk through the door. Hillary.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Get out." snapped Flynn, sitting on the far side of Bella, Brian on her other side.

"I'm sorry, alright. I flipped and I'm sorry Una. I shouldn't have hit you." she whispered.

"Apology accepted." shrugged Una.

"Oh come on! She nearly ripped your face off Una!" exclaimed Beck, glaring at the blonde. Una rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she said sorry."

"Not genuinely..." muttered Daniel from the back row next to Faith.

"And when Beck joined you hated him for no reason, unlike Barbie who slapped you and got away with it..." mumbled Patrick.

"That was different." snapped Una.

"How?" replied Beck.

"It just was." she tutted.

"Look, you used to hate me, lets leave that out, but she hit you hard Una and you forgive her just like that?" he snapped.

"I don't need _you_ to stand up for me." she muttered, folding her arms and looking away.

"I know you don't, but just wake up and realise that she's not done with you yet."

"Hello? I'm still here?" tutted Hillary.

"Yeah, sorry. You can leave now." shrugged Una. Hillary narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Were you expecting to stay?" snapped Lily.

"Well I-"

"Hillary, I might have forgiven you but that doesn't mean we're gonna get along. In fact we're never gonna get along and we both know that." replied Una. Hillary rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess Beck was right, this isn't over." she snapped, turning on her heel.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me again?"

"Watch yourself Donnelly. That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day." smirked Hillary.

"Oh it already has. But I've managed to sort it all out someway or another." winked Una, making Hillary glare and storm off. Will coughed.

"Oh... Kay... Next?" he smiled. Daniel and Mary raised their hands and made their way to the front. Daniel began the song:

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>  
><em>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh<em>  
><em>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>

Mary continued:

_You said sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>Made love the first time and you said to me this<em>

They sang together:

_Something, something about this place_  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

Mary continued on in the second verse:

_It's been two years since I let you go,_  
><em>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll<em>  
><em>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<em>  
><em>On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold<em>  
><em>With a guitar humming and no clothes<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>  
><em>Ooh-oh ooh-oh<em>

Daniel continued:

_Sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>Made love the first time and you said to me this<em>

Mary joined in with him and they sung together:

Something, something about this place  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

Daniel continued:

_You and I_  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I, I<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Oh yeah!<em>  
><em>I'd rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

_C'mon!_  
><em>Put your drinks up!<em>

They sang together:

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_  
><em>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<em>  
><em>There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life<em>  
><em>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<em>

Mary took over:

_Something, something about the chase_  
><em>Six whole years<em>  
><em>I'm a New York woman, born to run you down<em>  
><em>So have my lipstick all over your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about just knowing when it's right<em>  
><em>So put your drinks up for Nebraska<em>  
><em>For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you<em>

They sang together until the end, grinning at each other.

_You and I_  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Baby, I rather die!<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

_You and I_  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Nebraska, I rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you.<em>

The whole glee club clapped and cheered as Daniel and Mary bowed and sat down. Will smiled.

"That was awesome you guys! Now, who's up next?" he asked. Artie raised his hand.

"We're not singing together. No way." he tutted, glaring at Sugar who rolled her eyes.

"Artie this is the 2nd duet assignment you've pulled out of in 4 years? Why?" asked Will.

"She's impossible to work with! I refuse!" he replied. Sugar tutted.

"Oh puh-lease! He wouldn't even listen to me!" she snapped. Artie laughed loudly.

"Excuse me? All you ever did was talk about how your shoes were too small or you should have bought that top at the mall, how was I suppose to listen?" he yelled.

"Okay! Enough... Anyone, actually gonna sing a duet now?" asked Will tiredly. Tina and Kyle smiled at each other and raised their hands. Will beckoned them to the front. Kyle started:

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
><em>Stood a girl that looked like you<em>  
><em>I guess that's déjà vu<em>  
><em>But I thought this can't be true<em>  
><em>'Cause you moved to west LA<em>  
><em>Or New York or Santa Fe<em>  
><em>Or wherever to get away from me<em>

Tina continued:

_Oh but that one night_  
><em>Was more than just right<em>  
><em>I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through<em>  
><em>Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell<em>  
><em>Because I really fell for you<em>

They sang together:

_Oh I swear to you_  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>This is not a drive by<em>  
><em>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<em>  
><em>Hefty bag to hold my love<em>  
><em>When you move me everything is groovy<em>  
><em>They don't like it sue me<em>  
><em>Mmm the way you do me<em>  
><em>Oh I swear to you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>This is not a drive by<em>

Kyle continued:

_On the upside of a downward spiral_  
><em>My love for you went viral<em>  
><em>And I loved you every mile you drove away<em>  
><em>But now here you are again<em>  
><em>So let's skip the "how you been"<em>  
><em>And get down to the "more than friends" at last<em>

Tina continued:

_Oh but that one night_  
><em>Is still the highlight<em>  
><em>I didn't need you until I came to<em>  
><em>And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell<em>  
><em>Because I really fell for you<em>

They sang together again:

_Oh I swear to you_  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>This is not a drive by<em>  
><em>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<em>  
><em>Hefty bag to hold my love<em>  
><em>When you move me everything is groovy<em>  
><em>They don't like it sue me<em>  
><em>Mmm the way you do me<em>  
><em>Oh I swear to you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>This is not a drive by<em>

_Please believe that when I leave_  
><em>There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you<em>  
><em>And a little time to get my head together too<em>

Kyle continued:

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
><em>Stood a girl that looked like you<em>  
><em>I guess that's déjà vu<em>  
><em>But I thought this can't be true<em>  
><em>'Cause<em>

They sang together one last time:

_Oh I swear to you_  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>This is not a drive by<em>  
><em>Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply<em>  
><em>Hefty bag to hold my love<em>  
><em>When you move me everything is groovy<em>  
><em>They don't like it sue me<em>  
><em>Mmm the way you do me<em>  
><em>Oh I swear to you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>This is not a drive by<em>

The glee club clapped and cheered again as Tina and Kyle hugged each other quickly and sat down. Will smiled, standing up.

"Thanks guys, that was really awesome! One more then, Stephanie and Patrick?" he beamed. Patrick rolled his eyes on the way down from the second row.

"Well _she _picked the song." he shrugged, gaining a couple of chuckles. Stephanie glared at him as the music started. She began the song:

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_  
><em>Just put your paws up<em>  
><em>'Cause you were born this way, baby<em>

_My mama told me when I was young_  
><em>We are all born superstars<em>  
><em>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<em>  
><em>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

Patrick continued:

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_  
><em>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<em>  
><em>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far<em>  
><em>Listen to me when I say<em>

They sang together:

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, born this way<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<em>

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
><em>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<em>  
><em>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<em>  
><em>Don't be<em>

Stephanie continued:

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_  
><em>Subway kid, rejoice of truth<em>  
><em>In the religion of the insecure<em>  
><em>I must be myself, respect my youth<em>

Patrick continued:

_A different lover is not a sin_  
><em>Believe capital H-I-M<em>  
><em>I love my life, I love this record and<em>  
><em>Mi amore vole fe yah<em>

They sang together again:

_I'm beautiful in my way,_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<em>

Stephanie continued:

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_  
><em>Whether you're broke or evergreen<em>  
><em>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<em>  
><em>You're Lebanese, you're orient<em>

Patrick continued:

_Whether life's disabilities_  
><em>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<em>  
><em>Rejoice and love yourself today<em>  
><em>'Cause baby, you were born this way<em>

They sang together again:

_No matter gay, straight or bi_  
><em>Lesbian, transgendered life<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born to survive<em>

_No matter black, white or beige_  
><em>Chola or orient made<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born to be brave<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, yeah<em>

The whole club jumped up and danced around the choir room together and it seemed the drama from before Sectionals had evaporated and they were finally getting back on track as they all sung together:

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey<em>

_I was born this way, hey_  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey<em>

They all clapped and laughed together as they final bell of the day went, their weekends screaming at them from the schools front doors.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flynn sat in the back of the Pierces car on the way home, barely listening to Rory and Una, who was also coming over, talk about what he believe to be rugby. Why did he kiss Bella? Even when he knew that she was still crazy about Brian? He thought back to the moment...

_**flashback...**_

Bella laughed, sitting on the desk in the empty room 25 as Flynn rambled on in the language she didn't half understand.

"Agus chuaigh mé, Rory agus Una go dtí on pairc peile agus bhí Rory fearg mar bhí mise agus Una án-mhaith ag imirt peil ach bhí Rory measartha." he grinned, babbling away in Irish.

"I only got Rory and Una out of that?" she giggled. He grinned.

"I shall translate then, Miss America," he smirked. "'And me and Rory and Una went to the football pitch and Rory was angry because me and Una were very good at playing football but he was average.'" he added, inserting quotation marks over the speech. Bella smiled.

"Ah... well I'm not that far yet." she shrugged.

"You'll get there. I know you will." he smiled. She chuckled.

"And will you help me?" she asked quietly.

"Do you need to ask?" he replied. And then he kissed her...

_**end of flashback...**_

"Hello? Earth calling Flynnie?" smirked Rory, waving his hand in front of Flynn's face.

"What?" he mumbled in reply. Una swatted the older boys arm away and patted Flynn's lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing the difference between Flynn being quiet and Flynn being troubled.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Liar." snapped Rory, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up and let me talk to him." replied Una, turning back to face Flynn after her death glare at Rory.

"It's seriously nothing." shrugged Flynn.

"We might look stupid but we're not." chuckled Una.

"Hey, don't hate! We're Irish, don't mean we're dumb!" added Rory. Flynn smiled.

"Drop it." he muttered.

"We'll pester you till you tell us now GO!" replied Rory. Flynn wailed, making the two others jump and Mrs Pierce look through narrowed eyes into the rear view mirror.

"Maybe we _should_ drop it." whispered Una.

"I KISSED BELLA!" screamed Flynn, banging his head against the window pane. Rory and Una looked at each other.

"That's it?" smirked Rory. Flynn nodded.

"Before she got back with Brian I presume?" questioned Una. Flynn nodded again.

"Then don't worry, you made a mistake. She's probably forgotten all about it." smiled Rory. Una nodded in agreement.

"I hope you two are right." whispered Flynn, staring out the window as Rory and Una went back to their previous argument.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As Kyle made his way out of the school building, he noticed a smaller girl fall into step with him.

"Hey Mary." he smiled lightly, holding the door open for her.

"Hey, thanks." she replied, continuing to walk beside him.

"So... How have you been?" he asked. She smiled.

"Good... well, fine. You?" she replied. He nodded.

"Okay. And how are the 2 love birds? I'm surprised you and Daniel even got to sing together today, that Cristian guy has been like a cat trying to get attention from an owner lately, have you noticed?" grinned Kyle. Mary rolled her eyes.

"He was always there. But it's obvious he adores Daniel." she shrugged. Kyle sighed quietly. 'So do I...' he thought to himself.

"Had to get annoying though, yeah?" he smiled. Mary nodded.

"I just felt like he was contradicting what I was saying, even if he didn't say anything." she mumbled. Kyle smiled.

"Oh well... Duets are over now." he shrugged.

"Yep... Hey, Kyle? About us..."

"Yeah... I thought we needed to talk about this." he smiled.

"I really, _really _don't want to fall out with you. You're a pretty awesome dude if I do say so myself." she grinned. He chuckled.

"Thanks, you're not so bad either."

"But it's clear you adore Daniel just as much as Cristian does." she smiled quietly. Kyle's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid Kyle. And I reckon he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does. You just took to long to make up your mind." she shrugged. He sighed.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into everything." he mumbled.

"Hey, I nearly knocked myself up with Beck's baby and if Hillary had found out about that then I reckon I'd get more than a slap across the face! I need to go through hard things to make myself for the future. We all do." she replied. He nodded.

"Thanks Mezzie." he smiled, opening his squeaky garden gate.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"LILY! DINNERS READY!" screeched Holly, one half of the twins. Lily made her way downstairs as her mother, Brianna, arrived in the hall.

"Holly, I asked you to tell Lily to come for dinner. I could have shouted myself." she sighed. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she muttered as Brianna walked back for the kitchen. Lily glared at the 8 year old, gaining her a rather hard kick in the ankles as Holly skipped off.

In the kitchen, Lily smiled at the smell of pasta as she sat next to her father. Harry was a quiet man, and instead of involving himself in any arguments the twins picked with Lily, he hid behind his newspaper while waiting for his wife to serve his food.

"So how was school today girls?" asked Brianna, leaving a bowl in front of Lily.

"Okay." shrugged Holly, stabbing a fork into her food.

"Fine." added Marissa, the second twin, her mouth full.

"Lily?" smiled Brianna, sitting down with her own bowl.

"Cool. Glee club was fun." she shrugged.

"And what did you sing this week?" asked Harry quietly.

"Oh some rock song that Brian liked. We were duet partners." she replied. Brianna narrowed her eyes.

"And what about Rory?" she asked. Lily bit her tongue in shock as Harry's head shot up.

"Who's Rory?" he asked. Holly and Marissa grinned at each other before turning and gazing up at their father, horribly fake angelic faces present on them.

"Lily's boyfriend of course." smiled Marissa.

"Didn't you know?" added Holly. Lily's eyes swelled with tears. Not because she was upset, but because she could feel her tongue throbbing in pain. Harry looked across the table at his wife who seemed to realise what she'd said now.

"And when did you ladies plan on telling me this?" he asked the table, but focusing on Lily and Brianna.

"I... uh... I..." stuttered Brianna.

"I doesn't matter now because we broke up." snapped Lily, standing up.

"You haven't finished?" questioned Brianna.

"I'm not hungry." shrugged Lily, storming out. All she heard before she slammed her bedroom door was 'BUT PASTA IS YOUR FAVOURITE!'.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick knocked on the Dunce's front door at almost 8 o'clock. Stephanie answered, looking as if she was just about to leave herself, all dressed up in what looked like a new dress and a pair of heels.

"Hey." he smiled. She grinned, fitting her earring into her ear.

"Hi, I was just on my way out, are you coming in?" she asked. He nodded and stepped inside as she threw her coat on.

"Is Mollie around?" he asked. Stephanie smirked.

"She's in the living room, first door on the right." she nodded.

"Thanks, you're going somewhere with Faith?" he smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm off. Keep it PG bro!" she grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"We're just friends!" he insisted.

"With benefits!" she added quickly before slamming the door behind her. He rolled his eyes once more before knocking on the door Stephanie had instructed.

"Yeah?" came Mollies familiar voice.

"Hiya, it's only me. Stephanie said it was okay." he replied, opening the door. Mollie smiled from her place on the couch.

"Yeah it's fine, sit down. Are you alright?" she asked as he sat carefully in an armchair. He sighed and she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah... fine..." he mumbled. Mollie stifled a laugh.

"Uh... I don't mean to sound rude buddy, but uh... what are you doing here?" she smirked. Patrick glared at her, but the glare softened to a grin.

"I... um... we're pretty good friends... aren't we?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"I guess so..." she shrugged.

"So um-"

"We're _just _pretty good friends though." she clarified. Patrick swallowed heavily and nodded quickly before jumping up.

"Yeah, yeah of course!" he beamed falsely and over-enthusiastically, practically running for the door.

"Are you going already?" she asked. He gulped, his hand on the door handle.

"Well, yeah. I was just... I'm late for something, I gotta go." he rambled quickly, flinging the door open and running out of the house and as far as he could down the street, leaving Mollie confused and concered at the freshmans behaviour.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So Stephanie... you're a cheerleader I'm told?" smiled Mrs Connors, her and her husband sitting opposite the two teenage girls. Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I have been since freshman year." she confirmed. Mr Connors smiled.

"It's not like our Faith to even notice a girl like you." he chuckled. Faith blushed as Stephanie laughed lightly.

"That's glee club I guess." she shrugged, still smiling.

"Yes, we've noticed a wonderful difference in Faith since she joined. Truly remarkable." agreed Mrs Connors.

"Oh definitely. She always talks about her friends and her assigments and what they did that day." smiled Mr Connors.

"Jeez, you're talking to her like she's my teacher and I'm the damn five year old." smirked Faith. They all laughed.

"And have you told your parents yet Stephanie?" asked Mrs Connors. Stephanie gulped and dodged the question.

"About what?" she smiled

"Well... About your and Faith's relationship?" asked Mrs Connors. Stephanie shook her head.

"No... Not yet." she mumbled quietly as she went back to her plate of food. Faith parents knew that they'd hit a nerve and all went quiet for a while. Faith winced at the awkward silence.

"So anyone been watching Teen Mom lately?" she shrugged, breaking the silence. Three heads turned to look at her as she chuckled.

"What?" questioned Mrs Connors.

"Just trying to make conversation! No one? Alright then how about 16 and Pregnant?" she asked. Stephanie giggled.

"Keeping up With The Kardashians?" she smirked.

"Ugh... don't mention that name at this table or I'll ask you to leave Dunce." replied Faith in mock disgust, making the girl laugh. The dinner continued on for a while longer until the girls met up in the bathrooms.

"So...?" smiled Stephanie.

"They love you, I can see it." beamed Faith. They hugged each other tightly.

"I told you'd it'd be fine." smiled Stephanie, as they left to go back into the dining room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel sat in his room, all quiet in the apartment, his mom had gone out for the night. He was checking Facebook when a new chat popped up. Kyle.

_Kyle Yang: __We need to talk!_

**Daniel Adams:**** When**

Daniel was sick of the boy, he wasn't going to treat him to any full stops or exclamation marks for that matter.

_Kyle Yang: __Now?_

**Daniel Adams: ****Can't it wait?**

Okay, he'd give in to a question mark...

_Kyle Yang: __No, it's urgent._

**Daniel Adams: ****I'll be over in 20 minutes**

It was almost exactly 20 minutes later, 9:15, when Daniel arrived at the house, armed with nothing but himself.

"What was so urgent?" asked Daniel, sitting at the kitchen table. Kyle sighed and sat opposite him.

"I've been trying to tell you all week, but you've had that _thing_ hanging out of you." he sighed.

"Who, Mary?" asked Daniel.

"No, Cristian." replied Kyle, cringing at the sound of his name.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" snapped Daniel, glaring at the boy across the table. Kyle took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say. What did he have to lose?

"I'm jealous of him, alright? There, I've learned my lesson, now for God's sake dump him and stop acting like you actually love him." replied Kyle. Daniel chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You just don't seem to get it, do you?" he sighed. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"If you hadn't spent so long making up your mind and acting like a complete ass, then you wouldn't be where you are now. If you'd just manned up and been true to yourself then you wouldn't be so unhappy... then we wouldn't be having this conversation. We'd be off on a date at the movies, or at the bowling alley, or at Breadsticks. But you couldn't make your mind up like everybody else. And that's why you're as unhappy as I _was_." ranted Daniel, before standing up and storming out of the house, leaving Kyle with much to think about over what promised to be a stormy weekend for the members of the glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. Kay. I'm tired. 5 hours in front of a laptop screen can't be healthy. I'll try and get you a new chapter ASAP, but I need a lie down after all that. And the thought of my exams results coming out on Friday is eating me alive! D'you reckon I passed my Irish exams? Flynn sure would ;)... So next weeks assignment will be Top 40. So check out the charts and pick a song as as per usual, I'll pick a select few so we're not smothered with lyrics like the last few chapters (it was duets, what could I do?) So get them into me now so I can spread them around the 3 chapters instead of cramming them into 2. So songs this chapter:<strong>

**_Rory and Faith: U2- Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_**

**_Daniel and Mary: Lady GaGa- You and I _**

**_Kyle and Tina: Train- Drive By_**

**_Patrick and Stephanie: Lady GaGa- Born This Way._**

**So thanks for all your help these last few chapters, thanks for all the suggestions, especially _BwayAngel1296_! So that's me done for now. Review?**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	27. Chapter 27 Top 40 Pt1

**Wow I've taken a while eh? So here's top 40 part 1! I've spent the whole day on this, as I've actually never seen rain so bad as today in Ireland, and that's saying something! Aaaanyway, I'm up to Dublin for a few days on Tuesday, so I'll try and have another chapter before then, no promises though! Here's your chapter! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Brian and Bella are back together again but Bella didn't tell him that she kissed Flynn while they were broken up so now both Flynn and Bella are really paranoid. Everyone is super mad at Hillary for slapping Una, including Beck who said he'd make it up to her. Stephanie got to meet Faith's parents and they really loved her, we even found out that Faith secretly watches _Teen Mom_. Patrick chickened out of telling Mollie how he felt so now he's left her feeling super confused. Una forgave Hillary which made everyone super mad at Una, especially Beck and now they're not talking. Kyle and Mary are friends again and she says she doesn't hate him for bringing her into his drama with Kyle. Nice kid. Lily's bratty sisters told her dad that she had a boyfriend, even if she doesn't... anymore. Daniel freaked at Kyle and told him he took too long to make up his mind, so now Kyle's even more confused and upset. Poor kid.**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the kitchen when Will wandered in, looking troubled. She narrowed her eyes and watched her husband's movements closely before he sat opposite her and sighed.<p>

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly, not looking up from her cereal. She heard him groan unhappily.

"It's just glee club... I feel like they're falling apart... Like _we're_ falling apart." he mumbled.

"Are they all still arguing?" she sighed. Will fidgeted with the tablecloth.

"Well... Oh Emma! There's this weird tension between Kyle and Daniel, Daniel who it seems is dating a Warbler that Kyle appears to be pretty jealous of which confuses me because Kyle dated Mary for a while. Faith's just gotten Stephanie to meet her parents and if her parents don't like her then the girls might break up and that means they'll be out for each other and they're both two forces to be reckoned with in glee club. Una and Beck both seem to be lying to each other as well as themselves, and Beck's ex Hillary slapped Una, leading to a row between Beck and Una. Patrick looks at Mollie the same way a dog looks at food and she doesn't even see it, which will probably lead to him declaring his undying love for her when she doesn't like him back. It looks like Brian and Bella just got back together and Flynn doesn't seem overly happy about that, which will probably spring up even more problems which is the last thing we need. Lily and Rory have broken up, as well as Sugar and Artie and EVERYTHING IS A MESS!" he rambled. Emma patted his hand sympathetically across the table.

"Well what kind of assigment do you have in mind for the week?" she asked.

"Journey week." shrugged Will. Emma sighed.

"Honey, kids don't listen to Journey anymore. Something more relatable for them?" she suggested.

"But music today sucks." he muttered.

"Not to them." she smiled. He sighed.

"Uh... I don't know... Top 40 week?" he shrugged. Emma nodded.

"Perfect."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel stood by his locker, sorting his books out when he could feel the presence of a few people behind the door. The boys from glee club all stood with their arms folded, faces stern and some concerned. All the boys apart from Kyle.

"Uh... What's the matter?" he asked. The boys looked between them.

"Kyle." replied Blaine.

"What about him?" he sighed, closing the door fully and holding his books in his arms.

"You know." shrugged Brian, avoiding eye contact with the boy. Daniel rolled his eyes and went to walk off.

"Not so fast." began Flynn, throwing a hand in front of him to stop him. Daniel sighed.

"Look, I get it... But he took too long." shrugged Daniel. The boys laughed, making Daniel tutt and begin to walk away again.

"Okay so we don't really know how being, yano-" shrugged Beck.

"Being gay." snapped Daniel. Beck nodded.

"Yeah... We don't know how it feels like, but I guess girls are almost the same."

"Oh here we go..." chuckled Patrick, making the others laugh.

"No seriously! But, girls take forever to make choices. Even over something like ice cream or food." shrugged Beck.

"But this was different." sighed Daniel. The boys rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Not really... It was a stupid mistake." replied Patrick. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Think about what we've said. Everyone deserves a second chance, buddy." smiled Artie. Daniel sighed and nodded, walking off to class with a little too much on his mind.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beck stormed up to Una, standing beside her locker looking lost in thought. He folded his arms, ready for a full blown argument.

"Nathan Miller?" he snapped. Una looked up.

"What about him?" she asked, fidgeting with her books. Beck shook his head.

"Oh don't play dumb, I heard _all_ about your little date on Saturday." he hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"And when did my private life have _anything_ to do with you?" she replied, turning her head to one side. Beck tutted.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." he replied. She laughed.

"Oh like that's anything to do with it! You can't stand the thought of me and one of your biggest rivals, can you? And I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, I've done it before and I don't need you to help me with anything." she snapped.

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it." he replied.

"Then why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because I care about _you_! God dammit Una, can't you see that?" he tutted, banging his head off the locker before looking back to her again. She gawped for a minute before regaining her composure.

"Stay out of my business. In fact, stay out of anything that doesn't concern you." she replied, slamming the door and storming off. He watched her leave before heading off for Geography with Mr Norman. And instead of engaging in a paper airplane battle with Flynn, he sat daydreaming. He supposed Una only thought the way everyone else did, and not like he did. She thought of him as a player and only a player, just like everyone else. He needed to change the way she thought of him before Nathan took over. Nathan Miller, why did she have to pick him? Him of all people! Not only was the guy an ass, he seemed to think he was better than everyone else. Because of that it, he thought he deserved to be king of McKinley. If anything he should have noticed the way Miller looked at Una in History. Either way he couldn't let this go any further. Because even someone as thick skinned as Una would get hurt. The question was, how was he going to stop it? Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the person key to his plan, Hillary. Bingo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Later that morning in glee club, as everyone waited for Mr Schue to arrive, Mollie sat in her usual seat next to Patrick who glanced sideways at her.

"Why did you run off so quick on Friday night?" she asked. He gulped.

"Uh... I needed to get home..." he shrugged nervously.

"Bullshit. Now tell me the truth." she retorted.

"Oh fine then alright! I like you Mollie... As in I really like you." he cried, a little too loudly. Some of the club turned to look, but looked away at the sight of Mollie's scarlet face.

"As in _like _like?" she posed. He sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oh... right... Well um... I uh... I suppose this... uh..." she murmered. He chuckled.

"I hear that loud and clear." he smirked. She giggled then sighed.

"Patrick you're a freshman." she murmered.

"I know and-"

"And I'm a junior." she nodded. He sighed and twiddled his thumbs.

"So I guess we're just gonna have to stay friends?" he mumbled. She sighed and patted his knee sadly.

"For now bud. But you're still pretty funny." she smiled. Will walked in to the choir room and 18 heads turned from their conversations to give him their full attention.

"Alright guys so this week, I thought of a Journey inspired week-"

"Oh God..." whispered Tina, making Sugar and Blaine chuckle.

"However instead I've decided, after a little persuasion, to have a top 40 week." he smiled. The kids cheered and chatted animatedly with each other. Flynn put his hand up.

"Mr Schue?" he smiled.

"Yes Flynn?" he replied.

"I have a song... I'm not too sure if it's top 40 but it's pretty new?" he proposed. Will smiled.

"Go ahead Flynn." Flynn stood up and made his way to the front.

_So this is what you meant_  
><em>When you said that you were spent<em>  
><em>And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit<em>  
><em>Right to the top<em>  
><em>Don't hold back<em>  
><em>Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check<em>

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
><em>I don't ever want to leave this town<em>  
><em>'Cause after all<em>  
><em>This city never sleeps at night<em>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>I'm never changing who I am<em>

_So this is where you fell_  
><em>And I am left to sell<em>  
><em>The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell<em>  
><em>Right to the top<em>  
><em>Don't look back<em>  
><em>Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check<em>

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
><em>I don't ever want to leave this town<em>  
><em>'Cause after all<em>  
><em>This city never sleeps at night<em>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>I'm never changing who I am<em>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>I'm never changing who I am<em>

_This road never looked so lonely_  
><em>This house doesn't burn down slowly<em>  
><em>To ashes, to ashes<em>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>I'm never changing who I am<em>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>I'm never changing who I am<em>

By the end of the song the other members had joined him and were dancing and singing along. Will smiled as the bell sounded for them to go to class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie and Faith sat in English behind Bella and Brian. The couple in front of them whispered to each other, passing notes when the teacher wasn't looking. Stephanie nudged Faith as Mrs Wallis turned to the board.

"So _did _your parents like me?" she smiled. Faith half grinned, trying to divide her attention between Stephanie and writing whatever kerfuffle Wallis was scrawling on the board.

"Understatement of the century." she grinned, looking up at the girl quickly.

"Thank God... How do you think Brella are doing?" smirked Stephanie, nodding at the two in front. Faith chuckled.

"I reckon they're killing each other with daggers." she grinned sarcastically. Stephanie giggled and took down a note or two.

"Have you heard about her and Flynn?" she whispered. Faith shook her head.

"No? What about them?" she replied quietly.

"Well Mollie told me that Patrick told her that Artie told him that Rory told him that they kissed." she rambled in a whisper.

"WHAT?" yelped Faith. Mrs Wallis spun around, narrowed her eyes and shook her head before turning back to the board.

"Shhh, keep your voice down, he doesn't know!" hissed Stephanie. Faith's eyes widened further.

"Oh this just gets better and better Steph!" she squeaked, making sure that neither in front could hear them.

"Well it isn't _my_ fault!" giggled Stephanie. Faith's horrified face changed quickly and she snorted at her girlfriends tone.

"Well I _know_ that! When did it happen anyway?" she asked.

"Before her and Brian got back together." replied Stephanie. Faith nodded, processing this information.

"Two people on the rebound talking about their problems. It's never gonna end well." she shrugged. Stephanie nodded in agreement then knocked on the table quietly to get her attention.

"Not a word to anyone. _Anyone_." she warned.

"You have my word." she smirked, going back to her work and leaving Stephanie watching Brian and Bella intently.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"But they KNEW Bella, that's the point! They knew he didn't know!" ranted Lily, the two walking through the lunch queue.

"Lily they're just kids." smiled Bella, paying the rather cranky looking woman behind the counter.

"They're the Devil's Apprentices, Bell! You didn't see Dad's face." sighed Lily as they made their way over to the glee club table.

"They can't be that bad." chuckled Bella.

"Oh they can! And apparently so can you." winked Lily. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Lily giggled.

"You and Flynn, huh?" she smiled. Bella blushed as red as blood.

"That was before we... me and Brian... got, yano... back together... it doesn't matter, doesn't mean anything..." she rambled. Lily smiled and patted her on the back before they sat either side of Brian.

"Hey." he smiled as Bella sat down.

"Hiya." she replied quietly, kissing him on the cheek. She side glanced at Flynn on the other side of the table, who quickly looked away. The glance didn't go unnoticed by some. Mary, who was sitting next to Flynn, nudged him.

"Oh we all know." she smirked. Flynn jumped.

"Who told you?" he hissed, terrified.

"Una." shrugged Mary. Flynn blushed.

"I'm gonna kill her." he whispered. Mary giggled and patted his arm.

"Calm down, no one will say anything." she smiled, ruffling his hair. He nodded and sighed quietly.

"Thanks, yano. For Bella at least. She's happy with Brian." he shrugged. Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Wow you _really_ like her." she giggled. Flynn swiped at her playfully.

"Be quiet. And say _nothing_!" he smirked. She nodded.

"Don't kill Una, or Rory." she smiled.

"Him too?" he growled.

"Oh leave them be Flynnie, they just have big mouths." she smiled. He laughed before nodding.

"Oh they definitely do!" he grinned, biting into a French fry. Mary giggled quietly before going back to her conversation with Blaine while Flynn turned to Beck. It appeared that everyone knew about _'the kiss'_ except Brian. How long would that last?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle sat in his last class, History. He and Brian sat behind Beck and Una. After about 10 or 15 minutes, Brian nudged him.

"What's up there?" he smirked, nodding at Beck and Una, looking like they were about to murder each other. Kyle shrugged and went back to his notebook.

"Anything they can argue about they will argue about. That's just the way they communicate." he grinned. Brian nodded.

"And how about you and Scooter?" he sighed, patting his arm as Mrs Jefferson turned to the board. Kyle rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the sheet of paper.

"He's not into it." he mumbled, doodling. Brian chuckled silently and shook his head.

"It's never too late. Look at me and Bell, eh?" he smiled dreamily. Kyle nodded. He didn't want to mention the kiss that they all knew about. He didn't want to be the one to break the news that all was not as rosy as he thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he nodded. Brian didn't appear too focused on the subject of Kyle and Daniel anymore.

"Yeah... But now me and the rest of the guys have talked with him about it-"

"Woah, woah, what?" snapped Kyle. Brian snapped out of his trance and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh God I wasn't supposed to say that!" he hissed. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... I see that anyway..." he mumbled, suddenly much more interested in the renaissance than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>So the song used in the chapter is It's Time by Imagine Dragons. Really cool song, check it out! So... Review?<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	28. Chapter 28 Top 40 Pt2

**It's actually been forever... Seriously... I got back from Dublin yesterday and I was too tired to type, so I'm pretty worn out after all this! Only problem is I'm in a hurry so no time for a recap! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday morning when Bella, Brian and Lily strolled through the school doors. But not everything was how it usually was.<p>

"What the actual hell..." muttered Brian. The two girls looked in the direction he was gazing and rolled their eyes. Drama stood with Hillary, as if they'd been going out for months. Lily tutted.

"I'm not telling Una." she insisted.

"Well neither am I!" snapped Bella. Brian rolled his eyes.

"She'll find out herself... I'm just not going to be anywhere near her when she does." he muttered, as the three walked in different directions.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel stood by his locker, feeling a sense of dé ja vú from the day before, the same sickly feeling in his stomach and the thought that someone was behind the door.

"Hey!" smiled Cristian. Daniel smiled weakly.

"Hi." he sighed, closing the door fully and turning to walk to class.

"You haven't been texting me back lately?" mumbled Cristian, following.

"Yeah... I've been busy." shrugged Daniel. Cristian raised his eyebrows.

"Is this about Kyle?" he sighed. Daniel froze.

"What about him?" he whispered, turning to face the Warbler.

"I'm not dumb, Daniel." he muttered. Daniel sighed and thought of his response. What did he say to that? Lie and say Kyle was nothing to him? Or tell the truth and go with his gut. He took a deep breath.

"We both know that things haven't been good between us for a while." he sighed. Cristian smiled slightly and nodded, patting the boys shoulder.

"I know... So what now?" he asked. Daniel shrugged.

"We're still buddy's, eh?" he smirked. Cristian smiled again.

"Thought so. And by the way, the Warblers are going to _crush_ you guys at Regionals..." he replied.

"They say that every year. And guess what? Never happened, never gonna happen." grinned Daniel, walking into Maths without another word.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie approached Stephanie after Cheerio's practice. Stephanie smiled at her twin running towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, walking in step with the shorter girl. Mollie sighed.

"Oh Patrick..." she mumbled. Stephanie stopped walking.

"Has he knocked you up?" she snapped. Mollie's eyes widened.

"NO! Of course not, don't be stupid!" she tutted, tugging on her twins arm.

"Well then what?" smirked Stephanie.

"I feel so bad for turning him down..." trailed Mollie. Stephanie tutted and then chuckled.

"Mollie, he'll get over it! I'd say he already has!" she smiled, linking arms with her and strolling along to class together.

"No he hasn't... He's not like that." Mollie mumbled.

"Oh please! All boys are like that! None of them are any different from the next!" smirked Stephanie. Mollie shook her head.

"Of course some are different! No one is exactly the same!" she insisted. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, give me an example!" she grinned. Mollie giggled and thought for a while before jabbing her finger into her sisters Cheerio's uniform.

"Alright, can you honestly say that Brian or Flynn are like Beck?" she smirked. Stephanie's grin dropped.

"Okay you're right, but I'm saying the _majority_ of boys are the same." she shrugged. Mollie sighed.

"And which catagory does Patrick fall into?" she asked. Stephanie thought about this for a while.

"I don't know Mollie... I really don't know..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella found Flynn sitting on the bleachers, staring out onto the empty field. She sat next to him quietly, still making him jump and then gulp.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. She sighed.

"I never thought it would be all that nice out here... But it is, it's peaceful?" she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I know that. Now what can I do for you?" he asked. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Everyone knows, Flynn." she whispered.

"Except him." he nodded.

"How did they find out?" she replied. He shrugged.

"Rory and Una got it out of me... And they told." he sighed. She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Just when everything was going right for me and Brian, it all comes out." she whimpered. He nodded and wrung his hands together.

"Tell me that you didn't feel something too..." he mumbled. She sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know... we were both on the rebound, weren't we? We were confused." she replied quietly. He tutted.

"I like you. But Brian is my friend and I feel _awful_." he sighed.

"I like you too." she whispered under her breath. He gulped.

"So now what?" he asked quietly.

"Now nothing. Not while I'm with Brian." she replied. He nodded.

"I get that. But the awkwardness has to stop." he smiled. She chuckled.

"I agree. Now come on Potato, we have Math." she grinned, pulling him up after her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"HER? Why does it have to be _her_?" ranted Una, slamming Beck's locker door. He shrugged.

"You made your choice and I made mine." he replied, storming off to History. She followed him angrily.

"You hate Hillary, you've told me you do!" she countered angrily, bordering on upset.

"Things change. You'd know that since I never heard you say once that you had any interest in Nathan Miller, _ever_." he snapped. She tugged at his arm furiously, making him turn to face her.

"If this is some petty way to make me jealous Drama then it's not working." she hissed. He corked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Because you don't seem all that happy about it." he smirked quietly. Una huffed.

"I know what your problem is. I don't throw myself at you like the other girls do and you _hate_ that. Grow up." she whispered furiously. His smirk faded and he stormed into room 53, slamming his books down on the table and tugging his seat out, watched enthusiastically by Kyle and Brian. Una sat down next to him angrily and opened her book.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll dump Hillary if you dump Miller." he murmered. She didn't look up.

"No. You're not the boss of me." she hissed. He laughed manically.

"You've told me that before. All I'm saying is that I know you don't like Miller. I know that all you need him for is a distraction from the fact that you don't know how you feel about _me_." he replied. She looked up at him angrily but failed to respond before Mrs Jefferson stormed into the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough enough<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

Bella jumped up from her seat and kissed Brian softly, while the others clapped for him and some glanced quickly at Flynn, who didn't seem too pleased. Will stood up and ushered Brian and Bella back to their seats.

"Thanks Brian, great job! So I've got the theme for Regionals back, and who we're facing. As you all seem to know already, we got the Warblers but we also got The Unitards. And the theme this year is... British music..." he trailed. There was mixed responses to this.

"Like One Direction?" asked Mary. A few of the boys tutted.

"If one more person mentions that band one more time I swear I'll crack!" exclaimed Artie. Chuckles were heard around the choir room.

"Can't you name more than that? C'mon! Ed Sheeran? Take That? Olly Murs? _ADELE_?" shrugged Rory.

"Well I think it's pretty easy to come up with a virtually unknown setlist." added Flynn. Will nodded.

"I leave it to you guys this time!" he smiled as the bell sounded.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mary and Kyle sat in Geography, her doing homework, him trying to sleep. Mr Norman seemed to be talking about rocks as the other students did their usual routine of paying no attention. As Mary finished the last of her Math's homework, she tapped Kyle on the shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Did you hear?" she smiled. He narrowed his eyes.

"What? Hear what? What?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Daniel and Cristian? Finished." she smirked. Kyle sat up straight quickly and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you serious? Since when?" he asked.

"This morning. I heard them on my way in." she grinned. He beamed.

"Good hearing." he remarked.

"Cheers. It's selective." she replied quietly. He chuckled.

"I reckon there's no such thing as deafness. They all just pretend not to hear." he grinned. She giggled.

"Bit harsh?" she shrugged.

"Possibly."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith found Patrick in the library, staring at a page in a book, definitely not reading anyway.

"Hey bud." she greeted, sitting opposite him. He looked up, smiled quickly, before going back to staring at the page.

"Hey." he mumbled. She sighed.

"Let's cut to the chase. You still like Mollie." she shrugged. He closed the book and looked up sadly.

"Yeah but she doesn't like me." he sighed.

"I don't remember her saying that. I remember her saying you were too young." she replied, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. He shrugged.

"So? That doesn't mean anything?" he mumbled.

"Of course it does! It just means she's worried of what people will think!" she smiled.

"And? That means she won't go out with me." he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You can work on it! All I know is that she hasn't said she doesn't like you. That counts for something." she shrugged, standing up. Patrick sighed.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I needed that." he smiled. She nodded.

"Don't mention it. And don't take anymore advice from Drama. It's not gonna end well." she grinned, opening the door and leaving the library.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily stopped by Rory's locker, the older Irish boy pretending not to notice.

"You're a horrible actor." she smiled. He chuckled.

"What's up?" he asked. She sighed.

"So... it's been a week. What are we doing?" she questioned. He sighed.

"I dunno... I thought you'd decide..." he smiled. She laughed quietly.

"Yeah... I'm not sure..." she sighed then.

"Me either... And taking another week would be stupid." he mumbled. She leant against the locker next to his and traced a pattern out of the dust on the floor.

"If we're so unsure about all of this then maybe we aren't working out..." she murmered. He nodded quietly.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." he replied, closing his locker door.

"So... What do we do now?" she asked. He shrugged and arranged his books more comfortably in his arms.

"Well me and Sugar kept on civil terms. I want to be cool with you too." he smiled. She nodded.

"That sounds cool to me." she grinned, linking arms with him. He chuckled.

"I'm glad. What class have you got?" he asked.

"Math. Yay." she replied, unenthusiastically. He laughed.

"I'll walk you there. _Friend_." he smirked. She swiped at him before giggling and continuing to walk to Humphries Math's class, where she couldn't let her mind wander as she needed it to for fear of getting near assasinated by the Hitler like woman.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine stood in the boys locker room, not bothering to question Patrick as he struggled to lift weights, since the boy had already told the others it was to impress someone. Instead he sat next to Brian, who seemed to be lost in his own little world, staring into an empty open locker.

"Hey? Are you okay?" he asked the sophomore, who jumped.

"Oh hey Blaine. Yeh, fine." he shrugged. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" he asked. Brian nodded.

"Yeah. Course." he sighed. Blaine shook his head.

"Seriously. You know you can tell me, I'm not going to tell anyone else." he smiled. Brian sighed and shook his head.

"It's stupid really." he shrugged.

"Stupid or not, it's clearly bothering you. Now spill." pressed Blaine.

"It's just... No, it's completely stupid." tutted Brian.

"Brian, I'm not going to tell you again." warned Blaine. Brian sighed again.

"Fine! I think she's cheating on me!" snapped Brian. Blaine froze. How did he find out about... the kiss... Or did he _really _know?

"That's ridiculous Brian, she's head over heels for you!" Blaine tried the most pathetic smile in the history of smiles that fooled no one.

"No. I really think she is." sighed Brian.

"With who?" winced Blaine.

"With... With Flynn."

* * *

><p><strong>So... review?<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	29. Chapter 29 Top 40 Pt3

**Hello! Another chapter today! A special treat I suppose you could call it! So next weeks theme is Love Songs, just 'cause I felt like it! So get your ideas to me as soon as you can please! We have a lot going on in this chapter, even if I'm not all that happy with it... Oh well, a chapter is a chapter and everything... I'm really really tired and it's nearly midnight so I can't force myself to do a recap. Take the un-lazy way out and read the last chapter in full if you haven't! Enjoy earthlings! :)**

* * *

><p>Mary arrived into school on Friday morning, not her usual happy, upbeat self. Instead she kept her head down and walked quickly to her locker. She didn't even hear Mr Schue greet her good morning.<p>

"Mary? Are you okay?" he asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and shook her head slightly.

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he replied.

"Yes. But not here." she mumbled. He nodded, leading her into his office. She sat in the seat across from his desk, littered in photoframes with pictures of himself and Emma.

"Now. What's bothering you?" he asked, sitting into his chair and folding his arms.

"My... my mom and dad are... They..." she stuttered. He nodded.

"Oh I see... They're-"

"They're getting divorced..." she whispered, interrupting him.

"Yes... But that doesn't mean they don't still love you." he insisted. She scoffed.

"Everyone keeps saying that... It doesn't make me feel any better." she mumbled. He sighed and shrugged.

"We're all here for you. The whole glee club, you know that, right?" he smiled. She nodded.

"I know." she sighed. He smiled at her again before standing up.

"Hey... Are you sure that's everything," he asked. She dropped her head into her hands quickly and for the first time began to weep. "What's the matter?"

"It's my dad... He's... He's with someone else..." she cried. Will sighed and patted her back.

"These things happen..." he shrugged. Mary shook her head and looked up, her cheeks red and wet with tears.

"You don't get it! They're... they're getting married..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle found Daniel sitting in the choir room, appearing to be reading over lyrics for his assignment. He sat in the seat next to him.

"So... Mary told me about you and Cristian," he mumbled. Daniel nodded, not looking up. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Okay then... I'm just gonna sit here... Talking to myself... Looking like a fool... until you feel like engaging in conversation-"

"Shut up."

"Okay... But talking can make it easier... It usually does... For me it does... I don't know about you..." grinned Kyle.

"Fine. We split up because of you. Happy?" snapped Daniel. Kyle sighed.

"Thought you didn't like me like that anymore?" he mumbled.

"Obviously I was wrong... No... He was for thinking I did." replied Daniel.

"And this leaves us where?" murmered Kyle. Daniel shrugged.

"Wherever... I don't care anymore..." he tutted, slapping his lyrics sheet down on the seat next to him.

"Oh you don't?"

"Nope... I don't... So there's the door and I expect you to walk out of it." he rambled. It was then that he noticed that Kyle's head was getting dangerously close to his own.

"You don't care...?" whispered Kyle. Daniel shook his head one more time before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"I'm a good liar..."

"So you do care?"

"More than anything." replied Daniel, before their lips crushed together. When they both broke away at the same time Kyle grinned.

"Kissing works too." he smirked. Daniel slapped him over the head before they both stood up and left the choir room for class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_The day I first met you_  
><em>You told me you'd never fall in love<em>  
><em>But now that I get you<em>  
><em>I know fear is what it really was<em>

_Now here we are_  
><em>So close yet so far<em>  
><em>Haven't I passed the test<em>  
><em>When will you realize<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm not like the rest<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
><em>There were tears in your eyes<em>  
><em>I called your cell phone, my love<em>  
><em>But you did not reply<em>

_The world is ours if we want it_  
><em>We can take it if you just take my hand<em>  
><em>There's no turning back now<em>  
><em>Baby, try to understand<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>

_There's just so much you can take_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_When your lips are on my lips_  
><em>And our hearts beat as one<em>  
><em>But you slip out of my fingertips<em>  
><em>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>

_Like you might make a mistake_  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em>(Let me give your heart a break)<em>

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise<em>  
><em>Don't wanna break your heart<em>  
><em>Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>

_There's just so much you can take_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_The day I first met you_  
><em>You told me you'd never fall in love<em>

Bella finished the song to claps. She smiled and sat down next to Brian, looking confusedly at him as he clapped slowly and then stared into space. Will smiled and then stood at the top of the room.

"Thank you Bella. Now, Mary. You wanted to say something..." he smiled encouragingly at the girl next to Una. Mary jumped up and made her way to the front.

"Jesus Christ she better not think she's pregnant again." whispered Sugar, gaining glares from the rest of the choir room. Mary took a deep breath, blinked back her tears and clenched her fists.

"Umm... My parents are... They um... They're getting a divorce..." she announced quietly. The room stayed completely silent as Mary scrubbed at her red eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Stephanie from the back row. Mary simply nodded and kept her hand over her face.

"Yeah... But... My dad is with someone new now... And they must have been together for a while because they're getting married." she added. This was met with gasps and more pained looks.

"When?" asked Faith.

"Soon. They've been planning it for a while..." mumbled Mary.

"So... How are you feeling?" questioned Brian. Mary shrugged.

"Not great... Mom's worse but um... Yeah." she stumbled.

"And your dad and his partner are marrying soon?" added Flynn. Mary nodded.

"How soon?" asked Patrick.

"In around 2 weeks..." murmered Mary.

"TWO WEEKS? HOLY SHIT THEY MUST HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR DECADES!" yelled Daniel,jumping up and generating a few giggles. Mary half smiled.

"Always the joker Scooter." she grinned meekly. He mock bowed and sat next to Kyle again. Mary gulped and nodded.

"And I want you guys to come. Please? Help me out?" she asked. There were a few awkward shuffles and coughs before Beck stuck his hand up.

"I'm coming." he smiled. Mary beamed.

"Me too." grinned Tina.

"Count me in." smiled Una.

"Wedding? Where?" grinned Rory. The others followed suit until the whole room had agreed to come and support Mary.

"We should all wear matching dresses." grinned Lily, making the other girls nod. Mary beamed.

"Thanks guys... Seriously. My real family might be falling apart, but at least I've got you weirdos." she smirked. They all 'aww-ed' in unison before jumping up to suffocate the girl in a group hug.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine ran up to Bella who stood getting her books ready for class. She looked at him confusedly as he panted. He'd clearly been running for a while.

"Are you alright?" she smiled. He shook his head.

"Brian knows." he gasped.

"Knows what?" she replied.

"He knows about you and Flynn!" snapped Blaine. Bella froze.

"How... Did you tell him?" she hissed.

"No! Of course not! He guessed it Bell! What are you gonna do?" he asked. She gulped and shook her head.

"Talk to him about it." she whispered. Blaine let out a manic laugh.

"You can't do that! That's like wearing red to a bullfight!" he exclaimed. Bella sighed and closed her locker door.

"It's my way of doing things. And I'm always right, didn't you know?" she smirked sarcastically, patting Blaine on the shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head, his grin dropping.

"Seriously Bella. Approach it carefully. I mean you and Brian are like last years Finchel!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing... Just be careful what you say." he insisted. Bella nodded and pulled her cardigan closer around her.

"I know him better than you do matey! And I know I have to be careful. We both over react and last time it didn't end well." she mumbled.

"And how about Flynn?"

"We've sorted things out... We're friends..." she shrugged. Blaine nodded.

"That's good. Because if there's one person who knows just how you feel right now it's him..." smiled Blaine. Bella nodded.

"Thanks Senior Citizen, you give good advice." she grinned.

"Drop the citizen. Then we're cool."

"Okay."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick and Mollie sat on the bleachers at lunch, 'people watching' as they used to do. Only this time it was a much quieter affair.

"That jock looks pretty upset." thought Patrick aloud. Mollie shook her head.

"As if we're actually here to people watch Patrick." she mumbled. He sighed and buried his head into the palms of his hands.

"Then what are we here for?" he replied. She shrugged.

"To talk."

"Well our mouths are moving and there's words coming out. In my world thats talking." he snapped. She glared at him.

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

"About what? The fact that this whole shithole of a school will look at us differently if we date? But it's not that, is it Mollie? Nope. It's the fact that you'll look at _yourself _differently if we do. This school doesn't care. Everyones too busy with their own lives to notice ours. Sure, some people find the time to bitch about other people, but on a whole, everyone in this school, and town even, is too self absorbed to notice what anybody else does. I really thought you were different from that Mollie? Obviously I was wrong..." he replied, jumping up and storming off. Mollie sighed and stood up.

"Patrick hold on!" she called after him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What now, some rubbish excuse?" he snapped. She shook her head.

"No... I just wanted to tell you that you're right. You're right about everything. But not me. You're not right about me." she shrugged, turning herself and storming off herself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith and Stephanie found themselves sitting in the library, both meant to be studying for tests, when neither were actually in the slightest interested.

"We need to talk." mumbled Faith.

"About...?"

"Us... And stuff."

"Vague enough?" smirked Stephanie. Faith sighed.

"Seriously Steph! We need to talk about that gooey mucky stuff they talk about in those romantic rubbish things you make me watch with you." she snapped. Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Fine... What do you wanna talk to me about?" she asked, wiping a smirk off her face. Faith gulped and closed her book, leaning in closer to make sure no one else could hear the conversation.

"Are you... Are you a... This is a sturpid question since I already know the answer but... have you..."

"No... I'm not a virgin." shrugged Stephanie. Faith's mouth dropped open. She snapped it shut quickly and her eyes instead bulged.

"Excuse me, what?" she snapped.

"I'm not a-"

"Yes I know but... why? When? How? And don't even bother telling me who!" she exclaimed. Stephanie sighed and patted her hand. Faith pulled it away quickly, making Stephanie narrow her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Faith's mouth hung open again.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she yelled. The librarian gave her a dirty look before Faith waving an apology.

"Keep your voice down!" urged Stephanie.

"This is a huge deal Steph! Huge! How could you not tell me?" whispered Faith. Stephanie sighed.

"Well it doesn't generally come up in typical conversations does it?" she shrugged. Faith rolled her eyes.

"We need to tell each other this stuff!" she snapped angrily, jumping up and going for the door.

"Where are you going now?" sighed Stephanie.

"You don't seem to tell me much so why should I tell you anything?" replied Faith furiously, slamming the door loudly behind her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella managed to recruit Flynn to come with her to explain to Brian what had happened. Reluctantly, the blonde Irish boy followed her up the hall, needing calls of encouragement to continue.

"You said you didn't mind." sighed Bella. Flynn shrugged.

"I know... But now I do since I realise he's probably gonna punch my face off." he replied. Bella smiled.

"He won't." she shrugged, opening the door into the auditorium, where Brian sat on the edge of the stage.

"Oh brilliant, you've brought him with you." he tutted. Bella and Flynn exchanged a glance before walking towards the front to meet Brian.

"Let's start off by saying that I never cheated on you." sighed Bella. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday Bell." he sighed. Flynn shrugged.

"No seriously. She hasn't cheated on you." he replied. Brian glared at him.

"I can't believe you'd both lie to me so bad! Flynn you're supposed to be my friend and Bella you're supposed to be my girlfriend!" he sighed.

"Let's get our story straight," breathed Bella, sitting next to Flynn in the front row. "Me and Flynn were pulled as duet partners. While rehearsing, we both told each other about our break ups and how we were getting through them. He knew how I felt and I knew how he felt. He was teaching me Irish and then it just happened. A few days later you and I got back together."

"That's it?" mumbled Brian. The other two nodded.

"The whole story." shrugged Flynn. Brian nodded.

"And you felt _nothing_?" he clarified. Bella glanced at Flynn, who glanced back.

"No." Bella sighed quietly at Flynn's response and then nodded.

"No." she agreed. Brian smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry... I blew this _all_ out of proportion." he chuckled. The other two nodded as they made their way out of the auditorium.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had taken her a while to realise it, but Lily had finally figured out why she and Rory hadn't worked out... There was him. He knew how she felt, and they had had some great chats about break ups. Only problem was that he was taken. Someone else had his heart and Lily would never bring herself to make him cheat. Still, she thought as she strolled up the bustling corridor on her way to class, she never put herself first. Ever. Everyone else came before her. She would do Bella's homework for her if she needed, before her own, even if it meant she could get in trouble for cheating or not doing her own. She would listen to another whining session from Una about Beck without even dreaming of talking about her own problems with her. She would give advice to Daniel about Kyle without thinking of asking his advice on her own problem. Everyone else was Lily's priority and this was a growing fact. More and more people had started coming to her for help lately without giving anything back and she was sick of it. She wasn't selfish, God no. Far from it in fact. She put up with her sisters boldness, her mothers meekness, her fathers protectiveness, her friends thankfulness without ever asking for anything in return. Well it was stopping here. Right now. For once, Lily was going to put her own heart first, no matter the consequence. And not because she was selfish. Because she bloody well deserved it. She passed him on her way to class and without a seconf thought, plucked up the courage to begin the new Lily. She spun around and smiled. This was it. She was finally going to talk once more to the boy who would make her or break her. Taking a deep breath she widened her smile.

"Hi Brian!"

"Oh hey Lily, what's up?" he grinned. Lily beamed.

"Oh nothing, just heading for Math." she shrugged.

"Cool, see you round, yeah?" he smiled. She nodded, watching him walk down the hall, trying to rid herself of her butterflies before someone noticed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was last class of the day and Beck slid into his usual seat next to Una for History. He opened his book and then gulped.

"I dumped her." he mumbled. She looked up.

"You what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I dumped Hillary." he replied quietly. Una bit her lip to fight back a smile before nodding harshly and going back to her book.

"That's fine." she shrugged.

"Now all you have to do is dump Miller and we're done with this." he nodded. She looked up and shook her head.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." she replied. He sat and pondered this for a minute.

"Why are you still with him? You don't even like him." he tutted.

"Why do you care? You don't even like me." she smirked, flicking through the book haphazardly. Beck rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever was to come.

"Alright fine! I'm extremely jealous of Miller. Happy now?" he tutted. Brian and Kyle exchanged a glance.

"If you had told me that before things would be different..." she whispered.

"You know what Una, screw my reputation. Screw Hillary. Screw the jocks. Screw Miller. Whether you like it or not, I really, really like you. I don't know why, I mean you're annoying and cruel, but then that's part of your character, isn't it? It's part of what makes you so fiesty and funny and cute. I know that you probably don't like me back, and you probably never will, but I thought that this was the right time to tell you all this because I've been bottling it all up for weeks. I broke you and Flynn up, and I'm not sorry I did it. Everything about you, _everything_, is my favourite thing about you. And my mom adores you, which I was crazily happy about. My problem Una, is that I probably care about you too much for my own good. It's gonna kill me one day, seriously! I'm the only one that can see that Miller is going to tear your heart apart and I really wish you'd see it too." he ranted. She gulped and gazed at him for a while before blinking rapidly.

"Too bad you left it too late then, huh?" she snapped, slamming her book shut and storming for the door.

"That's it Una! Running will solve everything!" he called after her, jumping out of his seat. She glared at him quickly before slamming the door behind her, leaving Beck standing with 20 pairs of eyes staring in amusement at him.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOHHHHH! Drama in every corner of the New Directions field! How is anyone supposed to sing a love song if everyone hates each other again! So... about those famous exams I talked so much of... I got my results... AND I PASSED EVERYTHING! Some better than other but a pass is a pass! So get your ideas for love songs week into me quick and as some of you know, I love getting ideas in general so feel free to drop me a PM I don't bite! Oh! And the outfits for Mary's dads wedding are on my profile now if you want to look! Hope you liked the chapter! Review?<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	30. Chapter 30 Love Songs Pt1

**Wow. It's been very long. Very very long. There's a lot of reasons for this tragedy. I'll begin: On Monday, I was at my 'summer job' (more like pain in the ass clothes shop hell and torture, but I'm not complaining at all ma'am job) and on Tuesday and Wednesday I was running a fundraiser for my youth club. Thursday I was back at work again, then getting my braces off and last night dropping my phone down the toilet. Yes. The toilet. Then today I woke up, decided I didn't like the colour of my bedroom walls and got a tin of paint from the shed, so now I have one white wall, two cream walls and a half brown/half blue wall. Mum hates me... I don't blame her really... So yeah. Eventful life, huh? Enjoy this pathetically short chapter my patient peeps! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Mary's dad is getting married again and she invited the glee club, so now there's gonna be another glee wedding! Yay! KYLE AND DANIEL ARE TOGETHER FINALLY! C'mon everyone, join our celebratory conga dance we've been practicing! Bella and Flynn told Brian they kissed because he thought she was cheating on him, but since Brian and Bella weren't together when Bella and Flynn kissed, Brian doesn't mind. Brella battles on... Patrick and Mollie had another row. Let's not get into that... Stephanie told Faith she wasn't a virgin and Faith got super mad and stormed off. Count to ten next time... Lily's in love with Brian! And she'd not letting anything get in the way of her getting him! Ooohhh... Beck told Una to dump Nathan again but she said no and he wasn't happy, so he told her he liked her. And then she stormed off. God, McKinley and anger issues...**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Daniel and Kyle strolled through the school doors together. While at one point they were warring with each other, lately they'd seemed to be the only couple not at each others throats.<p>

"Everyone is fighting." smirked Kyle. Daniel chuckled.

"Don't get me started," he began, opening his locker door. "Someone's gonna get murdered soon enough."

"At least we won't be suspects... I'll see you later." replied Kyle, smiling and walking off. Brian ran up to him.

"I need your help. Big time." he sighed. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Will it get me in trouble?" he asked.

"Possibly."

"Hit me with it." he nodded. Brian groaned and banged his head off the locker next to Kyle's. The Asian boy rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Yano Cristian?" mumbled Brian. Kyle narrowed his eyes and then tried to release the breath caught in his throat.

"Yep. I do." he answered.

"He's with my brother. As in _with_ my brother." sighed Brian. Kyle snorted.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked. Brian tutted.

"Well I can't tell Josh anything now, not about glee club, without thinking he'll tell Cristian... I don't want to be the reason we lose Regionals to the Warblers!" he snapped. Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"You still haven't told me what you want me to do?" he replied. Brian sighed.

"I need _you_ to tell me how you broke him and Daniel up-"

"Stop. I didn't break them up. They broke up because of me... They're two different things." snapped Kyle.

"I know but-"

"I'm not ruining another one of Cristian's relationships. I don't hate the dude that much. I'll see you around Brye." he sighed, walking off, leaving Brian trying to think of another idea.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Who?"

Una glared at Nathan Miller who stood next to her locker. He shrugged and sighed, not seeming to realise the storm he was brewing.

"Hillary asked me to the wedding and I said yes." he replied simply. She gulped.

"Hillary Yarris?" she mumbled. He nodded.

"Yeah, what other Hillary is there?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you not been listening to me at all? You know I can't stand her!" she exclaimed. He shrugged again.

"Jeez sorry." he mumbled. She groaned.

"This was only for her to get one over on me." she whispered to herself.

"Don't bring Hillary into this!" he snapped. Una laughed.

"This is about her!" she exclaimed. Nathan's face darkened.

"She probably didn't even know she was going to upset you." he growled. She rolled her eyes again.

"She did it to upset me!" she insisted, rather loudly. Beck stopped by the arguing couple and raised his eyebrows.

"Everything alright here?" he asked quietly.

"Get lost Drama." tutted Nathan, still glaring beadily at Una. Beck rolled his eyes.

"I'll go wherever I please Miller, I don't need you to tell me what to do." he replied. Nathan turned to face him.

"This is none of your business, now get lost." he snapped. Beck sighed.

"Una? Are you alright?" he asked, looking past the other jock to the girl who still stood by her locker. Una gulped, not having forgotten the outburst on Friday. She shrugged.

"She's fine." tutted Nathan.

"You don't need to answer for her. She can do it herself. And what is this about anyway?" replied Beck.

"It doesn't matter. I'll handle this myself." mumbled Una quietly, nodding at him before smiling slightly. Beck sighed, but was glad that she didn't seem too mad about his outburst on Friday.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Course. How about I come over tomorrow to help you study for that History test?" she asked, smirking at Nathan who Beck presumed was no historian himself. He smiled.

"Sounds good." he grinned, watching Nathan's furious face turn suspicious before he walked off to class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie was sat in English when Faith walked in and sat next to her quietly. She got her books out and then sighed.

"I over-reacted. And I'm sorry." she mumbled. Stephanie sighed and nodded.

"Yeah you did." she whispered. Faith rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"So... Are we okay?" she asked. Stephanie simply shrugged before Mrs Wallis walked into the room. Faith gulped and sighed, starting the song:

_In the car I just can't wait,_  
><em>to pick you up on our very first date<em>  
><em>Is it cool if I hold your hand?<em>  
><em>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<em>  
><em>Do you like my stupid hair?<em>  
><em>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<em>  
><em>I'm too scared of what you think<em>  
><em>You make me nervous so I really can't eat<em>

She stood in front of the glee club, Brian playing drums to her song to his hearts content:

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
><em>Honest, let's make this night last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>

Stephanie blushed from her seat in the back row as the others grinned at the song, some dancing and singing along.

_When you smile, I melt inside_  
><em>I'm not worthy for a minute of your time<em>  
><em>I really wish it was only me and you<em>  
><em>I'm jealous of everybody in the room<em>  
><em>Please don't look at me with those eyes<em>  
><em>Please don't hint that you're capable of lies<em>  
><em>I dread the thought of our very first kiss<em>  
><em>A target that i'm probably gonna miss<em>

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over_  
><em>Honest, let's make this night last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>

At this point, Stephanie grinned from ear to ear as the others sang along, clapping towards the end.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
><em>Honest, let's make, this night last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>  
><em>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>

Everyone clapped and cheered as Faith and Brian sat back into their seats. Will stood up smiling.

"Thanks for a great start to Love Song week, Faith," he beamed as Faith sat next to Stephanie, who in turn leant her head on Faith's shoulder. "So, next week we have your dad's wedding Mary... has he got a band yet?"

"No. We're not singing at a wedding. No. No way. I'm getting drunk." snapped Blaine. The others laughed as Mr Schue raised his eyebrows.

"Wonderful role model you are Blaine." he sighed, the others hearty laughs dying down to chuckles.

"Yeah... he's got a band. So you guys are off the hook." shrugged Mary. The others nodded.

"I was looking forward to another Burt and Carole wedding." sighed Artie, only Tina and Will being able to smile at the remark.

"So focus on Love Songs this week and try and keep civil with each other. I don't want a funeral after the wedding." warned Will. The kids nodded and left as the bell went.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella stormed up to Flynn's locker, fuming. He raised his eyebrows, but decided to let her cool off before asking what was wrong.

"So?"

"Did you put her up to it?" she asked. Flynn snorted.

"Speak English, I've no idea what you're talking about." he shrugged. She huffed.

"Lily." she replied simply. He shook his head.

"Still getting nothing..." he mumbled.

"She asked Brian to the wedding!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"They're just friends Bell. Nothing more. Don't get so paranoid, there's gonna be all kinds of weird couples at this thing." he assured her. She nodded slowly.

"Now I'm gonna look like such a fool. On my own." she sighed dramatically, smirking. He grinned.

"Oh I was just wondering-"

"I'd love to go with you," she beamed as he closed his locker door, linking arms with her. "To Maths?" she added then.

"How about the wedding on top of that?" he asked. She giggled.

"You're pushing the boat out Ireland. I'm impressed." she grinned. He shrugged and then laughed.

"I try my best."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily was sat in the library when Mollie stormed in and sat next to her. Lily looked up momentarily from her book before closing it.

"You okay?" she asked. Mollie sighed.

"I hear you give good advice so I thought I'd come to you." she mumbled. Lily rolled her eyes. Another favour for someone else.

"Go ahead then." she sighed. Mollie nodded.

"It's Patrick. I really like him but I feel as if I go out with him people will think, yano, things. And I think he likes me too." she replied. Lily shrugged. She could always give the advice she was using to someone else, right?

"Who cares what anyone thinks? You like him, he likes you, go for it? People are dumb." she shrugged.

"But what about what they'll say?" asked Mollie. Lily shook her head.

"So what? Don't mind what they say, all that matters is you two. People will have opinions but if you really love him you'll go for it, no matter who gets hurt." she smiled, relating everything to herself.

"Woah, this convo's gettin' heavier by the minute... I'm gonna go." grinned Mollie. Lily smiled.

"Take that advice and use it. Believe me it works. Look after yourself for once. Screw anyone else." she shrugged. Mollie nodded.

"Thanks Lily! See you later!" she beamed, leaving the library. Lily smiled and nodded. Maybe she did feel a little bad, but she needed to take her own advice, since she was apparantly so good at giving it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick sat on the bleachers when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey." he greeted the redhead.

"Hi..." replied Mary. He sat quietly for a few minutes, staring out onto the pitch before gulping and looking across at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shrugged.

"D'you wanna go to my dad's wedding with me? I figured since we're both single and everyone else seems mad or upset or taken and stuff that you might like to but you don't have to, you can go with someone else, I can find someone else, my cousins will be over and they'll dance with me, it's cool and everything but-"

"I'd love to." he smiled simply. She grinned.

"That's good. My mouths dry from all that speeching now." she giggled. He grinned.

"Does this mean I get a good seat at dinner?" he asked. She laughed.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'd rather sit with you guys than with my dad." she smiled.

"But we'll still get good food?" he pressed. She smiled.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"I'm a freshman, life's boring without it." he grinned. She laughed.

"Yes, the food will definitely be good. Happy now?" she asked.

"You better be right, because I'll drop you when we dance if we don't get good food." he warned. She laughed again.

"I'll make sure of it." she smirked.

"Good girl."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel and Kyle met up again at the end of the day, grinning.

"So... A few people are okay again?" tried Kyle. Daniel smirked.

"Yeah. Few is the key word in that sentence." he nodded.

"Steph and Faith?" smirked Kyle. Daniel shrugged.

"Shall I do the asking?" he questioned. Kyle raised his eyebrows and looked at him curiously.

"What about?" he asked.

"Would you, Kyle Yang, like to go to Mr Becken's wedding with me?" grinned Daniel. Kyle laughed.

"No," he began. "What do you think? Of course I do!" he chuckled, as the two walked out of the school together.

* * *

><p><strong>Now... Things are interesting... Weird couples... Huh? We got over the 200 reviews mark last chapter WOOOH! Yay, you rock! So, I knew I had to tell you soon... I'm going away at the end of the month for two weeks. It's a camp a few hours away on an island off the coast, it's called the Gaeltacht (difficult to pronounce) and it's an Irish speaking college. But no laptop... So 2 weeks of no updates... Sorry... But I'll try and get loads of chapters to you before then! Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	31. Chapter 31 Love Songs Pt2

**Oh my God, I'm such a bitch! This has taken forever! I'm so so sorry, I really am! But again I'm back with my shower of excuses, as usual. I was about halfway finished this chapter when we heard that my aunt had just had a baby, so I was drafted in to babysit her two other little darlings for the week before seeing the new baby (who's adorable by the way). So I'm so sorry for the wait, I feel like you all hate me when I don't update quickly and when I do as if you won't care! Anyway, this is far too short to make up for anything, but try and enjoy! :)**

**So here's what you missed on Glee...**

**Brian wanted Kyle to help him split up his brother Josh and Cristian, but Kyle didn't want to ruin another one of Cristian's relationships. Considerate. Una got super mad because her boyfriend Nathan is going to the wedding with Hillary and that means she doesn't have a date, oh hi Beck. Stephanie and Faith got back together after they sort of kind of broke up because Faith sang to her and Stephanie kind of had to forgive her, eh? Bella got angry because Brian's going to the wedding with Lily, so Flynn asked her to go with him to calm her down a little (and because he totally likes her). Lily told Mollie to ignore everyone when it came to Patrick and to not care what anyone thought of her, kind of giving Mollie her own advice she was using with Brian. Mary asked Patrick to the wedding, and he said yes so now Mollie definitely can't go with Patrick and that means she won't be all that happy with Mary. Daniel asked Kyle to the wedding and he obviously said yes because they're dating, aren't they? (You have no idea how much pleasure I draw out of finally being able to say that...)**

**And that's what you missed on...**

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Will arrived into Principal Figgins office with Sue sitting opposite the Indian man in her traditional red tracksuit. He pulled a seat out and sat next to her.<p>

"Why hello there William, hope your hair is intoxicated with gel enough to stall it's growth for yet another day," she smiled. Will rolled his eyes. "I would greatly appreciate it, however if you didn't sit next to me as the fumes and gasses from that crows nest are affecting my senses." Will sighed and pushed his chair out, standing up once again.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Figgins?" he questioned. The suited man nodded.

"Yes William. Coach Sylvester has brought it to my attention that one of her Cheerio's has become so distracted with your glee club that she has lost focus in her practice for Cheerio's." he sighed.

"Stephanie? There's a lot more to that girl than you think, she's not like the other Cheerio's." replied Will.

"That maybe Will, but the matter still stands that she has become so absorbed in your club for those who have been born without talent that she yesterday verbally attacked one of my more loyal Cheerio's by calling her 'dumb'." snapped Sue. Will scoffed.

"That's tame compared to what my kids have been called by your damn Cheerio's. You just can't stand the fact that maybe she's more loyal to things that really matter to her than your party for meatheads." he fought back.

"It was the Cheerio's that put this school on the map, not your gang of brainwashed Journey fanatics." she replied.

"True, but my glee club brought home the National trophy last year and they're well on their way to repeating that again this year." he shrugged. Sue shook her head.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that Stephanie would want to pay more attention in my practice or I will be forced to unleash Hillary back on you again to release her team-mate from your concentration camp for the untalented." she hissed, jumping up and storming out. Will sighed and glanced at Figgins who shrugged helplessly and went back to his work. The glee club coach followed the cheer coach and tried to focus on his Senior History class without much success.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle, Daniel, Brian and Patrick stood by the boys locker room door. Kyle and Daniel seemed to be the only two who weren't down on themselves.

"I said yes to Lily asking me to the wedding and Bella barely glances at me since." sighed Brian. Patrick nodded.

"Well I agreed to be Mary's date and I had to say no to Mollie, who's not happy whatsoever." he added. Daniel smirked.

"Sometimes, being gay does have it's advantages." he chuckled. Kyle sniggered as Brian and Patrick shook their heads.

"Girls have to be the most complicated creatures the universe was ever blessed with witnessing." mumbled Brian. Patrick sighed.

"Some guys just have it all so easy and then there's others like me and you, Davis. Why do we have to get treated like it's _always_ our fault?" he sighed.

"Because those other guys just don't care." shrugged Brian. Patrick nodded.

"Some girls are easier to understand than others. They're not all the same. You wouldn't like it if they compared all guys to each other, would you?" asked Kyle. The two shook their heads.

"The problem is is that girls do anyway. Especially after someone's dumped their ass." shrugged Daniel.

"Yeah, but we all say stupid stuff when we're upset. Jeez, I sound like one of those friendzoned guys in soppy rom coms." replied Kyle. The others chuckled.

"No advice to give me about an AWOL girlfriend who could well cheat on me with a blonde Irish boy at this wedding?" sighed Brian. The others shook their heads.

"And me? Who's tied between two girls who are older than me and not dating either?" added Patrick. Again, the negative answer was received. While Daniel and Kyle walked off for study hall, Brian and Patrick wandered off in different directions, still trying to figure out their own problems.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rory and Flynn were in the empty room 56, glancing over the two parcels they'd received from their families back home, and in some cases, exchanging gifts. Flynn sighed.

"I asked Bella to the wedding." he mumbled. Rory looked up quickly then nodded slowly before going back to the brown paper package.

"And what will Brian say about that?" he asked.

"He can't say much really. He did say yes to Lily." replied Flynn quietly, wincing while waiting for his best friends reaction. He was surprised when he took it well.

"And who is going together?" he muttered while looking over a month old Irish newspaper.

"Uh... The usual, Daniel and Kyle. Presumably Stephanie and Faith. Me and Bella. Lily and Brian. Bizarrely, Patrick and Mary. That came totally out of left field. And last time I checked Patrick and Kyle were taking bets on how long it takes Beck to ask Una." smirked Flynn. Rory chuckled.

"And what were the odds?" he laughed. Flynn snorted.

"By the end of the week most likely." he smirked. Rory grinned and nodded.

"What about Mollie? No one asked her yet?" he asked.

"No... Don't think anyone has." shrugged Flynn. Rory smiled and nodded again.

"She looked pretty sad in Math's yesterday. Like seriously. I guess she was expecting Patrick to ask." he sighed.

"Well you don't have a date, do you?" smirked Flynn, opening a tin on sweets.

"Nope. And what are you suggesting?" snapped Rory. Flynn chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just eating my Emeralds, don't attack me!" he grinned, throwing a chocolate at the older boy before hastily leaving the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella found Lily in the girls bathroom, tieing her hair back into a ponytail. She closed the door and then checked to see if anyone else was there.

"Why did you ask my boyfriend Lily? We're supposed to be best friends?" she asked. Lily closed her eyes and turned to face the shorter girl.

"I know. And I feel awful Bell, I really do. But sometimes I've got to put myself first." she sighed. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Lily bit her lip. Should she just tell her? Or should she keep it to herself for a little longer?

"You don't know how it feels, B. I've been so selfless all my life and I don't know. I guess I just snapped. I needed to treat myself like I treat everyone else." she whispered. Bella gulped.

"And to look after yourself, you asked your best friends boyfriend to a wedding?" she sniffed. Lily clenched her fists.

"If you trusted me and Brian you wouldn't be so pissed off about this." she snapped. Bella huffed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why did you ask Brian? There's so many single guys in glee club? Patrick, Beck, Flynn, Artie, Rory?" she suggested. Lily turned to face the mirror again.

"He's such a cool guy and we get along really well, so I thought why not because I thought you wouldn't get so worked up about it?" she sighed, getting rather angry at this stage. Bella's suspiscions were not quenched at this response. If anything she was becoming more and more worried for her relationship.

"Lily? Tell me the truth. Do you have any feelings for my boyfriend? And _please_ tell me the truth." she whispered. Lily closed her eyes again and turned around. She looked at her best friend for a while before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know Bella. I really don't. I've just left Rory and I barely know what cereal to have in the morning." she sighed. Bella bent over.

"Oh God... So... So you might actually... Yano-"

"I would never, _ever_ let him cheat on you Bell, you know that." pleaded Lily. Bella straightened herself up again.

"You better be telling me the truth Lily. Because I really need to trust you right now." she snapped, storming out of the bathroom.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_He takes your hand_  
><em>I die a little<em>  
><em>I watch your eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm in riddles<em>  
><em>Why can't you look at me like that?<em>

_When you walk by_  
><em>I try to say it<em>  
><em>But then I freeze<em>  
><em>And never do it<em>  
><em>My tongue gets tied<em>  
><em>The words get trapped<em>

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_  
><em>Whenever I'm near you<em>

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
><em>Tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Cause you don't see<em>  
><em>Whenever you kiss him<em>  
><em>I'm breaking,<em>  
><em>Oh how I wish that was me<em>

_He looks at you_  
><em>The way that I would<em>  
><em>Does all the things, I know that I could<em>  
><em>If only time, could just turn back<em>

_Cause I got three little words_  
><em>That I've always been dying to tell you<em>

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
><em>Tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Cause you don't see<em>  
><em>Whenever you kiss him<em>  
><em>I'm breaking,<em>  
><em>Oh how I wish that was me<em>

_With my hands on your waist_  
><em>While we dance in the moonlight<em>  
><em>I wish it was me<em>  
><em>That you'll call later on<em>  
><em>Cause you wanna say good night<em>

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_  
><em>Tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Cause you don't see<em>

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
><em>Tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Cause you don't see<em>  
><em>Whenever you kiss him<em>  
><em>I'm breaking,<em>

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

Beck nodded at the applause and sat back down in between Flynn and Una again, the girl shifting uncomfortably.

"Thank you Beck, good job," smiled Will. "So. I've been told that some of you are straying a little from your other extra curricular activities because you've been so absorbed with glee club. Now, it's good that you show so much interest in glee club but you shouldn't let everything else slip. Are we agreed?" The kids nodded and looked around at each other, the rest of glee club spent in idle chat as Will worried for his sanity if Sue picked his club away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie sat opposite Mary in the library, peering over the edge of the sophomore's book to get her attention.

"Yes?" replied Mary. Mollie sighed, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Patrick. We need to talk about him." she snapped. Mary nodded and closed her book, looking up at the Junior as she sat down in the chair opposite.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Mollie straightened her blouse and leant her chin in her hand before sighing.

"Did you ask him to your dad's wedding or did he as you?" she mumbled.

"I asked him." replied Mary defiantly. Mollie gulped.

"What about me?" she asked. It may have sounded amazingly selfish, but she wasn't going to just let this drop. Mary was supposed to be her friend.

"You thought you were too old for him a few weeks ago." snapped Mary. Mollie sighed.

"I know but-"

"But nothing Dollie. You brought this on yourself." shrugged Mary. Mollie glared at her before shaking her head.

"We're supposed to have each others backs." she sighed. Mary rolled her eyes.

"And we do. You're still my friend Mollie, but I like Patrick and he must obviously like me back if he said yes. I don't want to fall out with you, but I didn't see what the problem was since you said no a few days ago." she shrugged. Mollie sighed, but she did see where the younger girl was coming from.

"I get it. And I'm sorry for being a bitch. There's plenty more fish in the sea, eh? she tried a smile but it came out more a grimace.

"True, true. And I'm still going to dance like a hungry street performer and you're still up for joining me, aren't you?" grinned Mary. Mollie chuckled and nodded.

"I'm definitely in. See you later Mezzie." she snorted on her way out of the library.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That evening, just after school finished, Stephanie and Faith made their way back to Faith's house. Kicking a few soggy leaves off the sidewalk into the drain, Faith turned her head to look at her distracted looking girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. Stephanie looked up.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." she shrugged.

"You sure?" asked Faith, nudging her as she opened the gate of the driveway. Stephanie sighed as they made their way up the drive.

"Coach has been really hard on me in Cheerio's practice lately. It's just like she's singling me out over everyone else." she mumbled. Faith sighed and she opened the door of the house and the two girls waved hello to her mother in the kitchen before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"I still don't know why you put up with Sylvester's crap." she shrugged as she left her rucksack on the floor.

"It's for image. I need it." sighed Stephanie.

"Steph, you're a teen lesbian dating the school loser. Your image is hardly immaculate." chuckled Faith. Stephanie smiled.

"If you were on the Cheerio's you'd understand." she shrugged.

"You make the Cheerio's out to be like climbing Everest without food or oxygen." laughed Faith as she lay her books out on the coffee table.

"You know deep down it's harder than _you_ say it is." smirked Stephanie.

"Nah. I don't think so." chuckled Faith.

"Well then. I dare you to join Cheerio's for one week. Then you'll see what I mean." grinned Stephanie. Faith's eyes widened.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll go to the wedding with you!" giggled Stephanie.

"I thought that was a given?" questioned Faith.

"Not if you don't do as I say! Or are you too chicken?" beamed Stephanie. Faith sighed and thought for a while.

"Alright then... But you _so_ owe me."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beck and Una sat at his kitchen table, just after his sister Eleanor had gone to bed. He skimmed over his History book as she stared into space. She'd been unnaturally quiet all evening, even zoning out of her usually enthusiastic coversations with Eleanor and her boring girly chats with his mother.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked up from her daydream and shrugged.

"Yeah." she croaked, opening her own book. Beck narrowed his eyes.

"You should know by now I can tell when you're lying." he smirked. Without warning, Una burst into a fit of violent tears and loud sobbing. He jumped up from his seat and made his way over to her but wasn't quite sure of what to do. For all her knew she could attack him for trying to help her.

"He dumped me, Beck! Why did he? I should be the one dumping _his_ sorry ass!" she wailed. He sighed and pulled another chair out to sit opposite her again.

"Don't get all bothered about it, eh? He's an idiot if he thinks Hillary's any better than you are." he smiled, risking a slap by patting her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, swiping at her tears and trying to regain her composure.

"Why's that?"

"Because I've been such a bitch to you lately and all you've been trying to do is help me. If I'd only listened to you this wouldn't have happened." she sighed. Beck smiled and then stood up to get her a glass of water.

"You're not the first and you won't be the last. But it's just funny that you're admitting that I was right." he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you were right. But what am I going to do at this wedding. Dance with my little brother like a tool?" she tutted.

"You could always leave Mark to Eleanor. I have a feeling she's got a crush." he smirked, handing her the glass.

"And what about me? Walk around like a loner?" she sighed.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart? You know I like you, Una. And I would love if you'd come to this wedding with me." he nodded. She looked up and smiled.

"I am smart, thank you very much. And you're very cute Drama, so I think we'd look pretty dapper turning up to the wedding together. I'd love to go with you." she smiled. He grinned and nodded.

"But I better pass this test first, so if you'd help me I'd be very grateful?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... Did it make up for the wait? I hope it did but tell me if it didn't! I'm going to the Gaeltacht in two weeks and I promise I'll try especially hard to get lots of chapters up before then! Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	32. Chapter 32 Love Songs Pt3

***sighs* I've been thinking lately that this fic could be so, so much better. It's really mediocre, isn't it? Compared to loads of others, this is pretty bad... It's been bugging me for days... Anyway, I suppose I'll just rattle on with more chapters, none of you have complained really yet so... Yeah... I'll be quiet. Here's chapter 32 :)**

* * *

><p>On Friday morning the New Directions sat in the choir room for their last practice of the week. Will stood at the piano sorting through some sheet music while others sat waiting, some danced and some sang quietly. No one expected, however, to see Faith scurry in quickly in a distinctive red Cheerio's uniform and her black and red hair tied back in a short ponytail. While she stopped the others from gawking too much by glaring darkly at whoever dared make a remark, she was prevented from breaking into an overdue rant by a furious looking Sue Sylvester.<p>

"That is it Buttchin, I've had it up to here with your tranny parade of losers and freaks. I threaten to remove Stephanie from this car crash club and you make Bush Baby Connors join my squad?" she yelled from the doorway. Will looked up from the piano.

"I had nothing to do with Faith joining the Cheerios. That was her decision, even if I don't know why she did it." he sighed. Sue stormed into the choir room, shoving a dancing Bella and Una out of her way offhandedly.

"If you think that I'll let this carnage continue then you're in for a shock William... You meddle with my Cheerio's one more time then I will be forced to use that dodgy, uninsured cannon I was going to put Brittany in all those years ago to throw cream pies and eggs at the front of your cheap, ugly house." she hissed, turning on her heel before glaring at the kids on her way out. Will blinked a few times before ushering everyone to their seats.

"Okay New Directions, has anyone got a love song for us?" he smiled. Patrick threw his hand in the air and made his way to the front, nodding at the band.

_So she said what's the problem baby_  
><em>What's the problem I don't know<em>  
><em>Well maybe I'm in love (love)<em>  
><em>Think about it every time<em>  
><em>I think about it<em>  
><em>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
><em>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love<em>

A few of the kids jumped out of their chairs and made their way to the front to dance with each other.

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn a little faster<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>The world will follow after<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Cause everybody's after love<em>

_So I said I'm a snowball running_  
><em>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<em>  
><em>Melting under blue skies<em>  
><em>Belting out sunlight<em>  
><em>Shimmering love<em>

_Well baby I surrender_  
><em>To the strawberry ice cream<em>  
><em>Never ever end of all this love<em>  
><em>Well I didn't mean to do it<em>  
><em>But there's no escaping your love<em>

_These lines of lightning_  
><em>Mean we're never alone,<em>  
><em>Never alone, no, no<em>

The rest of the club got up until everyone was dancing and singing around the choir room.

_Come on, Come on_  
><em>Move a little closer<em>  
><em>Come on, Come on<em>  
><em>I want to hear you whisper<em>  
><em>Come on, Come on<em>  
><em>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Jump a little higher<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>If you feel a little lighter<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>We were once<em>  
><em>Upon a time in love<em>

_We're accidentally in love_  
><em>Accidentally in love [x7]<em>

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
><em>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<em>  
><em>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<em>  
><em>Accidentally [x2]<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Spin a little tighter<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>And the world's a little brighter<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Just get yourself inside her<em>

_Love ...I'm in love_

The whole club clapped and cheered together in the choir room as they all finished the song together. As the bell rang, signaling class time, audible huffs and moans were heard from the kids at the thought of leaving after a cheerful and fun practice.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Mary were sat in French, behind Bella and Una who appeared to be talking about wedding outfits. Mary, who seemed to be the only one that had noticed Bella and Lily not getting along anymore, took the opportunity of a free ten minutes while Madame Dupont walked, well waddled, to the photocopying machine down the hall, to confront Lily about it.

"What's up with you and Bella?" she asked, barely audible over the loud hum of conversation in the room. Lily looked up from her irregular verbs to furrow her eyebrows and hook a piece of hair behind her ear before shrugging.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mezzie." she mumbled into the crisp white page of her notebook.

"Don't talk bull, you're barely speaking." scoffed Mary, flinging a paper ball back at Faith at the top of the room.

"Of course we are, we hardly have to be glued to each other all the time, do we?" replied Lily, putting her pen down.

"Like you usually are," snorted Mary, watching Lily roll her eyes. "I'm not stupid Lily, I can tell when you two are arguing, we all can."

"It's nothing... It'll blow over." shrugged Lily.

"Well tell me what it is if it's so unserious!" chuckled Mary, swiping the brunettes arm with her pencil case jokingly.

"It's not unserious, it's just something that doesn't need to be discussed." replied Lily quietly, doodling a spare sheet of paper.

"Lily, I'm one of your best friends, you know you can trust me with any secret." smiled Mary. Lily nodded at her friend before sighing.

"You're going to hate me so much." she mumbled into the palms of her hands.

"As long as no one got killed it can't be all that bad." shrugged Mary, patting the girls back as the room got more and more rowdy.

"Mary, I... I like Brian too. As in I _like_ Brian. I don't know what to do and-"

"Don't do anything. Drop this. Brian is Bella's boyfriend and it will never be right for you two to date." snapped Mary.

"But what if-"

"No Lily! This ends here and now, do you hear? Go to the wedding together, but after that I want to hear no more about such nonsense. You should know better." she interrupted through gritted teeth. Lily, quite shocked at her usually joyful friends rather dark reaction, nodded slowly before going back to her verbs as Madame Dupont strolled back in.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rory found Mollie in the astronomy room. She appeared to be gazing at a photograph before shoving it underneath her when she caught sight of him.

"What was that?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"Oh, nothing. Just a picture." she shrugged. He raised an eyebrow as he sat in the seat next to her. He wasn't letting go that easy.

"Of?"

"My dad." she nodded. Rory was one of the many people at McKinley that was unaware of the fact that Stephanie and Mollie's dad, Paul, had died of cancer only a few months before school had started. Their parents divorced when the girls were 9 and Paul kept Mollie and their sister while their mother Melissa kept Stephanie and their brother. Obviously after Paul died, Mollie and her sister moved to Ohio to be with the rest of their family. And neither of the girls was ready to be too open about their father or his death just yet.

"Is he scary? Because thats always a guys worst fear." grinned Rory, unaware of the consequence it would lead to. Mollie swiped at a few of her tears and Rory jumped back before patting her on the back.

"My dad is... He was... He was so great... but I guess he was needed more up there..." she sniffed, nodding a thanks as he handed her a tissue.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known he was... I would never have brought it up, I really am sorry." he replied quietly, rubbing her back softly.

"It's alright... It's fine, I'm being silly. I'm over this... We both are, me and Steph. You weren't to know." she smiled waterly.

"I have to make it up to you." he smiled. She giggled.

"No you don't, that's completely ridiculous." she laughed.

"Let me bring you to the Becken wedding. I'll make sure you always have a dance partner and you always have someone to get you a new drink or to tell you if you've got something on your dress or if your hair's a mess. See me trying to be coy? In Ireland this is how we ask people out... We don't really I just have to be awkward..." he sighed towards the end, not before making Mollie laugh at his cringeworthiness.

"It would be brilliant to go with you Rory, I'm looking forward to it now. I was dreading it!" she smiled.

"You weren't the only one! Now c'mon, let me walk you to class." he grinned.

"Jeez, I could get used to this."

"It's the Irish charm, love. I've got plenty more where that came from."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brian and Bella met at the bleachers before lunch, agreeing that they needed to talk about their suffering relationship. He found her already sitting in her usual attire of a sundress and cardigan with the little shoes that he found adorable. He sat next to her and she looked up.

"Still going with Lily, are we?" she asked. He sighed.

"And why would that be a problem?" he replied, shoving his balled up fists into the pockets of his hoodie.

"You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this wedding. I got to spend a whole day being lovey dovey with you. But no. Things like that never happen to me." she snapped.

"I'll still be spending loads of time with you! And besides, at least I've never kissed my date before, you and Flynn have history." he replied. She sighed.

"We've never been right since we got back together, have we? Everything is a mess between us now! Look at everyone else; Daniel and Kyle adore the ground the other stands on, Stephanie and Faith seem to spend every breathing minute with each other, Beck had his arm around Una's chair at practice today, Mary and Patrick never stop texting each other, it's getting annoying, I saw Rory and Mollie walking hand in hand up the hall today, Sugar and Artie were all over each other in glee club today, Tina and Blaine are always calling and texting Mike and Kurt and then look at me, you, Lily and Flynn. Always in each others drama." she ranted. He placed his hand on hers to quieten her down a little.

"I see where you're coming from, Bell. But every relationship goes through it's briar patch, we all know that. That's no reason to break up." he insisted. She nodded.

"I know... And that's what's killing me here. I see all the others that had their drama, Daniel and Kyle, Stephanie and Faith, Beck and Una, Artie and Sugar... They all got through it and now look at them. But why do I feel like we can't be like them too?" she asked. He sighed.

"Because you never thought that I wanted to fight for it too. And I do, more than anything. You think you're too weak to do it by yourself and that's why you don't have to. I'm gonna be right there with you the whole way through, you hear? We'll make it through together." he smiled. She nodded.

"I want at least a few hours of dancing with you though, are we clear?" she giggled. He grinned as they stood up together. He wrapped his arm around her waist securely as they made their way back inside.

"That can be arranged."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As the rest of the New Directions had lunch, Mollie and Patrick met in the library. He sat opposite her and folded his arms

"You wanted to see me?" he asked quietly. Even if the librarian had gone on her lunch, he still didn't want to disturb anyone.

"Yeah... We need to talk." she sighed. He nodded as she left her book on the table in between them and took her glasses off.

"Well then...?"

"If we're not going to this wedding together, so be it. But I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore. I miss people watching with you, and watching the re-runs of Star Trek even if I really hate it. I miss sitting on the roof of your house at night with you and eating take outs in your living room. I miss being your best friend." she mumbled. He smiled.

"I miss all that too. It gets pretty lonely doing all that by yourself, yano." he sighed. She nodded and tucked her legs under her.

"I know, I've been trying it." she grinned. He smirked.

"I can just imagine you sitting at home watching Star Trek while Stephanie's nattering on the phone to some other Cheerio about the boringness you watch." he laughed. She chuckled.

"Oh it's all been done! You're still going with Mary?" she smiled. He nodded.

"Yep, who are you going with?" he asked. She smiled, already picturing his response and knowing that she was going to find it hilarious if she was right.

"Rory." she shrugged, trying to remain as casual as she could. She watched him scrunch his face up and then snort with laughter.

"Rory? As in Flanagan, Rory? Since when?" he laughed. She giggled.

"This morning, he asked he out of the blue." she shrugged. He shook his head.

"I'm glad we're back on good terms again, Dollie." he smiled.

"So am I." she nodded.

"How do you feel about going people watching in the park tomorrow afternoon? I'll bring the cookies?" he suggested.

"Just us?"

"Just us."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel stormed up to Mary's locker, only realising now what he should have realised days ago. Slamming the door and making her jump, he glared at her.

"Why did you ask Patrick to the wedding? He was Mollie's for the taking, Mezzie and you know it!" he snapped. She sighed.

"Why did he say yes then?" she fought back.

"Excuse me, but I asked a question first so why don't you damn well answer it?" he replied. She huffed angrily.

"Because I like him, alright? Or are you going to convince Patrick that he's gay too and ruin another one of my relationships?" she spat.

"Oh please, I wasn't the one that was too close to getting knocked up with Beck's baby. You ruined it for yourself Mary, no need to blame me." he sighed.

"Remember when we used to be mates, Scooter? Look at us now, I can barely stand to look at you anymore and it's all because of one stupid boy." she replied sadly.

"Don't call Kyle stupid." he snapped.

"Fine, all I'm saying is to answer your question, I liked Patrick and he clearly liked me back because he said yes. What's wrong with that? Mollie's going with Rory now anyway." she shrugged. Daniel sighed.

"I know. I saw them earlier. But me and you aren't cool yet Mezzie, not by a long shot. You really hurt Kyle. You lied to him and that screwed him up bad. I'm not prepared to forgive someone just like that after they do something like that to someone you care for." he replied. Mary nodded.

"I get that. But try and remember that you aren't a saint Scooter. Stop treating everyone else like you'll never make the mistakes that they made." she sighed, before turning on her heel and walking off to class. He watched her leave and then he too left for class, Maths with Mrs Humphies. Riviting.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

There was something Brian had said on Tuesday that bothered Kyle. To the extent that he felt the need to confront Flynn about it. He cast his mind back as he made his way to Geography where he'd try and grab a seat next to the Irish boy. Brian had said he was worried about Bella cheating on him with Flynn, which made one wonder had she done it before? She'd kissed him before, everyone knew that. But had she done the dirty on Brian and they'd kept it to themselves? Kyle snapped out of his train of thought as he sat next to Flynn, who was already bored. Mary looked curiously across the room at him, but he merely winked at her as if she was supposed to have any clue as to what he was doing.

"You do realise, Flynnie, that Brian reckons you're gonna try and steal his girl?" asked Kyle. Flynn looked up.

"Well he can think again because I'm not. He can go with Lily all he wants, but Bella can't go with me?" he questioned. Kyle sighed.

"That's not what he means. You and Bella have history, Flynn, we all know that. If you were in the same position you'd be thinking the same thing." shrugged Kyle. Flynn nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose I would... But Bella's just as worried as Brian is." he insisted. Kyle raised his eyebrows and ignored Mr Norman as he attempted to attract the classes attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this so keep your gob shut." warned Flynn.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just tell me."

"Lily's admitted that she may have feelings for Brian... As in the kind of feelings only Bella should have." nodded Flynn slowly, trying to explain the situation without making it sound too nasty.

"So... Bella thinks Brian's gonna cheat on her and Brian thinks Bella's gonna cheat on him?" questioned Kyle. Flynn nodded.

"Exactly."

"Major trust issues, man." sighed Kyle.

"Been there, done that." shrugged Flynn, attempting to recover a muffled note from Norman's mouth.

"We just need to make sure they don't break up." nodded Kyle. Flynn yawned.

"Yeah yeah, sure."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Back at Lily's house, the girl was sat in her bedroom with her music on low as she tried to focus on her French homework when her mothers familiar voice could be heard through the partially open door.

"Lily! Can you come and mind the twins for a few minutes while I nip out?" she called. Lily groaned and slumped downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." she nodded, tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"I need to run a few errands, I shouldn't be more than a half hour. Maybe an hour." replied Brianna. Lily sighed.

"Why don't you bring them with you?" she asked. Her mother narrowed her eyes as Lily closed her eyes.

"But you're doing nothing else?" she replied.

"Homework? And even if I was doing nothing, why do I always get lumbered with them when we all hate each other?" snapped Lily irritably. Brianna sighed.

"What's come over you lately? You've been snappy and annoyed, Bella and Una never come over anymore, all you ever do is sit in your room and when you do come out you give out to everyone?" she replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not snappy and annoyed, I'm fine. I do come out of my room and I don't give out and as for the girls? Una's always with Beck and Bella's always with Brian." shrugged Lily. Brianna shook her head and hung her coat up again, sitting her eldest daughter down at the table again before sighing.

"I know you better than anyone, Lily. You know that. And I know when somethings bothering you. So why don't you just tell me what it is and be done with it? You'll feel better?" she smiled. Lily blinked rapidly and swatted at her tears before sniffing.

"Mom? I'm... I'm in love with my best friends boyfriend and it's absolutely ruining me."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una stood at the sink of the Knights kitchen, washing up after dinner while Beck dried and put away. She smiled and nodded at his animated stories about this, that and the other thing, but Una was miles away from listening. She was surprised at herself for taking so long to see that she wasn't the only one with a crush. The past had given her all the trust issues and even if she knew her heart was safe with him, she still thought about it a lot. And she thought about having to tell him about her past and why she wasn't still in Dublin. She dried her hands on a towel before pulling Eleanor onto her back and running up the stairs to tell her a bedtime story, possibly featuring Princess Una, or servant boy Beck.

Beck put away the last saucepan after dinner and grinned at the two girls running up the stairs. He noticed his Nana beckoning him into the living room and he obliged. He felt her press something cool and light into his hand before standing back with a grin on her old face.

"I want you to take it." she smiled. He opened his palm to find her silver locket.

"What would I do with a necklace? Don't be daft." he grinned, going to give it back to her. She swatted him away.

"Not for you, child. For her." she nodded. Beck narrowed his eyes.

"Who? Una?" he asked. His grandmother nodded.

"I see the way you look at her. It's not too different from the way she looks at you. I know how important it is for you to get mine and your mothers blessing. And you have it with her." she smiled. Beck grinned.

"Thanks Nana." he nodded, noticing Una walk back downstairs again. He closed the living room door behind him and sat at the table with her.

"Eleanor's a complete sweetheart." she smiled. Beck nodded.

"When she wants to be." he grinned, sliding the locket into his shirt pocket. Giving it to her over a pile of books was not what he had planned...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie and Faith sat in Breadsticks, both in their Cheerio's uniforms. Faith groaned and moaned and complained about how short the skirt was, even if she had tracksuit bottoms on underneath. Or how the sleeves were too short, even if she had her jacket on over it. All the while, Stephanie sat and smiled.

"I'm not sure what I prefer, seeing you all worked up, which is adorable by the way, or having you back to yourself like old times." she chuckled. Faith's rant was interrupted, but she smiled seeing as who it was that was sitting opposite her.

"How amazing does it feel, not having parents here? Or annoying brothers and sisters yelling in the background on the phone? Or stupid jocks getting in the way while we're walking in the hall?" she grinned. Stephanie closed her eyes and smiled in agreement.

"In the car, I just can't wait. To pick you up on our very first date." she smirked, singing softly to their own love song.

"Pity the song doesn't apply anymore... It was awesome." grinned Faith.

"I agree... But you seem very confident about it?" chuckled Stephanie. Faith smiled.

"Of course. Aren't all you Cheerio's full of yourselves? Like when Hillary told me they'd never get me on top of the pyramid today and everyone tried to get her up and failed? Bitch deserved it." she beamed.

"I love how much you hate her." laughed Stephanie.

"Who doesn't? She's a cow. Anyway, I'm not going to let her ruin tonight, so we're not going to mention her again." nodded Faith. Stephanie smiled.

"I'm in agreement. So a dinner without talking about her is a go?" she asked.

"Yup. If only a dinner could be prolonged to block her out for life." snorted Faith.

"Too cruel." smirked Stephanie. Faith shook her head as the waiter laid their plates on the table.

"So anyway, about that latest episode of _Teen Mom_?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go... Sorry I'm a little moody, I'm just paranoid that you're not all enjoying the story. Let me know if I can change anything to make things better! Not so Totally Awesome today, but hey, it's So The Drama ;). Next weeks assignment is nothing because I'll be focusing on the wedding! Review? :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33 The Wedding Pt1

**I'm finally back! I'm in a rush, so thanks for all the encouragments from last time, I'm renewed again, had a great time at the Gaeltacht and I'm ready to start back here again! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Will stood outside the church with Emma, greeting the kids as they arrived, all the girls in silk red dresses and the boys in black tuxedo's. No one, and I mean no one, had any idea of the day to come...<p>

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mary sat at the top of the church staring into space as relatives and family friends tried to talk to her. Patrick sat next to her gently, not creating any reaction. He tapped her on the arm carefully and she blinked a few times before turning to look at him.

"I can't sit and watch this Patrick... I'm not ready to see my daddy get married to someone else!" she squeaked. He sighed.

"You can't stop him from doing what he wants to." he mumbled.

"But he doesn't need to! I've dealt with him leaving mum, but he doesn't have to remarry! He has me!" she replied quietly.

"Maybe... But we don't know what being _really _in love actually means, do we? He must want to be in love. Because I've heard it's a pretty good feeling." shrugged Patrick. Mary smiled.

"No we don't... But I just don't think I can sit and watch him tell him he loves someone other than my mum and me." she mumbled.

"He still loves you just like he did before. Never forget that." smiled Patrick. She nodded.

"I know. But what if she's an evil witch? I've barely met her." she whispered. Patrick snorted.

"I seriously doubt your dad would date her if she was a witch." he laughed. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you seen the Parent Trap?" she giggled.

"The one with two Lindsay Lohan's?" he smirked. She laughed.

"Yeah, that one! But the girlfriend was evil in that and their dad still nearly married her!" she nodded. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"From what I saw last night there was no evil witch in the woman." he smirked.

"I know that but she could change?" shrugged Mary. Patrick shook his head.

"So could any of us. You just better pray it isn't her." he replied. Mary sighed.

"I still can't sit here and watch him go through with this." she whispered. Patrick rolled his eyes and shook his head one more time.

"I'll sit with you then. I have a supply of tissues in my shirt pocket in case you decide to ruin your mascara." he grinned. Mary smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Course I am. I've never sat in the front row of a wedding before so it's pretty exciting." he smirked. Mary giggled.

"Thanks Patrick. I owe you one."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle and Daniel walked into the church together and looked around at the buzzing crowd of people. Daniel scoffed.

"Churches give me the freakin' creeps. Dead people's bodies have been in here." he shuddered. Kyle chuckled.

"Not the right time to bring it up, it's a damn wedding Scooter." he smirked. The smirk turned to a grimace at the sight of his strictly traditional parents watching their son suspiciously from their row. Kyle beckoned for Daniel to follow him over to them.

"Kyle, is this that Adam's boy you've been talking about?" asked his father, much to Kyle's embarassment and dismay.

"Yeah, this is Daniel he's my... uh... friend..." he nodded. He noticed his mother looking apprehensively at the two boys after Kyle's unsure response.

"Friend..." mumbled Daniel, fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket before nodding curtly at the Yang parents and supposedly 'going to find Brian'.

"He's a little tired today. Uh... Maybe he'll talk to you later. I'll go see if he's okay." nodded Kyle, leaving his parents in suspicious moods. Kyle had neglected to tell his parents that he may be gay and that he was currently dating a guy. He'd also neglected to tell Daniel either of these facts. Finding the boy with other members of the glee club he sat next to him.

"Oh sorry. My boyfriend is supposed to be sitting there. Or are you just a friend now?" he snapped. Kyle sighed.

"Look, I haven't, yano, 'come out' yet. What am I supposed to do?" he replied. Daniel's head turned to look at the Asian boy.

"Are you serious? You haven't told them anything? What are you thinking boy?" he hissed. Kyle sighed.

"I know, but I'm not as forward about these things as you are! And my parents aren't as cool about these things as your mom is. Anyway, speaking of your mom, how did she react?" he asked.

"She was cool about it... She'd kinda guessed for herself anyway." replied Daniel with a shrug.

"My parents have no idea. And I don't know how to tell them." sighed Kyle. Daniel ran a hand through his hair.

"Just do it soon Kyle, alright? As soon as you can. Because the longer you leave it the worse their gonna react." he mumbled, folding his arms and going back to staring into space. Kyle sighed and decided not to bother his already irritated boyfriend.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una lead Beck over to her parents, who sat not too far from Kyle's. She may not have been nervous, but she did notice the boy pull at the collar of his shirt a few times.

"Don't worry about it, alright? You'll be grand, I promise." she smiled. He sighed deeply and nodded before they were stood in front of the couple and Una's other adopted brother, Robbie.

"Uh... Jack, Kate. This is Beck. He's-"

"Your date." smirked Robbie, a senior at McKinley, standing up to leave, not before Una gave him a swift hard kick in the shin.

"Nice to meet you Beck." nodded Kate dryly, who shook hands with the boy before running off, looking nervous.

"I've seen you play football with the school. You're pretty good." shrugged Jack. Una winced at his reaction, not the same way he'd greeted Flynn in any way.

"Thanks sir." smiled Beck, stuffing his sweaty hands in his pockets.

"Mary looks miserable up there, I'm gonna leave you two to it." announced Una, running out of the increasingly awkward scenario.

"I've heard from Robbie about how you treat your girls though." sighed Jack. Beck winced.

"Look, Mr Parker-"

"I don't want promises. I wouldn't be like this with anyone else, but Una's been through a rough few years, you must know that." snapped Jack. Beck narrowed his eyes.

"Know what?" he asked. Jack sighed.

"That Una's parents were nasty pieces of work... She was lucky to get out of Dublin with her life, put it that way. And she's found it hard to trust anyone since. That could include you for all you know." he mumbled. Beck took a step back.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't trust you as much as you think she does. I just better not be proved right about you." snapped Jack. Beck merely nodded before wandering off to find her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The service ended, with many emotions running around the church. Confusion, happiness, sadness, anger, everyone was catered for. The reception was in a hotel on the outskirts of Lima. As the wedding party arrived, they milled around, everyone making small conversations with each other until the bride and groom arrived. Bella was in the bathrooms when Lily walked in.

"What? Are bathrooms our meeting places now?" smiled Lily, quietly. It didn't provoke much of a reaction in Bella, who shrugged her shoulders in her dress, popped her lipstick back in her purse and went for the door. Before she opened it she turned to face her, well, best friend.

"The four of us are going to enjoy ourselves tonight. No bitchiness between me and you and I've warned the boys. Just tonight." she sighed. Lily nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry about all this Bell." she mumbled. Bella shrugged.

"What are you sorry about? It's just one night, isn't it? It's not like you and Brian are dating or anything." she replied. Lily gulped a little and nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely." she whispered quietly as Bella nodded and left the room. Lily fixed her hair before following Bella out. Instead of seeking the girl out she went for Bella's blonde date. Flynn sat at a small table, staring into space.

"Alright Flynnie, please tell me I'm not the only one who wants someone they can't have." she sighed, sitting opposite him. Flynn looked up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean you clearly like Bella." she replied. Flynn's eyes widened.

"What... what are you talking about, I mean... It was a one time thing... No... I wouldn't..." he rambled.

"You're a terrible liar. But I like Brian as much as you like Bella and-"

"No Lily. We can't." he snapped, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish-"

"You don't have to! We're not spliting them up. We need to deal with the fact that they don't love us back." he replied.

"I'm not saying we're gonna split them up, I'm saying..."

"Lily stop. Let's just enjoy our night, okay?" he sighed, standing up and leaving her sitting at the table. She looked around the room at all the happy people and sighed. Helping herself was a lot harder than helping other people. Brian sat opppsite her silently and drummed his fingers off the table.

"Bella's mad..." he whispered croakily.

"She didn't seem mad to me." shrugged Lily.

"I just want this night to be over." he mumbled, resting his head in his hand. Lily gulped and sighed.

"Am I that bad of a date?" she asked with a small smile. Brian chuckled.

"No. You're awesome Lily, really. It's just... Bella's worried and if I'm honest, I'm terrified of her and Flynn... But she maintains we should have fun." he shrugged Lily nodded.

"She's right. But..."

"But what?"

"I... Oh screw it I have to tell you!" she squeaked. Brian narrowed his eyes and looked up.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Lily kept eye contact with him until she couldn't anymore. Her bottom lip quivered as she sighed and just decided to go for it.

"I can't have fun tonight... Not when you're obviously not." she whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She groaned loudly.

"That's it! I can't lie anymore! I like you Brian! I like you like Bella likes you and I don't know what to do about it!" she blurted, just as Bella and Flynn arrived at the table.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie and Rory sat at another table, in silence. Mollie looked up from her soda and watched him for a while before sighing.

"Patrick and Mary look so happy." she mumbled. Rory turned his head. Her sentence wasn't completely correct. _Patrick_ looked happy. Mary looked miserable, not because of her date, but because she'd just sat through the teen nightmare of watching her father remarry.

"And what about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly. She sighed.

"Oh Rory! I don't know how to say this any nicer, because you're a really really nice guy, but I don't like you as in 'like' like you. I like-"

"You like Patrick, I know." he smiled. She sighed.

"That obvious?" she smirked. He chuckled.

"Pretty much."

"I blew it. He doesn't like me anymore." she whispered, hanging her head. Rory rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You don't know that. He was pretty smitten with you Mollie." he smiled. Mollie nodded.

"Was. Key word in your sentence there, hun." she smirked. Rory shook his head.

"I think he still has feelings for you. The problem is he thinks you don't have feelings for him." he shrugged. Mollie sighed.

"Well what do I say? I can hardly go up to him now and tell him 'Oh, by the way, I've always liked you'. Things don't work like that." she mumbled.

"Who says so?" he asked. Mollie shrugged.

"The manual control of relationships I guess." she sighed.

"Tell him how you feel. Tonight. When he's alone," he replied confidently. "It only takes one person to break the system."

"I don't know Rory... what if he doesn't feel the same?" she asked. Rory shrugged.

"At least you'll both know where you stand." he smiled, patting her arm before going to get another drink.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie and Faith made their way into the reception together, Faith still waiting to be introduced to Stephanie's mom. She wasn't sure if her girlfriend had come out to her mother yet, but since she hadn't told her, she was pretty sure she hadn't. Therefore, Faith would more than likely get the same greeting Daniel had gotten from Kyle's parents earlier.

"That was a lovely ceremony." smiled Stephanie, as they sat down in an empty room next to the bustling hall.

"Yeah, sure was." replied Faith, the only one of the New Direction's girls who refused to wear a dress to the wedding, and instead wore a pair of her dressiest trousers and a blouse Stephanie had insisted she wore, only after seeing the band tee she had lined up to go in.

"Mollie's so fed up without Patrick, poor thing." sighed Stephanie, standing up to walk around the room. Faith watched her for a while before nodding.

"Yeah, she does." she nodded quietly. Stephanie looked back at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Faith nodded.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she replied. Stephanie sighed.

"You're really quiet. Sure you're okay?" she asked. Faith stood up.

"No. I'm not. I don't know where you stand with your mom with, yano, 'us'. Are we allowed to dance together tonight? Can we hold hands? Or is your mom still in the dark?" she replied. Stephanie sighed.

"No. She doesn't know. But that doesn't change anything!" she insisted. Faith scoffed.

"Of course it does!" she snapped. Stephanie sighed.

"Well how about this then!" she replied, pulling her girlfriend in and kissing her passionately. For a few seconds, they both lost themselves, until they heard a shrill, familiar voice.

"What are you two doing?" it shrieked. Stephanie and Faith winced.

"Mom, I can explain everything... I promise..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	34. Chapter 34 The Wedding Pt2

**I'm back again! But later on today (it's 5am, I've been up all night with this chapter) I'm going away for a few days so I won't be updating until about Saturday or Sunday. And then I'm back to school in two Wednesdays so updates will be even less frequent, I feel awful... Anyway, here's part 2 of the wedding, hopefully with enough drama! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Mom... You know Faith." stumbled Stephanie. Melissa swatted her daughters attempt at an explanation away.<p>

"I'm not sure I do anymore. You told me she was your _friend_... You never said you were doing_ this_ with her." snapped Melissa. Faith gulped.

"I know we should have told you-"

"Oh please! You lied to my face!" screeched Melissa. The two girls glanced at each other quickly.

"I know this is weird for you mom, but... I..." Stephanie tried to form the sentence she wanted to say but couldn't manage it.

"You're a lesbian, huh?" snapped Melissa. Faith glanced at Stephanie quickly, who was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Mom, I'm so sorry you found out like this..." she whispered, pulling her white shawl further around her. She reached out to hold her mothers hand, but was surprised when the woman snapped her hand away furiously.

"I'm not having such a _thing_ living in my house with me. You're a filthy-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Stephanie like that." growled Faith. Melissa looked up from her glare at her daughter to find Faith with her fists and teeth clenched.

"I'm not taking orders from you and_ her_. What you two have been doing... Your father would be turning in his grave!" spat Melissa.

"That is out of line!" argued Faith. Melissa ignored her and turned to Stephanie.

"I want you out of my house. Not for a day, not a week, not a month, not a year. I never want to see you near my family again. You're nothing to me anymore." she hissed, turning on her heel and storming out. Faith looked at Stephanie, and managed to catch her before she collapsed in a fit of hysterical tears. She stroked her hair.

"It's okay. You have me... I promise I'm not going to leave you... Ever."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Oh well this is just fantastic!"

Bella stood over Brian and Lily's table with her arms folded, accompanied by a rather uncomfortable looking Flynn. Brian didn't appear to be listening to Bella, instead was gawping at Lily's declaration. Now things were about to get complicated.

"Bell, I-"

"Stop. Just stop. I can't even digest this anymore, it has gone on for long enough." snapped Bella, cutting Lily off.

"I know and-"

"Do I have 'dumb' written across my forehead or something? Or does it say 'pushover'?" she asked, again cutting Lily off. Brian opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Bell. Why don't me and you go somewhere else for a while until Lily and Brian sort this out, yeah?" smiled Flynn sympathetically, taking hold of her hand. Bella shook her head.

"No. I'm not leaving her alone with him." she snapped, her anger building and building, threatening to erupt very soon.

"Listen, there's a room full of people here to watch them. Come with me and calm down a little before you do something you regret." he tried again, this time wrapping an arm around her waist. Bella took another look at Lily and Brian before she looked back at Flynn again.

"Okay. Five minutes." she sighed, walking away with him, checking over her shoulder until the two were out of sight. She was following Flynn to, she thought, the bar. She must have heard him wrong as he lead her outside into the grounds of the hotel. The day was freezing, and she shivered and pulled her shawl around her further as he let go of her waist and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Why are we out here Flynn?" she asked quietly, listening to the crunching sound the dry leaves made under his moving feet.

"Because I need to tell you something." he replied, sitting on a bench and motioning for her to sit beside him, which she did.

"I thought this was for me to calm down?" she questioned. Flynn sighed.

"Well... It's far from that. But I've been keeping this bottled up for weeks now and I can't do it any longer." he mumbled. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. Now, I totally get it, you're dating Brian, and that's cool too. But I just needed you to know." he replied confidently. Bella blinked a few times and sat back on the bench before jumping up and storming back inside.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, following her.

"We need to sort this huge big mess out right now, Flynn." she snapped, continuing on her way inside. Flynn loosened the collar on his shirt. What now?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The New Directions dinner table was totally silent, apart from the sound of eating. Brian, Lily, Bella and Flynn sat at four different sides of the table, none saying a word. Stephanie's make up was ruined as she dug into her third death by chocolate cake, watched nervously by Faith. Una watched a furious Beck out of the corner of her eye, wondering why the boy had ignored her since he met Jack. Kyle and Daniel sat seperately too, Kyle worrying he's lost the boy again. Mary, like Stephanie, was starting on her third dessert, watched by Patrick, who didn't seem to notice he was being watched by Mollie. Will cleared his throat, and the members turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, and like Brian earlier, closed it when he thought better of it. After dinner, as everyone waited for the floor to be cleared for the dancefloor, Mollie found Patrick outside in the darkening evening.

"Hey." she smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hiya." he replied quietly, unbuttoning his top shirt button and loosened his tie.

"How's Mary taking everything?" she asked.

"Not well... She's really low." he sighed, leaning back on the bench tiredly and rubbing his temples.

"That's awful." she whispered.

"So did you wanna ask me something?" he asked, sitting up straight to listen to her once again. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. And it's important... so I need you to really listen." she replied.

"I'm all ears." Mollie sighed and closed her eyes.

"I never said I didn't have feelings for you Patrick. I do. I always did. I said I was worried what people would think of me. Of us. But yano what? I couldn't care less anymore. Because I really, really like you Patrick and I want to be with you." she shrugged. Opening her eyes again, she saw him smiling.

"You mean all that?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't say it if I didn't." she smiled. He chuckled, and finally, after weeks of flirting, arguing and confusion, Mollie and Patrick finally got their kiss. What neither realised as they both lost themselves, was that Mary had just seen everything. And enough just might have been enough for her at this point.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle and Daniel sat on one of the couches off the dancefloor as hotel staff rallied around to clean up. After a few minutes silence, Daniel gasped.

"Oh shit! There's Cristian!" he hissed. Kyle looked in the direction he was gazing and chuckled. He guessed the guy next to him was Brian's brother, who he had been told about not long ago.

"Calm down, he's not mad. He's got a new guy now." shrugged Kyle. Daniel narrowed his eyes and noticed Josh, Brian's brother, standing next to him.

"Sheez and I thought I was a whore for moving on quick." he snorted. Kyle chuckled.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about today. I chickened out, I know." he sighed. Daniel shrugged and then smiled slightly.

"It's cool. I can't really expect you to just come out like that. Especially in a church." he laughed. Kyle smiled.

"I know. I'll make it up to you." he grinned. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked. Kyle shrugged.

"I'm going to be your escort for the night. I'll never leave your side." he beamed. Daniel grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Although, I have a feeling World War 3 is about to erupt between Brian, Bella, Lily and Flynn so we'll probably be roped into fetching icepacks or playing referees." he smirked. Kyle chuckled.

"True, but that would be pretty funny." he smiled.

"Brian or Flynn, who's coming out on top?" laughed Daniel. Kyle snorted.

"Obvious first choice would be Brian. But looking at it for a second time, Flynn's been grown on potatoes and milk, he could be a WWE fighter for all we know." he shrugged. Daniel laughed.

"For the first time in a long time, I actually think I'm going to enjoy my night." he grinned happily. Kyle nodded.

"So do I... I hope."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After listening to Bella weep for half an hour in the bathrooms, Una walked out into the empty entrance hall for fresh air.

"We need to talk." called Beck, walking into the room.

"Oh you're actually acknowloging my existence now, yeah?" she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. We need to talk, but not here." he replied, leading the way outside, where most people had now gone back indoors.

"Why couldn't we just talk inside, it's freezing out here." she snapped. He rolled his eyes again and handed her his jacket haphazardly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, seething with rage. She raised an eyebrow as she slipped the jacket on.

"Tell you what?" she replied. He groaned.

"And you still don't! I thought you finally trusted me, but I suppose I was wrong about you all along!" he snapped.

"What did Jack say to you?" she asked, the whole thing finally dawning on her.

"You tell me. I want to hear you say it. Tell me everything about your past. You didn't want me to know... why?" he replied. She gulped.

"You wanna know everything?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"Everything."

"Even if you'll never be able to look at me the same again?" she added. He sighed.

"Just tell me."

"Okay... I was born 9 weeks premature... to 14 year old parents. They both became drug addicts as I grew up. I loved to dance, for as long as I can remember really... but, when I got to about 9 or 10, I fell apart. Parents were wasters, friends were all young offenders. I dyed my hair, got piercings, tattoos, the whole works. Broke the law, didn't cost me or my parents a thought. And then my cousin, who like me, had been so normal until he was about 9, was shot by a gang after not paying for drugs. He died, and I realised I wasn't far away from it either. Dyed my hair back brunette, took out the majority of the piercings... couldn't do much about the tatt's, hate them now. I turned my life around, taught dance to kids like me, earned some cash, my parents only left the flat to get drugs. I never told them I taught dance, and they found out. And dad flipped, like really lost it. The cork on my nose, the scar on my neck you keep asking about, was him. It was the most horrible 15 minutes of my life. I knew I had to get out... And I did. Childrens home for 3 months and then Jack and Kate found me. And here we are," she shrugged, swiping at her eyes. She gulped and stared at him. "Happy now?"

"I'm so sorry, Una. I shouldn't have got so mad I... I'm sorry." he replied, pulling her into a rib crushing hug. Now he realised why she wanted to keep it bottled up so much.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick was starting to worry. The dancing had started 10 minutes ago and he still couldn't find Mary anywhere. He'd just drafted Mollie, Rory, Blaine and Kyle into help search, followed by Daniel, Una and Beck. Time passed, and soon all the New Directions were running around the hotel calling her name.

"Mary?"

"Mary!"

"Mary, come out!"

"This isn't funny Mary!"

"C'mon Mary we can talk about this!"

"Where are you?"

As more time passed, panic was rising. Patrick knew that Mary had been feeling low, but he didn't think in a million years she'd...

"MARY!"

"Mary we're getting scared come out!"

"Please Mary, you're worrying us!"

"Are you okay?"

They all met again in the entrance hall, loud music pulsing through from the function room into the colder room. Patrick sighed, before instructing them to begin to search outside.

"Mary, please be okay!"

"MAAAARRYYY!"

"Where are you! We're terrified here!"

"Oh my God, please be okay..."

While the others searched outside, Daniel continued to search indoors. Running up a few flights of stairs, he realised they'd checked everywhere. Except for one door...

**STRICTLY NO ADMITTANCE.**

Worth a shot, he shrugged as he pulled open the door, feeling the cold night air blow down on him. He ran up another flight of stairs until he realised where he was. The roof. The night was starry and crisp, and he could here them downstairs, some of the girls screaming Mary's name into the night hysterically. Walking carefully so as not to trip up, he turned a corner and almost jumped out of his skin. A little redhead, in a red silk dress clutching a tissue was leaning against the slates of the roof. Mary.

"Where have you been?" he hissed. She jumped, turning to look at him.

"Here. I can't be downstairs right now." she shrugged, sniffing.

"And you neglected to tell any of us that? We've started a search party for you, I've never seen Bella and Una scream so loud in my life." he replied.

"Sorry. Never crossed my mind." she sniffed.

"It's okay, I guess. Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. She shrugged.

"My life is a mess, Scooter." she sighed, as he sat next to her carefully.

"In what way?" he asked.

"I started out this year great. I had Kyle, glee club, you. And then it all screwed up. I almost got pregnant, Kyle turned out to be gay, I think, and he was in love with you, my best friend." she sighed. Daniel thought about this. She was right, he had essentially stolen Kyle from her. And for weeks he'd been a complete bitch to her.

"I'm sorry Mezzie. For everything."

"... And now dad's married to somebody else."

"Now that I can't fix... But I can make you enjoy your night?" he grinned. She smiled waterly.

"Sounds okay... But I can't face downstairs now."

"Tough, it's fun and you need it. Toughen up." he nodded, pulling her up with him. The New Directions weren't all that happy with Mary after her escapade, but were glad to know she was safe either way. They all made their way back into the function room again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

While the others danced out on the dancefloor, Beck, who was still trying to break down all Una had told him, wandered into the bar where a dazed looking Faith sat. Shrugging, he sat opposite her, once sworn enemies now about to have a drink together.

"Life sucks, Drama. Did you know?" she announced, her words slurred. He smiled.

"Oh I know alright... I definitely know."

"And you know what else sucks? When your girlfriends mother is a complete asshole." she added, taking a swig of her clearly spiked drink.

"Or girlfriends father..." he muttered absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Una's dad... He doesn't like me." he sighed.

"Well Stephanie's mom kicked her out for being a lesbian. Try that for being a total bitch." replied Faith. Beck nodded.

"So where's she gonna go?" he asked.

"My place, I guess. For now," she shrugged. He nodded again, playing with the beermats on the table, unaware of the fact that she was watching him.

"What's wrong with you? You look very thinkative there." she snorted. He chuckled.

"Nothing," he shrugged. 'A lot' he thought. "Just Una's dad's bumming me out a bit."

"Who cares what parents think, huh? Me and you aren't so different really Drama, we've both got bad reputations and we've managed to bag two girls that have parents who are so far up their asses they can't see." she grinned. Beck laughed.

"You're right, Connors. Who cares?" he smirked.

"You really aren't that bad Drama." she smiled drunkenly.

"Neither are you, Connors, neither are you."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brian looked from his seat on the couch, out onto the dancefloor. Lily was with Mary now, and Bella was laughing and something Flynn had just said. He really didn't know what he was going to do. Now Lily's offer had been laid on the table, he looked at her in a totally different way. In a good different way.

"Hey man." greeted Patrick, as he sat on the couch opposite him.

"Hey bud, what's up?" he replied, turning to face the freshman.

"Nothing, glad I found Mary." he shrugged, taking a swig of his soda. Brian smiled and nodded, picking up his own drink from the table.

"And what about you and Mollie? Or is that just Beck spreading rumours?" he asked.

"Oh... Well... Yeah, we're sort of-"

"Good for you." smiled Brian, taking a drink.

"And how are you and Lily?" asked Patrick. Brian coughed, his drink going down the wrong way. He choked and spluttered, banging his chest to relieve himself. After regaining his composure, he looked at Patrick again.

"How did you know about that?" he asked. Patrick shrugged.

"It's not rocket science, and everyone's talking about it. You should be careful, Bella and Flynn seem to be getting along really well." he replied.

"I know... If I'm honest, Patrick, I'm worried about her getting so close to him again." he mumbled. Patrick nodded.

"That's how she must feel about you."

"No, you don't get it. I'm worried about her getting close to him again because I know that he'll win her over and then it's bye bye me." he sighed.

"They're always gonna be close, you can't stop that. All I'm saying is that you need to make your choice between Bella and Lily soon. You can't have both, and the longer you leave it, the more you're going to tear them apart." replied Patrick, matter-of-factly.

"That's the point though. I just don't know." he muttered.

"Then it's obvious isn't it?" shrugged Patrick. Brian narrowed his eyes.

"No, it's not?"

"If you're so unsure about your own girlfriend, then maybe things aren't as rosy as you think they are."

It was after those wise words that Brian realised this square had reached breaking point. And they needed to fix it. Right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it dramaful? Good? Bad? Ugly? <strong>

**Review?**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	35. Chapter 35 The Wedding Pt3

**So... I suppose you've all forgotten about this story, huh? Don't blame you really. It's been unforgivably long. I won't launch into too many excuses, I'll just say school was crazy and I really shouldn't be updating anyway. I just hope you know I never forgot about this story! :)**

**So here's the next chapter, if you want to read the last one to help you remember it will! So 7am, I've gotta get ready for school (sounded a little Enjoy sugarmuffins! :D**

* * *

><p>Brian, Bella, Lily and Flynn sat in a quiet room, the music from the function room still vibrating through the closed wooden door. While they had all agreed that they needed to talk, none of them seemed to know what to say. Flynn cleared his throat.<p>

"This is such a mess." he sighed. That was something they could all agree on. They looked around at each other, both the girls make up was ruined and the boys looked like they were on the verge of entering the priesthood with all the girl drama.

"So what do we do?" asked Bella quietly, trying to fix her smudged mascara. The others shrugged.

"Bella, you're my best friend, you have been for years and-"

"Yeah, before you tried to steal my boyfriend..."

"I never tried to steal him Bell, we both know that!"

"Like I believe anything-"

"STOP IT! This ends right now!" snapped Brian loudly. The other 3 turned to look at him as he stood with his back against the fire.

"Okay so lets get this all out in the open. Lily's in love with Brian, who loves Bella, who I love. So where do you stand Bell?" asked Flynn, taking off his tie. Bella shrugged.

"I don't know!" she wailed. Brian sighed.

"That was my reaction earlier." he admitted. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked at him.

"So you're confused too?" she asked. He nodded and they looked at each other for a while. The more he thought about it, the more Brian thought that what Patrick had said was right, maybe he did love Lily instead? And the more she thought about it, maybe the reason she'd fought so much with Brian was because she loved Flynn all along?

"So what about me and Flynn? What about us?" asked Lily, interrupting what one would have thought was a staring contest between Brian and Bella. Brian tore his eyes away from Bella and sighed.

"I think me and Bell need to talk alone for a while. Figure out where our heads are." he mumbled absently. Flynn and Lily exchanged a glance before both sighed.

"Okay, we'll leave you to it." shrugged Flynn, leading the way out of the room. Bella turned to Brian.

"What's going on with us?" she asked quietly. He chuckled lightly and sunk into one of the big leather armchairs.

"If I knew that Bell, I'd be a very happy camper." he shrugged. She smiled.

"We were like the power couple since the start." she whispered, fiddling with a lock of matted hair in her bun.

"'Were'. We were. Why does that not provoke any reaction in me? I mean, I care so much about you Bella, and I really thought I loved you but-"

"But I'm in love with Flynn and you're in love with Lily." she interrupted. Brian gulped a little and nodded.

"Exactly. And I don't know how I feel about that." he mumbled.

"Neither do I." she admitted. He sighed.

"So what now?" he asked. Bella groaned and stood up to look into the mirror over the fireplace.

"We're not going to be happy like this Brian. I think we need to cool things off." she sighed. He nodded and stood up too.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Anything."

"If I promise to wait a while with Lily, will you wait with Flynn? It's gonna be hard to see you two together, and don't say you won't because we both know you will." he mumbled. She nodded.

"I just want things the way they used to be." she sniffed, her voice shaking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"They can't be though. And we have to deal with it." he gulped. She nodded before throwing her arms around him and squeezing him into a hug.

"I'll always care about you." she wept heavily, her voice muffled into the shoulder of his jacket. Brian swallowed the lump in his throat as he rubbed the back of her red silk dress.

"You too. Always."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una made her way outside again, cursing Beck for what felt like the millionth time that night. It was colder than when they were searching for Mary, but experience taught her to bring her jacket this time.

"What's wrong with you now?" she sighed tiredly, finding him sitting on a bench in the gardens.

"I couldn't leave it any longer and I thought it was the right time tonight." he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you seriously have to start answering questions straight out and not leave me thinking, it's annoying." she tutted, sitting next to him.

"Thanks for trusting me like you did tonight, and I'm sorry for getting so mad." he sighed.

"I never want it brought up and why couldn't you just tell me that inside? C'mon Beck, it's almost November, it's not summer vacation weather!" she laughed.

"Because it was too loud inside to give you this." he replied, reaching into the inside of his jacket and producing the locket. He'd been keeping it with him everyday since he'd got it, waiting for the right moment to give it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked, picking it up out of the palm of his hand and examining it, the silver of it shining.

"Now I think about it, I really don't know," he sighed. "I give up, Una. I'm done trying. Because all you ever do is play dumb. Do you completely forget what I said in History a few weeks ago? Or are you purposely trying to forget it? I know you remember, and I meant what I said. I don't wanna be friends with you, Una. I want you to be my girlfriend and I wanna be your boyfriend. Because I'm tired of stupid 2 day flings with the Cheerio's. Do you think I would have hung on for as long as I did just hoping you would see me differently if you were Hillary? No. But you clearly don't love me back so why am I even bothering?" he snapped, jumping up.

"Wait." she whispered feebly, standing up too. He rolled his eyes.

"What? Why should I because all you're gonna do is give me a load of bull about how I'm one of your best friends and-" Beck was cut off from his rant, still furious with her, but for some reason he couldn't speak anymore. It took him a few seconds to realise she was kissing him. He jumped back in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. He blinked rapidly.

"I... Did I just... Did you just... What?" he muffled. She laughed.

"Well help me put it on then, daft thing!" she smirked, handing him the locket back. After he'd clipped it on her, he continued to blink.

"This day has got to be one of the most confusing of all time." he chuckled, as they made their way back inside, hand in hand.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie sat at a table in the bar, bawling into her drink with Faith watching her, not quite sure of what to say to her. They were soon joined by Mary, who slumped into a seat, still clearly gutted about her father. She was drinking a glass of 'water' that seemed to make her more groggy with every swig. Lily joined them next, still fixing her make up. All was silent for a while until Stephanie finished another swig of her drink.

"What am I gonna do?" she whispered quietly. The four girls sighed in unison, looking around at each other, each with a problem. Mary was the first to answer.

"I have to go home to my mom tomorrow. God only knows what state she's in." she sighed, taking another drink.

"Bella's never gonna talk to me again. She hates me." mumbled Lily, glancing up at Flynn who seemed to be talking halfheartedly to Patrick and Blaine.

"Well you did spilt her and her boyfriend up." snapped Faith, glaring at her. Lily gulped. Faith was the one person you did not want pissed with you. And Lily seemed to have succeeded in angering her. Her doe like eyes closed in thought.

"I never 'split them up'. They're still together." she shrugged then, patting a sobbing Stephanie on the back.

"Like hell they are. It's all your fault they broke up. I loved them together, just like everybody else did. You ruined that." hissed Faith. Mary, who now seemed almost dangerously drunk, wiped her eyes.

"Don't be harsh Faith, that ship was doomed from the minute Bella kissed Flynn." she shrugged. Faith scoffed loudly.

"Little Miss Perfect Pants didn't do much to help it though, did she?" she snapped. The girls fell silent for a moment, watching the other jollier people in the room. Daniel and Kyle were clearly having an amazing night, as were Beck and Una and Patrick and Mollie.

"Maybe we should all focus on the real problem here, which is Stephanie, who I'd like to remind you both, is now practically homeless." sighed Mary, discarding her empty glass and reaching over to the table next to theirs and taking another one with a strange blue liquid in it that looked like some sort of cocktail.

"I agree, let's drop it." replied Lily, nodding at Mary's instruction. Faith shrugged.

"Alright... Doesn't mean I forgive you, Turner." she snapped. Lily half smiled, but hid it excellently.

"Don't I know it." she mumbled under her breath, turning her attention to an ever sobbing Stephanie.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle and Daniel sat laughing at a table together just off the dance floor. Kyle smiled after the laughing fit had died down, and began to think of how he was going to tell his parents that he was in love with a boy. It would kill him, and probably them too. Before he even had time to ask Daniel about it again, a shadow cast over their table and Kyle looked up to the furious face of his mother.

"How could you not tell us?" she snapped, glaring at him. Kyle gulped. Did she know? And if she did, how?

"What do you mean Mrs Yang?" asked Daniel, exchanging a glance across the table with Kyle, who offered him a weak and painful look.

"I mean that my son is _frolicking_ around with the likes of _you_..." she snapped. Kyle glared at her.

"His name is Daniel and don't talk to him like that." he replied angrily, his mother taken aback by her sons sudden defensiveness.

"I don't care who he is, what he is or his life story. You're a liar, Kyle Yang. You lied to your parents about such an issue! How dare you betray us like this!" she hissed. Kyle laughed, but was in no way amused.

"Because I knew that this would be your reaction. And I was right." he shrugged. Mrs Yang glared at him.

"I don't like your tone, boy. But don't change the subject, I want answers. Are you gay? And answer it with a yes or a no." she snapped. Kyle stared at Daniel, desperate for someone else to try and deliver an answer.

"I don't know how to answer that mom. I wish I did but I don't. All I know now is that I'm dating a guy. That's it." he mumbled. His mother scoffed.

"And what do _you_ have to say for yourself?" she asked Daniel, briefly turning to the boy who looked suspiscious.

"Who told you about this?" he asked, tapping his fingers of the table. Mrs Yang gulped and pulled her shawl further around her shoulders, smothering a shiver.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied sharply, tilting her head up a little so she was looking down her nose at the boys. Daniel glanced at Kyle, who seemed confused.

"I need to know." shrugged Daniel simply. Mrs Yang sighed and pulled another chair out from under the table to sit down.

"A certain Cristian told me. Said my son was keeping something from me and then came and told me the truth. And I'm glad he did too. Don't think I'm ever letting this go Kyle." she snapped. Kyle smiled.

"And don't ever think I'll forget how much of a bitch my mom was about my sexuality." he sniggered. Mrs Yang glared at him.

"Lose the tone."

"Lose the agro." Kyle replied. Daniel seemed to have zoned out of the whole conversation. That was until he stood up with his fists clenched.

"I'm gonna kill him."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick stood at the bar with Flynn and Blaine. After spending at least 10 minutes trying to catch Blaine's eye, he finally seemed to get his message of 'Let me handle it' across. After the senior left, he smiled at Flynn.

"Do you reckon you can tell me the whole problem without mentioning Bella's name once." he smirked. Flynn laughed.

"Humanly impossible I'm afraid." he chuckled. Patrick sighed.

"What's gonna happen now?" he asked.

"I dunno, man. Brian and Bella are 'talking', but no one seems to know what's going to become of it. We just have to wait." mumbled Flynn. Patrick nodded before sniggering as a beaming Beck bounded towards them and a scared looking Kyle sidled up to the counter too.

"Jeez, did someone die?" beamed Beck, leaning next to Patrick.

"Looks like Cristian will." mumbled Kyle absently. The other three boys looked at him.

"Why?" asked Flynn.

"Long story. Anyway, why the long face Potato?" shrugged Kyle. Flynn sighed, twiddling his thumbs and nudging Patrick to repeat the story, which he did. The two newcomers shrugged at each other.

"Maybe we should all be celibates for the year." smirked Patrick. The boys chuckled.

"Nah I'll pass." grinned Beck

"Me too, drama passes." smiled Kyle. Flynn sighed.

"I just wish she'd be straight with me." he mumbled. Patrick laughed loudly.

"Buddy please! Look at us 3, we're prime examples! I mean it took Kyle and Daniel so long to get together they were facing their couple life in an old folks home. Beck and Una were at each others throats for what seemed like about 20 years and then me and Mollie were something of a 'will they-won't they?' for the whole of this year so far. You and Bella have been lucky so far." he laughed. Kyle and Beck nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right." sighed Flynn, still not content.

"Look Flynnie, it'll sort itself out and in a few weeks, or months, you'll look back and laugh. You'll probably be with Bella and you and Brian will be best buddies." shrugged Beck with a grin. Flynn smiled at him and then nodded.

"Thanks Oprah. I appreciate it." he winked, dodging a swipe from his best friend.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie found her mother brooding at a table with a glass of wine. Shelby and Conor were running riot on the dancefloor, but Melissa didn't pay much attention. But Mollie wasn't there to scold her mothers parenting.

"Mom you've been way too harsh on Steph." she announced, standing over her mother. Melissa looked up at her daughter and then looked away again.

"I told her the truth. What else was I supposed to do?" she asked sharply. Mollie gulped, but wasn't going to back down that easy.

"Do you think she chose to be a lesbian? Do you think she would have chosen to be ridiculed and laughed at, pushed away by her own mother?" snapped Mollie.

"I don't care anymore Mollie, now leave me in peace, girl." sighed Melissa.

"No. I won't. Let her come home mom, she's my sister. She's Shelby's sister, Connor's sister. Your _daughter_. You can't just forget that." replied Mollie defiantly. Melissa looked up at her daughter again.

"Mollie, I won't ask you to leave me alone again." she warned.

"I don't care. Do you even realise how much it took for us to start getting along again? Are you just going to ruin that all over again by spliting us up again? Really mom?" she sighed.

"MOLLIE! Just drop it and go! GO!" screeched Melissa, barely audible over the loud music. Mollie sighed, but again, was not letting this go.

"One last thing," she gulped. "I'm going to just say this straight out, no matter what the consequence."

"Just say it and go, kid." sighed Melissa. Mollie winced and closed her eyes.

"If Stephanie goes... then so do I."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Bella both walked into the hall at the same time. They both stopped walking and looked at each other across the room. Lily opened her mouth first.

"Bell I-"

"DON'T START, OKAY? I really hope you're happy Turner!" yelled Bella, storming towards the function room door. Lily jumped in front of her.

"How could I be happy, I've just lost my BEST FRIEND?!" she shouted back. Bella rolled her eyes and soon the two were engaged in a loud slagging match, screaming insults at each other until they were stopped.

"WILL THE TWO OF YE JUST CATCH A BREAK FOR FIVE BLOODY MINUTES," roared a Dublin accent. "We need to sort this. Now." The two girls looked at each other, both panting after their screaming sessions. Una made her way over to them. Bella sighed.

"There's a free room around the corner." she mumbled, leading the way into the poky little room she'd been earlier with Brian. Once in the room, the 3 girls sat into the chairs and looked at each other.

"Jesus, he's just a boy." chuckled Una. The two other girls began to giggle slightly at the sound of how stupid their argument was.

"When you put it that way..." smiled Bella.

"You two have been best friends for how long? Forever. And you're going to let a guy with curly hair split you up?" shrugged Una.

"When you're actually in the moment though..." sighed Lily.

"I know, you get mad. But the point is, you'll always be best friends. I mean I didn't even have to argue my point with you. You just realised you were being dumb." chuckled Una.

"You're right. So... group hug?" smiled Bella. The three girls grinned and crushed into each other.

"Bro's before hoes, the girl version." giggled Lily into Bella's hair. The two others laughed as they made their way out of the room again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel found Cristian in the boys bathrooms, fixing his hair. Storming up to him, he stood behind him, well aware of the fact that Cristian could see him in the mirror.

"Daniel. What do I owe the pleasure to?" he mumbled. Daniel scoffed.

"Save me the bullshit, I know what you've done." he snapped. Cristian smiled.

"I'm not a bitch Daniel. But you just blew me off for no reason, and I'm still not happy about it." he shrugged.

"So you decide ruining Kyle's life makes everything even, huh?" hissed Daniel. Cristian sighed and turned around.

"Alright. It was a little rash."

"Yeah, a little..."

"Okay very rash. And I apologise." he mumbled.

"It can't be taken back now, can it?" snapped Daniel. Cristian sighed and scanned the room to check that no one was listening to their conversation.

"We were great together Daniel." he smiled.

"So? I'm with Kyle now, get over it." replied Daniel. Cristian nodded.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm with Brian's brother. Doesn't mean I don't feel jealous." shrugged Cristian, straightening his shirt.

"Be jealous all you want, it'll get you no where." snapped Daniel. Cristian looked in the mirror briefly one last time before smirking on his way out the door.

"We'll see, Daniel... We'll see..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_I've been thinking 'bout all things I'm searching for_  
><em>Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all<em>  
><em>I've been thinking 'bout all the times I've lost my head<em>  
><em>I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said<em>

Bella sang the first part outside in the gardens, thinking about Brian, but also about Flynn. Even after all the clarification, she was still hopelessly confused.

_I won't think about all the things that could go wrong_  
><em>Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on<em>  
><em>Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long<em>  
><em>I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone<em>

Patrick, Beck, Una and Mollie sang the next part in the bar together, all who had been having trouble in love, seeming finally happy.

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
><em>So you bring the love, so forget all the madness<em>  
><em>I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings<em>  
><em>So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness<em>

Daniel and Kyle sang the first chorus, looking for each other. Daniel was still furious, and Kyle wasn't sure where he stood anymore.

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
><em>So you bring the love, so forget all the madness<em>  
><em>I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings<em>  
><em>So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness<em>

Faith and Stephanie sang the second part of the verse together at their bar table, smiling across the table at each other.

_I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had_  
><em>All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad<em>  
><em>I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done<em>  
><em>I'ma looking back, when I've only just begun<em>

Brian started the next verse at a table off the dancefloor, still filled with regret over how things ended with Bella, but his mind firmly set on Lily.

_I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge_  
><em>Looking up and down, questions running through my head<em>  
><em>I've been thinking 'bout how I'll know which way to turn<em>  
><em>I've been thinking 'bout lessons that I'll never learn<em>

Flynn sang the second part sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, not knowing where he stood with Bella anymore.

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
><em>So you bring the love, so forget all the madness<em>  
><em>I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings<em>  
><em>So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness<em>

Mary sang the first part of the chorus while watching her father dance, but unlike the others, hers was about her dad, who she knew she would forgive for remarrying, but was still angry and upset with.

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
><em>So you bring the love, so forget all the madness<em>  
><em>I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings<em>  
><em>So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness<em>

The whole of the New Directions sang the second part of the chorus together, some upset, some happy.

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
><em>You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>

The whole group also did the bridge together in their seperate locations.

_And maybe we were built to break_  
><em>And this lasts a little more than we can take<em>

Brian and Bella sang the first part together, tears rolling down Bella's face and Brian slowly tapping a beermat on his table.

_Maybe we were built to last_  
><em>And we're strong enough to break the past.<em>

Patrick and Mollie sang the next part, smiling at each other in the bar, even if Mollie didn't know where she stood with her mom anymore.

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
><em>So you bring the love, so forget all the madness<em>  
><em>I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings<em>  
><em>So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness<em>

The whole club finished the song together.

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
><em>So you bring the love, so forget all the madness<em>  
><em>I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings<em>  
><em>So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So we're done! If your character wasn't in this much, I'm so sorry, this was literally typed at about 2am this morning and I'm confused these days, but I'm happy to be back! It won't be as long until your next update, I promise! Song is the No.1 here at the minute, it's You Bring Me Joy by Amelia Lily, it's been slowly warming on me! Review? :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	36. I'm Back

Hi Guys,

It's been far, far, far too long and for that I apologise. The last time I updated, 19th of September at 7am, I was quite happy getting ready for school when I found out that a friend of mine took her own life because of cyber bullying. She was 15 years old.

Ciara's suicide was the second in my school in 8 months. It made me open my eyes a lot more to the issue of suicide and primarily teen suicide. I realised what a selfish act it can be, but also how blinded someone can be to actually consider it. It's something I feel needs to be addressed over and over again.

What I want to point out is that not just your friends and family are affected. Everyone around you is, everyone that you ever talked to, that person you passed on the street on the way to school, the person that smiled when they served you at the supermarket. In a community as small as mine, _everyone_ is affected.

I've been spending a lot more time with my friends and family these days, trying to organise my life more around the things that matter more to me. Today was the first day in around 2 months that I've actually sat in front of the computer and turned it on. Things have just been tough at school and on the internet so I've avoided it. I feel like my friends need me more than the web does.

Because its been so long since my last update, I feel I've let you guys down terribly. I suppose you could say I've got writers block lately. So what I thought was that maybe, if you have any, you could PM me a few storylines for your character, anyone elses character or something you feel could make the story better. Also, if you would feel up to it, I'm open to any applications for co-author slots. My aim is to make sure that this story does not go on hiatus or finish altogether.

I'M BACK PEOPLE! :D

Lots and lots of love, One Direction yumminess, fluffy bunnies, and Totally Awesome (nearly) Christmas sugary foods,

Aoife :) Xx


	37. Chapter 36 Happy Songs Pt1

**Hi. Yeah, you probably don't remember me, or this story and I am so so sorry for the length of time it's taken. This year has been so hectic (as I explained in that last update) but I've just finished my State Exams and now I'm free all summer! Hopefully we can pick up where we left off? I really hope so, because I've missed you guys, whether you've missed me is a story for another day, but anyway, lets clean up on a few things, shall we? **

**I've just started a Tumblr for the story and the URL is: thenextnewdirectionsfanficdottumblrdotcom**

**On here I've got character pictures along with profiles and summaries of each character (well the ones I knew the face-claims of) If your character is not there, send me a face-claim ASAP please :)**

**Onto the actual story! Over the next few chapters I'm going to be dealing with a subject that some people may find distressing or uncomfortable and I will totally understand if you choose not to read it. I just feel like I'm well informed enough to educate people on this topic because it is not advocated enough for in mainstream media and has never been done before on Glee. The topic is severe teenage depression. Please read with care. And I may as well put it out there that anyone who needs someone to talk to about _anything_, my Inbox is always open, you're not alone :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All of the New Directions had mixed emotions about going back to school on Monday. Some were happy, others were confused and some were fed up with life.<p>

Mary walked through McKinleys front door, wanting to be _anywhere_ else. She was so torn apart, so upset and confused about her fathers new relationship. She hung her head, as if the whole school was watching her. Trudging over to her locker, she found Daniel standing waiting for her.

"Hey Mezzie. Look, we're all a little worried about you, are you okay?" he asked, gentler than she'd ever seen him before. And while any other time she would have put on a smile and shrugged it off, today was not a good day.

"I'm fine Scooter, now get out of my way. I need to get to class, and so do you." she snapped, pulling open the tin door before staring darkly at him, a hidden instruction for him to leave. He nodded quietly to himself before turning on his heel and walking away, glancing a backwards glance at the red head before sighing and heading to Math.

Mary watched him turn the corner before going back to her locker and looking at the pictures that were stuck to the door. Her mom and dad, Bella, Una and Lily, Kyle and Daniel. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before reaching up and pulling each picture off one by one. She ripped each one up and threw them in the nearest trash can. She raised her eyebrows at Bella, Mollie and Flynn who she knew were whispering about her. They all scurried off. She shrugged at a concerned looking Una, Stephanie, Beck and Faith, who all exchanged weary glances before walking off too. Brian and Patrick stopped to talk to her on their way in, and she blanked them. That left one person.

Kyle.

He stopped next to her locker and watched her move books around, doing nothing of use but seeming to find therapy from it. Kyle sighed and tilted his head to one side, watching her and whispering every now and then.

"You shouldn't keep all this bottled up Mary. There's 17 other people in glee club who would listen to you any time of the day or night if you needed it. We're a family, Mezzie, we love each other. We just want to see you happy again, because we miss the old you, the old Mary that-"

"Go. Away." she hissed, her hands shaking as she continued to roughly throw books around her locker.

"Mary, please." he sighed, going to touch her shoulder.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" she screamed. The hallway went dead and everyone turned to look.

"Mary, don't make a scene." Kyle begged, trying to grab onto her flailing arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched, slapping and scratching at him, pushing him away from her. Flynn, Brian and Beck came running back up the hall and all three tried to restrain her, grabbing her arms and waist. Kyle watched her helplessly, as she screamed abuse at him and the other three. What was going on? What was happening to her? He felt two of the girls, he thought it was Bella and Una, come to take him somewhere else. And as they led him away, he watched Mary, slapping Flynn across the face and kicking Beck in the shins as Brian held onto her waist. Mr Schue and Sue running up the hallway were the last thing he saw, before the the door was closed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"It's okay, she's going to be fine." whispered Bella's voice next to him. Kyle's zoned out state faded as he noticed a green first aid kit lying on the table, Daniel sat in a seat next to him and Una sat on the table helping Bella, who was dressing a scratchmark on Kyle's face.

"What happened to her?" he asked croakily, taking the glass of water being offered to him by Daniel.

"She's just going through a bad time at the minute." replied Una simply, her eyes not leaving the table.

"Mr Schue and the school nurse are taking care of her now." added Daniel, squeezing his hand. Kyle nodded.

"I thought depressed people didn't even speak, let alone scream at people?" mumbled Kyle. The word 'depressed' made the other 3 wince, as it was the kind of word they never thought they would associate with Mary.

"Every case of depression is different, that's why it's so hard to diagnose." answered Una in a quiet voice, looking up. She looked more sad than usual, thought Kyle, and like this sort of thing was nothing new to her. She smiled at him and gave him a wink before leaving to go check if the three boys were okay.

"She isn't actually depressed though." added Bella, closing the latches on the little green first aid kit. Daniel raised an eyebrow next to him.

"Why don't you think so?" he asked. Bella gulped.

"Because it's Mary, she's invincible, isn't she?" she shrugged, trying to make it seem absentminded, but failing miserably and further confirming to the boys that she was in denial over her friends mental state.

"What happens now?" asked Kyle, turning to Daniel as Bella put the box back into the teachers drawer of the empty classroom.

"What do you mean?" replied Daniel, smiling reassuringly at him. Kyle hated when he did that, because it meant that the situation was so bad that Daniel had to lie to make everyone feel better.

"What's going to happen to Mary?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mary sat in the chair in front of Figgins, Mr Schue by her side, Sue pacing the floor and Brian, Beck and Flynn sitting on the couches by the door. She had calmed down and went back to her zoned out, disconnected phase from earlier. She refused to answer any of Figgins' questions on whether she wanted help from the school counselor, or outside the school. She didn't say a single word. The three boys exchanged helpless looks with Mr Schue as yet another question went unanswered. Faith, who had alerted Mr Schue and Sue in the first place, sat on the arm of Mary's chair, holding her hand.

"She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to." Faith snapped after another question was put to Mary by Figgins.

"We need her to talk Faith." sighed Will, looking up at the black haired girl, a worried and sad look in his eyes.

"Well maybe she's not ready to talk. I know how it feels to be low, and forcing someone to talk can be the worst thing in the world. Let her talk when she wants to talk." replied Faith. Mary seemed unfazed by the whole squabble and continued to stare at the bookshelf behind Figgins head. The door opened and closed and Una stepped inside the already crowded office.

"How is Mr Yang?" asked Figgins, looking around Mary up to Una.

"He's fine. A few scratches and a little shocked but he's okay." she replied, sitting on the couch next to Brian. Figgins nodded.

"And you three? Any damage done?" asked Sue, looking to the three boys on the couch.

"No, no. A few bruises and sore cheeks but nothing major." shrugged Beck, the other two nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry." croaked Mary, suddenly. The room went silent and all eyes fell on her.

"Well you should be young lady." snapped Sue angrily, earning her glares and scowls. Faith smiled at the redhead in the chair and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, not too much harm done, eh?" she chuckled. Mary's facial expression did not change, her mouth still open from her last few words.

"I think a day in bed with lots of ice cream is in order." smiled Una, patting her on the shoulder. Again, no change in Mary's facial expression. Mr Schue nodded in agreement with the two girls.

"Yeah, I'll get the secretary to call your mom, okay?" he said, standing up and leaving the office. Sue glared at all the kids before leaving too, and the three boys came over and offered her some kind of embrace, all ignored. They left together, Una going with them, leaving Faith, Mary and Figgins.

"Just remember that there is every support there for you Miss Becken. Just ask." he nodded, before Faith helped Mary out of the office and to the secretary's office next door, where she left her sitting in the waiting area for her mother. Mary watched the other students carry on their lives, as she wondered what was happening to her's.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily arrived into school at 11, late due to a dentist appointment. She made her way over to her locker, opening it and getting her books out for English. She looked over at Mary's locker and frowned. Where was she? She spotted Mollie and Patrick walk past.

"Hey," she smiled. They half smiled in return. "What's going on? Where's Mary and why is everyone acting weird?"

The junior and the freshman exchanged glances and they both sighed in unison. Lily looked around and saw other members of the glee club, all looking sad and worried and not like themselves. Mollie noticed her wandering eyes and tried to seem cheerier.

"Mary just got a little upset earlier. Everything's okay now, she just went home to lie down for a while." she shrugged, trying to brush it off as nothing. Patrick nodded in agreement. Lily narrowed her eyes, not believing things were that simple.

"What do you mean she got a little upset?" she asked, closing the door of her locker. Both Mollie and Patrick squirmed in discomfort.

"She just wasn't feeling very well." Patrick answered. Lily nodded absently and then she saw someone else. Daniel and Kyle walked past, Kyle's cheek with a white bandage on it.

"Kyle! What happened?" she gasped, running up to him. Mollie and Patrick exchanged glances as Daniel stepped in, not wanting Kyle to be upset further.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just leave it."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" begged Lily, as Stephanie, Beck and Flynn joined the ring.

"Mary... she, she um, she got a little angry earlier and she, um, she lashed out at a few of us." shrugged Kyle quietly, nodding at Flynn and Beck, who Lily noticed also had a few scratches and bruises.

"Where is she now?" asked Lily, worriedly.

"She's at home, resting. She needs to be on her own for a while, and we're going to give her all the help she needs when she asks for it, yeah?" smiled Stephanie, rubbing Lily's back comfortingly. Lily nodded, but still looked worried and upset.

"Listen, Lily. Mary's going to be fine, we're all here for her and she knows that. If we all get upset and worried then she will too. We need to keep our heads and make sure we provide a stable environment for her when she needs it." stated Flynn, staring directly into Lily's eyes to make sure she understood.

"Flynn's right. So that means no more stupid arguments, no more fighting, no more squabbling. We need to keep level headed to try and settle her back down again." agreed Beck. The New Directions agreed to talk later and parted ways for class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Will walked into the choir room to a group of silent adolescents, no one speaking and everyone thinking. He sighed.

"You know, I heard one of you say earlier that we need to provide a stable environment for Mary when she comes back. And I thought 'That's great, the kids are taking the mature, moral route, good for them.'. And then I walk in here, and you're doing the total opposite. That safe, stable environment you're talking about providing is one that needs to be familiar to Mary, one she's comfortable in. This, is _not _a familiar environment, for any of you. Where's the laughter, the singing, the chatting, the bickering, the dirty looks, the dancing? That's the real glee club." he announced. The members looked around at each other sheepishly. They knew he was right.

"It's been a difficult day." murmered Daniel.

"I know it has. Which is why I'm making this weeks assignment simply, 'Happy Songs'. Songs you listen to to cheer you up after a bad day," smiled Will, writing it up on the whiteboard in big letters and drawing a big smiley face next to it. The glee club all nodded in agreement. "And guys? Tread carefully around Mary over the next few weeks, and listen to her when she wants you to. Do everything she asks you to, within reason of course. But please, be careful okay?"

The kids knew what he meant by 'be careful'. They knew, but they wished they didn't. Happy Songs week had got off to the worst possible start.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Alright, where do you want this?" asked Mr Connors from behind a cardboard box. Stephanie chewed the sleeves of her cardigan.

"Uh... here would be great." she replied, pointing to a spot of the floor at the foot of the bed. Faith's dad left the box down and stood up with his hands behind his back surveying the spare room where Stephanie would be staying.

"I'm heading down to the hardware store on Saturday, if you want to come with me and pick a tin of paint that's cool?" he suggested, looking down at the small blonde girl. Stephanie smiled sadly.

"Thanks, but it's okay. It'll be fine." she shrugged.

"It'll be fine when it gets a lick of paint and some new furniture. Listen Stephanie, I know that these past few days have been hard for you, but we're always here for you. I know how your mom must be feeling, and I've told her that we can talk things through together. I'm gonna work this out for you, honey. You don't have to worry about a thing." he smiled. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Mr Connors." she whispered. He chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulders, them both surveying the bedroom together. They both spun around when a knock came to the door. Faith stood, leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Her father smiled back at her and withdrew his arm from around Stephanie.

"I'll leave you two be for a while." he nodded, walking out the door, smirking at Faith and jokingly pointing a finger at her in a mock 'stern' way. Faith walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Well this is..."

"Lovely." interjected Stephanie.

"A shithole." countered Faith with a smirk, looking up at the dirty ceiling. It was the room in the house that the Connors family had sort of forgotten, the room that everything was thrown into, the storage room called the spare room if you will.

"It's fine." insisted Stephanie, sitting next to her.

"I'm banning you from using the word 'fine' from now on." smiled Faith absent-mindedly, staring out the window at a group of kids playing on the street. Stephanie sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Will this all fix itself?" she asked quietly. Faith knocked out of her trance and looked down at her. She tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"Of course it will." she shrugged.

"How do you know?" asked Stephanie. Faith laughed.

"Why do you ask me for an answer only to question the answer I give, huh?" she chuckled. Stephanie giggled.

"That's what they all say in movies though." she smiled.

"Well this isn't a movie, this is real. And I'm about as real as you get, babe." shrugged Faith, glancing down at the tattoo on her wrist and looking away quickly again.

"No you're not." replied Stephanie. Faith looked up and eyed her girlfriend curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and studying the blonde's smiling face.

"There's people more real than you." smirked Stephanie.

"Like who?"

"Like _Teen Mom_, which starts in 5 minutes. Now get up and make me something to eat." she giggled, pulling Faith up off the bed. Faith groaned and dragged her feet behind her as Stephanie skipped down the stairs.

"You absolute bitch."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle and Daniel strolled through the mall together, window shopping and talking every now and then. After a while, Kyle noticed Daniel grow quieter than usual, and when they stopped to get a smoothie, he pounced.

"Alright, what's up with you?" he asked, stirring his straw around the pink coloured pureé. Daniel looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like I'm out with a dead person, you've barely said two words since we started talking."

Daniel sighed and glanced around the near empty smoothie bar. He shook his head vigorously and sighed.

"I'm just worried about her Kyle." he sighed. Kyle thought for a moment, before realising her was talking about Mary. He nodded.

"Everyone is. But we're going to work on it together, as a team. It'll all work out, it always does." he smiled, sipping the smoothie and reading texts from his parents telling him to be home by nine. Daniel tutted, making Kyle look up.

"Why am I the only one that's admitting that Mary's capable of killing herself?" he snapped angrily. Kyle's mouth fell open.

"Daniel don't say that."

"You saw Bella with your own two eyes this morning! She wouldn't admit that Mary was even depressed, let alone suicidal!" hissed Daniel. Kyle shook his head furiously.

"Shut up. Shut up NOW." he insisted, banging his beaker on the table, making the one other couple in the smoothie bar look up. Even Daniel was taken aback by his agression.

"It's a possibilty we need to take into account." he shrugged.

"It's a possibilty that none of us should dream of until God forbid it actually happens." replied Kyle hastily. Daniel sighed, admitting defeat.

"I know she's our friend, but when you're _that _low, you're capable of doing anything to yourself." he concluded, looking away once more.

"We have to be there for her. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. We have to be ready to listen when she's ready to talk." Kyle insisted. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I agree. But we also need to be prepared for a phonecall telling us that we were too late."

Kyle gulped and shivered, imagining the scenario. How would they carry on?

They wouldn't. End of.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una and Beck sat in her bedroom, silence descending on their usually talkative evenings. He sat in the chair at her desk, a History book in his hands that he wasn't reading. He was watching her, sat on the end of her bed, pretending to read too, but failing miserably. She looked so sad and upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the silence in the room. She looked up.

"Yeah, fine." she shrugged, flicking the page over.

"Please don't lie to me." he sighed, putting his book down and sitting next to her. He looked at her sadly when she shrunk away from him.

"I'm not lying to you." she whispered.

"There you go again." he sighed. She slammed her book shut and put it on her bedside locker, jumping up and standing over him, hands on her hips, eyes blazing.

"So what do you want me to do Beck, hmm? Cry rivers and mourn over someone who isn't dead? Do you want me to be inconsolable and hysterical, throwing hissy fits and hitting you and then falling into your arms after it all to make us both feel better about this? Mary could _die_ Beck. As in we'll never see her again. Do you honestly expect me to give an honest, rational answer to a stupid question, asking me if I'm okay when one of my friends won't speak to _anyone_ she's so low? So don't you _dare_ tell me not to lie to you because you lied to everyone when you almost got her pregnant, which started this mess in the first place. This is all your fault you stupid, STUPID BOY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she ranted and raved, her low, intimidating voice turning to a shout by the end of her berating of Beck. He stared at her open mouthed. She stormed around her room, mumbling to herself and shouting at him every now and then.

"Una, calm down babe," he hushed her, grabbing a hold of her wrist, her arms flailing all over the place and the clear train of tears falling down her face. Her shouts turned to muffled insults and then to the inconsolable tears she was talking about. "Shhh, it's okay. You've got it off your chest now, eh? It's alright." he whispered as she continued to cry, staining his t-shirt. They stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes, as she cried and cried and cried.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped into his chest quietly. "I didn't mean it, I really didn't."

"It's okay. No harm done, eh?" he smiled as she pulled her head away from his chest.

"I suppose you can have a good laugh at panda face at my expense, eh?" she smiled waterly, rubbing at her blackened face. He chuckled and pecked her forehead as they laughed. And then she got into bed and he recounted the tales of Princess Una once again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie sat woodenly on the couch in the Turner living room, feeling Lily's little sisters' eyes burning a hole into her soul. Lily returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Scram!" she snapped at the two girls, who jumped up and ran up the stairs again. Lily sat next to Mollie, who immediately got more comfortable without having two eight year olds staring at her.

"Thanks Lily." she smiled, taking a handful of popcorn as 'Pitch Perfect's opening credits began. Lily smiled.

"It's only popcorn Dollie." she giggled, kicking her feet up on the footstool, Mollie joining her.

"No, not for the popcorn. For all this. I know it can't be easy for any of you." sighed Mollie, feeling guilty and a little bit responsible for being too gutsy. Mollie was never kicked out of the house, Stephanie was. Mollie didn't have to follow her, because she didn't have a back up plan like Stephanie's. Stephanie had Faith, and they'd been together long enough for it to be justifiable for them to live together. Whereas Mollie and Patrick had been together for a week, and Patrick's place was already too small for just him and his mother. So now, Mollie had found herself asking Lily for refuge, and Lily being Lily, assured her it would be okay without even asking permission. But her parents understood the situation, and Mollie was welcomed fairly well. She was sharing Lily's room, but she didn't mind, it was a roof over her head with a nice girl in a nice house with a nice family. It was fine.

"You don't need to thank me!" laughed Lily, making Mollie smile. "It's what friends are supposed to do!"

"God everything's just going to shit for everyone." sighed Mollie. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I know, but as Kyle would say 'It'll all work out, it always does'!" she smiled. Mollie chuckled.

"I hope he's right." she whispered. Lily nodded.

"Does Stephanie know you're here?" she asked. Mollie sighed.

"No. And I don't plan on telling her either." she replied. Lily nodded understandingly.

"Okay, but I really do think you should tell her."

Mollie sighed and shrugged, contemplating everything in her head as Lily zoned out next to her. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger and bit her lip. Lily looked up.

"Oh Dollie! Focus! You're missing the best bits!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Flynn look!" squealed Bella, running up to a stand of teddy bears and other toys. He caught up with her and looked at the game. He looked at Bella's pleading eyes and smiled.

"Alright, which one do you want?" he asked. Bella grinned and pointed at a pink coloured poodle teddy at the back. Flynn paid the stall holder the dollar for three goes to hit the target. Sure enough, on his last turn, he managed it and won the teddy for her. She beamed at him and they headed off for a walk.

Flynn and Bella were spending time getting to know each other on a 'first date' at Six Flags. They'd spent the afternoon on rollercoasters and rides all round, but the date was coming to a close as they walked along the fairground eating candyfloss. Bella clutched her teddy and threw the cone of her candyfloss away to look at it.

"What are you gonna call him?" asked Flynn, stuffing his hands in his pocket and smiling down at her. She giggled.

"Well he's utterly adorable so I'm going to have to call him Flynn." she winked, holding the teddy close to her. Flynn blushed scarlet and jumped a little as she reached for his hand and grabbed hold of it. He smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked her. She nodded.

"The best afternoon ever." she grinned, skipping along next to him.

"Good," he smiled. The evening got chillier and he felt her hand go cold next to him. "You cold?"

"A little." she replied, her teeth chattering. He pulled his hoodie off from under his jacket and pulled it down over her head.

"There ya go, toasty and warm again?" he smirked. She nodded, smiling up at him.

Flynn walked her right up to her front door and insisted she keep his hoodie for the night when she attempted to give it back.

"Thank you for today Flynn." she smiled. He smiled back.

"It was my pleasure." he grinned. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Then the porch light flicked on and they heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Night Flynn." she smiled.

"Night night Baby-Bel." he replied, jogging off down her drive.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick was at Brian's house for the evening, as the older boy was giving him drum lessons to help out in glee club more.

"So how are you and Mollie these days?" asked Brian, as they took a break when one of his moms brought it snacks for them.

"It's going good, better than I thought." he smiled, taking a drink of soda as Brian munched on a cookie.

"That's cool," he nodded."So what do you think we should do for Mary?"

Patrick shrugged. "I think she needs to help us to help her. We're just kids Brye, we're not medical professionals who can really help her." Brian nodded to this.

"Yeah I know, I just wish we could turn back the clock and work out how all this started."

"I hear ya, I feel so guilty for not realising sooner." sighed Patrick. Brian nodded.

"It's been coming, we just didn't see it." he sighed. Patrick nodded then chuckled.

"Speaking of things I didn't see coming," he laughed. "Guess who I saw at Six Flags today?"

"Who?" asked Brian, taking a swig of his drink.

"Flynn and Bella. Looked like a proper first date and everything!" replied Patrick, a mouthful of cookies and soda being swallowed down as he seemed to have gotten the munchies. Brian however, lost all appetite. He tried to take in what Patrick had said. What about them taking it slowly with Flynn and Lily? What about caring for each others feelings?

Well screw that. Two can play that game.

No more Mr Nice Brye. **(A/N I am so fucking sorry, I couldn't help it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Have I still got it, whatever 'it' is? Please review, they make me smile :)<strong>

**Totally Awesome**

**So The Drama**

**(I'm baaaaaack! :D)**


	38. Chapter 37 Happy Songs Pt2

**So hey there! Not as long this time round, but my back hurts and I've been writing ALL DAY so I really hope it's worth it for everyone! Songs of the chapter are:**

_**Treasure- Bruno Mars**_

_**22- Taylor Swift**_

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Mary arrived into McKinley the next morning in a great mood. She skipped in <strong>the<strong> front door, past Mr Schue's raised eyebrows as he hung up a poster advertising Regional's tickets. She waved cheerily at Flynn and Bella who waved back slowly and then exchanged confused glances.

"Morning Lily!" beamed Mary, opening her locker and waving at her friend who stood at her's across the hallway. Lily smiled and then turned back to her locker, before remembering yesterday's events and snapping her head back around.

"Mary? Are you okay?" she asked, as Mary shuffled through her locker happily.

"Sure I am! Never been better!" she smiled broadly, taking her English book out. Faith and Una walked past and stopped at Mary's locker.

"Hey Mezzie." began Faith carefully.

"Hey Faith! Hey Una!" grinned Mary. The two girls were taken aback and exchanged worried glances with Lily, who shrugged and joined them on the other side of the hallway.

"Um, how are you feeling today?" asked Una, looking at Faith quickly, who pulled at the collar of her black _Green Day_ t-shirt nervously.

"I'm wonderful! I honestly don't know what came over me yesterday, I'm so sorry you guys." she sighed, closing the door of her locker dreamily. The three girls looked at each other in disbelief.

"Are you sure? You were pretty upset yesterday?" questioned Faith.

"I'm fine," snapped Mary, her smile faltering a little bit. "I'm perfect. Stop fussing."

"We're just worr-"

"Don't worry, Una. I'm absolutely fine!" beamed Mary again, patting her on the shoulder of her red jumper. She smiled at the three girls before skipping off.

"Okay, what was all that about?" mumbled Lily, chewing her lip.

"I don't know. But we're sure as hell gonna find out, Donnelly." replied Faith, skulking off, leaving Una and Lily to shrug at each other and leave for class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mary sat in English, doodling on the back of her notebook and waiting for the lesson to start. Daniel burst in and pulled out the chair next to her, sitting down.

"You quit soccer team?" he hissed, snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. Mary shrugged.

"Yeah, I got bored with it." she explained.

"Mezzie, you loved it last week? You said it was one of your favourite hobbies?" he replied. Mary shrugged.

"It's none of your business what clubs I do and don't do." she snapped.

"What do you mean club's? Plural 'clubs'?" he asked quickly. Mary went red and turned her face away.

"I'm not going to glee club anymore." she gulped. Daniel's eyes bulged and he sat up.

"Why not? You love glee club! We love you, we need you Mary!" he pleaded. Mary shook her head.

"No you don't! Don't be silly! You're all so talented, you don't need me." she smiled sadly. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You're extremely talented too and we _need_ you Mary. I'd only tell you the truth and you know that." he replied. Mary sighed and turned back to look at him.

"No you don't. I was in a great mood until you turned up too so why don't you just get lost, Daniel?" she snapped. Daniel sighed and lowered his head so only she could hear him.

"Listen Mary, none of us know what's going on with you. We're all just freaking worried about you, okay? Just tell us what the problem is and we'll do our best to help you." he whispered. Mary swiped at a lone tear that slid down her face.

"I am absolutely fine. Now back off and leave me alone. And tell everyone else to do the same." she hissed. Mrs Wallis strolled into the classroom.

"Mr Adams? Can I help you?" she questioned. Daniel stood up as 20 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"No Mrs Wallis. I'll be going, thanks." he stuttered, casting a backwards glance at Mary as he went for the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beck sat in the library, studying for a Geography test when he heard a girl weeping from behind a bookshelf. He closed his textbook and went to see who it was. Mollie sat with a tissue against her nose, gulping and crying. Beck sighed and sat next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked quietly as she cried. She hiccoughed and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Oh, sorry Beck. Yeah, I'm fine." she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Beck chuckled.

"Yeah, I like to cry when I'm fine too." he smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a new tissue for her. She laughed waterly.

"It's relieving." she mumbled quietly. He nodded with a smile.

"Go on then. I'm all ears." he nudged her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Tell me what the problem is." he replied, sitting back in his chair. Mollie shrugged and sighed, a few more tears falling down her face again.

"Everything," she sighed, rubbing at her leaking eyes. "Just the whole Mary thing is upsetting everyone, and I'm not living at home at the minute-"

"So where are you living?" he asked.

"Lily's for now, I couldn't stay at home. Not after all the horrible things mom said to Stephanie." she mumbled.

"Yeah I heard. It's gotta be hard being away from home though." he replied. She nodded and fiddled with the buttons on her cardigan.

"I'm just torn on whether to go home or not." she shrugged.

"It is a tough one. I guess just think about how your mom will react to you now, wanting to come 's your mom like?" he asked. She snorted in mock laughter and rolled her eyes.

"She's... difficult." she mumbled. Beck smiled.

"I guess I should have figured if she's bitchy enough to kick one daughter out for being gay and letting the other go too." he smirked. Mollie chuckled.

"Thanks for the laugh. And please don't tell anyone about this?" she smiled up at him. He grinned.

"No problem. Of course I won't. We should talk more Dunce." he nodded. She agreed, and then giggled as they fistbumped.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_  
><em>I got to tell you a little something about yourself<em>  
><em>You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady<em>  
><em>But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else<em>

Beck began the song, the boys harmonizing from their seats. Una sat in her chair and smirked.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
><em>Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine<em>

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
><em>Honey you're my golden star<em>  
><em>And if you could make my wish come true<em>  
><em>If you let me treasure you<em>  
><em>If you let me treasure you<em>

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_  
><em>A girl like you should never look so blue<em>

Brian, Flynn and Patrick got up from their seats and sang and danced along with him. Flynn winked up at Bella, who giggled, making Brian roll his eyes, before spotting Lily and smiling.

_You're everything I see in my dreams_  
><em>I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true<em>

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_  
><em>Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine<em>

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
><em>Honey you're my golden star<em>  
><em>You know you can make my wish come true<em>  
><em>If you let me treasure you<em>  
><em>If you let me treasure you<em>

The other boys joined in and sang along for the remainder of the song, dancing atrociously while the girls laughed.

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
><em>You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are<em>  
><em>You are my treasure, you are my treasure<em>  
><em>You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are<em>

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
><em>Honey you're my golden star<em>  
><em>You know you can make my wish come true<em>  
><em>If you let me treasure you<em>  
><em>If you let me treasure you<em>

The boys sat down to the applause and cheers of the girls and Mr Schue stood up again, clapping himself..

"Well done guys! And thank you Beck for kicking off happy songs week!" he smiled. Mary walked in the door. Late, thought Daniel, but she at least she was here.

"Sorry I'm late, had something's to do." she mumbled, sitting next to Lily in the front row. Mr Schue simply nodded and studied her for a moment before going back to his notes.

Kyle sat away from Daniel. The two weren't talking, after Kyle accused Daniel of putting Mary before him. Looking back on it, he knew he was out of line, and that he was in the wrong. He smiled at Stephanie who sat next to him, leaving Faith on the top row to tease Beck about how he was turning into a 'total pussy'.

"Hi buddy." she greeted, sitting cross legged on the chair.

"Hey Steph." he replied, looking up from his hands.

"So I heard your parents found out too?" she mumbled, the hum of chatter from their fellow club members making the conversation harder to concentrate on. Kyle gulped

"Yeah they did. They weren't impressed." he muttered. Stephanie nodded understandingly and leant her elbow on the top of the chair.

"My mom didn't take it well either. Clearly." she smiled, nodding at Faith, who was finally being civil with Beck in the back row.

"Did you move out or did she kick you out?" he asked.

"She kicked me out."

"Oh," he mumbled. "That blows." Stephanie shrugged.

"Nah, I'd rather be kicked out but happy than still there and miserable," she replied. "What about your parents?"

"I'm still at home. But I know they only let me stay because they didn't want _their_ reputation ruined." he sighed.

"Are you unhappy?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. Miserable."

"Well get out then," shrugged Stephanie simply. "Believe me, it's only tough until you actually go ahead and do it." Kyle shook his head furiously.

"No way. I won't. I can't." he refused.

"Why not?"

"Because I've got nowhere to go." he snapped. Stephanie laughed.

"Bullshit. Anyone in this entire club would let you in." she reasoned. Kyle sighed.

"I'm not moving out. Stop telling me what to do." he muttered, visibly uncomfortable. Stephanie rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Fine. Enjoy being miserable then, pushover." she tutted, climbing back up to the top row and sitting beside Faith.

Lily got up from her seat next to Mary and told the band her song before the familiar guitar beat began.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_  
><em>And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.<em>  
><em>It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight<em>  
><em>To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.<em>

_Yeah,_  
><em>We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time<em>  
><em>It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines<em>  
><em>It's time<em>

She winked at Bella, who grinned and got up to join in and sing along, dragging Una and Stephanie with her.

_Uh oh!_  
><em>I don't know about you<em>  
><em>But I'm feeling 22<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright<em>  
><em>If you keep me next to you<em>  
><em>You don't know about me<em>  
><em>But I'll bet you want to<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright<em>  
><em>If we just keep dancing like we're<em>  
><em>22<em>  
><em>22<em>

_It seems like one of those nights,_  
><em>This place is too crowded.<em>  
><em>Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah<em>

_Bella: Who's Lily Turner anyway, ew?_

_It seems like one of those nights,_  
><em>We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming<em>  
><em>Instead of sleeping.<em>

_Yeah,_  
><em>We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way<em>  
><em>It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks<em>  
><em>It's time<em>

Faith and Mollie looked across the room at each other, before jumping out of their seats too and joining the other girls. That left just Mary, who tried to keep the smile on her face as her friends sang and danced along.

_Uh oh! (hey!)_  
><em>I don't know about you<em>  
><em>But I'm feeling 22<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright<em>  
><em>If you keep me next to you<em>  
><em>You don't know about me<em>  
><em>But I'll bet you want to<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright (alright)<em>  
><em>If we just keep dancing like we're<em>  
><em>22 (oh, oh, oh)<em>  
><em>22<em>  
><em>I don't know about you<em>  
><em>22<em>  
><em>22<em>

_It feels like one of those nights,_  
><em>We ditch the whole scene.<em>  
><em>It feels like one of those nights,<em>  
><em>We won't be sleeping.<em>  
><em>It feels like one of those nights,<em>  
><em>You look like bad news,<em>  
><em>I gotta have you,<em>  
><em>I gotta have you.<em>

_Oh oh yeah hey!_

Lily walked to Mary, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to dance along.

_I don't know about you_  
><em>But I'm feeling 22<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright<em>  
><em>If you keep me next to you<em>  
><em>You don't know about me (you don't know about me)<em>  
><em>But I'll bet you want to<em>  
><em>Everything will be alright<em>  
><em>If we just keep dancing like we're<em>  
><em>22<em>  
><em>22<em>  
><em>22, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>22, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_It feels like one of those nights,_  
><em>We ditch the whole scene<em>  
><em>It feels like one of those nights,<em>  
><em>We won't be sleeping<em>  
><em>It feels like one of those nights,<em>  
><em>You look like bad news,<em>  
><em>I gotta have you,<em>  
><em>I gotta have you.<em>

Everyone laughed and cheered with each other as the bell went to signal the end of the school day. Everyone seemed happy, except Mary. Bella watched her from across the choir room and narrowed her eyes as she was the first person to leave.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Out in the hall, Flynn was waiting for Rory to get his books ready to go home. He leaned against the wall next to the door and said bye to a few of the glee club members. Patrick sidled up beside him and Flynn looked down at him confusedly.

"Hey." greeted Flynn, taking out his phone.

"Brian knows." replied Patrick simply. Flynn raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Knows what?" he asked, humoured. Patrick sighed.

"About you and Bella." he answered. Flynn nodded and then ran a hand through his hair before turning to face Patrick fully.

"Well he was going to find out eventually, wasn't he?" shrugged Flynn. Patrick nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm telling you for your sake man, because he is not happy." replied Patrick, rummaging through his pocket for his phone. Flynn tutted.

"Listen Patrick, it's not my fault he gave Bella up, right? It's not my fault he only realises he wants someone when they're gone." he snapped. Patrick nodded but sighed too.

"I can't see him and Lily lasting if I'm honest." he sighed. Flynn nodded.

"Poor Lily. She's never happy without it being spoiled somehow," he mumbled. "Have they gone out yet?"

"No, they're going to Breadsticks tonight. I just have a feeling all this isn't over yet." sighed Patrick. Flynn nodded.

"Me either. Is Brian mad?" he asked.

"I don't know. But your know what he's like, short-tempered. He could snap if you flaunt it too much, yeah?" answered Patrick. Rory came along and swung an arm around Flynn's shoulders.

"Hey Patrick, d'you wanna lift home?" he asked.

"Alright then, thanks guys." replied Patrick as the 3 made their way out the front door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith and Una stood outside the door of the Becken house, after ringing the doorbell and waiting for a response. They knew that Mary was at her fathers tonight, and that her mother would be alone. The door opened, and there stood Mary's mother.

"I don't want to buy anything." she sighed, going to close the door.

"We're not trying to sell anything. We're Mary's friends." replied Faith, pushing the door open again. Mary's mother narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Una Donnelly, and this is Faith Connors. We just wanted to have a chat with you?" added Una, the two girls shivering in the cold outside.

"Oh. Okay. Come in." coughed Mary's mother, opening the door wider to let the two girls in. Inside, she led them into a living room, where she sat on a couch and waited for the other two to speak. Faith and Una looked at each other before Faith turned to the one 'Mrs' Becken.

"Um... we were just wondering how you'd been finding Mary's mood lately?" asked Faith, folding her arms across the knees of her torn jeans.

"She's... she's fine. Quieter than normal. But her parents just divorced, it's going to be tough on anyone, eh?" replied Mary's mother uncomfortably. It was visibly clear that she was as much in denial as Mary was.

"Well, we just think she's been a little... well, _very_ down on herself. More than she actually should be. I know you've just gone through a divorce ma'am, but Mary's been abnormally sad." sighed Una, leaning forward over the coffee table. Mary's mother narrowed her eyes.

"What are you two trying to say to me?" she asked quickly. Faith and Una exchanged glances.

"We... we think Mary's um..." stumbled Faith, keeping her head down.

"Yes? Go on then, spit it out." snapped Mary's mother. The two girls sighed in unison.

"We think Mary's depressed." replied Faith quietly.

"We really want to help her but she won't let us, she-" began Una.

"How dare you both..."

"Excuse me?" questioned Faith.

"Get out of my house. Both of you, OUT!" screeched Mary's mother, standing up. The two girls jumped out of their seats and went for the door.

"Just think about what we said." pleaded Faith. Mary's mother scoffed.

"I know my daughter better than two kids who think they do, and I know she's fine. Now get out." she hissed. The girls exchanged deafeated glances and walked out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Brian sat in a booth in Breadsticks. Everything was silent except for the sound of them chewing. Brian sighed and put down his fork quietly.

"So... You were great in glee club today." he began. Lily smiled softly and took a drink before looking over at him.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." she nodded, fixing her blue skirt. He chuckled and nodded. The went back to eating in silence for a few minutes before Brian sat back in his seat and folded his arms.

"So where are we going from here?" he asked, watching her as she left her knife and fork down.

"What do you mean?" she replied, locking eyes with him.

"Are we going to date, are we not, what's happening?" he asked. Lily sighed and then shrugged.

"You regret this now. You wish you'd stayed with Bella. Everytime you look at her we all see it. You can't stand the fact that her and Flynn are dating now." she said, matter of factly. Brian's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Right. Um... well..."

"'It's not your fault.' 'It's nothing to do with you', yeah yeah. Let's get real, I pretty much broke you two up even though you and me have absolutely no chemistry whatsoever. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me, Brye." she sighed. Brian shook his head.

"No way. I'd never hate you Lily. You're one of my best friends-"

"Oooh the friendzone!" she winked with a smile. He chuckled and looked at her with his head tilted to one side.

"You'd be pretty good with Flynn?" he suggested. She laughed.

"Your way of trying to get Bella back? Give Flynn her best friend." she laughed heartily. He chuckled.

"It's just a thought? You really would though." he replied with a grin. She shrugged.

"Whatever Davis, I'm just glad me and you are still buddies." she smirked. He grinned and then sighed.

"I just miss her Lily." he mumbled. Lily nodded.

"I know. Tina told me you were like 'last years Finchel'." she smiled.

"What's a 'Finchel'?" he asked.

"They were the one couple in glee club that always ended up together in the end. The OTP if you will. They split up more times than I've had hot dinners, but they always found their way back again." she replied with a grin. He smiled.

"Cheers Lily. I've actually had quite a good night." he shrugged. She grinned.

"I'm your shoulder to cry on I guess?"

"You could call it that."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella and Mary sat in Mary's dad's living room, watching tv. Mary was quiet, Bella noted, but wasn't sad or upset. Just quiet.

"Glee club was fun today." she remarked, breaking the quiet and interrupting Kim Kardashian's nasally voice.

"Yeah it was. Lily and Beck were great." nodded Mary, her eyes not leaving the screen. Bella sighed, watching her for a moment before going back to the screen too. Mary yawned, before taking her hoodie off and Bella glanced at her again, until something caught her eye.

"What are _those_?" she questioned sharply, pointing at Mary's wrists. Her pale skin was scarred with deep cuts, cuts that couldn't have possibly been an accident, unless she was attacked by a tiger or something. There was just so many of them. Mary looked to where she was pointing and jumped out of her seat.

"Nothing. I was drawing on my arms." she tried to shrug. Bella shook her head furiously before snatching an arm and examining the many marks that tarnished her skin.

"Oh Mezzie, please don't tell me you've done this. Please tell me you haven't gone this far." she whispered, running a finger over a deep scar as Mary snatched her hand away.

"Leave me alone Bella."

"Mary! You've got to let us help you, we can all help you! We can't lose you, this is so ridiculous honey, you're taking it too far now an-"

Bella's rant was interrupted by a loud crack that echoed around the large living room. Bella's head flew to the left as Mary's hand collided with her cheek hard, her long brown hair flying across her face like a really crap shield. She clutched her cheek as it started to sting and then she heard a weeping noise. Looking up, she saw Mary, her hands over her mouth, sobbing.

"I am so sorry Bella." she choked as Bella stood straight again.

"It's okay." whispered Bella.

'She's not in her right mind, don't get mad at her.' were the words that flew around her brain over and over again as they stood in the middle of the living room.

"Please go." weeped Mary from behind her hands. Bella nodded slowly as tears began to descend down her face too. With a glance backwards as she left the living room, Bella decided against saying goodbye, and she rushed out the front door into the cold night air.

This had to stop. They had to get help.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That all happened. Don't hate me. <strong>

**Please check my bio for details on the sequel and the link to the Tumblr page! If you have a happy week song, send it in and I can reveal the theme for the chapter after the next one is... *drumroll* DISNEY WEEK! YAY!**

**So yeah, send in those songs, got two already myself, quite proud, must admit ;) and yeah, that's about it. Hope you liked it and yeah, review please you gorgeous popsicles (I will virtually hug anyone who recognises that...)**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	39. Chapter 38 Happy Songs Pt3

**Okay so there's probably like a million typo's and mistakes in this. It's also probably crap and pretty worthless, but it's 3 am and I couldn't actually give a shit. See, I'm not one of those clever writers who writes for like an hour everyday and then uploads after a few days. No. I sit down for about 4-5 hours typing something I don't even know you're going to like, and then post it in the small hours of the morning without proof reading. But yeah, yoloswag and all that. Busy week so didn't update but it's cool because I'm going to ruin your night with the most depressing update ever. Literally everyone is miserable. Check my profile for sequel details PLEASE. It's important peeps. Songs of the chapter are:**

_**I'm A Believer-Smash Mouth**_

_**Happy-Leona Lewis**_

** Don't make me write at 3 am again people. Enjoy if you can I guess.**

* * *

><p>Bella strolled through the doors of McKinley on Friday morning and smiled a small smile at Flynn as he fell into step with her. He looked down at her questioningly and quirked an eyebrow.<p>

"You okay?" he asked, still looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she shrugged, sighing. "Actually, no I'm not."

"Go on." he pressed as she opened her locker.

"Um, Mary... she got a little angry last night and she sort of... slapped me." she mumbled, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan over her hands and fumbling with her books.

"She slapped you?! Why?" he snapped. Bella gulped and looked around cautiously before lowering her head and whispering to him.

"Flynn... she's... she's cutting." Flynn gasped in horror and his eyes widened. Bella chewed her lip and nodded.

"How bad?" he asked, a worried look appearing in his blue eyes. Bella sighed but then a tear slipped from her eye.

"Really bad Flynn." she cried, letting all the tears fall then. Flynn gulped and pulled her into a hug, her head laying on his chest.

"It's alright, we're gonna sort this out, I promise." he whispered to her. Neither noticed Brian round the corner of the hallway with Lily, talking to each other. Lily spotted Flynn and Bella first, and Brian followed her worried gaze until he saw too. He gulped and looked away, but couldn't help but look back again.

"Shh, don't do anything stupid." whispered Lily, touching his arm. He nodded. Bella pulled her head away from Flynn's chest and Brian narrowed his eyes as he cupped her face and then leaned in...

"HEY!" he shouted from up the hall. Bella and Flynn turned to look, Flynn rolling his eyes and Bella widening hers.

"Calm down, Brye, you're embarrassing us all." snapped Flynn irritably. Brian tutted and pushed him and then the Irish boy pushed him back, and then Brian pushed him again and then fists started going.

"Stop it!" cried Bella.

"Cut it out you guys!" pleaded Lily, both girls trying to seperate the boys as they shouted insults and assaulted each other. For the second time in a week, the glee club was lashing out at each other. Daniel and Beck, who had been around the corner discussing Mary, came running and pulled the boys apart.

"Cool it both of you!" shouted Daniel, clinging onto Brians jacket.

"This is getting ridiculous!" added Beck, arms wrapped around Flynn's waist.

Both boys shrugged out of the grasps of Daniel and Beck and glared at each other, breathing heavily and nostrils flaring.

"This isn't over." hissed Brian, stabbing a finger in Flynn's chest. He chuckled.

"Don't you know it." whispered Flynn, pulling Brian's finger off him and pushing it away before being escorted off by Bella. Lily tugged at Brian's arm and dragged him away too, and the bystanders went about their days again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After being filled in by Stephanie about the drama in the hallway that morning, Mollie took the long walk from her locker to Patrick's. Stopping at the freshmans locker she gulped and coughed to make him aware of her presence.

"Oh hey!" he smiled happily, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled bashfully and then sighed.

"Hey." she mumbled, quieter than his animated greeting. He raised an eyebrow as he shuffled through his books.

"What's wrong?" he asked absently, looking up at his timetable.

"Look, I'm gonna cut straight to it. I don't want to be with you anymore." she sighed. Patrick looked around the door of the locker again and studied her face to see if she was joking. She wasn't.

"What? We've been together less than a week, how could you decide that quickly?" he stuttered. He was shocked, even he didn't think he was _that_ bad of a boyfriend?

"I just. I just need some time to think."

"Mollie for God's sake we've been through this. You've 'had time to think' a million times!" he sighed exasperated. Mollie gulped. She wouldn't dare tell him the real reason she was calling everything off...

"I'm so sorry, Patrick." she whispered. He scoffed.

"Don't even bother, Mollie. I don't even care anymore." he snapped, slamming the door of his locker and storming off.

"I'm sorry." she called after him. He turned around and glared at her.

"Just leave me alone."

Mollie watched him leave and sighed. If he ever knew why she'd ended it, he'd be heartbroken. In fact, if she pursued what she wanted to, things could get complicated, and she'd learned from many others in glee club that complication was the last thing the club needed. She sighed, leaning against a locker. She just wanted to be happy again, was it too much to ask? But for her to be happy, so many others would have to have their heart's broken. She shook her head and continued on to class, mulling over what to do next.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith: _I thought love was_

_Only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else_

_But not for me_

_But love was out to get to me_

_That's the way it seems_

_Disappointment haunted_

_All my dreams_

Boys: _And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried_

Flynn: _I thought love was_

_More or less a given thing_

_The more I gave the less_

_I got, oh yeah_

_What's the use in trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine_

_I got rain_

Everyone: _And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried_

Mollie: _What's the use in trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine_

_I got rain_

Everyone: _And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried_

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a believer_

_Then I saw her face_

_I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind _

_I'm a believer_

The entire glee club cheered and clapped and laughed as the song came to an end in the auditorium. Even though Mary was nowhere to be seen, the kids had completed Happy Songs Week. Content, they all headed to the choir room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The whole glee club sat in the choir room, waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. Mary was notably late again and as the rest of the club sat and chatted they barely noticed the furious looking redhead storm through the door.

"How could you?" she screeched. The other members looked among themselves, confused.

"What are you talking about, Mary?" asked Kyle quietly.

"Faith and Una. You went to my house and accused me of being _depressed_?" she hissed. The two girls exchanged glances and gulped. This would not end well.

"Mary we're just worried about you." whispered Faith, trying to smile.

"No you're not. None of you care about me, what I want, how I feel. None of you even know what it's like to be me, so stop trying to get in my head." she shouted, her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes. No one said anything for a while.

"We just want to help you, Mezzie." smiled Daniel sadly, trying to break the awful silence. Much to their horror, this only escalated Mary's manic mood.

"DON'T TRY AND HELP ME. Stay away from me." she screamed, pointing at a few of her friends as they got up to comfort her. She turned around, picked up a few drums and jumped up and down on them, smashing them to pieces. She continued on her rampage as the others cried out for her to stop, knocking books off their shelves and then kicking the piano, tossing sheets onto the floor, throwing guitars around and throwing mislaid books at her club members. The final straw came when she flung the framed photo of Lillian Adler across the room. A few members jumped to restrain her, and Mr Schue ran into the choir room, helping to calm her down.

"Mary! It's okay, calm down." he soothed her, bringing her over to a chair and sitting with her while the others set about cleaning up the mess. Mary went from angry to sad in a few seconds and Mr Schue found himself digging in his pockets for tissues for her to use.

"I'm so sorry guys, I just... I just don't know what's going on, I... I just-"

"It's okay." interrupted Faith quickly, picking up a pile of books from the floor. The whole club nodded at her as they continued to tidy the mess. Mary looked around at her friends, hoping they'd stay patient with her while she sorted everything out. She wasn't depressed. No way.

She wasn't. They just thought she was. She knew she was okay, things were just a little difficult.

She just wished everyone would back off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Connors, wait up!" called Daniel, jogging to catch up with Faith who was on her way out the door of the school.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning to face him.

"We need to stop this. Now." he sighed. Faith rolled her eyes and tutted before leading the way into an empty classroom for them to sit down.

"I hate this. All this 'we need to stop her' is _not_ going to work. She said it herself, it's total bullshit." she snapped. Daniel scoffed.

"And going to her house and telling her mother she's depressed _is_?" he hissed. She glared at him.

"We didn't know she was going to flip out like that." mumbled Faith sheepishly. Daniel sighed and nodded understandingly.

"I don't think any of us know how she's going to take anything these days." he shrugged. Faith nodded absently and then looked up at Daniel from her seat, him pacing the room silently.

"Will the old Mary ever come back?" she asked, looking to him for answers. Daniel sighed and then shrugged, sitting opposite her sadly.

"I hope so. I don't know. Maybe? Maybe she'll be ever better?" he suggested hopefully. Faith smiled sadly and then lowered her head.

"What if it's too late for her to get better?" she whispered, a single tear falling onto the table beneath her. Daniel took a deep breath.

"We won't give up on her." he insisted, taking a hold of Faith's hand. Tears prickled his eyes too, but he figured someone had to be brave so he blinked them away.

"But what if she gives up on us?" breathed Faith, followed by something that resembled a wail crossed with a deep breath as she broke into a crying fit. Daniel wasn't sure what to do, so he continued to hold her hand from across the table.

"We're not going to let her. If she won't let us help her, we're going to get someone else to do it for us."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle sat at the dinner table with his parents. It was a typical Friday night; silent, boring and hostile. The only sound in the room was the sound of the three of them chewing, and someone drinking every now and then. Mrs Yang put down her glass and looked across the table at her son.

"So how was school this week?" she asked quietly. Kyle shrugged carelessly.

"Answer your mother." snapped his father quickly. Kyle rolled his eyes but looked up and tried a smile.

"It was great. Glee club was cool." he lied. Everything with Mary was pulling everyone to pieces, no one was happy. But if he told his parents that, he'd surely be banned. His mother tutted.

"I've never approved of that glee club," she muttered into her dinner. "Full of people who believe they'll get somewhere 'performing' but none are talented enough to even make it out of Lima." Kyle decided to ignore her comments and carried on eating.

"Who's in the club with you? That Mary Becken girl who's surely going to turn out bad with the upbringing she'll have from now on." added his father. Kyle sighed but stayed quiet.

"And Faith Connors? What parent's approve of a lesbian daughter? They should be ashamed of themselves." tutted his mother.

"That's none of our business." replied Kyle quietly.

"Those twins, the Dunce's, isn't it? Again, not a very steady household there." added his father again. Kyle gripped his fork.

"Their father died, it's hardly going to be conventional." he replied through gritted teeth. His parents disregarded his comments and carried on.

"That girl the Parker's adopted, the Irish one. Why is she even in America? Quite odd if you ask me." shrugged Mrs Yang.

"Yeah well it's a good thing no one is asking you." snapped Kyle.

"And then there's Daniel. Well, that speaks for itself! He's a bad influence on you Kyle. In fact, that whole club is a bad influence on you-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You know nothing about any of my friends. In fact, they're more than my friends, they're my family. They're more of a family to me than you are anyway. You can't stop me from going to glee club because it's the only thing in my life right now that makes me happy. Glee club and Daniel."

His parents stared at him sternly and then his father put his cutlery down and took a deep breath.

"Go to your room Kyle." he demanded calmly.

"You can't handle the fact that I'm gay. I'm gay, and I'm in love with Daniel. Get over it. Any parent who _really_ loves their kid, will look past their sexuality and remember that they're still that same kid you loved all along. You loved me before you found out, so why not love me now? I haven't changed, I'm still the same person. I'm still your son."

Kyle ranted and speeched to his parents, who sat and listened to him as he shouted. His father then stood up and glared at him.

"I told you to go to your room, young man. Now GO." he hissed, raising his voice on the last word. Kyle looked at him furiously before storming out of the dining room, slamming the door behind him, the echo filling the silent, dead house.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Beck and Una stood at the kitchen sink at his house, washing the dishes after dinner. They worked in silence, but Una noticed that Beck wasn't acting like himself. He seemed low, sad, unhappy. _Guilty_. She washed a glass, left it on the draining board for him to dry and she unplugged the sink. Turning around and wiping down the table, she heard a smash and turned around again to see the glass on the floor. She grabbed Beck's hand as it started to bleed and ran it under the tap.

"Typical you to be clumsy," she smiled as the cold water hit the wound. She was taken aback when he started to cry. And the crying developed into sobbing, and then wailing. "Shh, it's okay, we'll put a Band-Aid on it, eh?" she soothed, rubbing at his back as she held a wet cloth to his hand.

"It's all my fault, Una. I've ruined everything, it's all my fault!" he wailed, tears streaming down his face. She gulped. Oh.

"Of course it's not, this is no one's fault." she replied quietly, placing the bandage over the cut.

"It is! And it's because of me that Mary's going to die. We all know she's going to try it." he bawled. Una stared at him in shock.

"Don't say that." she whispered. He shook his head.

"It's true. You know it is. If I hadn't been so stupid and I'd just... just..." he rambled. She tutted and sat him down.

"What? Not slept with her? How were you to know what would happen? This has nothing to do with you, I promise. Okay?" she replied, stroking away a few stray tears that fell down his face.

"Think about it Una, this is my fault!" he cried. She hushed him and sat into his lap.

"No it's not. And I know that Mary would be more upset if she thought you were actually blaming yourself for this." she insisted. Beck sighed and rubbed at his face.

"What have you done to me?" he chuckled. She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't cry. And I don't need a girl to look after me when I cut myself." he smirked. She laughed.

"It's called trusting someone. It's nice, isn't it?" she smiled. He chuckled.

"Well thanks anyway." he smirked with a wink, taking out his books.

"No problem." she smiled, pecking him on the cheek before sitting down to study too.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie stood at the front door of her old home, willing herself to knock and face her ghastly mother. She just wanted to go home. She loved staying with Faith, and the Connor's family had been nothing but lovely to her, but she missed her own bed, and her siblings and her bedroom and everything about home. She wanted her mother to fling open the door and tell her she wanted her to come home too and she still loved her and accepted who she was. But she knew that would never happen, she'd need to work hard to make it happen. So she knocked at the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go away, I don't want to see you." snapped her mother as soon as she opened the door.

"Mom please! Just give me five minutes!" pleaded Stephanie, holding the door open. Melissa sighed and thought for a second before opening the door wider to let her estranged daughter in. Stephanie stepped into the familiar hall before being escorted into the living room by her mother. Melissa sat down and beckoned for Stephanie to do the same.

"You have five minutes." Stephanie nodded slowly and gulped.

"Mom... I miss you. We were a team, me and you. Even before Mollie came back, it was me and you against the world. You loved me for me. And I'm still the same, you just see me differently because I like girls the way I should like boys. And that's totally normal. But I just want to come home. I want us to go back to the way we were. Please?" she begged, tears forming in her eyes. Melissa looked at her coldly.

"You want to go back to the way we were?" she noted. Stephanie nodded.

"More than anything." she whispered, looking to her mother hopefully.

"Then go back to the way you were. I want you to dump Connors and date a boy from now on. Be the cheerleader I always wanted you to be." she demanded. Stephanie stared at her open-mouthed.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, incredulously. Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she replied, her face as serious as ever. Stephanie's eyes started to sting.

"So you don't accept that _this_ is who I was all along. I've always been a lesbian, mom. I just never figured it out. Do you think I chose this? Do you think I chose to be forced out of my own home while I know my mom and siblings, and my _twin sister_ still live here?" she snapped.

"Mollie doesn't live here anymore, she moved out when you did, I thought you knew?" she asked. Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course I didn't, why did she leave?"

"She said that if you left, she left too." Stephanie half-smiled at her twin's bravery and defiance, yet total stupidity for taking a road she didn't need to take.

"So you let both of us go?" tutted Stephanie. Melissa nodded slowly. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Some mother you are. And you know what mom, if you can't accept that this is who I am, then screw you. I don't need _anyone_ who doesn't accept me for me in my life and I definitely won't live with someone who hates me. I guess I'll see you round." she shrugged, pretending she didn't care, pretending that she was fine when really she felt like her whole life was ending. She jumped out of her seat and made her way out the door without a backwards glance at her nasty mother. Closing the front door behind her, she slowly began to cry.

_Someone once told me_

_That you have to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

She walked down the street slowly, bundling her hands in the pockets of her Cheerios jacket to keep warm.

_Don't you take chances_

_You might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_'Cause love won't set you free_

She leaned against a lampost as the tears fell freely down her face.

_I could stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy_

_But safe as could be_

Then it all dawned on her. She'd cut ties with her mother, her father was dead and she felt more alone than ever in the world. It was enough to cause anyone to break down. But when she felt like she was about to break down, there was always someone who stopped her.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what it I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I'm just trying to be happy_

_I just wanna be happy, yeah_

She walked along the sidewalk, the dark night air crisp and cold, her breath making clouds of steam in front of her.

_Holding on tightly_

_Just can't let it go_

_Just trying to play my role_

_Slowly disappear_

_But all these days_

_They feel like they're the same_

_Just different faces_

_Different names_

_Get me out of here_

_I can't stand by the side_

_Ooh, no_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_Pass me by_

She sat on a bench on the sidewalk, staring skyward at the stars. Why did Mollie not tell her she left too? What did anything mean anymore?

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge?_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I'm just trying to be happy_

_Oh, happy_

_Oh_

_So many turns that I can't see_

_Like I'm a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim_

_Don't say anything_

Rounding the final corner, she saw the house in the distance and brisked her walk up to a jog to get to the red front door. Opening it up, she was immediately met by Rita Connors, who smiled at her and lead her into the living room.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge?_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I just wanna be happy_

_Happy_

_I just wanna be_

_Oh_

_I just wanna be_

_Happy_

She smiled at Faith's wink as she sat on the opposite couch with her dad. This was what family felt like. And Stephanie just felt glad she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you crying? Because I did. To be fair, that's probably because it's 3 am and I'm tired as fudge. So yeah, Disney week and all that fun stuff coming up. But the miserable never stops, OH NO. Explosive few chapters coming up. Woo. Send me Disney songs and reviews and stuff yall. I love you all, seriously :) 3<strong>

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	40. Chapter 39 Disney Week Pt1

**Well it's nearly 7 am and I have been up all night. How clever of me. So yeah, up all night and couldn't even manage 3000 words, what a fail. This chapter is sort of a filler for the next few chapters which are pretty big so I'm looking forward to it! Enjoy this teeny tiny update :)**

**Songs:**

_**I Wanna Be Like You- The Jungle Book**_

_**Reflection- Mulan**_

**UPDATE: You've probably all heard by now about the tragic death of Cory Monteith, our beloved Finn Hudson. I don't want to make a big, long statement, but all I can say is he was a truly talented young man and will never be forgotten by his fans. My thoughts and prayers are with his family, friends and co-stars, and particularly Lea at this incredibly hard time. I cannot imagine what they're all going through. I'm sure plenty of you have shed tears over this horrible tragedy, I know I have and I know I will in the days to come. Many of us have grown up with Finn, and when the actor who plays him passes away, we feel like we have lost a friend, and we grieve just like you would with a real friend. We love you so much Cory, you have helped so many young people to be who they want to be, and Glee will never be the same without you. Rest in Peace.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mr Schue walked in the school doors with Emma on a cold, crisp Monday in December. He was in a jovial mood, and swung his briefcase happily by his side to prove it.<p>

"So what have you got planned for a theme in glee club this week?" asked Emma, looking up at him as he grinned, handing her his briefcase.

_Now I'm the king of the swingers_

_Oh, the jungle VIP_

_I've reached the top and had to stop_

_And that's what botherin' me_

_I wanna be a man, mancub_

_And stroll right into town_

_And be just like the other men_

_I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

Brian and Patrick swung into step with him, singing along and dancing in time.

_Oh, oobee doo_

_I wanna be like you_

_I wanna walk like you_

_Talk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true_

_An ape like me_

_Can learn to be human too_

Faith, who was leant against her locker jumped in and joined in too.

_Gee, Mr Schue!_

_You're doin' real good_

_Now here's your part of the deal, cuz_

_Lay the secret on me of man's red fire_

_But I don't know how to make fire _

Daniel joined in with Mr Schue then as they made their way down the hallway.

_Now don't try to kid me, mancub_

_I made a deal with you_

_What I desire is man's red fire_

_To make my dream come true_

_Give me the secret, mancub_

_Clue me what to do_

_Give me the power of man's red flower_

_So I can be like you_

Still in the corridor, Una joined in for the chorus, doing more dancing than singing.

_You!_

_I wanna be like you_

_I wanna talk like you_

_Walk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true _

_Someone like me_

_Can learn to be_

_Like someone like me_

_Can learn to be_

_Like someone like you_

_Can learn to be_

_Like someone like me!_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Mollie Dunce what the hell have you done?" demanded Stephanie storming through the door of Mollie's empty homeroom. The redhead looked up quickly and then gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she muttered, shrugging and trying to act unfazed. God, she was keeping so much from her sister, what secret had she actually discovered?

"You moved out? Why?" snapped Stephanie, pulling a chair out and sitting down. Mollie sighed.

"I wasn't going to stay with her when you wouldn't be there. I mean, I barely know my mom. Dad is all I've ever known, and if I was there and you weren't, things would be hard. And besides, I wasn't going to stay with her when she wouldn't accept who you are." she replied defiantly. Stephanie's glare softened and she smiled sadly.

"I tried talking her round but... well... it made things worse." she mumbled. Mollie tutted.

"Screw her. She's a stupid bitch that doesn't deserve any of us." she snapped.

"You're right. It's just we've been through so much together and-"

"And it's hard to let go. I get it. But just remember what she's done right now. She's kicked her sixteen year old daughter out of her own home." reminded Mollie, pointing her finger across the table at her twin.

"I know you're right about everything. But it's just-"

"Stephanie stop. Okay? Mom's in the wrong here, not me or you." snapped Mollie.

"You should still be at home Mollie. This has _nothing_ to do with you." hissed Stephanie angrily. Mollie narrowed her eyes.

"Have you not listened to anything I said? Steph, I just want to help-"

"No, it's my turn to talk now. This whole thing, is none of your business. You moving out was unneccesary and even you know that. I don't need you to stand up for me, because I need to learn to fend for myself from now on. Please just go home, okay? Promise me you'll go home?" Stephanie sighed, grabbing her sisters hand tightly and staring directly into her eyes. Mollie gulped and looked away.

"I don't know if I can." she shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. Stephanie tutted and stood up.

"Well sort it out. You need to go home." she snapped, storming off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The glee kids strolled into the choir room in their own time. Mr Schue stood by the piano, skimming through a pile of paperwork as the kids laughed and chatted, even Mary seemed content. She seemed, kind of free, he thought. There was an obvious tension between Brian and Flynn, and Mollie and Stephanie and Patrick were all sat apart swapping deathly glances. Daniel and Kyle were back on speaking terms after last weeks apparent spat. Flynn sat with Bella and seemed to be whispering in her ear while Lily was watching Brian with a concerned expression on her face. Faith sat with Stephanie, who was glaring at Mollie. They were sat talking to Beck and Una, along with Mary, Patrick, Daniel and Kyle.

"Alright guys, settle down," piped up Mr Schue. "As some of you may already know, your assignment for this week is-"

"DISNEY!" squealed Bella enthusiastically. The other members laughed and a few of the girls clapped in excitement.

"Thank you Miss Tamser," winked Mr Schue, as Bella blushed a bit. "So I showed you all how it was done this morning, so just follow my lead."

"How modest." smirked Faith from the back row.

"That's what a National championship has done to him, it's all gone to his head." grinned Brian.

"Bit harsh." muttered Flynn, knowing it would provoke a reaction.

"Don't get me started Leprechaun-Boy, just keep your mouth shut." snapped Brian, glaring up at him.

"Oh keep your knickers on." tutted Flynn, rolling his eyes.

"I'll stay calm as long as you know when to damn well stop and lay off." replied Brian. Bella sat next to Flynn, twidling her thumbs and not daring look up.

"I've never been one to fly off the handle Davis, I don't know about you." shrugged Flynn.

"Well none of us know what you got up to back home, maybe you could let us know one day. Or is there something you don't want us to know?" smirked Brian.

"Shut up. Your family's hardly conventional." replied Flynn angrily.

"Shut your mouth and back off!" hissed Brian, jumping up from his seat and Flynn standing up too.

"Alright boys that's enough." snapped Mr Schue, holding a hand up. Brian and Flynn glared at each other before sitting down again. The bell went, and the glee club left, quieter than they came in. Will sighed and sat into a chair. Regionals was only a few weeks away. How was he going to whip the kids into shape that quickly?

He just couldn't see it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

On his way to lunch, Patrick fell into step with his long-time agony aunt, Beck. They chatted aimlessly on their way to the cafeteria until Patrick turned to Beck with a less than aimless question.

"How do you know if your girlfriends interested in someone else?" he asked. Beck snorted and then shrugged.

"Uh... I don't know, I've never really had to think about it buddy..." he smiled.

"Surely you have once? Like, felt jealous?" pressed Patrick. Beck raised an eyebrow and thought for a bit, before pulling the cafeteria door open and letting them both inside.

"What's brought this on?" he asked, pulling a tray from the pile, Patrick following as they moved along the queue.

"Mollie dumped me." sighed Patrick.

"Ah, see that's where you're making the first mistake. Never say the girl dumped you, even if she did. That just makes you look like a bit desperate." pointed Beck. Patrick shrugged.

"Anyway, she said she needed more time to think, but she's had ages to think so I don't know what's going on." he sighed.

"So you think she likes someone else now?" questioned Beck. Patrick nodded.

"This all came over her in like a week. So in the past week, someone's turned her head." he insisted. Beck thought for a while longer.

"Well surely if someone had turned her head, she'd have told them by now, or she'd be dating them?" he pointed out. Patrick considered this before shrugging.

"Maybe they're dating someone else?" he replied. Beck narrowed his eyes.

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Yep, and my observances and opinions don't end there." confirmed Patrick with a nod. Beck smiled and shook his head.

"Go on then, wow me." he joked.

"I think it's someone in glee club."

Beck looked up from his tray as the two boys made their way to the glee club table. He looked down at Patrick quickly.

"Not a word to anyone." warned Patrick quietly, sitting next to Mary as Beck slid into the seat next to Una. He then looked at Mollie, who looked away. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to Patrick who was caught up in conversation with Kyle.

"Are you alright?" smiled Una, looking up at him. He looked down and smiled quickly.

"Yeah, course I am." he nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she chuckled and patted his cheek before going back to talk to Bella. Beck looked up again, and sure enough Mollie was looking in his direction once again. And then it clicked.

It was him. He was Mollie's 'someone else'.

Oh shit.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily and Bella sat in the library during a free period. They were the only one's in the library and they sat talking quietly in the armchairs, with their legs thrown up on top of each other. As they deliberated over what to do about Brian and Flynn, Mary wandered into the library and smiled at them.

"Hey I was looking for you two everywhere!" she beamed. The other two exchanged confused glances before smiling up at her.

"Well we were here all along! What's up?" replied Bella. Mary sat down on a third chair and shrugged.

"I just wanted to tell you both that I love you." she smiled. Lily and Bella looked at each other again before Lily smiled.

"Well thanks Mezzie, we love you too." beamed Lily.

"Yeah of course we do, Mary, but what's brought this on?" questioned Bella, her face remaining stony and expressionless. Mary shrugged again.

"I just wanted to let you know. Oh! And by the way, Lily, that necklace I wore to the wedding that you liked, you can have it." she beamed, placing the little silver chain into the palm of her friends hand. Lily looked up.

"Why are you giving me this, Mary?" she asked quietly, her smile disappearing. Mary chuckled.

"Can't I do anything these days? I just want you to have it, count it as an early Christmas present!" she smiled. Lily and Bella gulped before Bella leaned forward towards Mary.

"Don't you ever forget how much we all love you, okay? Please." she pleaded. Mary shrugged.

"As long as you do the same. You all mean so much to me. Especially you two though, you've been two of my closest friends since we started McKinley last year." she replied.

"The same with you Mezzie. I don't know what we'd do without you." smiled Lily, taking one of Mary's hands.

"Well I'd best be in the study hall, I'll talk to you later yeah?" mumbled Mary, more subdued as she snatched her hand away quickly, suddenly seeming nervous and anxious. She turned on her heel and left the library again. The girls turned to each other.

"What was all that about?" asked Lily, holding the necklace up to look at it. Bella stood up and paced the floor, tapping her chin.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, this all seems weird." she mumbled. Lily nodded and watched Bella, deep in thought.

"Why would she say all that?" whispered Lily. Bella snapped her head down to look at her best friend.

"Don't say it Lily. No." she gulped. Lily sighed as Bella grabbed her bag and stood up straight again.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. Bella shook her head and blinked rapidly as Lily picked up her bag too. They made their way towards the door.

"We're going to make sure she gets help right away. But she won't listen to me and you. She might listen to Daniel and Una. They're the one's she's afraid of."

Lily nodded at the statement and followed Bella out the door and out into the bustling hallway. They smiled sadly at each other one more time and went to their seperate classes.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith made her way down the hallway and stopped at Kyle's locker. He looked up and closed the door, swinging his bag over his shoulder and smiling at her.

"Hey." she smiled back. The school day was over and the two of them walked towards the front door together.

"Hi." he replied with a smile. She pushed open the front door and both winced at the cool air hitting them on their way out. It had started to snow earlier and it was getting thicker and heavier.

"Daniel told me about the whole thing with your mom and dad on Friday." she mumbled into her scarf. Kyle gulped and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I've been grounded for three weeks for yelling at them." he sighed. Faith chuckled.

"I'm guessing being grounded is the least of your worries at the minute, huh?" she smiled. He nodded slowly.

"God Faith, everything's just gone crazy. I don't know about anything anymore. This whole thing with Mary is taking so much out of everyone, and this thing with my mom and dad is definitely not helping anything." he mumbled. Faith nodded.

"I feel really bad for you buddy. I mean, I don't really know what it's like to have parents that don't accept who you are. And I know how tough your parents are on you anyway." she replied. Kyle sighed.

"I just feel like I've let them down and-"

"What? You feel like you've let them down? Kyle, all you've done is tell them who you actually are!" she replied incredulously.

"I know but-"

"No but's. Look at how much happier Stephanie is now she's taken out the people that don't accept her." she interrupted again. Kyle sighed again but nodded.

"I just don't think I'm as brave as she is." he mumbled. Faith shook her head and stood in front of him.

"You just need to stand up to them once and for all. Tell them exactly what's going on. If they flip off with you again, leave." she shrugged. Kyle looked down at the snowy ground.

"I just want this whole thing with Mary to settle down first. Right now, we need to put all our attention on her." he insisted. Faith nodded.

"You're right," she agreed. "You're such a cool guy Kyle and you really don't deserve any of this." she smiled sadly. He shrugged.

"Shit happens. It'll all work itself out, eh?" he smiled. Faith shook her head.

"God bless your enthusiasm anyway kiddo." she smirked as they continued their walk home together.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Where are we going?" questioned Mary for the fifth time on the 15 minute walk. Daniel and Una exchanged glances again.

"You'll see." mumbled Una, keeping her arm firmly wrapped into Mary's.

"I wish you'd stop saying that." snapped Mary, tightening her scarf. Daniel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Mary's other free arm.

"We're almost there." he muttered. Mary looked up at him as he grimaced slightly. She put it down to the piercing cold wind that blew at them, but she had no idea where she was going. Until...

"Why are we at the doctors office?" asked Mary quickly. Daniel and Una gulped.

"Just come in with us Mezzie, please?" pleaded Daniel. She pulled away from the both of them and glared at them.

"I can't believe you two would-"

"Mary please, we just want you to get a check-up?" added Una. Mary scoffed.

"Please, Una, I'm not a kid anymore, I know what you two are doing to me. You're trying to get me locked up? Aren't you? Don't lie." she hissed, pointing at them. A few people in the car park of the doctors office were watching.

"Mary please don't make a big deal of this." whispered Daniel.

"You all think I'm crazy don't you? You all think I'm mental!" she screeched. The onlookers stopped now to watch the spectacle. Una went to restrain her as she flailed her arms around, but ended up being pushed back into the snow. Daniel then also tried to calm her down, but she pulled away and glared at them both.

"Mary where are you going?" called Daniel after her as she stormed off.

"None of your business." she yelled back. As she rounded the corner and got away, she began to cry.

_Look at me,_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride,_

_or a perfect daughter,_

_can it be,_

_I'm not meant to play this part..._

She wrapped her coat around her and made her way home.

_Now I see,_

_that if I were truly to be myself,_

_I would break my family's heart_

At home, she stared into her bedroom mirror and brushed away a few tears.

_Who is that girl I see,_

_staring straight,_

_back at me,_

_why is my reflection someone I don't know,_

_somehow I cannot hide,_

_who i am,_

_though i've tried,_

_When will my reflection show,_

_who I am inside,_

_When will my reflection show,_

_who I am inside _

She sat down at her desk and thought for a while, before deciding what to do. She just didn't know who she was anymore.

And it was going to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Shit went down. Maybe. I don't know, I wrote most of this at 3 am, I'm not in any fit state to remember that time and what I happened to write. So yeah, if you have anymore Disney ideas get them to me, and I hope to have another update up before next weekend :) Review maybe?<strong>

**Totally Awesome**

**So The Drama**


	41. Chapter 40 Disney Week Pt2

**RIP Cory. We'll always love you Frankenteen.**

* * *

><p>Patrick strolled through the doors, shaking the snow off his sneakers. The warm air-conditioning hit him as soon as he walked through the doors and he made his way over to his locker as his phone buzzed.<p>

"Hey Patrick," smiled Stephanie, walking past.

"Hiya buddy," grinned Faith, patting him on the shoulder. Patrick nodded quickly and smiled at both before taking out his phone and opening the message.

_**From: Mary :)-**__Hey buddy, just wanted to say I won't be in school today, got stuff to do. Mezzie xx_

Patrick raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by 'stuff to do'? It sounded fishy and he knew he should probably text her ba-

"Morning!" chirped a girls voice next to him. Bella and Lily had stopped by his locker, and it was Bella who interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello!" he smiled back, shoving his phone back in his pocket thoughtlessly and turning to them.

"We were wondering if you were doing anything this lunchtime?" asked Lily. Patrick thought and then shook his head.

"That's good, 'cause we heard about your 'people-watching' and thought you might let us join you?" smiled Bella. Patrick chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll meet you at one on the bleachers." he smiled.

"Good, we're looking forward to it!" winked Lily, turning and walking away. Bella smiled at him briefly.

"I wanted to thank you." she shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"For being there for Brian. I know he can be pretty hard to get on with at times, but you've helped him out a lot." she smiled. Patrick shrugged and smiled bashfully.

"You still care about him a lot, Bell. We all see it. Don't close the door totally, yeah?" he nodded. She coughed before looking around quickly, uncomfortable.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" she mumbled, running off. Patrick watched her go, shaking his head and walking away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brian was walking up to the doors of McKinley when he heard a voice calling his name from behind him. Flynn was trying to run in the snow, and Brian stopped and waited for him, sighing.

"We have to talk. In a civil way." stated Flynn, falling into step with him. Brian nodded as they made their way through the doors.

"Alright then. Let's talk." he shrugged. Flynn stopped by his locker and Brian waited next to him.

"This has to stop. It's upsetting Bella. She called me last night in tears and said she just wanted us to sort it all out and go back to normal." sighed Flynn.

"I know. It's overshadowing everything with Mary too, and she should be the centre of our attention these days." agreed Brian. Flynn nodded.

"I agree, we need to help the others sort all this out, because Mary's mother doesn't seem like she's going to help anytime soon." he sighed.

"Yeah we will. So what about us?" asked Brian.

"Listen, I still don't like you. And you still don't like me. But let's just stop this. For Bella's sake." he replied.

"You're right. I don't like you, Paddy. And you don't like me either. But we should focus on Mary right now, and focus on trying to prove to Bella that we're mature enough for her. So a truce you could call it."

Flynn smirked. "A truce! What is this Davis, a war?"

Brian chuckled and looked around him. "Truce's are usually temporary, McCormack. And when we get Mary help, and everything is sorted out there, I'm going to crush you like a worm."

Flynn laughed and shook his head. "I'd say we'd be pretty even actually." Brian shrugged.

"Then let the best man win."

Their smiles and laughs faded as they glared at each other once more. Then, Brian slipped past Flynn, not before he managed to shoulder him as hard as he could.

"Civil, Davis. Remember our little 'truce'?" called Flynn after him down the hallway, as Brian smirked.

"It was playful, McCormack. Forget it." he grinned, before turning around and sautering off to class.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una got out of her brother, Robbie's car as he parked up outside McKinley. As she walked up to the doors, Beck grabbed a hold of her gloved hand.

"Morning! I've got a surprise for you." he smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow but allowed him to pull her inside.

"What is it?" she asked, as they walked down the hall to his locker.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. She tutted and reluctantly closed them. "Hands out." She held her hands out in front of her and felt something sit into them. She opened them and saw the card.

"Beck, my birthday's next week?" she smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to give you the present now. Open it." he replied. She peeled open the envelope and read the card before catching the little picture that fell out.

"This... it's tiny?" she questioned, holding up the picture of the two of them at the Becken wedding.

"I know. It's tiny enough to fit in your locket." he smirked. She beamed, before pulling the locket out from under her coat and sitting the picture inside.

"You old softie, you." she smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." she added. He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders as they continued walking down the hall.

"You know I'd never cheat on you, don't you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow before nodding as she looked up at him. He looked distant and concerned.

"Yeah... What's brought this on? What have you done?" she asked with a smirk, poking him in the chest. He shrugged.

"I just wanted you to know, you're the only girl for me. And I've done nothing, Miss Marple!" he smiled, bending down and kissing her.

"I should hope I am! But seriously, is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"No of course not! I'll see you later." he replied as she nodded and turned away to walk to her locker.

"See you later." she smiled, walking away, casting a suspicious backward glance as she went. Beck watched her walk away before turning around again and catching Mollie's eye. They looked at each other for a few moments before he walked up to her locker.

"This has to stop, okay?" he snapped. She gulped and looked away.

"I can't help the fact that I like you the way I should like Patrick. I can't help the fact that you've already got a girlfriend. I hate that I've put us in this position and I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Beck raised his eyebrows.

"I know you can't. But we can keep this between you and me. No one can know, alright? Not Stephanie, not Patrick and on the pearl of your life don't tell Una. Unless you want some kind of massacre." he warned.

"I wish things were different." she sighed.

"Well I don't. I'm happy, and you need to get back together with Patrick. Seriously, you didn't give him half a chance." shrugged Beck.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled. He sighed.

"So am I." he smiled, patting her on the shoulder before walking off. Mollie watched him go before turning back to her locker.

Una also watched him go from the locker room doors, and it was safe to say Mollie was going to get a bit of a talking to.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Faith and Stephanie sat at the lunch table. It had been an animated lunchtime so far, where Patrick had slipped on a pile of spaghetti on the floor, Una had choked on a sandwich and Sugar had confused Leonardo diCaprio and Leonardo daVinci.

"Faith?" she began.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have that tattoo on your wrist?" asked Stephanie, lifting her girlfriends hand and examining the black 'Bring it On' written across her wrist. Faith gulped. She hadn't been expecting this question for a while, and had never thought on how she would actually answer it.

"Um... It's uh... It's nothing." she shrugged, pulling her hand away and tugging the sleeve of her jumper up. Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously think I believe that? That you got a tattoo for nothing? C'mon." she tutted, smirking then. Faith turned her head away, a sad look plastered across her face that she was incapable of hiding from anyone.

"I can't talk about it here." she whispered. Stephanie's smirk faded and she laid a hand on Faith's shoulder, who was turned away from her.

"Why haven't you told me before?" asked Stephanie quietly. Faith shrugged, sniffing and swiping at a lone tear that fell down her face.

"It's not something I want to talk about." she mumbled. Stephanie nodded and rubbed her back as Brian coughed next to them, glancing at the two girls quickly before pulling out his phone.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Stephanie smiled softly. Faith shook her head.

"No. You deserve to know," she mumbled. "Later. I'll tell you later."

Stephanie nodded and took her hand off Faith's back, going back to eating her lunch and chatting to her fellow glee clubbers, but she couldn't get Faith off her mind.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick, Bella and Lily met on the bleachers, watching as the football team were told they wouldn't be able to practice today because of the snow. They waved at Beck briefly, and then brushed the snow off the seat, sitting down.

"Why did you bring me 'people-watching' if you knew there'd be no people to watch?" questioned Patrick, shivering.

"Because we needed to talk sense into you." replied Lily.

"And put out stamp on Disney week..." winked Bella. The girls smirked at each other as Patrick raised an eyebrow curiously. Lily kicked a mound of snow in front of her as she jumped out of her seat.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns._

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

Bella grinned, getting up and joining her, the two of them running down the steps of the bleachers.

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_Out of you._

The two girls sang together then.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within._

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win._

Lily ran up the steps again, pointing a Patrick harshly.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue._

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_Out of you._

Patrick jumped out of his seat, looking at the two girls.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

_This guy's got them scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

Bella ran through the snow, grinning.

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Bella and Lily sang together again for the rest of the song.

_Time is racing toward us_

_'til the Huns arrive._

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive._

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_Out of you?_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Hoo-ah!_

Patrick watched them as they finished, hi-fived each other and then sat next to him.

"Do you know why we did that?" asked Bella, patting him on the shoulder.

"Not a clue." shrugged Patrick. The two girls laughed, until Lily shook her head and stood up, pacing the bench.

"We mean you need to man up. Look, Patrick, we know you're the freshman, the baby of glee club, but Mollie's not. And she clearly wants someone who's not a kid, who's a... man I guess?" she shrugged. Patrick nodded and thought before chuckling.

"Defeat the huns?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up Johnson." snapped Bella, grinning.

"It's freezing out here, now can we please go inside?" squealed Lily from behind them, before she ran down the stairs, shivering.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mollie found an empty classroom to sit in for free period. She paced the floor, looking at the posters on the wall, and then she sat at a table and drummed her fingers on the table. The room was near dark, the winter evening and the harsh snow giving a murky feel. She pulled out her phone and sighed, looking at the contact she had left it on all day. She pressed 'call' as quickly as she could, so she wouldn't chicken out of it for about the tenth time that day.

"Mollie?" said the familiar voice through the speaker. Slowly, Mollie brought the phone to her ear and gulped.

"Hi mom," she whispered, stifling her tears and biting her lip. "How are you?"

Melissa sighed on the end of the phone, and then Mollie heard a weeping noise. "Oh Dollie, I've been such a horrible bitch!" she cried. Mollie sniffed as a few tears fell down her face.

"Yeah you have," she replied, honestly, pulling the sleeve of her cardigan up and wiping her face. "I knew you'd regret the things you said to Steph."

"I've ruined everything with you girls and-"

"Yes you have. Nothing will go back to the way it was, no matter how hard you try and erase the past few weeks, nothing will every hide the fact that you left your two daughters virtually homeless because you couldn't accept one for who she really was." Mollie interrupted, watching as a few more snowflakes fell from the dark sky.

"I know and I know you'll never forgive me for it, but it's just taken me a while to see sense. Just because me and your father were divorced doesn't mean his death doesn't take a toll on me too. I loved him once upon a time, remember when you were kids? And I know it's not excuse for what I did, but I just want you to both know how sorry I am." rambled Melissa. Mollie sighed and thought for a while. She could hear how sorry her mother was, and she also knew that for months since her dad's death, Melissa had been struggling to cope. Stephanie was like the iceberg to the Titanic.

"I'll talk to Stephanie and tell her what you said." mumbled Mollie.

"Please come home. Both of you?" pleaded Melissa. Mollie felt her heart wrench. Everything was just building up on her and she felt like her head was going to burst with everything going on. Instead of answering her mothers question, she hung up and watched the snow continue to fall on the window-ledge. Questions about Mary, her mother, Stephanie and now Beck were swirling around her head and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That seems like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

She stood up and paced the floor of the classroom.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_no, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one _

_And will we ever end up together?_

_no, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one _

The bell for the end of class screeched, and she reluctantly took her bag and made her way to glee practice, where she would have to be the one to deliver the news to Stephanie that her mother had changed her mind.

Oh the joys of being the doormat, she thought to herself, as she dragged her feet on the way to the choir room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Well from what I've heard, Cristian and Josh had a huge fight and just broke up out of nowhere. Literally their first fight and they've broken it off." shrugged Kyle, he and Daniel on their way to the choir room. Daniel had come late, and was only in school for the last two periods, including glee club.

"Sheesh, if you and me had broken up after our first fight, we'd have been finished months ago." smirked Daniel. Kyle chuckled.

"Got anything planned for Disney week yet?" he asked. Daniel shook his head.

"Not yet," he conceded, opening his locker to get a notebook for glee club. "I'll try and come up with something-"

He stopped and bent down to pick up the little white sheet of paper that fell to his feet from the locker door. He opened it up as Kyle watched him curiously.

"Who's it from? What does it say?" he asked quickly. Daniel read the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Scooter,_

_I just wanted you to tell everyone how much I love you all. You've all made me so happy and I'm so grateful for each and every single one of you. But I can't do it anymore. Please don't forget me. I love you._

_Your friend,_

_Mary Becken._

Daniel re-read the note before his hand started to shake. Kyle pulled it off him and read it himself before he let out a groan.

"Patrick got a text from her this morning saying she had things to do." he whispered. Daniel looked down at him in horror.

"We've got to get to glee club now." he insisted.

The two boys ran down the hallway as fast as they could, pushing their way through the crowds of students and teachers as they tried to get to the choir room. Inside, everyone was just as normal, laughing and chatting amongst themselves while Mr Schue organised paperwork at the piano and talked to Blaine and Artie about upcoming Regionals.

"Mr Schue!" wailed Kyle as the two boys ran in the door. The whole room focused on them and they all fell into silence. They could tell from the look of horror on the boys faces that something was horribly wrong.

"What's the matter boys?" asked Mr Schue apprehensively.

Daniel was the one person that stayed calm through the past few weeks. He was the only one who didn't over-react or get upset or angry. Now, he was a huge, shaking, quivering, crying mess.

"What did that text say this morning, Patrick?" he asked, choking on his own voice. Patrick pulled out his phone and read the text out. The whole group looked at each other, confused. Daniel pulled out the note and handed it to Mr Schue.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked Daniel after he'd read it.

"My locker." replied Daniel, who was now being comforted by Kyle.

"Will someone explain what the hell is going on?" snapped Faith from the back row. Daniel looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and red.

"You were right, Connors. She gave up on us." he gulped. Faith's eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat, snatching the note from Mr Schue and read it out to the rest of the club. By the end of it, the room was in chaos. The kids looked and each other in fear and everyone talked over each other loudly.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" yelled Daniel. The whole room gave him their attention again, now with much more weeping and sniffs.

"What do we do?" asked Beck, his eyes wide with fear.

"We go to her house. God only knows what we'll do after that, but it's a start." replied Kyle, taking the note from Faith and running out the door again. The others grabbed their bags and followed him out.

"She's going to be okay, Scooter? Right?" asked Bella, tugging at Daniels sleeve. Daniel sighed and wiped his cheeks.

"Don't get your hopes up, 'kay? We'll do our best." he replied, throwing his arm around her as they ran out the doors with the rest of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS:<strong>

_**I'll Make a Man Out of You- Mulan (yes, Mulan again, have you noticed the trend?)**_

_**Sally's Song- The Nightmare Before Christmas. (fitting title right now.)**_

**I stayed up all night last night doing this and still didn't finish it. I was too busy trying to get into punk rock and was practicing for my Broadway debut as Jasmine from Aladdin by mouthing along to 'A Whole New World' at 4am. Ah my life.**

**So yeah, it's like 9:30pm, so reasonable timing to be updating for once. But I haven't properly slept in days so I'm pretty beaten down. Congrats to William and Kate on the birth of their new baby boy. I was really hoping they'd call it South East so it could be besties fuh lyf with North West. But George is cool too.**

**Oh yeah! There's a forum for the story now, so you can all go and gossip and bitch amongst each other about the characters and storylines and the sequel and what not. Here's the link: forum/The-Next-New-Directions-forum/137575/**

**GO GO GO**

**So yeah, funsies and all that. Sure why not leave me an old review there and here's something to sink your teeth into:**

**CHRISTMAS WEEK IS NEXT MY FRIENDS.**

**"Oh yes, nothing like a Christmas special in July!" ****Said nobody. Ever.**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**


	42. Chapter 41 Disney Week (not) Pt3

**Longest chapter yet and I stayed up all night to do it, yes thank me. Now enjoy it. ;)**

**No songs were used in the making of this chapter. Really.**

* * *

><p>The glee club ran to Mary's house, where Gwen, her mother, opened the door on the third or fourth frantic knock. She raised her eyebrows at the group of panting teenagers and their teacher standing on her doorstep.<p>

"Sorry to bother you Mrs Becken." greeted Kyle, gasping for air. Gwen coughed at the 'Mrs Becken' slip-up but was soon distracted by Faith.

"Well I don't care if we bothered you or not, where is Mary?" she snapped, craning her neck to look past Gwen into the Becken hallway for a sign of the redhead.

"Mary? She left ten minutes ago to get her camera from the hotel her father had his wedding in." shrugged Gwen. The New Directions exchanged glances.

"How did she seem?" asked Daniel, pushing to the front of the group. Gwen narrowed her eyes, confused as to why these kids seemed so interested in knowing her daughters whereabouts.

"She seemed... okay... A little quiet maybe. Why?" she asked. Mr Schue pushed past the other kids to get to the front too.

"Could I talk to you inside for a moment," he asked her politely. She nodded and turned around to walk back inside ahead of him. Will turned back to the kids. "Get to that hotel as fast as you can, and don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow." he warned. They nodded quickly and went running again, some getting rides in Tina and Blaine's cars and the others running as fast as they could. They all had the same, sickly feeling in the pits of their stomach, like they knew that the next few hours would be some of the most difficult they would ever face as a group, maybe even in their own lives.

Will walked into the hallway of Mary's house, glancing at the photoframes of the Becken's during happier times. He felt sad, seeing how happy Mary looked when her family was all together. He realised then how she'd gotten to the state she was in; Mary was happy when the ones she loved were happy. When they weren't, she wasn't either. And lately, the people around her hadn't exactly been oozing happiness. Her parents were divorced, her mother was upset with her father for having an affair, there was always something to be miserable about with someone in glee club and she'd gone through a pregnancy scare. Now he thought of it, Mary had had it tough since the start of the year and no one had realised it, because in typical Mary style, she slapped an award winning smile on to hide how she really felt. She didn't want everyone to worry about her, she wanted to be the rock, the one steady member of the club. But it all backfired and she just ended up miserable. And now here they were, praying that they'd catch her before she fell once and for all.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Gwen, poking her head out from the living room door. Will looked up from one of the photoframes of a five year old Mary and her dad with ice-cream all over their faces. He sighed and followed her into the living room.

"Mrs Becken-"

"Please, Gwen."

"Sorry, Gwen," he mumbled, sitting on the edge of one couch. "Listen, I'm going to cut to the chase here, because we don't have time to hang around. You don't seem to realise how damaged your daughter is."

Gwen glared across at him and picked up a picture of Mary and her father at the wedding. She examined the photo, and then glanced at one of her last year, when the family were still together. She radiated positivity in one, looked like she was barely keeping it together in another. It then hit her like a tonne of bricks. Gwen realised what everyone had seen long before her. She wiped a tear off her cheek and looked down at Will, who sat uncomfortably on the couch, watching her. She then managed to stagger our the words that no one else could.

"She's gone to that hotel to kill herself, hasn't she?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"MARY!"

Daniel screeched as loud as he could around the grounds of the hotel, as the others ran frantically, calling her name too. Some of the girls shouted through their tears, including Bella, who was sat on a bench, crying hysterically with none other than Brian holding her hand and comforting her.

Deep down, however bad they felt about it, none of the kids wanted to be the one to actually find her. Whatever state they found her would hurt just the same. Either way, they'd be practically useless in trying to help her. That's when Patrick got a brainwave.

"Has anyone called 911?" he shouted over the panicked cries of his older members. Everyone stopped and looked around at each other questioningly. No one nodded or confirmed they had, so it was Beck who pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number for emergency services. The others stood around on tenterhooks as they waited for a response.

"Hello, operator? Yeah, I think we need everything you can give us," he stammered. "Uh it's our friend, she's... we think she's about to commit suicide. No, we don't know how. We just know she's at the Park Avenue Hotel in Lima, Ohio. We're here right now searching for her."

As Beck explained things to the woman on the other end of the phone, Will and Gwen arrived at the hotel and jumped out of her car.

"Okay guys, we need to organize ourselves. Blaine, Tina, Rory, Sugar, you search the underground carpark, God only knows where she's turned up. Brian, Bella, Flynn and Lily, you search the gardens. Stephanie, Kyle, Mollie and Patrick, you search inside, tell the hotel staff what's going on too. Daniel, Faith, Una and Beck, you guys uh..." he ordered, then trailed as he tried to think of other areas to cover. Beck gave Artie, who would now be in charge of communicating with the police and ambulance services, his cellphone and made his way over to the other 3, Gwen and Will as they tried to think of where else Mary could be.

"Oh no..." breathed Daniel quietly. They all turned turned to look at him.

"What?" pushed Gwen. Daniel gulped and choked a little, so it sounded like he was about to puke, looking around at them as he paled even more.

"On the night of the wedding... I found Mary on the roof of the hotel and-"

That was enough for Faith. She was off running towards the doors of the hotel with the other three in close pursuit.

"Be careful!" yelled Will after them, as a few guests started to mill around outside. Obviously the hotel staff had been informed of the situation and they too started to come outside.

"Stay in your rooms!" yelled one man, who looked like the manager. A few filed back inside, but a few started asking what they could do to help. Will shook his head.

"At this stage, we just need you to stay calm and try and keep an eye out for a teenage redhead." he sighed, falling into a bench tiredly. Gwen rejoined the growing group of people who stood on the steps on the hotel.

"I just phoned Mary's dad, he's on his way." she mumbled. Will nodded thoughtfully and then sighed. He could hear the desperate screams of the kids calling Mary's name all around the grounds of the hotel. If she didn't make it, they'd never be the same again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"We should search the other side of the hotel, that's where she probably is." snapped Flynn, following behind the other 3 as they called Mary's name in the front garden.

"We'll look there in a minute, let's make sure we check everywhere here first." replied Brian defiantly, leading the way, the two girls following behind him, Flynn trailing at the back.

"Who put you in charge, big guy?" he tutted, kicking a pile of snow in front of him. The two girls sighed in unison, feeling an argument bubbling. Brian stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"No one did, the only one complaining that one of us is directing things around here, is you. And what about our 'truce'? Not going to keep your end of the deal?" he hissed angrily. Flynn shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up about the damn 'truce' you idiot, we're not five for God's sake. What is Mary's in the back garden right now?" he countered, glaring at the other boy. The two girls exchanged glances and then looked back up at the boys.

"This has nothing to do with Mary, you just want to start a fight, don't it?" yelled Brian, kicking a pile of snow off the pathway.

"Oh grow up, both of you!" snapped Lily, glaring at both of them. The boys suddenly remembered the girls were there and shyed away from each other, going back to looking for Mary.

"Can we at least split up and search the back garden?" asked Flynn quietly. Brian looked up furiously one more time.

"Yes. We can," replied Bella as quickly as she could, before Brian could respond again. "I'll go with you."

Flynn nodded, and the two of them set off to the other side of the hotel. Bella looked up at Flynn nervously. He was still angry from earlier, his cheeks red and his breath hitched. She sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I asked you to try and fix things with Brian." she mumbled quietly. Flynn sighed and looked down at her.

"I know, and we did, but we just don't get along. And we clash easily." he replied as they turned around to match the picture to the sound of the police, ambulance and fire engine sirens.

"Well you're both acting like douchebags and honestly, I'm not in the slightest interested in either of you after the way you've both acted the past few days." she snapped angrily, storming ahead to the back garden.

"Wait... so, what is that supposed to mean?" he replied, chasing after her. She turned to face him and stared him straight in the eye.

"It means that we're not together anymore. And you've only got yourself to blame. Both of you are to blame, actually. You both need to seriously grow up." she hissed, turning away and stormed ahead again, screaming Mary's name at the top of her voice.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie and Kyle lead the way around kitchens and dining rooms, listening to Mollie and Patrick insult each other and bicker quietly behind them. They both exchanged amused glances as they heard Patrick call Mollie a back-stabbing, two-faced bimbo yet again.

"So have you heard from your mom?" asked Kyle quietly as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. Stephanie shook her head and then rolled her eyes.

"Who cares. She's a waste of space to me anyway." she tutted. Mollie was too preoccupied in arguing with Patrick to listen to what her twin was saying.

"Don't push her away too much, she's still your mom." mumbled Kyle, as they walked down the hallway, looking in every nook and cranny for Mary.

"Is that same motto the one that's keeping you at home, being miserable with your crappy parents?" she snapped. Kyle sighed and followed behind her as she ran down the stairs again.

Behind them, Patrick and Mollie were venting their anger at each other. Insults were flying and feelings were being hurt, but neither of them actually meant anything they were saying to each other.

"You do know that if you so much as touch Beck that Una will pretty much chew your head off your shoulders, right?" he snapped, marching behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"You and me don't need to get involved in each others business anymore. Stay out of it." she replied fiestily, walking as fast as she could to catch up with Kyle and Stephanie.

"I'm not getting involved, I'm just telling you the truth." he shrugged as they finally caught up with the other two, who were stopped in the lobby, talking about where to look next.

"Why don't we split up and two go top two floors, two go bottom two floors?" suggested Kyle. Mollie shook her head.

"No, I want us to stick together." she whispered. The others nodded agreeingly as the buzz of chatter from outside drifted in the open front door.

For Stephanie, this hotel held memories. It was here that her mother found out about her and Faith. It was here that she got kicked out of her home. She wasn't sure how to feel about the place. Two weeks ago, she would have given anything to be back home, but now, she was quite content at just staying at Faith's, where she was happy. So in ways, the hotel held positive and negative memories, but all ones that had impacted her and her families lives in some way.

"... so we keep looking on the ground floor, and then go up a floor when we're sure there's nothing there?"

Stephanie zoned back in as Kyle finalised the plan for how they would set about properly refining their search for Mary. Shaking herself, she tried to refocus back on Mary, and making sure she was okay. She smiled at Mollie quickly and the four of them glanced out the window as they heard the sound of sirens pull into the drive of the hotel. Were they too late?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"What if we find her and we're too late?"

Daniel, Faith, Beck and Una ran for the 'No Entry' door that led to the stairs to the roof. It was Beck who voiced his fears as they reached the final flight of stairs to the top floor.

"Don't think like that yet." replied Faith as they scrambled along the hallway. Daniel tugged open the door to the roof and they remembered one thing that was going to slow them down from now on.

The snow.

Slowly ascending the metal stairs, that looked more like a makeshift stepladder, the four of them piled onto the slippery roof, covered in snow. They could see ambulance crews running around, the police questioning Mr Schue and the fire brigade with parachutes and nets. They walked precariously across the terrace, one foot wrong and they'd be goners. And then they saw her.

Mary sat on the guttering, her legs dangling off the roof. She was so close to falling that Daniel's gulp-gag came back again. They knew that one wrong move from any of them and Mary would let herself go. It was Una that volunteered to go down closer to her, mainly because she was the smallest and would find it easier to balance. The other three waited behind a chimney, so as not to startle Mary, and Daniel pulled his phone out and called Artie, who got a police officer on the line.

Una crept down the roof towards Mary, and before she'd reached her, the other girl turned around.

"Hey Mezzie." smiled Una softly, sitting a little bit away as Mary's doe-like eyes widened at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry Una." whispered Mary. A few fresh snowflakes fell from the sky and landed in her red hair. Una shook her head.

"It's okay, I know how you must be feeling." she nodded. Mary narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to one side.

"Why?" she asked, watching as Una edged nearer all the time. She also noticed Faith creep around a chimney breast and make her way down.

"Because I've felt as low as you before, I've just never told anyone." she shrugged, moving a few more inches towards Mary.

Faith also edged further down the roof so she was next to Una. The snow fell heavily now, and vision was getting harder. They had to concentrate on her. Faith wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was terrified. She was scared for not only Mary's life, but her own. She didn't know what her friend was actually capable of. Another thing that scared her, was how calm Una was. She was barely batting an eyelid at what was going on, and just seemed to be chatting to Mary, as collected as she ever was. She wasn't sure what was better; the usual beg and plead and cry to come back, or Una's approach of apparent carelessness.

"How did you find me?" asked Mary, her teeth chattering and hair full of snow.

"Daniel thought you might be up here." replied Faith, deciding to join Una in the calm and collected approach. Una nodded in agreement as all three girls chattered with the cold. The snow was now so thick that the only things that Faith or Una could make out was the lights on the fire engine, cop car and ambulance, and Mary's red hair.

"God it's cold out here." chattered Una, shivering and pulling the hood of her jacket up. They both watched to see Mary's reaction.

"Yeah it is." she agreed, shivering more and more. Una edged closer until she was sitting right next to Mary on the edge of the roof. Faith gulped and followed her, sitting on the other side of Mary.

"Mary," began Una, turning to face her. "I love you so much, do you know that? I love you so much that if you died, I'd feel like dying too. It would be such a waste of a life, of a talent, of a _friend_."

Mary gulped and shivered, now so cold that she couldn't feel her fingers and toes. She wanted to scream. She didn't want to die. She loved her friends, and her family so much, but she just felt there was no way out of the black hole she was in.

"Mary please don't do this." pleaded Faith. Mary looked between her two friends, their cold faces, their begging eyes. They _cared for_ her. They _needed_ her. They_ loved _her. As did everyone else in glee club, who she knew were out looking for her, probably freezing to death too. She had to help them to help her. She had to get better for them.

"Okay," she whispered. "I want to get better."

The other two girls beamed, tears of joy filling in their eyes. They hugged each other tightly and then Una stood up, followed by Faith and finally Mary who stood up quickly.

And twisted on her foot quickly, slipping from her stance.

And then she fell.

She screamed, as if she was in pain. That was it, she was falling and she was going to die. She wanted to live, finally wanted to recover and then she fell unintentionally and was tunelling towards the ground.

And then she realised what had happened.

She could feel someone gripping her ankle and she looked up. Una had both her hands wrapped around her leg, holding on for dear life. And she too was dangling off the roof. Faith was barely holding onto Una's legs, slipping in the snow herself.

"BOYS WE NEED HELP NOW!" screeched Faith.

Beck looked down from behind the chimney and almost felt his heart stop. He could only see Faith, not a sign of Mary nor Una. Then he heard Faith scream for help. He and Daniel slid down the roof and realised what had happened. Mary was at the bottom the the chain, with Una hanging onto her and Faith hanging onto Una. Beck grabbed hold of one of Una's legs and Faith held the other. He wasn't about to lose both of the girls, and he could see Una's face, with tears rolling down it as she clung on to Mary. Both could faintly hear Daniel screaming into a phone behind them.

"DANIEL PUT THE DAMN PHONE DOWN AND HELP US!" yelled Beck over the squealing wind and girls screams. Daniel flung the phone into a pile of snow as he ran to where Faith and Beck were barely managing to hold the other two girls up. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't move, like his whole body had stopped working and he couldn't make it go again. He was paralyzed in fear.

"I can't." he said simply, looking down open mouthed. Mary was screaming and it was the first time he'd ever seen Una cry. He wanted to help so badly, but he just couldn't.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" screamed Mary. Una bawled hysterically, screaming for them to pull them up. Beck and Faith looked to Daniel expectantly.

"I can't do it." mumbled Daniel.

"DANIEL EMORY ADAMS, YOU ARE THE ROCK OF THIS CLUB! WE COULDN'T HAVE DONE ALL THIS WITHOUT YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, ADAMS, YOU'RE THE STRONGEST, MOST AMAZING PERSON I KNOW!" screamed Faith. Daniel looked at her and nodded. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, bent down and grabbed hold of Una's legs too.

"One, two, three, PULL!" yelled Beck over the howling weather. They managed to tug a little bit up, but the girls were still in danger.

"PULL!" shouted Faith. They pulled again and then relaxed for a minute, they were almost there.

"ONE MORE TIME, WE'RE NEARLY THERE, NOW PULL!" roared Daniel. They pulled as hard as they could, using every muscle in their bodies to bring the girls to safety. And they managed it. The girls shocked bodies lay on the terrace as the other three howled in celebration. The five of them shared a group hug as the ambulance and fire crew finally got to the roof. All five were wrapped in blankets and given hot drinks, and then taken in ambulances to Lima Community Hospital.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brian handed Bella a hot chocolate as she walked back into waiting room, where they were waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"How are they?" he asked. Bella sat down next to him in the uncomfortable hospital seats, and took a sip from her drink.

"They wouldn't let me see Mary, they have her somewhere else, but the others are okay, Faith sprained her wrist pulling the girls back up and I think Una might have twisted her ankle, she doesn't know, the doctor hasn't checked her yet. But the boys are fine, just cold." she shrugged. Brian nodded.

"Thank God it's not serious anyway." he mumbled, watching the door for any sign of the other club members. No one knew what was going on with Mary, except her parents who no one had seen all day. It was now almost 11pm and everyone was cold and tired. Figgins had heard of what had happened and shut the school for the next day.

"Why won't they let us see Mary?" asked Bella, suddenly, looking up at him. Brian was lost for an answer. He looked down into Bella's Bambi-like eyes and sighed. He missed her so much, it almost hurt.

"I don't know, Bell. I'm sure she's fine, they would have told us if she wasn't." he replied. Bella nodded quietly and sighed, watching the door for any sign of the glee clubbers or their own parents. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Faith's mom and dad scurry in, followed by Daniel's mom and Una's dad.

"Alls well that ends well, eh?" she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Brian tensed up as soon as her head rested on him, but he soon relaxed and reminisced in the old feeling.

"Exactly," he smiled. He tried to gain himself the courage and the balls to tell her he wanted her back. That he missed her. "Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I want you back. I miss you so much, Bell."

Bella sat up and studied his face, her eyes sad and tired, her face worn out and cold looking. "Why did you let us break up then?"

"Because I didn't know that you were the one for me all along! You're the only girl for me Bella and I'm not going to stop without a fight." he replied, insistantly. Bella gulped and sat back in her chair, not sure of what to say next. Right on queue, Mrs Tamser walked in the door of the emergency department and scooped Bella into her arms in a rib-breaking hug. She said goodbye to Brian on her way out, and Bella turned around and mouthed 'sorry' to him, before disappearing behind the waiting room door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick poked his head around the curtain of Faith's section of the emergency ward and smiled at her as she gestured for him to come in.

"Hey buddy, how's it hangin'?" she grinned as he sat on the stool next to her. Patrick shrugged.

"It's alright, I think you've had a worse night though so I won't complain too much." he smiled, nudging her in her good arm. She chuckled.

"Alright, I can tell you want to tell me something so go on, what is it?" she smirked. Patrick sighed and twidled his thumbs.

"Well... you know how Mollie dumped me?" he mumbled. Faith snorted and then regained her composure when she saw he was serious.

"Yes, I remember. Plenty more fish in the sea, eh?" she nodded.

"Well yeah whatever, but I didn't know why until recently and the only two other people that know this are Mollie and Beck." he replied, almost warning her that he was about to tell her a secret.

"Go on." she pressed, leaning forward to listen now, clearly interested in the story when Patrick had revealed his problems to Drama.

"Well... Now I think... No actually I know, that she left me for Beck." he sighed. Faith's eyes widened and her ears went red.

"I knew he was up to something! What did I tell you Johnson? I said Drama was nothing but trouble!" she hissed. Patrick tutted and swatted at her.

"Listen, he didn't know. She just got this crush out of nowhere." he shrugged. Faith narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Oh, so I can't blame Beck for this, no?" she questioned. Patrick rolled his eyes and then smirked in amusement.

"No Faith, because it's not his fault."

"Oh! But I really wanted just this-"

"_Faith_."

"Sorry."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Flynn and Lily were sat in a late night McDonalds after leaving the hospital together earlier. It wasn't a date, no, of course not. One thing you don't eat on a date is a burger, and Lily sure as hell ordered a burger. So there.

Flynn sat opposite her, eating a burger just as big. There wasn't a sound for about ten minutes while they ate the first thing either had had since lunchtime. After they'd finished, Lily sat back into the booth and sighed a happy, full, post-McDonalds feast sigh.

"That was perfect." she mumbled, patting her stomach. Flynn nodded, swallowing the last mouthful of his burger and grinning.

"Not exactly fine dining but-"

"Fine dining my ass, I don't care what I eat as long as it's cheap, tasty and there's plenty of it." she grinned.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Seriously, some girls need to be fed about ten of those bad boys through a tube before they at least became visible to the human eye again." he chuckled. Lily laughed and took a drink.

"Thanks for this, Flynn. It's been a long day." she smiled. He nodded thoughtfully and threw his feet up across from him onto Lily's bench of the booth.

"It sure has." he sighed, throwing a French fry into his mouth. Lily smiled sadly across at him. She knew that he really liked Bella, but Brian seemed to have knocked him straight out of the water. She actually felt pretty bad for Flynn. Someone else always got what he wanted. A little bit like her actually...

"Sorry about the whole Bella thing." she nodded, stealing a French fry off him and eating it down quicker than anything. He grinned at that before nodding and shrugging at the mention of Bella's name.

"Oh well... I was never going to beat her Prince Brian, was I?" he smiled sadly. Lily chuckled.

"Well you're Prince Flynn in my eyes." she grinned.

"Ireland doesn't have a monarchy." he smirked, winking at her as they slid out of the booth and made their way out the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una sat waiting for the doctor with her leg propped up on a foot-rest. Bored silly and getting tired, she smiled when Beck pulled back the curtain and sidled in.

"Grapes. Nana brings them to sick people in hospital all the time." he smirked, handing her the box. She laughed.

"Beck, I hurt my foot a bit, I haven't had a limb amputated or something." she giggled. He shrugged and sat down on another stool.

"Still, you had me scared earlier. But then again, you have me scared most of the time anyway." he winked. She mock glared and threw a grape at him.

"I like to keep you on your toes," she smirked. "You sort of saved my life tonight, so I suppose I should probably thank you."

He smiled. "Well I was hardly just going to let you go like Rose from Titanic or something. It's just like you said when we watched it that time, she says she'll never let him go and then she just lets go of his hand, I mean what a stupid bit-"

"I love you." she interuppted. He stopped talking and looked up at her. She was smiling, even if it did look like she was about to fall asleep at any second. He grinned.

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other in silence for a while before the curtain got pulled back again and Jack Parker made his way inside.

"Hi dad." she smiled. Beck coughed uncomfortably, not having forgotten the wedding incident. There was that tiny problem that Jack didn't like him in the slightest nor did he ship Beckna.

"Are you okay? Why hasn't a doctor come to you yet?" he asked her, along with a million other questions while fussing around her.

"I'll leave you two-"

"Beckham wait a second," called Jack as Beck pulled the curtain back. "I heard about what you did tonight. Thank you. I really mean it." he smiled. Beck grinned back and nodded.

"Thanks sir." he smiled, shaking Jack's hand.

"And you make her happy. That's all I want for her really." added Jack. Beck chuckled and smiled over at Una who was giggling at the awkward exchange.

"I'd better go." smiled Beck, waving at them both before pulling the curtain closed, grinning as he heard Jack continue on his question spree.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniel and Kyle sat in the back of his mothers car on the drive home. Kyle was staying at Daniel's for the night and he and Daniel's mom were discussing the day. Daniel on the other hand, had not spoken since he came down from the roof.

"It all worked out in the end and no one got seriously hurt that's the main thing." shrugged Kyle.

"Yeah, at least you're all safe and taken care of." agreed Daniel's mom.

"I'm never going to forgive her for what she did today." snapped Daniel suddenly. The other two jumped at how angry he seemed, just pure anger.

"She didn't know what she was doing." mumbled Kyle, watching Daniel out of the corner of his eye. He was shaking with anger, furious.

"Of course she did! She went up on that roof, she was to blame for what happened!" insisted Daniel.

"But no one got hurt." cried his mom.

"Una and Faith could have been killed."

That struck a nerve with everyone in the car. They stopped at a traffic light and silence descended over them. Daniel refused to look at Kyle, and instead stared straight ahead and didn't look anywhere else.

"But they didn't." whispered Kyle then, staring out the window as they pulled into the parking lot of Daniel's apartment block.

"That's besides the point, she put our lives in danger by being up there in the first place!" snapped Daniel angrily.

"Alright, alright! Whatever you want to think, you think it. But Mary did not set out to hurt anyone!" hissed Kyle.

"I know she didn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not still going to be mad at her when I see her again." shrugged Daniel. Kyle sighed.

"That could set her off again." he mumbled. Daniel tutted.

"She could have killed someone, maybe even herself. I'm not going to forgive her for that. And we're not talking about this anymore. That's final."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stephanie and Mollie sat in the hospital canteen, waiting for Faith's arm to be patched up so they could go. They both watched a familiar figure walk through the door.

_Melissa_

Her hair was tied into a tight knot on the top of her head, and her clothes were dirty and child ruined. She looked like she'd been crying for years.

And Stephanie felt sorry for her.

Melissa sat into the spare seat at the girls table and looked at both of them with bleary eyes. She looked between the two of them and burst into tears again.

"Oh girls I am so sorry!" she wailed, trying to pull Mollie into a hug. Stephanie tutted.

"Oh mom shut up with the wailing." she snapped, rolling her eyes. Mollie smirked and they winked at each other.

They were going to play this_ their _way...

"Please come home girls, I'll make it all okay again." pleaded Melissa. The girls exchanged glances.

"Why should we?" questioned Stephanie, examining her nails in a careless fashion, watching her mothers every move, trying to read her body language.

"You shouldn't. I don't blame you for being hesitant Stephanie, and you too Mollie, but please don't push me out." she begged, looking between the two girls again.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Mollie.

"This whole thing has been all over the news, everyone knows about it." replied Melissa. The twins both watched her, she looked genuinely sorry for what she'd done.

"We'll have to think about it." mumbled Mollie,

"Okay," nodded Melissa. "Take all the time you need."

"Don't expect everything to just go back to normal either. You have a lot of making up to do." snapped Stephanie. The twins stood up from their table with their empty dinner plates.

"I don't expect that at all. I've told you already, I'm going to work on this." she smiled. The twins nodded at each other before walking out together.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaay for the twins and for everyone who did something cool in this chapter.<strong>

**- I'm tired so lets make this authors note real quick:**

**- I was in Dublin. It was fun**.

**- I watched Kim Possible for the first time in years yesterday, my girl crush has been reinstated.**

**- I cut all my hair and now it's short and I'm sad :(**

**- Christmas week next week, send me your songs!**

**- Head to the forum RIGHT NOW I DEMAND.**

**- Review if you love it when you think there's nothing nice to eat and then you find a chocolate bar in the hidden compartment in the fridge. **

**- Review if you don't.**

**- BYEEEEE**

**Totally Awesome**

**So The Drama**


	43. Chapter 42 Christmas Part 1

**HELLO PEOPLE YES I AM BACK NOW GET ON YOUR FEET AND SCREAM HELL YEAH.**

**So the last time I updated was the end of July which was forever ago when the weather wasn't so cold that I thought my ass would fall off from frostbite, but everything got busy from then on in and... look I'll explain everything at the end... Jeez... Enjoy Christmas part 1 homeez**

_**Songs:**_

_**Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree- (Lets be real, everyone's covered that song.)**_

_**Shake Up Christmas- Train (3)**_

_**The Christmas Song- Weezer (bit of a guilty pleasure)**_

* * *

><p>"If I don't get the new Taylor Swift perfume for Christmas, someone will feel pain. I don't know who yet, but someone will."<p>

Lily was sat on top of the piano with Bella, wrapping the last of their Christmas presents as the others filed into the room for practice. Each member of the group was pretty merry about the holidays, but Mary remained firmly planted in the back of their minds. It had been a few weeks since the incident, and Mary was in a special hospital for a while. From what they'd heard, she was doing good, but they didn't really know for sure. She didn't want visitors, so no one had seen her since the day at the hotel, where she was taken in a different ambulance to the others and was put on another side of the hospital to rub salt into her friends wounds.

They knew she was being taken care of, and that was the most important thing after all. But still, it would have been nice to see her, to know for sure. For now, they were trying to keep their minds off it, and to focus on Christmas and then *sharp breath* Regionals.

"Oh you don't know, you might get such good presents you'll forget about it." winked Bella, jumping off the piano and adding another wrapped box under the tree in the choir. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"Depends if my best friend gets me something that will stop the world from turning." she smirked. Bella laughed heartily.

"Just wait and see." she giggled, knocking hips with Mollie as she made her way in. Lily smiled and stood up off the piano. She smiled at Flynn who strolled through the door eating a mince pie.

"Well Turner, what's the craic?" he grinned, hanging up his coat on the coat stand in the choir room. Lily giggled.

"Healthy breakfast Potato?" she laughed, nodding at the sugary pie he shoved in his mouth. Flynn smirked.

"Gettin' in the festive spirit, aren't I? Are you free at lunch?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, are you treating me to turkey in the cafeteria?" she smiled, writing out the last tag for her pile of gifts.

"Not exactly... You'll see. Meet me here at 1 yeah?" he replied, sitting up on the top row and letting Faith wrap tinsel around his neck. Lily nodded and then turned to see Una storm confidently into the choir room.

"Jesus I love Christmas." she grinned, whipping her coat off to reveal a bright red jumper with 'I Heart Santa Claus' written in flashing lights.

"We can see that." smirked Beck, coming in after her, throwing his coat on top of Flynn's and hanging two baubles from the tree around Una's ears.

After everyone had arrived and were chatting bubbily to each other, Mr Schue strolled into the choir room and pulled a chair out and sat down in front of the kids, smiling.

"I'm so proud of you guys," he smiled. The kids all looked around each other with raised eyebrows. "I'm being serious. You guys are so strong and together. You should all be proud of yourselves."

The kids all grinned around at each other. But then a few smiles faltered. There was supposed to be eighteen of them there. But instead, seventeen teenagers sat in front of Schuester, all knowing of the fact that one was missing. And Will knew that it bothered them.

"I know you all miss Mary. So do I. But we need to try and forget about her, so she can get better herself without worrying about you guys. So I want you all to promise me that you'll spend the holidays enjoying Christmas with your families, okay?" he smiled. They all nodded.

"Well lets get into the Christmas spirit then!" beamed Bella.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

Will started off, pushing his chair away and getting off, dancing smoothly around the choir room. The kids grinned and a few joined him.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

Stephanie led the second verse, wrapping tinsel around the tree and then grabbing Faith's hand and spinning her around the room.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,_

_Voices singing: "Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

Kyle sang the third part, jumping up on the piano and tossing baubles and other decorations to Daniel and Rory, who hung them on the tree.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

Bella lead the fourth verse, while being tied up in tinsel by Brian and then being spun around and caught by Davis himself.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

Patrick continued the fifth verse leading himself, Flynn, Lily and Tina around the room clicking their fingers in time to the music.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,_

_Voices singing: "Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

Faith finished the song off as Mollie was lifted to the top of the tree to place the star on the highest point. The New Directions laughed and clapped as Mr Schue flicked on a switch for the fairy lights on the tree.

"Merry Christmas, you guys." he smiled around at the group that watched him. As if on queue, the bell rung out to remind them that there was still one more day to get through before holidays truly began.

"Have a great Christmas, Mr Schue!" called Patrick over his shoulder on the way out. A mixed chorus of agreement followed as the rest of them filed out of the choir room. Will smiled and watched them leave, before flicking off the lights on the way out, leaving only the fairylights lighting the choir room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una decided that she wasn't leaving it any longer. She was going to straighten Mollie out once and for all.

Storming down the corridor, she spotted the shorter redhead, and with a look from right to left she marched over and stood in front of her.

"Hello Mollie." she began, her voice so icy cold that Mollie knew immediately that things were not rosy. Gulping and looking up from her books, she chanced a smile at the brunette who stood before her.

"Hey Una, how are you?" she smiled nervously, before inwardly wincing when she realised how Una could twist the question to suit what she was there for.

"Oh ya know, I'm good. Could be better, but we'll see if we can sort that out." she nodded, leaning up against the neighbouring locker.

"I... I don't know what you mean." stuttered Mollie, closing her own locker door and deciding to grab the bull by the horns and just face whatever Una was going to throw at her.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean Dunce," snapped Una, any remaining kindness gone and a stony face and angry eyes in it's place. "I know what you're up to with Beck an-"

"-And nothing. I'm not doing anything with Beck, nothing's going on." interrupted Mollie. Una scoffed.

"Don't bullshit me, I saw you two in the hallway a few weeks ago talking and I heard what you said to each other." she tutted. Mollie shook her head furiously.

"No! Nothing happened, he wouldn't let it happen, he said he wouldn't! Una he's crazy about you, you know that," sighed Mollie, before raising an eyebrow. "You really don't trust him, do you?"

"Of course I trust him... I... You... It's none of your business! Back off my boyfriend!"

"You need to learn to lay off Beck a little, he's given up a lot for you!"

"Don't tell me what I 'need' or 'have' to do!"

Beck strolled up the corridor with Brian and Daniel, all three laughing and talking before he looked up and stopped.

_Uh oh._

He walked quickly down the corridor, able to hear Una and Mollie's rather heated conversation from the top of the hallway. Reaching the two girls, he stood in between them.

"Alright, what do you two think you're doing?" he hissed, glaring between the two of them and then quickly darting his eyes around the hallway.

"I could ask you the same question." snapped Una, folding her arms and looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous, sorry about this Mollie," he sighed, taking Una by the shoulders and leading her away. "What are you doing?" he tutted, when they were well out of earshot. Una shrugged and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just been bothering me." she mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? It would have saved you embarrasing yourself like that," he smiled. She shrugged again and he tilted his head to one side. "You trust me enough to talk about your past, but not to confront me about cheating on you."

She bit her lip and looked around, hoping that no one would hear her. "I'm sorry, I over-reacted and threw a hissy for no reason. I was wrong." she mumbled reluctantly. He smirked.

"That took some courage for you anyway."

"Shut up."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Oi Potato! Tell me what you're up to or there will be trouble!" barked Lily, giggling slightly with a thick black scarf wrapped around her eyes so she couldn't see. Flynn was leading her somewhere, but had blindfolded her so she couldn't see where.

"Alright, alright, relax crabby pants, we're nearly there." he chuckled, untying her scarf when they finally reached it. They were stood in the auditorium, and Flynn whipped out two wrapped up food parcels and sheets of paper.

"What is this?" asked Lily, quirking an eyebrow as Flynn bounded up on stage and sat crosslegged on the floor. He beckoned for her to sit next to him, so she obliged and sat opposite him.

"This is your turkey sandwich, this is my turkey sandwich and we're both going to write Christmas lists of what we want. The only thing is, we can't ask for stuff we want, only things we want to happen. 3 things, go!" he grinned, flinging her sandwich over to her. She smiled and took a sheet of paper, plucking a pen out and chewing the end of it.

"Well I don't know what I want!"

"Think harder!"

The two of them sat silently, crosslegged on stage, the only sound was scribbling and eating. Every now and then, Lily would glance across at Flynn's list for inspiration but he would swat her away and hold the paper to his chest.

"Done!" she shouted triumphantly, slamming the pen down on stage.

"What, your sandwich or the list?" he winked. She rolled her eyes and lifted the page up.

"The list, moron," she tutted, making him chuckle. "Number 1, I want a nice, quiet Christmas with my family, to just be totally relaxed."

"Good one." he noted, putting his pen down and giving her all his attention.

"Number 2, I want for all my friends to have the same," she smiled. Flynn mimed fake vomit gestures, to which she rolled her eyes and humphed about. "And number 3, I want a boyfriend who doesn't dump me after 6 weeks or less."

Flynn nodded solemnly, and they locked eyes for a few seconds, before he shook himself out and grinned.

"Right! My list!"

"Oh here we go..."

After Flynn's list of food, food and maybe some Xbox in bed for Christmas had ended, the two of them left the auditorium together, still chatting over this, that and the other thing. When they reached Lily's locker, Flynn stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for today, I had a great time!" beamed Lily, sorting her books out. Before Flynn had time to answer, Daniel and Kyle walked past them and laughed loudly.

"What?" questioned Flynn. The two boys exchanged glances and chuckled again, as Flynn and Lily looked between each other and then back to them with confused expressions on their faces.

"Look up." smirked Daniel, dragging Kyle by the arm, the two running down the corridor laughing. Both Flynn and Lily looked up at the same time and stared at the thing that had caused all the fuss.

A freshly cut bunch of mistletoe sat directly above them. In fact, there was bunches all over the hallway. They both looked down and shrugged.

"I will if you will." smirked Flynn. Lily giggled and leaned forward, teasingly planting a tiny kiss on his lips before bouncing back with a wink.

"As I said, I had a great time. We should do things like that more often." she smiled cheekily, patting him on the shoulder as she walked away. They grinned, both waving quickly at each other as she left.

_Ho, ho, ho..._

Flynn strolled down the corridor, smiling at his fellow glee club members who all know what this meant. Random burst into song time.

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Shake up the happiness_

_It's Christmas time_

Beck swung an arm around Flynn's shoulders, taking on the next verse.

_There was a story that I was told_

_And I want to tell the world before I get too old_

_And don't remember it, so let's December it_

_And reassemble it, oh yeah_

Faith fell into step with the two boys, singing the third verse and nodding her head and smiling as the rest of the New Directions assembled into the hallway.

_Once upon a time in a town like this_

_A little girl made a great big wish_

_To fill the world full of happiness_

_And be on Santa's magic list_

All the kids belted out the chorus, jumping around and smiling at each other and others that walked through the corridor.

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_It's Christmas time_

Mollie took over for the next verse, smiling sheepishly at Una who smiled back and clasped onto her hand.

_At the same time miles away_

_A little boy made a wish that day_

_That the world would be okay_

_And Santa Clause would hear him say_

_I got dreams and I got love_

_I got my feet on the ground and family above_

_Can you send some happiness with my best_

_To the rest of the people of east and the west_

Daniel high-fived Mollie as he took on the next verse, nudging Kyle on the last line of his verse.

_And maybe every once in a while_

_You give my a grandma a reason to smile_

_'Tis the season to smile_

_It's cold but we'll be freezing in style_

Patrick sang the next verse, looking sadly at Mollie as he did so and then turning back and facing Flynn, the two dancing into the chorus.

_And let me meet a girl one day_

_That wants to spread some love this way_

_We can let our souls run free_

_And she can open some happiness with me_

They all sang together for the chorus again, spinning around and laughing together.

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

Una and Lily sang the bridge together, throwing arms around each other too.

_I know you're out there_

_I hear your reindeer_

_I see the snow where_

_Your boots have been_

Bella and Stephanie sang the next part of the bridge, linking elbows with each other before Bella grabbed onto Brian's hand, and Stephanie onto Faith's for the final chorus together.

_I'm gonna show them_

_So they will know then_

_Then love will grow and_

_They believe again_

The New Directions finished the final chorus, cheering and laughing together as they all went to their final classes before the holidays.

_Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_It's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_It's Christmas time_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyle shrugged himself into his jacket and closed his locker door for the last time in the calender year. Swinging his backpack onto his back and wrapping his scarf around his neck, he walked for the door, smiling at Daniel who was stood waiting for him.

"Well, two weeks out of this place!" beamed Kyle, grabbing onto Daniel's hand and strolling out the door into the snow with him.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Christmas this year, it's going to be great!" grinned Daniel, leading Kyle over to his car. Kyle nodded quietly and sat into the passenger seat.

"Yeah... It'll be fun." he shrugged, rubbing his hands together for warmth as Daniel started the car and turned on the air conditioning.

"You don't sound so happy about it?" he asked, reversing out of the parking space. Kyle bit his lip and drummed his fingers on the window.

"I just... I'm still nervous around mom and dad, we're barely on speaking terms anymore. Having to spend the holidays with them sounds like a total nightmare." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Daniel drove out of McKinley's parking lot and along the road to his and his mom's apartment, thinking.

"Well then come to my place for Christmas." he decided after a few minutes, looking over at Kyle who looked up at him wide-eyed quickly.

"Really? Your mom wouldn't mind?"

"Wouldn't mind? Kyle she loves you, she thinks you're great! You're coming, end of story." grinned Daniel, beeping the horn as a sign of conclusion. Kyle laughed and shook his head.

"I honestly couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." he smiled, tilting his head to one side and gazing up at Daniel. Daniel threw a hand up and tossed his head to the side in a diva style pose.

"Oh don't I know it honey," he winked sarcastically, pretending to twirl pieces of imaginary hair around his finger, making Kyle chuckle. "But me too. You're pretty dope."

"Oh thanks for the romantic speech."

"I'm the best. Deal with it." Daniel smirked, pulling into the parking lot of his apartment block with Kyle still laughing beside him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I think that's the last of 'em!"groaned Faith, dragging a cardboard box over the threshold of the Dunce household. Stephanie smiled at her as they sat down in the hallway crosslegged, sorting through her stuff.

Mollie and Stephanie had decided to go home. They knew Melissa was sorry, and they knew she was grieving and they didn't help her out when she needed help most. Everyone was to blame. Sort of. It still didn't hide the fact that their mother threw them out of their home, and Melissa was working her ass off to make it up to them.

"Do you two want a drink?" she asked, walking through the hallway with a box of Christmas decorations in her arms and calling to them from the kitchen door.

"Yeah we'll have two hot chocolates thanks!" replied Stephanie, placing a pile of books on the floor next to her.

"Bet you're glad you're home." smiled Faith quietly, folding up clothes and sorting them into piles too. Stephanie looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I am. But you and you're mom and dad could not have been better to me. I can't thank you all enough." she smiled, grabbing onto Faith's hand.

"Well mom told me to tell you it was a pleasure having you, but if I'm honest I'm glad to see the back of you. I need the bathroom to myself in the morning, bitch." she smirked sarcastically. Stephanie giggled and then her smile faded, remembering a conversation they'd had weeks ago.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, I asked you what your tattoo was for, and you told me you'd tell me some other time?" she asked carefully. Faith didn't dare look up, pulling the sleeves of her jumper up over her wrists.

"Uh, yeah?" she mumbled, putting a photoframe on the pile next to Stephanie. Watching her cautiously, Stephanie tried to word her next sentence carefully.

"Will you tell me now?" she whispered, stopping what she was doing and focusing all her attention on Faith, who looked up and gulped. After about a minute of silence, Faith sighed.

"Alright, but we're not going to dwell on this okay. It's over now." she clarified. Stephanie shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah... okay. Please tell me Faith you're scaring me now..." she stuttered, staring at Faith wide-eyed.

"Well it happened about 2 years ag-"

"Two hot chocolates!"

Melissa strolled down the hallway and placed the two drinks next to the girls. Standing up straight, she narrowed her eyes, looking at them.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking between the two girls. Mollie skipped down the stairs with tinsel wrapped around her neck, the twins younger siblings following.

"Nothing," replied Faith before Stephanie could. "Now lets decorate the tree!" she beamed, jumping up and inwardly sighing with relief that she could keep her secret for another day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella sat at the Davis' dining table, marvelling at the stark contrast Brian's home was to her own. Bella was an only child, while Brian was one of six children, and all were home for the holidays.

"MOM! JOSH KICKED A SOCCER BALL INTO THE CHRISTMAS TREE AGAIN!"

"MOM! JAMIE RODE HIS SKATEBOARD DOWN THE STAIRS AGAIN!"

"MOM! HALEY RIPPED UP ONE OF BRIAN'S POSTERS!"

She'd never met Brian's family before, and it was all so wild and loud and lairy that she wasn't too sure what to make of it all. Another detail that she wasn't made aware of until that night was that Brian didn't have a father. Not in the sense that his father had left, in the sense that he had two mothers.

Brian's mothers were two of the kindest women Bella had ever met. Everything was so relaxed with them, even if it did feel like the house was falling down around them. The ceiling above the dining room that they were in thumped with people moving around upstairs and loud Christmas music played from the living room. Bella glanced across at Brian, who looked unbelievably nervous and on edge.

"All the fuss and talk that went into tonight, you'd think Obama was coming for dinner." laughed one of his moms, who had blonde bobbed hair and a huge smile that she wore like they were going out of fashion.

"Mom... jeez." muttered Brian from one end of the table. Bella giggled and smiled.

"Thanks for having me." she replied, looking between the two women. The other smiled, she had brown hair that she wore in a ponytail.

"It's been a pleasure, you're a wonderful girl. And we haven't even shown you the baby photo's yet." she grinned, winking at her. Bella laughed and Brian groaned loudly.

"I swear you take out those photos I'll take you out full stop!" he snapped, half-amusedly but still obviously nervous.

After about another hour, Bella said her goodbyes to all the Davis' family, and promised to come back for dinner another evening before Brian managed to get her out the door and away from possibly embarrassing himself.

"Thanks for this evening." she smiled, as he walked her to her home four blocks away. Brian grinned and nodded.

"Thanks for coming. They really liked you!" he beamed. She chuckled at his enthusiastic response as they walked down her driveway.

"You'll have to bring me over again soon some time." she smiled. He nodded and silence descended over both of them. Looking down at her, Brian brought his hand up to cup her cheek and lowered his head to kiss her. Just before their lips met, she pulled away.

"Sorry." he choked, jumping back and running his hand through his hair. She shook her head and made her way up to her front door.

"No, I am. I'm sorry. See you soon, have a good Christmas, 'kay?" she smiled sadly, stepping inside and closing the door behind her with a small wave. Brian groaned as she closed the door and made his way out the gate again.

_You told me you would be here by my side_

_Warming my heart on this cold winter's night_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself (by myself) _

He walked along the sidewalk, kicking lumps of snow out of his way as he made his was home, in dampened spirits.

_You told me you would move heaven and earth_

_Cheering my spirits with laughter and mirth_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself (by myself) _

He continued walking along the sidewalk, looking up to the sky.

_Oh, could you ever know how much I care? (how much I care)_

_Could you ever know that out somewhere_

_There's a boy who really hurts? (really hurts)_

Opening the door of his house and ignoring calls from his mom's, he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

_Since I found you_

_I found a girl_

_I found a thorn_

_I found a queen_

_Now I am warm _

Grabbing his drumsticks, he walked over to his drum kit and tried to throw all his anger and pain into playing.

_Oh, could you ever know how much I care? (how much I care)_

_Could you ever know that out somewhere_

_There's a boy who really hurts? (really hurts)_

_Since I found you_

_I found a girl_

_I found a thorn_

_I found a queen_

_Now I am warm _

Putting his drumsticks down, he got up and flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a sigh.

_You told me you would bring presents and treats_

_Cheering my spirits with homemade sweet meats_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself (by myself)_

_Here I sit waiting beside the tree all by myself_

"BRIAN! COME AND HELP ME WRAP UNCLE CHRIS' PRESENT!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Patrick's heart was beating faster than he thought it ever could, so fast that it thumped loudly and made his ears throb. He sat on the bench outside the door on the Lima Community Mental State Facility, trying to motivate himself to go inside.

He was scared.

Worried that Mary had changed dramatically over the last 3 weeks. Worried that when we walked in she'd be tied down or screaming or she'd gotten hysterical. He didn't know how these places worked. He'd never been before and he was nervous about his first time to see inside one.

He was scared.

Finally urging himself enough, he jumped off the bench and stormed towards the front door, and rubbed his hands together inside to generate warmth for himself. Walking up to the receptionist, he leaned across the counter and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mary Becken?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure, Mary's straight down the hall and the second door on the left." she smiled and he went on his way. He took a deep breath outside Room 4 and slowly but surely built up the courage and knocked slowly.

"Come in." called Mary. He sighed with relief. Well at least one thing was still the same. Patrick twisted the handle and stepped inside the room, looking up and at the last second stopping himself from gasping.

It was totally normal.

Nothing was scary, there was no dark rooms and screaming old women, just Mary in a dim little room with fairylights and a small Christmas tree sitting in the corner. She looked the same, and sounded the same, and she smiled the same way she used to.

"Patrick," she whispered with a smile, leaning her head back on her pillow and nodding at him to come and sit next to her. "It's so good to see you!"

"I'm just so glad you're okay." he breathed, leaving the wrapped present on her coffee table and wrapping her in a warm hug. She laughed softly.

"I'm getting there, I'm trying my best." she nodded proudly, holding onto his hand as he pulled away and sat down.

"Everyone misses you. They didn't know I was coming, otherwise they would all have come too." he chuckled. She smiled.

"How is everyone?" she asked.

"Great, we're all good, working hard at Regionals." he shrugged. She nodded.

"How are Beck and Daniel and Una and Faith?" she asked, nervously, looking away and wincing as she waited for the answer.

"They're all absolutely fine, all missing you too!" he grinned. She smiled and sighed with relief. Even if Daniel wasn't totally happy with Mary, Patrick was never going to tell her that.

They talked aimlessly for almost three hours, before Gwen walked in and Patrick said his goodbyes, promising to bring a few more of the glee club with him next time, even if he didn't want to. He wanted to come on his own, to have Mary to himself so it was just them talking for hours on end. That was all he wanted.

He wanted Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>I rushed the last few parts of this because it's nearly 12am and I have school tomorrow. So... list of life updates:<strong>

**-I recently saw the 1D movie, it is amazing and my mother is now in love with Niall Horan, she's even made a special Niall cake for his birthday tomorrow. Kudos to Mammy SupaGleek for her impeccable taste in men.**

**-I got my exam results yesterday (Wednesday) and passed everything with honours, and I am DEEELIGTED.**

**-I started school but it's a cool year and it's all fun and no homework woop.**

**-It's cold in Ireland and I feel Christmassy right now.**

**-Good luck to anyone doing a big year in school this year, I'm sure you'll all do amazingly well.**

**Anyhoozles, I'm going to bed right now, and tomorrow my mum's throwing me an exam results party and it's going to be as cool as No Doubt are at like 40 (which is pretty cool if you ask me)**

**So, I'm going to try my hardest to update quicker next time and not leave yall in the lurch ya hear?**

**Totally Awesome.**

**So The Drama.**

**BYEEEEE**


	44. NOTE

This story has been left where it is, in the tunnel of time! The new story, the sequel, is over here:

s/11154571/1/The-Next-New-Directions-2

I'd love if you read it!

Thank you!


End file.
